Cásate conmigo, otra vez
by 0Thiara0
Summary: Nuevo capítulo
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Hermione miró molesta el reloj en su velador. Las 5:30 de la mañana. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no podía dormir como la gente normal? Se levantó molesta de un salto y fue al baño. Al pasar frente al espejo no pudo evitar detener su marcha para contemplar la imagen que le devolvía éste. Se veía cansada y triste. Su cabello estaba imposible, absolutamente enredado; parecía un afro. Y que decir de sus ojos: inmensas y notorias ojeras rodeaban sus alguna vez hermosos ojos, que ahora estaban cubiertos por un velo de pena y melancolía. Suspiró.

- Por Merlín, Hermione, tienes apenas 22 años y parece que tuvieras 40 – Y era verdad, pero por lo menos, a pesar de su aspecto demacrado no tenía ni una sola arruga en su fina y suave piel - Algo bueno tenía que quedarme – pensó, a la vez que sonreía a su reflejo con resignación.

Después de un baño reparador en el que perdió la noción del tiempo, ya se sentía un poco mejor. Volvió a mirar el reloj.

- ¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín, si son las 7:45! – Tendría que apurarse si quería estar a las 8 en punto en el Ministerio. Y así, olvidando nuevamente su aspecto personal, se vistió con la primera túnica a mano y se fue por la chimenea todavía masticando una tostada.

Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo casi tropieza con más de un colega en su apuro por llegar a tiempo a la oficina de su jefe. ¡Justo el día que la citaba más temprano para hablar con ella, se le ocurría analizar su rostro frente al espejo y además perder el tiempo en la ducha!

Cuando alcanzó la puerta de la oficina, tomó la perilla, respiró profundamente dándose valor, y simulando una sonrisa entró con el discurso de disculpa listo cuando…

- Disculpe la tarda…- Pero todas las palabras se le fueron de la boca al ver a un anciano sentado frente al escritorio de su jefe, conversando alegremente con éste - ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Pero que hace usted aquí!

El anciano director de Hogwarts se volteó y la miró con ternura. - ¡Hermione! Te esperábamos. Me alegro que ya estés mejor. – Y a esto último le guiñó un ojo. La chica lo miró asombrada. ¿Cómo sabía que ya estaba mejor? ¿Es que acaso ese hombre era capaz de ver el interior de las personas? Nunca iba a acostumbrarse a ese increíble don que poseía su antiguo director.

- Señorita Granger – Habló su jefe sacándola de sus reflexiones – El profesor Dumbledore desea hablar de un asunto muy importante con usted, así que los dejaré solos para que lo discutan. Con su permiso – Y dicho esto último su jefe salio de la oficina dejándola aun mas confundida. ¿Qué tan importante quería decirle Dumbledore que tenían que hablarlo a solas?

- Sería bueno que te sentaras, Hermione.

- ¡Ah, qué!…ah sí, claro.- El Director de Hogwarts le cedió el asiento en que el se encontraba momentos antes y de pie la miro unos instantes antes de hablar con una extraña expresión que la chica no fue capaz de definir; era como de lástima mezclada con diversión. Por unos momentos se sintió como si estuviera en su antiguo colegio otra vez, en el despacho de Dumbledore. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Te lo digo por milésima vez, Severus, esto no va a funcionar.- Decía un joven mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón y se agarraba rendido la cabeza con las manos.

- Como tú has dicho, ya he escuchado eso demasiadas veces y sabes lo que te voy a decir – Le respondió el Profesor de Pociones al chico con su típica voz fría y casi tan pastosa como su negro cabello.

- Claro, estas así de tranquilo porque tú no eres el que tiene que hacer esto. – El chico comenzó a perder la paciencia al ver que el hombre ni se inmutaba - ¡Maldición, Severus, es una sangre sucia!

De inmediato Severus Snape miró reprobatoriamente al que fuera su antiguo alumno. El chico se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, sintiendo como si otra vez fuera un alumno de Hogwarts, listo para recibir una reprimenda por parte de su jefe de casa.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Una sangre-mezclada. ¿Contento? – Snape sólo se limitó a responderle con una gélida mirada.- ¡Ay! Entiéndelo, Severus. Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero no puedes esperar que de un día para otro cambie todos mis principios. No estoy diciendo que vaya a salir a matar a destajo a cualquiera que no sea sangre–impia, como esos estúpidos, pero no me puedes negar que hasta tú los consideras inferiores a nosotros. ¡Qué reputación voy a tener! ¡Y lo peor es que es ella!

- Lo sé, lo sé – Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Profesor – Es insoportable, pero en estos momentos es nuestra mejor carta. Además tú sabes que como estan las cosas inclusive ayudaría al nombre de tu familia una unión como esa.

- ¡Rrraaag! ¡Maldito Lucius, si no fuera por él nada de esto sucedería! – El joven se tapó la cara con las manos. Su antiguo Profesor y ahora amigo se acercó a él y en un acto paternal posó su mano en la espalda del chico para demostrarle que tenía todo su apoyo. Si alguien hubiera visto al huraño Profesor de Pociones en tal comportamiento, seguramente ni aun así lo hubiera creído, creyendo que veía una alucinación. De improviso el chico levantó la cabeza y sonrió con malicia.

- Sabes, en realidad la culpa la tiene ese viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. Esta vez si que se pasó. ¿Estás seguro de que no se le safó algún tornillo? … ¿O quizás todos?

- Lo siento, Draco, pero incluso yo tengo que admitir que no es un plan taaaaaan descabellado. – Miró fijamente al rubio joven y seriamente le preguntó: ¿Lo harás?

El chico suspiró fuerte antes de contestar - Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de decir esto:… sí, lo haré… lamentablemente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ! ¿¡ESQUE ACASO USTED ESTA LOCO? – Hermione había perdido toda compostura a medida que escuchaba a su antiguo Director, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar y estalló gritando a medida que se paraba hecha una furia.

El anciano la miró con los ojos chispeantes, mientras ella caminaba rabiosa de un lado a otro en la oficina. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no largarse a reír al ver el enojo de la chica.

- Hermione, tranquilízate.

- ¡Como quiere que me tranquilice! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me pide? ¿Se da cuenta de lo irrisorio, loco, imposible, ridículo y… yyy…¡y que se yo que más! ¿De verdad se da cuenta de lo que me pide? - La chica había parado su loco paseo y lo miraba como esperando que el anciano se diera cuenta de lo extraña petición y le dijera que sólo era una broma.

- Claro que sé lo que te pido. Yo nunca bromearía con algo así – La miró tan seriamente que Hermione se dio cuenta que debía tranquilizarse y saber que pretendía Dumbledore con todo aquello. La joven se sentó nuevamente y lo miró como si él le fuerza a dar la peor noticia del mundo (aunque en realidad para ella era algo parecido).

- Escucho. – le dijo sin mirarlo.

- Cómo te decía, aún quedan bastantes mortífagos escondidos por ahí, y sabemos por una fuente bastante confiable que los Malfoy todavía mantienen algún tipo de relación con ellos.

- Como no va a ser así, ¡SI ELLOS SON MORTÍFAGOS! ¡MALFOY ES UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO Y USTED ME PIDE QUE ME CASE CON ÉL!

- Estás equivocada Hermione, el Señor Malfoy es un espía, él es nuestra "fuente bastante confiable".- Hermione abrió tanto la boca que casi le llega al piso. ¿El hurón Malfoy un espía de Dumbledore? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? - Entonces… ¿para qué me quieren a mi? ¿Qué utilidad puedo prestar yo?

- Verás, para el señor Malfoy está resultando bastante difícil entregarnos sus informes. Necesita ayuda, y no sólo para eso, también para conseguir la información.

- Puedo comprender eso, aunque me parece increíble que Malfoy este haciendo lo que usted dice. ¿Pero no cree que antes él debería estar de acuerdo con este plan? – Hermione todavía trataba de encontrar una salida – Es Malfoy, el jamás aceptaría casarse conmigo.

El anciano sonrió al ver los intentos desesperados de la chica por no tener que cumplir aquella misión.

- Pues eso no es problema. El joven Malfoy ya ha sido notificado y está de acuerdo.- Al escuchar aquellas palabras los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos. Si era posible, su boca estaba aún más abierta que antes. Esta vez Dumbledore tuvo que fingir una tos para no reírse en su cara.

- Qué… ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?... no… no tiene sentido. – La chica parecía estar en transe.

- Cof…cof…así es Hermione, él aceptó. Draco Malfoy esta dispuesto a ser tu esposo.

- No, no, no….pero y…y… ¡y su familia! ¡Él no se casaría conmigo porque su familia jamás se lo permitiría!- Al decir esto último el rostro de la chica se había iluminado y sonreía casi como una loca. Había encontrado su salvación… o eso creía. Dumbledore la miró con ternura, como si fuera una pequeña niña terca.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Verás, el Profesor Snape fue el encargado de convencer a Narcisa Malfoy, y lo hizo tan bien que ella al final era la más entusiasta en ver a su único hijo casado contigo, la bruja más inteligente de su edad.

- Esto parece la dimensión desconocida – murmuró la joven tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Nuevamente se escuchó una tos por parte del anciano. - ¿Y por qué esa mujer querría que justamente YO me casara con su despreciable hijo?

- jaja no seas tan prejuiciosa con el joven Malfoy. - Hermione lo miró como si fuera un loco, pero él simplemente continuó hablando, ignorando su mirada. - La familia Malfoy, como sabrás, ha quedado bastante desprestigiada y… si se puede decir así, aislada socialmente, después de la caída de Voldemort. Hoy ya no son una de las familias más prestigiosas y nobles que hay. Más encima se ciernen sobre ellos las sospechas de que todavía tienen relación con los mortífagos. ¿Te imaginas que significaría para Narcisa que su hijo contrajera matrimonio con una de las heroínas que acabó para siempre con la oscuridad de Voldemort? – Continuó sin esperar una respuesta - Volverían a ser respetados por la comunidad mágica y de pasada probarían que no tienen ninguna relación con los mortífagos que aún se resisten. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que tú te has casado con un hombre y su familia que todavía siguen los ideales de Voldemort. Es una gran oportunidad para ella. Sabes que es una mujer muy ambiciosa y haría lo que fuera por volver a tener su antiguo estatus.

- ¡JA! Seguro debe extrañar sus reuniones sociales en que se dedicaban a humillar sangre–sucias como yo. Nunca creí que esa mujer podría llegar a tal extremo para salvar su pellejo. ¡Ni siquiera es fiel a sus estúpidos principios!

- Lo sé, y eso es lo que nos conviene a nosotros. Estarías en el mismo nido de los mortífagos, el joven Malfoy te entregaría información fácilmente y a cualquier hora del día sin contar con que incluso podrías presenciar algunas de sus reuniones.

- ¿No le parece que todo suena demasiado perfecto?

- Mmmm… no. No he dicho que fuera fácil. Pero justamente por eso tú eres la indicada.- Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Sabía que Hermione ya no podría negarse.

- Supongo que mi vida no sería alterada de ninguna manera… digo… podré continuar con mi trabajo… viendo a mis amigos… ¿cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto! No podría ser de otra forma. La idea es que todo parezca normal.

- No quisiera ser pesimista, pero… ¿no cree que es absolutamente anormal que yo me case con Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién lo creería?

- Es muy fácil Hermione. Ustedes sólo dirán que están enamorados. No te preocupes por eso, ustedes ni siquiera tendrán que hacer ese trabajo, déjenselo a los demás. - Y le guiñó un ojo dejándola completamente confundida. Sin embrago la muchacha prefirió no preguntar.

- ¡Espere! - De pronto Hermione había recordado algo de suma importancia, al parecer.- ¡¿Y Harry y Ron! ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Ellos saben de esto? ¿Qué…

- Clama, calma, calma. Lo lamento; Harry y Ron no pueden saber la verdad. Para ellos tú vas a estar enamorada del señor Malfoy.

- ¿Y por qué no pueden saber la verdad?

- Pues porque se hubieran negado rotundamente. Tú sabes que ellos no te expondrían de esa manera.

- Tiene razón. Sabe, la verdad es que a veces resulta insoportable. – sonrió al longevo mago frente a ella con un dejo de tristeza. Él se limitó a sonreírle paternalmente y curvándose frente a ella poso sus arrugadas manos en los hombros de la chica y le preguntó como si fuera una niña:

- ¿Lo harás?

- Por supuesto - Hermione lo miró a los ojos segura.

- Pues no esperaba menos de ti, Hermione Granger. – la joven castaña sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al escuchar aquellas palabras; y sonrió, pues ella tampoco esperaba menos de sí.

- Algo de la antigua sabelotodo suficiente e insufrible ha vuelto – pensó la joven para sus adentros. La que tenía que demostrar que era la mejor en todo y siempre terminaba satisfactoriamente lo que comenzaba. Por supuesto está no sería la excepción. Estaba segura.

Dumbledore también sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su ex-alumna. Y era justamente lo que él había querido provocar en ella.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a su departamento, Hermione literalmente se tiró en uno de sus sillones. Inmediatamente después de su charla con Dumbledore, le habían dado un mes libre en el trabajo, para que se preparara para su "boda". Su jefe había sido totalmente convencido por su antiguo Director de la necesidad de darle unas vacaciones por su próximo enlace matrimonial. Por supuesto, él hombre no sabía la verdad y no pudo negarse. Hermione era una heroína y tenía suerte de que trabajara para él.

El último año en Hogwarts había sido particularmente difícil para todos y especialmente para el trío de oro de Gryffindor. Harry estaba huraño e irascible, el dolor en su cicatriz a veces era insoportable y las pesadillas apenas lo dejaban dormir. Ron tenía constante miedo por su familia, que habían sido atacados incontables veces por los mortífagos. Por su parte, Hermione temía por sus amigos y su familia. Mientras sus amigos muchas veces se desmoronaban, ella era la fuerte del grupo, ella era su pilar y su apoyo. No dejaba que la vieran triste o preocupada. Y a pesar deque ella no lo sabía, sus amigos se daban cuenta de que ella no les decía la verdad. Sabían que al preguntarle si estaba bien y ella al decir que sí, mentía. Sabían que muchas noches lloraba y al otro día se levantaba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y la asfixiaban a preguntas. Y en vez de ayudarla, ella sentía que era peor

Su graduación fue triste. Apenas una corta ceremonia. En aquellos tiempos no se hubieran permitido una fiesta y un gran banquete. Voldemort ya no era sólo una amenaza a la paz del mundo mágico, era un peligro real.

Después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, los tres comenzaron los de aurores. Pero no duraron mucho como simples aprendices. La guerra por fin se inicio en todo su esplendor, y ellos tuvieron que demostrar al mundo y a si mismos que ya no eran sólo unos niños. Salieron victoriosos de aquella prueba, pero muchos de sus seres queridos no.

Harry había perdido a Sirius cuando aún estudiaba en Hogwarts. No tenía a sus padres ni a su padrino. Por suerte sus dos mejores amigos aún seguían vivos. Pero Ron y Hermione no corrieron la misma suerte. El pelirrojo tuvo que sobreponerse a la muerte de su hermano Percy y al duro ataque que dejó por varios días a su padre al borde de la muerte. Hermione sufrió la peor parte: la chica perdió a sus padres. Voldemort, desesperado, buscando venganza contra los jóvenes magos, atacó a sus familias. La familia de Ron era capaz de enfrentar a los mortífagos. Sin embargo, los padres de Hermione, simples muggles, fueron aniquilados sin piedad; a pesar de la protección que se les daba por parte de los alicaídos y reducidos aurores.

Con la muerte de sus padres, toda la ira, aflicción, desesperación, tristeza y sed de venganza en el interior de la joven bruja fueron desatadas sin control. Luchó en la batalla final sin preocuparse por su vida, como una loca. En verdad, en aquellos días, casi cae en la locura. Después de la guerra cayó en una profunda depresión, no salía de su casa, apenas se levantaba de la cama. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron y Ginny eran los únicos a los que les permitía acercarse. Poco a poco fue mejorando, hasta que fue capaz de levantarse otra vez.

Debido a su participación en la guerra, ella y sus amigos ya eran considerados aurores. Ron, Harry y Ginny terminaron en pocos meses sus estudios y se graduaron de aurores. Ella no pudo. Decidió que ya no haría más trabajos o misiones en terreno. Le ofrecieron incontables cargos, todos altos por supuesto, pero no se sentía capaz. Finalmente Dumbledore le consiguió su actual trabajo. Y había sido lo mejor. Era una de las encargadas de planear las tácticas y realizar los informes sobre las misiones de los aurores. Había vuelto a sentirse útil y lo mejor era que podía ver continuamente a sus amigos. Su trabajo era importante, pero había muchos otros que hacían lo mismo que ella. No era la única responsable, la única que tenía que rendir cuentas, se sentía segura. Pero al parecer, para Dumbledore estaba demasiado segura. Había llegado la hora de dejar la seguridad de su escritorio y demostrar al mundo que Hermione Granger seguía siendo la bruja más inteligente de su edad.

Se levantó decidida. No podía quedarse en un sillón lamentándose para siempre. Desde ese día comenzaría a estudiar e investigar para estar lista para su nueva "misión". No quería verse menos preparada que Malfoy; además no confiaba en que el hurón botador fuera un "angelito". No entendía como era posible que Dumbledore confiara en él, porque ella no confiaba en el ex-Slytherin. Estaba segura que algo se traía el rubio. Y ella sería la encargada de desenmascararlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí esta el capítulo 2, espero les guste. Muchas gracias a quienes me mandaron reviews. La otra vez leí que está prohibido responderlos. ¿Eso es cierto?**

**Soy nueva en todo esto. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo II**

- Recuerden que ahora cargan con una gran responsabilidad. Su matrimonio debe ser creíble. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los mortífagos descubran nuestras intenciones. Y tengan en cuenta que a ustedes no les conviene, en primer lugar. – Ambos jóvenes en un acto reflejo, miraron cabizbajos el anillo de bodas en sus respectivos dedos. Los dos suspiraron.

- Ay no seas aguafiestas, Severus. ¿Por qué no dejas a los recién casados en paz? ¡Si deben estar ansiosos por disfrutar su noche de bodas! – Draco y Hermione levantaron la vista hacia el anciano inmediatamente. Ella lo miraba con terror, mientras el joven con profundo enojo. – Jajajajaja sólo era una broma, jóvenes. Deberían acostumbrarse a esos comentarios de ahora en adelante, son una pareja ahora. – Hermione respiró aliviada, Draco masculló unas palabras ininteligibles y Snape se limitó a bufar como si Dumbledore fuera un loco.

- ¡Es mejor que volvamos todos a la fiesta, ¿no creen? No vaya a ser que nos extrañen. ¡Vamos, ¿y dónde estan esos rostros felices? – Hermione y Draco se miraron con odio para luego sonreírse demasiado falsamente – Mucho mejor… mmm… podrían tomarse las manos también… ¡eso!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco se encontraba sobre su cama, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, mirando el techo. Se había quitado la chaqueta, la corbata y los zapatos. Tenía el ceño fruncido; estaba profundamente concentrado. Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Se preguntó si Granger estaría tan disconforme y disgustada como él. Seguramente, porque las continuas expresiones de asco por parte de la joven cada vez que tenía que tocarlo o siquiera mirarlo, ya lo tenían harto. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a despreciarlo a él? ¡A Draco Malfoy! ¡Debería sentirse orgullosa de que el mundo la viera casada con un hombre tan apuesto, elegante, millonario y perfecto! ¡Él era el que tenía derecho a sentir repulsión cada vez que tenía que tocarla!

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro al recordar su encuentro con Granger, después de tantos años. Había sido en el despacho del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. Sólo faltaba ella, y cuando entró, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. ¡Cómo si ella fuera tan importante! La había observado bastante bien. No era fea, pero al parecer se esmeraba para no atraer a los hombres; su pelo estaba revuelto y enredado incluso más que en el colegio, estaba ojerosa, pálida, caminaba con los hombros encogidos hacia delante, vestía completamente de negro y para colmo su túnica parecía un saco de papas que ocultaba completamente su cuerpo. Draco había pensado que quizás no tenía curvas que mostrar, así que prefería esconder su poco agraciado cuerpo. ¡Y pensar que iba a tener que casarse con eso! Pero que sorpresa se había llevado hace sólo horas en su boda. La joven parecía otra. Su madre había dicho que si Granger iba a ser una Malfoy, tenía que parecerlo, y él tenía que admitir que había hecho un estupendo trabajo. La muchacha vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, blanco por supuesto. Ni siquiera había notado los bordes, los encajes o la forma del vestido, él sólo había notado como resaltaba el cuerpo de su "futura esposa". Se había llevado una grata sorpresa al notar que Granger poseía un cuerpo repleto de curvas y con gran satisfacción había descubierto el por qué del andar agachado de la chica: su abultada delantera. Al parecer ella se avergonzaba de sus grandes senos; y para su alegría y el bochorno de la joven, su madre la había obligado a caminar lo más derecha posible hacia el altar. Estaba roja, y él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que todos creían era por su felicidad. ¡Qué ilusos!

Se movió inquieto mirando la puerta de la habitación. ¿Por qué Granger demoraba tanto? ¿Qué tanto podía hablar su madre con ella? Demonios, su madre iba a ser un gran estorbo. Recordaba perfectamente como un día Narcissa había llegado a la mansión con una sonrisa malévola y le había dicho que tenía la solución a todos sus problemas. Él ya sabía que quería, sin embargo debía hacerse de rogar. Su madre, después de "convencerlo", le había insistido en que tenía que enamorar a la sangre-sucia, e incluso había tenido que invitarla a cenar a la mansión junto con su madre, siempre presente. Por suerte la mujer los dejaba al otro día para atender "asuntos importantes". Mejor, así podrían seguir con la misión tranquilamente y no tendría que fingir frente a Narcissa todo el día.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione estaba sentada frente al tocador mirando su reflejo en el espejo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Vamos, Hermione, te ves muy bien. Y recuerda que es deber de toda mujer hacer feliz a su esposo, sobre todo la noche de bodas. Yo sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte. – Y mientras decía esto Narcissa, que se encintraba atrás de la joven, posó sus blancas manos en los hombros de ésta y le dijo al oído: Recuerda que mi hijo merece lo mejor – A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar lo que le pareció un horrible siseo por parte de su suegra. Si hubiera escuchado lo que la rubia mujer pensaba, seguramente habría salido corriendo de ahí.

- Draco se beneficiará con tu cuerpo, te enamorará hasta sacarte toda la información que tengas y después nos desharemos de ti mugrosa sangre-sucia. – Y mientras por la mente de Narcissa pasaban aquellas palabras le dedicó una fría y cínica sonrisa a Hermione a través del espejo.

- Ya estás lista. No hagas esperar a Draco. - Le decía mientras literalmente la empujaba hacia la habitación que compartiría con su esposo. Y como la chica no se decidía a entrar, Narcissa abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Al sentir el portazo Draco levantó la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero él estaba acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad. Le extrañó que la joven estuviera de espaldas murmurando, y por lo que se podía notar, buscando algo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Granger? – No recibió respuesta, al parecer ella ni siquiera lo había escuchado. - ¡Granger! ¡Granger!

- No es necesario que grites, tú madre podría escuchar - le dijo aún de espaldas.

- ¿Me crees tan estúpido? – Draco pudo escuchar algo como un sí, pero prefirió ignorarlo.- Esta habitación tiene un hechizo antisonoro. Nadie puede escuchar nada desde afuera, así que ¡¡te grito cuanto quiero!

- ¡Imbécil!

- ¿Y me vas a decir que te pasa?

- ¡No! Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa. ¿Por qué mejor no te duermes y me dejas en paz?

- Por que no quiero. Ya me estás colmando la paciencia, Granger. – Draco se levantó ágilmente de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba la chica. - ¡Qué demo…! – No pudo continuar, había dado vuelta bruscamente a la joven tomándola por los hombros y ahora sabía el por qué de su extraña actitud. Hermione vestía un conjunto negro de encaje y sobre él lo que le pareció a Draco una diminuta bata de seda totalmente transparente. Se quedó boquiabierto mirándola, mientras ella, roja hasta más no poder, trataba de cubrirse con los brazos. La verdad era que el conjunto no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- Ejem… Malfoy, ¿podrías soltarme?

- Ah… ¿Qué? – Como despertando de un trance, Draco elevó su mirada desde el cuerpo al rostro de la chica. - ¿Qué?

- ¡Que me sueltes, hurón!- bruscamente Hermione se safó de las manos del rubio y fue rápidamente hasta la cama donde se tapó completamente y cerró los ojos de inmediato. Draco la observó molesto unos segundos, gruñó para que ella lo escuchara y después decidió que mejor dormía. ¡Pero como iba a dormir tranquilo si iba atener que dormir en la misma cama que ella, ¡y vestida así! o mas bien… ¡desvestida así! De mal humor se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, y se metió en el otro extremo de la cama. Iba a ser una noche muuuuuuuuy larga.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que Hermione vio fue un par de ojos saltones que la miraban fijamente.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

- ¡Ayy! Lo… lo siento mucho, señora. El señor ha mandado a Sipsy a ayudarla a arreglarse. Sipsy lamenta mucho asustarla.

Hermione observó atentamente a la pequeña elfina. Le recordó a los elfos de Hogwarts, y sobre todo a Dobby, ya que la criatura vestía en forma tan extravagante como el elfo; llevando un pañuelo naranjo chillón en la cabeza y vistiendo algo así como un disfraz de muñeca rosado y amarillo con puntitos de múltiples colores. Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo tapándose la boca.

La joven se sentó en la cama. Notó que Malfoy ya se había levantado. Le extrañó que Malfoy fuera tan mañanero. Pensó en preguntarle a Sipsy; sin embargo ¿para qué iba a demostrar siquiera algo de interés en el hurón?

- El señor ya está desayunando, señora. – Hermione la miró y pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada inteligente se le vino a la cabeza.

Sipsy seguía en la misma posición, mirándola fijamente, esperando que ella se levantara. Así que, ¿para qué retrasar lo inevitable, sólo esperaba que la elfina no la dejara como un payaso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Hermione iba maldiciéndose internamente por millonésima vez en el día por su mala suerte. Tener que vivir en la casa del hurón, tener que dormir en la cama del hurón y ¡con el hurón, tener que prácticamente vivir del hurón y además vestir la ropa que el hurón decidía. La verdad, la túnica que llevaba era hermosa: roja, resaltaba su cuerpo majestuosamente y bastante cara. Pero ese no era el problema, al abrir el armario había notado que toda su ropa había desaparecido ¡Toda! Y en su lugar había encontrado una enormidad de túnicas y vestidos, de diferentes colores, diseños y para diferentes ocasiones. Y cuando le preguntó a Sipsy que había sucedido con su ropa, la elfina le había dicho que el señor había mandado a tirarla, porque eran sólo horribles trapos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía!

Bajó las escaleras casi a zancadas, furiosa. Y al llegar al enorme comedor su furia se incrementó considerablemente al ver al rubio sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, leyendo El Profeta tranquilamente mientras se llevaba una taza de café a la boca como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

- ¡Malfoy!

El aludido levantó perezosamente la cabeza y la miró sin expresión en su aristocrático rostro. En su interior, Draco se felicitó al ver como lucía la castaña y tuvo que reconocer que Sipsy había hecho un estupendo trabajo. Llevaba uno de los vestidos elegidos por la elfina, ya que él no se molestaría en algo así (y menos para la sangre-sucia). Estaba maquillada de una forma bastante especial, no era recargado, pero el color rosado en sus labios los resaltaba admirablemente al igual que lo hacía el maquillaje en sus ojos con sus largas pestañas y el rubor en sus mejillas. La joven tenía ambas manos en las caderas y lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar. Tenía que reconocer que no era para nada fea, incluso podía admitir que era hermosa. Claro que jamás lo diría.

- ¡Con qué derecho tiras mis cosas!

- No sé de qué me hablas. – Le contestó como si fuera un bicho y siguió leyendo su diario.

- ¡No te hagas el chistoso, hurón! ¡Mi ropa! ¡Toda mi ropa ha desaparecido y tú mandaste a botarla! – Al escuchar aquello Draco tomó nota en su mente: castigar severamente a Sipsy por habladora.

- Escucha, Granger, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Esos trapos a los que llamabas ropa no los verás más. Estás loca si crees que como mi esposa ibas a pasearte vestida así. Mejor te acostumbras, porque desde hoy Sipsy te arreglará como todo un Malfoy se merece, aunque tú no lo mereces.

Hermione apretó los puños fuertemente, aguantando las ganas de estampar su puño en la sonriente cara de Malfoy.

- Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que estar preocupándonos de tu ropa, Granger… ¿No crees? – La miró desafiante, pero ella no se quedó atrás.

- Tienes razón – Le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Y al instante en que Hermione se sentó, un flamante desayuno apareció frente a ella. No pudo evitar asombrarse, y al ver Draco su rostro por sobre su periódico, una media sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujó en su rostro.

Draco se levantó de la mesa, pero antes de irse le dijo con total desdén y sarcasmo – No sabía que te levantaras tan tarde. Y yo que creí que la sabelotodo Granger era más responsable. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Hermione no se dignó a mirarlo, sino que siguió con su té como si no lo hubiera escuchado. No obstante, en su interior se dijo que el hurón ya no tendría otra razón para burlarse de ella. Desde ese día sería una competencia para ver cual de los dos era más madrugador. En realidad, sería una competencia para todo.

Antes de dejar el comedor, Draco le tiró el periódico. No alcanzó a contestarle, porque lo que vio en la portada de El Profeta la dejó con la boca abierta. En grandes titulares decía: "La boda de de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, una hermosa historia de amor". La castaña se preguntó quien podría escribir tamaña estupidez, pero al ver el nombre de Rita Skeeter todas sus dudas se respondieron. ¡Qué horror! Cuando volviera al trabajo seguramente ya todos estarían enterados. Rogó para que Harry y Ron no se hubieran enterado aún.

Miró la foto. En ella Malfoy y ella sonreían y se besaban. La verdad era que ambos lucían muy apuestos. Su vestido era de corte medieval, de mangas anchas y con una cola muy larga; tenía el cabello tomado en un moño que dejaba caer algunos mechones rizados y flores blancas se entrelazaban en él. En cuanto a Malfoy, lo miró unos instantes. ¿Qué le veían las mujeres? No podía negar que se veía guapo con su traje, sin embargo la frialdad de su rostro y lo engreída de su pose no le atraían para nada.

- Es sólo un engreído – dijo en voz baja. – Yo jamás me sentiría atraída hacia él.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Los próximos capítulos se vienen mejores. En el próximo empieza la verdadera acción. Éstos fueron sólo para introducirlos a la historia**


	3. Chapter 3

Tres días habían pasado desde su matrimonio. Hermione agradecía que Draco trabajara casi todo el día en las inversiones de su familia y en aumentar aún más la de por si gran suma que poseían los Malfoy. También agradecía con el alma que Narcissa no viviera en la mansión. Por lo poco que le había dicho el rubio, ellos tenían muchas otras propiedades distribuidas en toda Europa; así que su "suegra" podía estar en ese momento en cualquiera de ellas. Y por último, agradecía todavía más que Lucius Malfoy estuviera bajo tierra; porque si ese hombre hubiera estado vivo jamás habría aceptado la misión.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad. Ella y Draco no podían estar ni un minuto sin comenzar a discutir. Ya se le hacía común que en la noche, cuando Draco llegaba, comenzaran los gritos e insultos después de tratar de comenzar con los preparativos para averiguar el escondite principal de los mortífagos. A Hermione se le hacía bastante extraño que Malfoy no lo supiera, después de todo él era el hijo de la actual líder, sin embargo él le había dicho que Narcissa no quería revelárselo, diciéndole que sería una sorpresa. Y él no podía insistir, o su madre sospecharía.

Y lo peor eran los recuerdos. Ya comenzaba a desesperarse sin mucho que hacer, necesitaba volver a su trabajo desesperadamente. Día y noche en su cabeza se agolpaban las imágenes de los cadáveres de sus padres; y lloraba. Se sentía una traidora a su memoria al tener que haber dejado el luto que había llevado por tanto tiempo. Era una traidora al vestir bien, verse bien, comer bien. Por lo menos cuando se veía miserable, sabía que eso iba acorde con lo miserable que se sentía. Y el estar casada con el hijo de una pareja de malditos mortífagos no era de mucha ayuda a su ya maltrecha conciencia.

Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, siempre podía contar con el hurón para ayudarla en ese aspecto…

- ¡¿ES QUE ERES SORDA…O ACASO ESTÚPIDA!...¡AH, NO! ¡¡¡SE ME OLVIDABA QUE ERES UNA INMUNDA SANGRE-SUCIA!

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, y los puños tan fuerte que se enterró las uñas en la piel. Hubiera podido matarlo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y la del mismísimo Malfoy, respiró fuerte y con la voz más neutral que pudo, le respondió.

- Haré como que no he escuchado. Como te dije, no me quedaré en la habitación.

Draco bufó exasperado. ¡Esa mujer era la más terca que hubiera conocido! ¡Con qué facilidad lo hacía perder la paciencia!

- Escucha muy bien, Granger. Todo sería mucho más fácil si tú te quedarás tranquilita en esta habitación simulando que duermes, mientras yo hablo con ellos.

- Sé esconderme, Malfoy.

- Me tiene sin cuidado si sabes o no esconderte. ¡A mi lo que me importa es que pueden descubrir que todo esto es una farsa para atraparlos!

Hermione ni siquiera se sorprendió. Era obvio que él sólo se preocupaba de salvar su pellejo. – ¡OH, disculpa! – Le dijo poniendo sus manos en su corazón en actitud melodramática – No te preocupes, que no haré nada que pueda perjudicarte a TI

Se miraron fijamente. Los ojos de ambos casi chispeaban.

- Muy bien, Granger. Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando te atrapen será TÚ maldito problema. ¿Me oíste? ¡TÚ PROBLEMA! – Y dicho aquello salió del dormitorio matrimonial para no volver en toda la noche. Mejor para Hermione. Ya estaba harta de tener que dormir en la misma cama que él sólo porque en cualquier momento Narcissa podría aparecer y no sería muy creíble que viera al matrimonio dormir en habitaciones diferentes

- Bien – murmuró Hermione una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado con un sonoro portazo.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó una vez que hubo comprendido la magnitud del asunto. ¡Ahora si que se había metido en un gran problema! ¿Y si algún mortífago la vía? ¡Hace ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser auror! ¿Estaría lista? Más le valía estar lista, porque ya no podía echarse atrás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Tú mejor cállate Nott, porque yo soy el que los mantiene bien cómodos en sus escondites. Yo soy el que arriesga su pellejo para que ustedes duerman en sábanas de seda.

- Si claro, Malfoy. Y sobre todo ahora que estás taaaan respetablemente casado ¿cierto? No trates de hacerte el sufrido, porque todos sabemos que tú no haces nada del trabajo sucio. – Dio un paso hacia el rubio. – Que tu mami no te permita participar no es mi culpa, Draki – Le dijo sarcástico.

Draco le hubiera lanzado un _Cruciatus_ en ese mismo instante si un grito desgarrador no los hubiera interrumpido.

- ¡Bah! No puedo creer que Goyle no me hubiera esperado. ¡Le dije al imbécil que me esperara! – Nott hablaba tan despreocupadamente como si un ama de casa hablara sobre las compras de la semana.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Nott? – Draco sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Aún así quería confirmar sus sospechas.

- Al venir aquí decidimos divertirnos un rato. – El rostro del mortífago tomó una expresión de perversión que a Draco le pareció repugnante. - Goyle vio algo que le resultó bastante "atractivo" y tú ya lo conoces, parece un niño con sus juguetes así que no pude negárselo. Debe estar disfrutándolo ahora. ¿Vamos a ver?

¿Qué más podía hacer? Draco siguió a Nott hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos a través del bosque en la inmensa propiedad de su familia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione tenía frío y miedo, pero no se dejaría vencer. Escondida detrás de un grupo de árboles, podía observar y escuchar a Malfoy y a un mortífago que no pudo reconocer debido a su capucha. Le extrañaron bastante las palabras de Nott. Así que era cierto, Draco Malfoy no era lo que se podía llamar un mortífago "activo" ¿Por qué? No creía que fuera por falta de confianza, no, ahí había algo más.

Cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar trató de seguirlos lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Llevaba un abrigo sobre el camisón, pero no impedía que el frío calara sus huesos. Se preguntaba como era que los mortífagos podían llegar tan libremente a la mansión de la familia Malfoy. Ella tenía entendido que el Ministerio vigilaba quien entraba o salía de la propiedad. Hermione trataba de concentrarse, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil al escuchar aquellos gritos que le carcomían el alma. Con toda su fuerza mental intentaba que los recuerdos no la asaltasen en un momento tan crucial.

Por fin después de unos minutos llegaron a una parte del bosque bastante oscura y tétrica. Los árboles eran frondosos. Hermione apretó su barita en el bolsillo de su abrigo mirando hacia todos lados. Estaba segura que en ese bosque había algo más que sólo árboles.

Un nuevo grito mucho más cercano rompió el silencio. A Hermione casi se le parte el corazón.

Ambos hombres se detuvieron y Nott hizo el _Lumus_ con su varita. Hermione casi pega un grito ella misma cuando vio la asquerosa escena que se llevaba a cabo en el suelo del bosque.

Un hombre bastante corpulento con una capucha estaba violando salvaje y cruelmente a una joven que seguramente no pasaba de 18 años. La muchacha gritaba y pataleaba, pero no servía de nada. Goyle era mucho más fuerte que ella y además tenía las manos atadas en la espalda. De esa forma, el mortífago podía mantener con sus manos firmemente abiertas las piernas de la joven para arremeter contra ella una y otra vez. La desdichada joven lloraba de rabia, dolor, vergüenza. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, dejando a la vista sus maltratados y ensangrentados pechos, producto de los manoseos y mordiscos de Goyle. Un charco de sangre ya hacía bastante evidente que la muchacha sangraba profusamente de la entrepierna. Goyle seguía penetrándola bruscamente. Con cada embestida el frágil cuerpo de la joven era aplastado violentamente contra el suelo y su alguna vez hermoso rostro (ahora golpeado y ensangrentado) se contraía de dolor.

Nott reía y miraba la escena descaradamente, visiblemente divertido. Draco, a su lado, miraba la violación con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. A duras penas podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar ante tal espectáculo. Sin embargo nada podía hacer por aquella joven, arriesgaba mucho.

Entre tanto la castaña escondida tras unos árboles miraba atónita. Hermione quería desesperadamente mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía quitar la vista. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y gruesas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de ellos. ¡CÓMO UN HOMBRE PODÍA SER TAN REPUGNATE! ¡ESO NO ERA UN HOMBRE! Por un momento pensó en salir de su escondite y ayudar a la muchacha, pero sabía que no podía. Se sintió una cobarde. No podía hacer nada por ella, igual que con sus padres. Cayó de rodillas tratando de controlar los hipidos y el salvaje llanto que ya la inundaba. Sabía que por fin había explotado. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza como un torbellino, atormentándola. Pensó en su madre, que seguramente había sido violada antes de ser asesinada. Y en su padre, que seguramente había visto como un sucio mortífago poseía a su esposa frente a él, sin poder hacer nada.

Hermione se tapaba la boca furiosamente tratando que sus gemidos no fueran escuchados. Los gritos de la chica persistían y se clavaban en su alma desgarrándola sin compasión.

Definitivamente los gritos y el llanto cesaron. La joven había perdido la conciencia. Draco pensó que era lo mejor. Después de interminables embates por fin Goyle terminó con una última embestida tan violenta que Draco no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera y sus labios se curvaran en una expresión de desagrado que no pasaron inadvertidas para Nott.

- Veo que no te has divertido, Draco.

Draco no lo miró. Tenía su vista fija en Goyle, quien se levantaba con descaro del cuerpo de la joven, dejándola tirada en el suelo como un trapo, con las peinas abiertas, sangrando copiosamente.

- No acostumbro tomar a las mujeres por la fuerza, Nott. – Le contestó despectivamente.

- ¡Se me olvidaba que al Príncipe Malfoy le llueven las mujeres! No todos tienen la misma suerte, como ves. – Le dijo señalando a Goyle.

- ¿Tú no la tomarás, Nott? - Goyle había hablado a la vez que se abrochaba el pantalón. Draco se preguntó cómo era capaz de hacer esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

- No – Nott hizo un gesto con la mano como dándole poca importancia. – La dejaste muy maltratada, Goyle. En cambio… - Miró a Draco – Me gustaría comer algo ¿No invitarás a tus amigos a pasar, Draco? No es educado dejar a las visitas fuera ¡y con este frío! Además… - Su rostro tomó otra vez esa expresión pícara y depravada que a Draco tanto le asqueaba. – Me gustaría mucho conocer a la señora Malfoy. ¿Tú que opinas, Goyle? – Goyle lo miró confundido, como el estúpido que era.

- ¿Y tú no crees que sería un poco peligroso presentarle a dos de los más buscados mortífagos? – Draco lo miraba retador.

- Mmmm… tienes mucha razón, querido Draco. Yyy… ¿Se puede saber donde está ahora la señora? – A Draco no se le hizo buena espina que Nott manifestara tanto interés por Granger y menos que usara ese tono tan meloso.

- En nuestra habitación… durmiendo. – Le contestó cortante.

- Ahhh, pues espero que no sospeche nada de su querido esposo. - A Draco aquello le sonó a amenaza.

- No sospecha, Nott.

- Que bien… que bien, Draco.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Me demoré con este capítulo. Es que ya voy a entra a clases en la Universidad. Dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegaron junto a la mansión, Draco paró la marcha.

- ¿Sucede algo, Draco?

- Cerraste la entrada, Nott. – Draco asumía que Goyle no lo había echo.

- ¡Ah!… no, lo olvide. – Nott se encogió de hombros. – En verdad, no le veo mucha importancia. – Draco lo miró como si fuera un estúpido.

- Iré a cerrarla. – Le dijo secamente.

- Si tú quieres

- Ustedes no se muevan de aquí. – Ordenó.

- Ni que pudiéramos entrar, Malfoy. – dijo sarcástico Nott.

El rubio caminó tranquilo hasta el bosque. Pero en vez de hacer lo que había dicho a los mortífagos, se dirigió directamente hacia el cuerpo de la joven violada.

Hermione lo vio acercarse. Continuaba arrodillada, incapaz de moverse o de cambiar de posición.

Draco se paró al lado del cuerpo que todavía seguía en la misma posición. La aún estaba inconsciente. El joven de cabellos blondos notó con pesar que el charco de sangre aumentaba progresivamente y que la chica respiraba con gran dificultad. Se arrodilló. Su rostro se ensombreció al ver además un enorme moretón en el costado de la muchacha. Tenía las costillas rotas y seguramente sangraba internamente. La joven estaba agonizando.

Hermione estaba confundida. Malfoy se había arrodillado junto al cuerpo, pero le daba la espalda y no podía ver que estaba haciendo el rubio. Estaba ya más calmada. Se decidió a pararse e ir hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy. Quizás él la ayudaría a curar a la chica, porque el rubio no parecía querer dañarla. Pero cuando había dado recién su primer paso Malfoy se levantó de súbito e hizo lo que Hermione menos esperaba. El rucio apuntó con su varita y recitó en un murmullo dos palabras. Inmediatamente de su varita salió un rayo verde que impactó el cuerpo maltrecho de la joven. Hermione no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para saber de que hechizo se trataba aquél. Draco Malfoy había matado a la adolescente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡Madre!

- Soy yo, Draco. ¿Asombrado?

- No esperaba tu visita, eso es todo. – Draco volvió rápidamente a su habitual tono y rostro inexpresivos.

- Yo tampoco pensaba volver tan pronto. Mandé a Goyle y Nott, pero mejor decidí venir. Ya sabes que si quieres hacer algo bien debes hacerlo tú mismo. – La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de los labios de Nott, en cambio apareció en los de Malfoy. – A propósito, ¿Dónde esta tu esposa?

- Durmiendo en nuestro dormitorio… ¿Por?

- Porque no está ahí. – La serenidad de Narcissa lo asustaba más que su furia. ¡Maldita Granger!

- ¿Estás segura? – Trató de sonar lo más despreocupado posible.

- Si no me crees, sígueme. – Draco no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su madre l decía y se dispuso a subir las escaleras tras ella. – Ustedes dos se quedan aquí.- Goyle se tiró malhumorado en uno de los sillones, como un niño. Nott se limitó a mirar ceñudo a Narcissa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se sentía desolada. Sabía que Malfoy no era un santo, pero por lo menos esperaba un poco de humanidad de su parte. ¡Maldito mortífago! ¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma!

Se quedó unos instantes ahí, observando el cadáver con la mirada perdida. Parecía estar en trance.

Con paso cansino se dirigió a la mansión, procurando no ser vista. Pero despertó bruscamente de su trance cuando escuchó a Malfoy: "madre". ¡Mierda! Narcissa estaba en la mansión. Y cuando escuchó a Narcissa decir que no estaba en el dormitorio su corazón casi se para del susto. ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación por una puerta lateral. Por suerte había aprendido a conocer bastante bien la enorme casa, la cual tenía varias formas de llegar a un mismo lugar. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo llegó por fin al dormitorio, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre una silla y se metió ágilmente bajo las sábanas.

Justo en el instante en que Hermione cerraba los ojos la puerta se abrió. El corazón de Draco volvió a latir a su ritmo normal. Narcissa no dijo nada, su rostro estaba neutro.

- ¿Ves, madre? Seguramente estaba en el baño.

- Tienes razón, hijo. – Narcissa le sonrió con una de sus habituales frías muecas. Draco le sonrió a su vez, igual de gélido.

- ¡Qué alivio! – Pensó Draco. Lástima que Narcissa había notado cierta prenda de ropa en la habitación que antes no estaba.

Al cerrarse la puerta Hermione volvió a respirar. Se llevó la mano al pecho, en un intento vano por controlar los latidos de su corazón, que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. De espaldas en la gran cama, miró el techo y lloró. Nuevamente un tropel de lágrimas inundaba su rostro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez que Narcissa, Goyle y Nott se hubieron ido, Draco se desplomó en uno de los sillones. Había sido demasiado para una sóla noche. Observó los restos de comida en el suelo. ¡Cómo el cerdo de Goyle podía ser tan repulsivo! ¡Y Nott ya lo tenía harto! ¡PAR DE RETRASADOS MENTALES!

En cuanto a su madre, ese era un asunto mucho más delicado. No estaba seguro de haberla convencido. Por lo pronto, sabía que por lo menos ella no tenía ninguna prueba para acusarlo de traición.

Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de odio. Granger se las pagaría caro, muy caro. Le había advertido que no saliera del dormitorio e igual lo había hecho la muy estúpida sangre-sucia. Con paso firme se condujo escaleras arriba, dispuesto a tener una GRAN pelea con ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡GRANGER! ¡YO TENÍA RAZÓN! ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! – No obtuvo respuesta, lo quee lo exasperó aún más. Furioso se acercó a la cama donde ella seguía tirada sin mostrar señales de haberlo escuchado. - ¡MALDITA, TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – Bruscamente la tomó por los hombros para levantarla y dejar su rostro a la altura del de ella, sacudiéndola.

Sólo entonces notó que la castaña tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro mojado; estaba llorando.

- ¡No me vas a comprar con tu llanto, Granger!

Ella no le respondió y tampoco lo miraba. Simplemente lloraba con la vista perdida en algún lugar del suelo. Parecía un trapo. Draco estaba seguro que si la soltaba, caería nuevamente en la cama. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Granger?

- Granger, no se que demonios te pasa, pero pareces una loca. – Quizás si se calmaba la joven le contestaría. – Granger, lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso para ambos. – Nada - Nunca debiste haber dejado esta habitación… - Nada - ¿Me oyes? – Nada – Por tu culpa casi somos descubiertos. – Hermione parpadeó. – Mi madre no es tonta y ahora tendré que irme con cuidado. – Hermione frunció el entrecejo. – Granger, tú sólo piensas en ti misma. – Hermione lo miró con odio. Al ver que reaccionaba por fin, Draco la soltó.

- Debes estar loco, Malfoy.- Hermione hablaba con tanto odio que por un segundo, sólo uno, Draco sintió miedo. - ¿Dices que YO sólo pienso en mi misma? ¡¿YO! ¡¡¡YO! ¿TÚ ERES EL QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN SI MISMOY ERES CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA SÓLO POR TU PROPIO BIEN! ¡MALDITO ASESINO!

Draco la miró asombrado. Parecía una loca.

- ¡¡¡¡¡TÚ LA MATASTE SIN COMPASIÓN ALGUNA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES NI UNA PIZCA DE CORAZÓN!

Ahora Draco comprendía. Granger había presenciado toda la escena.

- No hables de lo que no sabes, Granger. – le dijo seriamente.

- ¡YO TE VI, SUCIO MORTÍFAGO!

- Entonces ni siquiera viste bien. – Le sonrió sarcástico, pero en aquella sonrisa había un dejo de amargura.

- ¡VI CLARAMENTE QUE LA MATASTE!

-¡Y ACASO VISTE QUE ESTABA AGONIZANDO, QUE YA NO PODRÍA SALVARSE, QUE NO HABÍA OTRA OPCIÓN! ¡VISTE QUE TENÍA QUE TERMINAR CON SU SUFRIMIENTO! - A medida que Draco iba gritando más y más alto, se había acercado a la joven hasta volver a tomarla por los hombros. Descargaba su furia en ella, apretándola con fuerza. Su rostro estaba compungido y contraído, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Hermione supo que él también sufría, que él si era un ser humano después de todo. Rompió a llorar desesperadamente, asiéndose al pecho de Malfoy, ahogando sus gemidos en el tórax del chico. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para ella que Malfoy fuera un bastardo, así habría podido canalizar toda su furia y frustración en él. En cambio, Malfoy tenía un corazón, y lo odiaba aún más por eso. Lo odiaba porque él no se merecía todo su odio.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Nunca en su vida habría pensado que él tendría a Hermione Granger en sus brazos, consolándola. Tímidamente la abrazó a lo que la afligida joven lo rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose a él y llorando con más fuerza. El rubio ni siquiera se había percatado que él también lloraba, silenciosamente.

Tratando de tranquilizarla, Draco depositó un casto beso en el cabello de la castaña. Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza del escondite en el pecho del chico. Entonces el rubio la besó en la frente. La joven levantó un poco más el rostro, sólo un poco… y Draco besó la punta de su nariz.

Volvió a levantar su rostro abriendo los ojos, mirándolo. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus rostros, en total silencio. Sus semblantes no expresaban nada más que la profunda tristeza que en aquel momento los inundaba y los desbordaba. Draco acercó su rostro al de Hermione y depositó un suave beso en los labios de ella… únicamente un beso.

No se querían. Ni siquiera albergaban el más mínimo sentimiento por el otro. En aquel momento no había ni siquiera atracción. En ese instante sólo eran dos personas que necesitaban desesperadamente de un poco de cariño en sus solitarias vidas y en sus alicaídos corazones. Y ambos, habían engañado a sus corazones, haciéndoles creer que eso era afecto de verdad.

Comenzaron a besarse, hambrientos, desesperados, prácticamente locos. Sus bocas chocaban sin control a medida que sus respiraciones aumentaban de ritmo explosivamente. Sus manos también estaban fuera de control, recorriendo sus cuerpos frenéticamente por sobre las ropas, desordenando ávidas sus cabellos, acercando sus cuerpos.

Llegaron hasta la cama. Ya no pensaban. No les convenía pensar o sus corazones notarían el engaño.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Y hasta aquí el cuarto cap. No me maten si lo corte en esta parte, era necesario. **

**Tengo listo el próximo capítulo, pero no lo puedo subir ahora porque arruinaría la sorpresa. No todo es lo que parece.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: LaBelle Evans, Nukire, Victoria Granger, Sailor Alluminen Siren, Almaren, Aleja M, Severus's Inocent, Erol Haruka, Sily24, SBM-Angie, Venix14 y kisimy.**

**Ah y gracias a Erol Haruka por el dato de los reviews anónimos. Ni me había dado cuenta.**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	5. PREGUNTA

POR AHÍ ALGUIÉN ME PIDIÓ QUE NO DEJARAA HARRY CON GINNY.

La verdad es que no sé que hacer. La pareja de Harry con ella no me parece taaaaaaan horrible como la pareja de Ron y Hermione.

Y además tengo otro problema. No sé con quien dejar a Ron. Tengo varias candidatas pero no me decido por ninguna.

Por eso les pido que me manden reviews diciéndome con quien quieren que se quede Ron y si quieren o no que Harry se quede con Ginny.

Chaolín.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V. Antes de leerlo les advierto que a mucha gente no le va a gustar lo que sigue. Pues lo siento, la historia ya la tengo lista desde hace bastante tiempo (casi, excepto por las preguntas que les hice) y todo en este fic sucede por algo. **

**Y este fic es sólo de Drakito y Herm, el resto de los personajes sólo sirven para aumentar la tensión entre esos dos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. JAJA algunos me hicieron reír bastante. No se preocupen, díganme sus opiniones que yo no me enojo. Todo lo contrario.**

**Ron ya tiene su parejita. Y les aviso a quienes quieren que Pansy esté con Harry o Ron que no será así, porque ella ya tiene un papel definido en mi fic más adelante.**

**Estoy Escuchando una canción hermosa, Se llama "Nymphetamine". ¿La conocen?**

**Pues si no la conocen se pierden una de las mejores canciones!**

**LaBelle Evans, ¿realmente estás dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por ver a Pansy y Harry juntos? Lo siento mucho, pero Pansy no está en mis planes para Harry. Quizás en mi otro fic.**

**Odio a Cho Chang. No sé por qué, nunca me gustó. **

**Gracias por quienes me desearon que me vaya bien en la Universidad. Esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y después voy a estar totalmente estresada. Igual vale la pena, porque me encanta lo que estudio y adoro a mis amigos. Lástima que apenas voy a tener tiempo para mis pasatiempos.**

**Ya están advertidos los de mentes sensibles.**

**Tienen razón, uno no puede complacer a todos. Aún así gracias por sus sugerencias porque algunas sí serán utilizadas.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco estaba sobre ella en la cama. Sus lenguas chocaban casi con furia, era una verdadera lucha. Ninguno había notado que continuaban llorando. Las lágrimas se mezclaban al contacto de sus rostros. Lloraban inconscientemente, porque en el fondo sabían que se arrepentirían, que sufrirían por lo que estaban a punto de hacer… que lo lamentarían… y que sólo estaría en sus manos resarcir el daño.

Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, bajando con besos posesivos y lascivos por sobre el camisón de ella. Pasó por entre sus senos, aprovechando de masajearlos con sus manos; y cuando llegó a su estómago las posó en las piernas de Hermione, subiendo a medida que retiraba la única prenda que se interponía en su camino para posar directamente sus delgados labios en la piel de la castaña. La muchacha había cerrado los ojos, acariciando el cabello del chico con sus inquietas manos, desordenándolo. Estaba totalmente entregada a la inmensa cantidad de nuevas sensaciones que se despertaban en su cuerpo. Era como si con cada beso que depositaba el rubio sobre su cuerpo, su estómago se contrajera y mil mariposas subieran hasta su pecho. No hubiera podido explicarlo, simplemente se sentía increíble.

Cuando las manos de Draco llegaron hasta los muslos de Hermione volvió a subir para fundirse con ella en un nuevo y apasionado beso. Ella se lo agradeció respondiendo eufóricamente y comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Draco. Pero los malditos botones tomaban demasiado tiempo y ninguno estaba como para esperar tanto, así que el rubio se la sacó impaciente por la cabeza. Cuando por fin la molesta prenda estuvo tirada en algún lugar del dormitorio, Hermione acarició lujuriosamente el pecho y espalda del joven. Sus manos no se detenían en ningún lugar específico, simplemente querían abarcarlo todo de una vez. Ni siquiera se tomó un tiempo para admirar el cuerpo de Draco, no le importaba. Ya no pensaba… así como él tampoco. Lo que ambos tenían delante se había convertido en un pedazo de carne que los satisfacía… ya no eran personas. Ya ni siquiera eran sus corazones engañados que clamaban por afecto. No, en ese momento era como si hubieran desconectado sus cerebros y sus corazones. Sólo respondían a sus cuerpos, como animales siguiendo sus instintos.

Con poca amabilidad, Draco despojó a Hermione de su camisón de dormir, dejándola casi completamente desnuda si no fuera por la única prenda de ropa interior que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. La besó esta vez sin la molesta camisola interfiriendo en su camino. Lamía sus pezones y los mordía a la vez que sus manos se posaban en las nalgas y muslos de la castaña, apretándolos… o mejor dicho estrujándolos debido a la fuerza con que lo hacía. Su lengua trazaba un recorrido frenético desde un pezón al otro, desde un pecho hasta el cuello, desde el otro pecho hasta el ombligo. El cuerpo de Hermione sólo disfrutaba y sin notarlo la joven había comenzado a friccionar su pelvis contra la del rubio… pidiendo más.

El excitado cuerpo de Draco comprendió perfectamente y sin demora se despojó de sus pantalones y a continuación quitó las bragas del cuerpo de Hermione. Por último se quitó los boxer. Por supuesto que en cada uno de estos movimientos fue ayudado o más bien incitado por las manos de la chica. Respiraban con ahínco, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Finalmente estaban desnudos… completamente desnudos y completamente excitados. Pero…

¡PLOP! Como si recibiera un golpe el cerebro de Hermione hizo sinapsis y comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Abrió los ojos de golpe y su respiración se aceleró aún más. Entre tanto Draco seguía en lo suyo, besando y lamiendo los pechos de Hermione, masajeando su cuerpo.

En un movimiento reflejo la castaña llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Draco, tratando de detenerlo. Él no se percató.

- Malfoy… - Le dijo avergonzada. Lamentablemente para ella no hubo respuesta. Draco no parecía querer detenerse. Mientras él gemía de placer y ya comenzaba a separar las piernas de Hermione, ella abría sus ojos como platos; espantada. Ya no sentía placer con cada toque del rubio, ahora sentía miedo, temor, nerviosismo… aversión… repulsión. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensó ante el terror que se apoderaba de ella.

- ¡MALDICIÓN, MALFOY, QUÍTATE! – Golpeaba furiosa el pecho de Draco y trataba desesperada de quitarlo de encima de su cuerpo. No podía, él estaba firme en su lugar, forcejeando con ella para abrir sus muslos. Las lágrimas caían sin misericordia por su rostro… nuevamente. - ¡POR FAVOR, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! ¡PARAA!

- ¡MALFOY! ¡¡¡MIERDA, MALFOY ME VAS A VIOLAR!

Ni siquiera aquellas palabras tuvieron efecto en Draco. Hermione había imaginado que quizás al decirle aquello pararía. Había visto el semblante asqueado de Malfoy al ver como Goyle violaba brutalmente a la desafortunada jovencita. No, se había equivocado. Se había equivocado con Malfoy… no era un hombre… no era una persona… no tenía corazón… ¡NO SE DETENÍA!

Hermione estaba tan asustada que las palabras no salían de su boca. Ya no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Le hubiera gustado gritar auxilio, pedir ayuda a quien fuera… pero ni un solo sonido salía de su boca. Temblaba descontroladamente y parecía que sus ojos fuerana salirse de sus órbitas de tan abiertos que estaban.

Únicamente podía intentar defenderse con pies y manos. En su cabeza el miedo sólo era superado por el odio. El odio a Draco Malfoy. Trató y trató de gritar… nada. Y Malfoy cada vez hacía más fuerza.

Con toda la energía que tenía su ser pudo articular finalmente sólo una palabra, que para su desgracia no alcanzó a terminar al sentir el dolor más grande de su vida.

- ¡MALF… ¡ - Después de tanto forcejeo, Draco definitivamente había penetrado a Hermione de la manera más atroz. Sin miramientos se había introducido en su interior de un sólo movimiento rudo y violento. El cuerpo de la joven se contrajo de dolor, sentía como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en la entrepierna.

El blondo arremetía enérgicamente. En cuanto a la castaña, sólo podía llorar y gemir debido al inmenso daño que Draco le producía. Tensaba sus músculos sin poder evitarlo, lo que provocaba mayor fricción con el miembro de Draco y, por lo tanto, mayor placer para el rubio y mayor sufrimiento en ella.

Quizás, si Hermione no hubiera estado llorando y no se hubiera encontrado tan sumida en su propio e inmenso padecimiento, habría notado que lágrimas que no eran suyas caían sobre su rostro.

La joven había dejado de luchar. Mirando al vacío, su cuerpo recibía inerte cada arremetida del rubio. Con la cabeza ladeada, las silenciosas lágrimas de Hermione mojaban la almohada.

Después de lo que pareció un siglo para la chica, Draco emitió un ronco gemido, se impulsó por última vez tensando su cuerpo producto del clímax, y se desplomó sobre la castaña escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Hermione. Ella seguía indiferente a todo, menos a su sufrimiento.

Tras haber calmado su respiración, el rubicundo levantó lentamente la cabeza de su refugio y la miró. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente viéndola como si fuera un Dementor. Hermione no pudo ver que el rostro de Draco se transformó progresivamente a uno de completo terror.

El joven se levantó de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y salió de la habitación con el rostro completamente contraído. En él se podía ver el miedo, la rabia, el enojo, la furia.

Hermione quedó sola en aquella habitación, única y triste testigo de lo ocurrido sólo segundos antes.

Era tanto el odio que sentía que estaba segura no cabía en una sola persona.

Inerme, sola, desamparada, vulnerable…

No se movió. Se sentía rota… trizada… quebrada.

Draco Malfoy era un ladrón. Se había llevado lo mejor de ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de aquella abrupta salida del dormitorio por parte de Draco, éste no había vuelto a la mansión en dos días. Durante ellos Hermione se había comportado como un zombi. Comía, leía, estudiaba; en resumen su vida era normal… pero no hablaba. Y no había vuelto a llorar. Se había jurado no volver a llorar por Draco Malfoy. Él no valía ni una sóla de sus preciadas lágrimas.

Sipsy la observaba atentamente. Le preocupaba la actitud de su ama y le preocupaba la extraña u súbita partida del señor. Estaba al corriente de que algo había sucedido entre los señores, pero también sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Se limitaba a atender a la señora y darle su silencioso apoyo.

Aquella mañana después del "incidente" con Malfoy, como prefería llamarlo para sus adentros, le había costado un mundo levantarse. Aún sentía ardor y cada vez que se movía una ligera punzada en la entrepierna. Estuvo casi dos horas bajo la ducha, sin moverse, únicamente dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Al terminar la ducha y pasar frente al espejo se miró en él, tal como lo había hecho aquella mañana en que Dumbledore habló con ella. Recordó lo decepcionada que se había sentido al ver su desaliñado rostro en el espejo. Sonrió con amargura; no se veía mucho mejor. Todavía sus ojos estaban hinchados producto del intenso llanto y su semblante representaba perfectamente toda la desesperanza en su corazón.

¡Qué más le daba que ahora tuviera las mejores pinturas y el mejor maquillaje! ¡QUÉ MÁS LE DABA QUE SU PELO LUCIERA MEJOR QUE NUNCA! ¡QUÉ MÁS LE DABA QUE EN SÓLO UNOS MOMENTOS LLEGARÍA SIPSY A VESTIRLA CON LAS TÚNICAS MÁS COSTOSAS! Nada importaba si por dentro era un estropajo.

Al llegar a la cama sintió una profunda opresión en su pecho al ver sobre las blancas sábanas unas manchitas de sangre… su sangre.

Nunca pensó poder soportar más sufrimiento en su vida después de la guerra, después de la muerte de sus queridos padres.

Pues ahora sabía que si podía. Con el pasar de aquellos dos días notó que con la ausencia de Malfoy sería más fácil recuperarse, olvidar lo que había sucedido. No le importaban las razones de la huida del joven. Simplemente era lo mejor.

Todo había sucedido un miércoles en la noche. Ese viernes recibió una carta. La lechuza se la entregó y se marchó inmediatamente. Al parecer no esperaba una respuesta. Extrañada abrió el sobre y lo que leyó la asombró inmensamente.

_Granger:_

_Lo siento._

_Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy._

Eso era todo.

La leyó y releyó quizás mil veces y seguía sin creerlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No había hallado nada mejor qué hacer. Al instante mismo de haber mandado la misiva ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Sabía que no era suficiente, pero ¿qué más podía escribirle? Incluso aquel "sinceramente" le había parecido innecesario.

No esperaba que la joven lo perdonara. La verdad había sido un estúpido al escribirle… además de un cobarde. Había escapado como una gallina y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con ella en persona.

¡Cómo había sido tan asqueroso! Había pasado más de un día sin que dejara de pensar en lo sucedido y seguía sin comprender su actuación. No entendía como es que su cerebro no había respondido en esos instantes. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Granger clavándose como agujas en sus oídos. "VIOLADOR". Eso era. En eso se había transformado.

Se había convertido en un repugnante violador, en un cerdo como Goyle, en algo que odiaba. Se odiaba a si mismo con todas sus fuerzas. No podía pensar con claridad, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, tratando de organizar su mente.

Jamás se perdonaría a si mismo el haber actuado de aquella horrible manera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir "lo siento" si ni el mismo se perdonaba? Por eso no le había escrito "disculpa", porque estaba seguro que ella jamás lo haría.

Sin embargo no podría huir por mucho tiempo. Tendría que afrontarla algún día. Con esto estaba seguro los planes del viejo loco de Dumbledore se habían ido a la basura. Sería imposible continuar simulando un matrimonio de ahora en adelante.

¡¿Por qué!

¡¿Qué le había sucedido!

¡Él no era así!

¡Él no era eso!

¡¿Por qué lo había hecho!

¡POR QUÉ LO HABÍA HECHO!

Sentado al borde de una cama se agarró sus platinados cabellos y los tiró con furia.

Estaba decidido. Ahora mismo iría a hablar con Dumbledore y decirle que terminaría con esa estúpida farsa. Se vistió rápidamente y antes de salir de la habitación le dedicó una rápida mirada a la chica de cabello liso que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Mejor se iba rápido antes que despertara, porque no estaba de humor para soportar una escena.

- No, usted no entiende… ya no podemos seguir con esto…

- Señor Malfoy, es su problema y de Hermione. Ustedes tendrán que resolverlo.

- Es que es imposible resolverlo…

- No desperdiciaremos una oportunidad como esta sólo por sus peleas. Ya son personas adultas.

- Lo sé… pero esto es más grave… usted no se imagina…

Draco había llegado seguro y confiado. Ahora estaba sumiso y nervioso. A medida que la conversación con el Director de Hogwarts avanzaba, se sentía más inseguro.

- No veo que tan grave pueda ser. – El anciano lo miró profundamente y Draco creyó ver una chispa en sus ojos.

- Tan grave que en tu cabezota no cabría, viejo terco. – pensó Draco.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues dígame qué es para saber qué tan grave es.

Draco lo miró aterrado. ¿Estaba loco? Si claro, seguro le diría "Oye, viejo chiflado, me aproveché como un puerco de Granger. Y creo que ella ahora me odia"

Silencio. El rubio seguía sin hablar y Dumbledore lo miraba atentamente a través de sus gafas de media luna. El anciano parecía examinarlo con la mirada y Draco palideció, era como si se estuviera adentrando en su mente y descubriendo todo en ella.

- Bueno, señor Malfoy. – Draco sintió un alivio inmenso al escuchar al viejo romper el incómodo silencio. - Creo que esta conversación se ha acabado. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre usted y Hermione es su asunto, sólo de ustedes y confío en que podrán solucionarlo. Tengo mucha fe en ustedes dos. – El anciano le sonreía.

Draco sintió que un abismo se abría bajo sus pies. Estaba perdido. ¿Y si hablaba con Severus? Mmmm… no mejor no. Severus lo atosigaría con preguntas y no se contentaría hasta sacarle la verdad.

Sí, definitivamente estaba perdido.

- Le deseo suerte, Draco. – Si el rubio no hubiera estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos habría notado que Dumbledore lo había llamado por su nombre, con dulzura.

- ¿Ah?... si… adiós.

- Adiós.

Mientras dejaba el despacho del Director. Draco se preguntaba qué haría Granger una vez que lo viera.

¿Lo golpearía?

¿Lo ahorcaría?

¿Le lanzaría un hechizo?

¿Quizás un _Cruciatus_?

¡¿O un _Aveda Kedavra_!

¿Le tendría alguna trampa y lo mataría mientras dormía?

¿O llamaría a San Potter y la Comadreja para que ellos se encargaran de hacerlo pedacitos?

En fin, todas parecían posibles. De todas maneras se las merecía.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Era Draco? – Tan sólo segundos después que el blondo hubo dejado el lugar, Snape apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- Sí, Severus. – Dumbledore suspiró.

- Supongo que venía a pedir su aprobación para terminar la misión.

- Exactamente. – Esta vez fue el profesor quien suspiró.

- Y supongo que le dijo que eso es imposible.

- Por supuesto.

- Le advertí que esto no funcionaría. – Severus Snape lo miró reprobatoriamente.

- Todavía es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, Severus.

- Podrían hacerse mucho daño. – Su tono había cambiado a uno de profunda preocupación.

- Tengo fe en que saldrán adelante. – Snape negó con la cabeza al escuchar lo que él consideraba una cursilería. – Sólo tienen que abrir sus corazones. – Murmuró el anciano para si mismo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A veces es difícil seguir adelante con nuestras vidas después de una experiencia traumatizante, pero siempre hay alguien a la vuelta de la esquina que puede ayudarnos. Puede ser un amigo, un familiar o un enamorado; en todo caso es alguien que nos ama y que se preocupa por nosotros. Lo más importante es abrir nuestros corazones y no encerrarnos en nuestro dolor. Incluso a veces quien menos imaginamos se convierte en nuestro pilar.**

**Es mucho más fácil ser víctimas. Lo difícil es volver a sonreír.**

**Eso me lo enseñaron mis amigos: las personas que más amo en este mundo.**

**Un beso.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Por fin cap 6. Me demoré muchísimo creo yo. Con la universidad y el pesado de mi hermano que no suelta el computador, apenas puedo usarlo.**

**Respondiendo una consulta, Nymphetamine es una canción de Cradle of filth, un grupo británico muy bueno.**

**Disfruten su lectura y dejen reviews porfis.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles y anotaciones. Desde su llegada a la mansión Malfoy había acondicionado aquella habitación como su estudio. En él estudiaba, leía e investigaba los posibles escondites de los mortífagos. La pieza era pequeña en comparación con el resto de las muchas que poseía la enorme casa, y justamente por eso la chica la había elegido. En ella pasaba casi la mayor parte del día. Por supuesto no podían faltar los libros. Había traído consigo absolutamente todos sus textos, los cuales ahora poblaban las cuatro paredes del estudio.

Sin embargo en esos momentos Hermione no leía. Miraba concentrada algún punto en el vació mientras sostenía un pergamino en las manos. Su rostro cambiaba de expresión continuamente.

Estaba analizando su situación, la cual había cambiado bastante. Y aquella carta entre sus manos no la había alegrado precisamente.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Voy a ir al punto inmediatamente: La misión no terminará. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y el señor Malfoy, la misión sigue su curso normalmente. Sin excepciones. Tienes todo mi apoyo y mi fe. _

_Confió en ustedes._

_Con cariño,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Definitivamente no se esperaba un mensaje así por parte de Dumbledore. Últimamente no se había esperado ninguna de las cartas que había recibido, comenzando por la de Malfoy.

No era tonta, así que debía suponer que algo sabía el anciano. Si no, ¿por qué la extraña advertencia: "_La misión no terminará"?_

Pero entonces se presentaba un nuevo problema. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Pensó y pensó… sólo Malfoy y ella sabían… ella no lo había contado…

¡Malfoy! ¡¿Habría sido capaz de contar algo así! ¡¿Y a Dumbledore!

No, definitivamente Malfoy no sería capaz de relatar su atrocidad. El hurón era demasiado engreído como para admitir frente a otra persona algo así. Sería algo así como un suicidio para él.

Sin embargo se había disculpado con ella. La "disculpa" no significaba nada para ella, pero estaba segura que para el rubio debió de haber sido increíblemente difícil.

¿Por qué Malfoy había actuado tan horriblemente? Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse nuevamente. No, no podía llorar por él. Tomó aire y se calmó. Debía pensar fríamente.

Desde su entrada a Hogwarts Malfoy había sido su enemigo. Siempre lo había considerado como tal, como un mortífago. Y hace poco se había enterado de que trabajaba como espía para Dumbledore. Con esa noticia su odio hacia él no había disminuido, después de todo continuaba insultándola y seguía siendo un cretino arrogante y presumido. Aún con todo aquello jamás se hubiera imaginado que Malfoy podría haber perdido la razón de tal manera.

Conocía a Malfoy, no tan bien, pero lo conocía. Y sabía que algo muy grave debía suceder en la cabeza del rubio. Malfoy no era de esos hombres que se aprovechaban de las mujeres. Además nunca lo hubiera necesitado. Recordaba como las chicas en el colegio llegaban a suplicarle por un simple beso.

Lo más extraño de todo era que el hurón se hubiera puesto de esa manera con ella. ¿Qué acaso no evitaba cualquier contacto con los sangre-sucia como ella misma? Realmente en la cabeza del rubio debía de haber un gran desastre.

Tenía que admitir que en cierta forma ella también lo había iniciado. Si su cerebro no hubiera reaccionado habría recibido con gusto al hurón dentro de ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al tener ese pensamiento. Su situación no era como la de esas mujeres que son violadas por un viejo asqueroso en un callejón oscuro. Ella comenzó junto con él, después se arrepintió, él chico no quiso parar y continuó forzándola. Era un hombre que ella conocía y al que odiaba incluso desde antes. Y era un hombre joven considerado por casi todas las mujeres guapo.

Definitivamente su situación no era mejor o peor, simplemente era diferente.

¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?

Su primera opción hubiera sido terminar la ridícula misión. Ya no podía hacer eso.

Por lo tanto debía seguir viviendo con Malfoy, el hombre (si es que podía calificarlo como tal) que se había aprovechado de ella.

Algún día Malfoy volvería. Debía hacerlo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera?

Por más que lo pensara no lo sabía. Muchas mujeres en su situación sentirían miedo o hasta se suicidarían. Ella no. Hermione Granger ya había sufrido demasiado.

Se asombró a si misma por su fortaleza. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía actuar tan fríamente frente a una humillación tan colosal.

Claro que con Malfoy fuera de su vista no debía celebrar anticipadamente.

Quizás si lo mataba al verlo. Hasta podría decir que los mortífagos habían descubierto que era un traidor, que ella también había sido atacada, que había logrado salir viva, los mortífagos habían escapado y bla bla bla…

Mmmm… no era tan mala idea.

Sonrió apenas frente a sus pensamientos. La verdad, sabía que no podría matarlo. Se merecía su más profundo desprecio, aborrecimiento, repugnancia, animadversión, rencor, odio, asco. Sí, hasta podría merecer la muerte, pero ella no era una persona que matara a sangre fría. No caería tan bajo como él.

Siguió analizando su futura situación. Más le valía apurarse en encontrar a los mortífagos restantes y terminar con todo rápidamente. Entre tanto podría evitar todo contacto innecesario con Malfoy.

- ¡ARRRRRGGGG! – Gritó con rabia, arrugando el pergamino en sus manos y tirándolo lejos. - ¡TE ODIOOOOO! ¡¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Qué sentiría Malfoy si le cortaran cierta parte de su cuerpo que a ella no le traía gratos recuerdos, sino todo lo contrario? ¡Posiblemente sólo de esa manera aprendería a parar cuando una chica se lo pedía! ¡MALFOY, EL MARAVILLOSO Y MUTILADO, AMPUTADO, CERCENADO, CASTRADO HURÓN BOTADOR!

Esta vez una risita se escapó de su boca. Se asombró aún más. ¿Cómo podía reírse habiendo sido vejada por el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo? Wow, ni ella misma se conocía.

No obstante, no por eso odiaba menos a Malfoy. Odio, odio, odio y más odio. Profundo odio. Debía tranquilizarse o su alma se volvería negra de tanto aborrecimiento. No quería caer en una depresión, o peor, en la locura.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se movía de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Le había costado mucho decidirse a volver a su mansión y ahora que ya estaba ahí no se atrevía a entrar. ¡A su propia casa!

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde su horrenda actuación con Granger se sentía igual de asqueroso… o más.

¡Ala mierda con todo! ¡Si Granger quería vengarse que lo hiciera! Mejor no retrasar lo inevitable.

Entró con paso seguro a la mansión y con la primera que se encuentra es con…

- ¡Sipsy!... – Se llevó una mano al corazón en un acto reflejo. - ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! – En su voz no había reprendimiento o desprecio… sólo susto.

- Sipsy se disculpa, señor. No era su intención asustarlo, señor. Sipsy lo siente profundamente…

- Ya… ya… ya. No tengo todo el día para escuchar tus disculpas. No es para tanto. – Miró en todas direcciones buscando a…

- Señor si le permite hablar a Sipsy…

- ¡Habla por Merlín! De todas formas eres tan confianzuda que aunque te dijera que no lo harías igual. Dilo. – Sipsy tenía tantos años con la familia que conocía demasiado bien a Draco (al nacer lo había tenido en sus brazos antes incluso que su propio padre)

-¡Maldita elfina! – Pensó Draco. - ¿Por qué me tiene que conocer mejor que mi propia madre?

- La señora se encuentra en su estudio, señor. – Habló Sipsy ignorando magníficamente el comentario del rubio. – Últimamente ya casi no sale de ahí. Ni para comer.

¡Mil veces MALDICIÓN! – Gritó Draco en su interior mientras apretaba los puños con rabia. – Granger debe estar hecha un guiñapo por mi culpa. – Se lamentó el joven. Sipsy lo miraba sin expresión en su rostro, pero sus saltones ojos brillaban con una mezcla de diversión y sana malicia.

- Bien. – Y dicho esto el joven dejó a la elfina antes de que dijera otro de sus impertinentes comentarios para ir escaleras arriba a enfrentar su castigo… o lo que fuera a suceder.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione casi pega un salto al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Por un momento imaginó que podía ser Sipsy, pero al ver a Malfoy parado en el umbral su corazón se sobresaltó de una manera asombrosa.

Se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos, antes de que la joven bajara la vista aparentando estar sumida en sus pergaminos. Si les hubieran pedido describir la mirada del otro, ninguno de los dos hubiera sido capaz de descifrarlas; justamente porque en aquel momento ni uno ni otro tenía claro sus sentimientos al respecto.

Draco se sorprendió a si mismo por su falta de seguridad. El silencio que se había producido entre él y la chica lo estaba matando. Mientras subía las escaleras con paso firme estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo de una vez, pero ahora, al momento de la verdad, no tenía idea que hacer. Estaba en blanco y debía parecer un tonto ahí parado sin decir nada.

- Granger. – Fue lo único que logró articular. Era como si los engranajes de su cerebro estuvieran completamente oxidados.

- Malfoy, si no es por algo relacionado con el paradero de los mortífagos no tenemos nada que hablar. – Contestó la castaña lacónicamente, sin mirarlo.

Eso había sido suficiente para que los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaran a moverse nuevamente. Era impresionante como lo había desarmado imaginar a la joven abatida por el daño que él le había causado. Sin embargo era todavía más impresionante el como cualquier insulto, por muy pequeño o camuflado que estuviera, lo llenaba de ganas de fastidiarla y atacarla con su afilada lengua. Y lo disfrutaba.

Si Granger quería comportarse de esa manera tan poco acertada y madura, era su problema. Pero el no se quedaría como estúpido recibiendo insultos y agresiones sin responder nada.

- No sé si "tenemos" que hablar, el asunto es que YO tengo algo que decirte. – Nuevamente volvía a ser el Draco Malfoy seguro y arrogante.

- Debes estar loco si crees que quiero escucharte. – Hermione seguía sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Quieras o no lo harás. – Draco pudo ver con satisfacción que la chica arrugaba entre sus dedos un pergamino que sostenía. – Te escribí que sentía lo que hice…

- No soy tonta, sé leer. – Hermione no notaba que con cada uno de sus mordaces cometarios alentaba la confianza del chico. Si se hubiera mostrado dolida y temerosa, más como una víctima, el rubio se hubiera desarmado por completo, y la conversación hubiera tomado un giro muy diferente.

- No he terminado de hablar… el asunto es que me di cuenta que es mejor decírtelo en persona. Lo siento, Granger. – Hermione levantó la cabeza asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿TÚ te acabas de disculpar conmigo? – Una sonrisa sarcástica se poso en sus labios.- Debería morir ahora mismo porque ya lo he visto todo. El "gran" Draco Malfoy diciendo "lo siento".

- No soy lo que todos en ese estúpido colegio creían, Granger. No sabes nada de mí.

- Sé que eres un cretino.

- Pues cretino o no, no tengo miedo a reconocer cuando he obrado mal, para que notes lo seguro que estoy de mi mismo. Sé que en este caso actué mal contigo y te puedo asegurar que no volverá a ocurrir.

- ¿Y crees que soy tan ingenua como para confiar en ti?

- ¿Acaso crees que quiero tener sexo contigo otra vez, Granger? – La joven enrojeció notoriamente.

- ¿Y acaso crees que yo me imaginaba que "eso" podía pasar? Ahora podría esperar cualquier cosa de ti.

- No seas tan inmadura. No se que pretendes que te diga. ¡Estoy asumiendo que lo que hice contigo estuvo mal, que no debí haberlo hecho, que es MI culpa! Ni siquiera y mismo entiendo por qué lo hice y… ¡Ni siquiera te he restregado en la cara que al principio ni te quejabas!

- ¡Pero ahora lo estás haciendo!

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Estaba dispuesto a que fueras la víctima en todo esto, pero si quieres hacerlo difícil eres una tonta! ¡Y agradece que sólo te llame tonta!

- ¡Sí claro! ¡Y también quieres que te agradezca que mi única experiencia sexual sea un completo fracaso! ¡Y CONTIGO!

Draco se sintió ofendido al oír la última frase. Había notado que la chica era virgen antes de él y sabía que para ella debía ser muy frustrante haber perdido la virginidad de una manera tan poco placentera. Pero que se lamentara porque había sido el quien la había desvirgado, eso era inaudito. Jamás en su vida una mujer se había lamentado por haber perdido la virginidad con él. Todo lo contrario.

Tenía que admitir que jamás había tenido una actuación así. De todos modos estaba herido en su amor propio. ¡Granger era la mujer más difícil y extraña que hubiera conocido en su vida!

Tomo aire antes de proseguir. Necesitaba calmarse.

- No sé que es lo quieres escuchar de mi. – Draco parecía rendido. - Dilo.

- ¿Decir qué? - Hermione también estaba un poco más tranquila.

- Di lo quieres que te diga. – La miraba fijamente, exigiendo una respuesta. Hermione quedó estupefacta. No sabía que decirle.

- Quiero mi vida como era antes… quiero mi cuerpo como era antes. – Aquella respuesta había agarrado por sorpresa a Draco. La castaña bajó la vista y los ojos se le nublaron debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. – Sé que eso es imposible. – Suspiró aunque aquel suspiro se escuchó más como un gemido de dolor. – Tienes razón, lo único que puedes ofrecerme son tus disculpas. De todas maneras no quiero nada más de ti. – Después de unos segundos de silencio Hermione volvió a hablar.- Acepto tus disculpas, Malfoy. Espero que sean sinceras.

- Lo son. – El joven rubio estaba satisfecho. A partir de ahora entre él y Granger las cosas serían menos incómodas. Él también hubiera querido que todo volviera a ser como antes.

No había más que decir. Ambos lo entendieron así. La chica se dio vuelta dispuesta a volver a su escritorio para continuar su trabajo, pero el rubio la detuvo tocándole el brazo ligeramente para llamar su atención. Había recordado que tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella sobre lo que había descubierto a cerca de los mortífagos.

Al sentir el ligero roce de la mano del rubio sobre su antebrazo, Hermione dio un respingo y retiró la extremidad como si se tratara de un bicho repugnante. No era una actitud para molestar al rubicundo, sino que había sido un reflejo. Perdonarlo no significaba que lo hubiera superado.

Inmediatamente Draco retiró su mano. Ambos tenían los ojos bastante abiertos. Ella, por el susto y él, debido a la impresión que le había causado la reacción de la chica.

Lentamente el rostro de Draco se endureció. En tanto, Hermione trató de volver a la normalidad y enfrentó la mirada agria del chico.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? - Le dijo fríamente al joven. Se había dado cuenta que su manera de actuar había sido muy poco acertada. No quería que Malfoy pensara que ella le temía.

Pero al rubio poco le importaba si ella le temía o no. Lo que lo había molestado tan profundamente era que la joven pareciera sentir asco a él.

- Te lo diré después. Aún tengo que resolver algunas cosas. – L voz de Draco era tan dura como su mirada.

- Bien. – Hermione se encogió de hombros. – Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer y supongo que tú también.

Draco le dedicó una mirada gélida y salió de ahí dejándola bastante intrigada. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro Malfoy parecía haberse enojado con ella?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a su propio estudio Draco cerró de un portazo y se sentó malhumorado.

¿Cómo se atrevía Granger a alejarse de él como si fuera algo repugnante?

Toda su vida si él quería una mujer, la tenía. Y jamás, jamás alguna había expresado aversión a su tacto. Nunca había vivido el rechazo.

Granger había sido la primera mujer que no había dejado satisfecha. Ese había sido su error. Entonces debería enmendarlo.

Para él era una regla que cada una de las mujeres que poseía gritara de placer. Justamente porque eso lo excitaba y aumentaba su ego (además de otras cosas) hasta llevarlo a las nubes. No se cansaba de escuchar a las mujeres decir que él era una máquina sexual, un dios del sexo o un rey en la cama.

Se había ganado una fama que no podía perder. Se asustó al pensar en eso. ¿Y si Granger regaba el rumor de que él era un asco en la cama? ¿Qué la había hecho sufrir y que preferiría cualquier cosa antes de volver a ser tocada por él? Definitivamente no podía arriesgarse a que eso pasara. Su reputación estaba en juego.

Había pensado que las cosas serían más tranquilas, Pues estaba muy equivocado. Granger aprendería que ser tocada por Draco Malfoy era un privilegio y una experiencia inolvidable. La actitud de la chica merecía venganza.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro al imaginar su "venganza".


	8. Chapter 7

**Que bueno que la actitud de Draco haya causado tanta polémica. Siempre que leía los libros de Harry Potter veía a Draco como alguien frío, arrogante e increíblemente ególatra. Siempre he pensado que la base de su personalidad es su vanidad infinita, la cual justifica todas sus acciones.**

**Es por eso que Draco Malfoy es mi personaje favorito de la serie de Harry Potter. El resto de los personajes me parecen un tanto aburridos. En cambio la personalidad de Draco es complicada y llena de contradicciones. En el primer encuentro entre Harry y Draco en "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" Harry siente una aversión innata hacia el rubio y Rowling trata de presentarnos al pequeño Malfoy como un niño antipático, discriminador y malo. Pues a mi me pareció que en esa escena Draco era adorable. Daban ganas de apretarle los cachetitos.**

**Siempre me han gustado los malos. No puedo evitarlo. Recuerdo que una vez tuve una muy corta relación con un joven. Era demasiado bueno y cortes conmigo en todo aspecto (supongo que comprenderán a que me refiero con todo aspecto). En resumen, al poco tiempo estaba aburrida de él. Quizás soy masoquista.**

**No traté de hacer a un Draco maduro, bondadoso, gentil o cambiado. Después de todo él es un mimado que siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido. En todo caso algo ha sucedido en su vida en este fic que ha cambiado su personalidad, para bien y para mal.**

**Otra cosa es que no he querido relacionar este fic con el sexto libro de la saga. Así que si no lo han leído no se preocupen porque no diré nada. **

**Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias .**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en la mansión Malfoy. Draco y Hermione hablaban sólo lo necesario y trataban de dejar los insultos aparte (lo que no siempre lograban). La castaña volvía de a poco a sentir que su relación con Malfoy tornaba a ser como antes. La verdad era que para ambos resultaba mucho más cómodo y llevadero el tratarse con insultos y agresiones, tal como siempre había sido.

A Hermione le parecía que Malfoy actuaba de una manera bastante madura y eso la aliviaba. En cuanto al repentino enojo del chico, lo había olvidado por completo al ver que no se presentaba nuevamente. Hasta ahora, Malfoy cumplía y se comportaba en forma decente con ella.

Tenía que admitir que había sido un poco ingenua al pensar que el hurón trataría de forzarla nuevamente. Ahora comprobaba que el rubio no le prestaba mayor atención a la que requería su misión hablándole o mirándola apenas, osea no la veía como mujer. Eso, en vez de molestarla, la aliviaba.

A su modo de ver, las cosas no iban tan mal. Además se sumaba el hecho de que su "suegra" no había vuelto a visitarlos. Aquello no sólo era una ventaja desde el punto de vista de que no tenían que fingir frente a la mujer; sino que, lo más importante, no tenía que dormir en la misma cama que el hurón. No sabía en que habitación dormiría el rubio y francamente le importaba un bledo.

En eses momento se encontraban en el estudio del chico tratando de conectar pistas.

- Si me dices que tu familia tiene propiedades por toda Europa, Malfoy ¿por qué no pueden usar alguna de esas como escondite?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Granger – Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia y debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para que su voz sonara calmada. – Todas las propiedades de mortífagos conocidos o magos que se presumía lo eran, son hasta el día de hoy vigiladas exhaustivamente. No hay red flu y esas casas están protegidas con hechizos que impiden la aparición.

Claro que Hermione sabía todo aquello. Recordaba como durante la guerra con Voldemort la red flu había sido inhabilitada por completo como una medida de protección y sabía perfectamente que la aparición sólo era permitida a ciertas personas, entre las que se encontraba ella misma, Malfoy y para su desgracia también Narcissa Malfoy. El resto de los magos y brujas tenía que limitarse a la utilización de trasladores debidamente señalados por el Ministerio.

- Eso lo sé… - La voz de Hermione denotaba autosuficiencia.

- Entonces no comprendo a qué quieres llegar. Sería imposible para ellos esconderse ahí. Además todo eso ahora es mío. Yo debería saber si algo ocurre.

- Pues no lo sabes. Tú madre no te ha dicho cuál es su base de operaciones. – Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver el rostro de rabia y vergüenza del joven.

- ¿Y acaso tú con tu graaaaan inteligencia podrías decirme por qué ella no me lo ha revelado? – Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de satisfacción. Por fin podía dar rienda suelta a su oratoria y demostrarle a Malfoy que ella era capaz de resolver el misterio antes que él.

- En primer lugar no creo que sea por falta de confianza, Malfoy. Yo creo que trata de protegerte. Ella sabe que ahora que ustedes están "limpios" de toda culpa no deben darle ninguna razón al Ministerio para dudar de ustedes. Quizás hasta cree que yo puedo ser algo así como un espía del Ministerio y, por lo tanto, es mejor que no sepas y así el Ministerio no tendrá nada que sacarte si es que te pilla como un traidor. - Draco bostezaba sin miramientos. Hermione no le hacía el menor caso a las muestras de fastidio del rubio. – El asunto es que llegado el momento te lo dirá.

En segundo lugar, Malfoy, sé que todas esas mansiones y grandes palacios que posee tu familia no pueden servir de escondite, pero tal vez haya uno aquí en Inglaterra que tú no conozcas. Los mortífagos llegan a tu casa libremente y por lo que me explicaste a través de un túnel que recorre varios kilómetros bajo tierra y que llega hasta un escondite que sólo es ocupado en casos de mucha necesidad. Por lo tanto ese no es el lugar de reunión. Aún así el Ministerio no sabe de la existencia de ese túnel y lo mejor es que no se sepa todavía. Los alertaría y eso no es lo que queremos. Sin embargo es un hecho que los mortífagos se trasladan de alguna manera hasta ese lugar desde su base y desde ahí llegan hasta esta casa.

Draco la miró aburrido al notar que la castaña terminaba su discurso. ¿Cómo demonios podía hablar tanto?

- ¿Y te has demorado todo ese tiempo para sacar esas conclusiones? – Hermione lo miró molesta. – En primer lugar, Granger, el lugar en que mi madre realiza y prepara sus reuniones es lo de menos. Podría estar a dos metros del Ministerio o el Los Cárpatos y sería lo mismo. La magia oscura es demasiado poderosa y sino recuerda cómo Voldemort se escabulló por tantos años. Lo importante es saber que preparan. Sé perfectamente donde se esconden casi todos los mortífagos. Y no lo diré a nadie hasta tener todo resuelto. Es verdad, no sabemos donde está el centro de reuniones, pero sólo dame tiempo para descubrirlo. Es más, ya sé que incluso la única que lo sabe es mi madre. Ella sabe que si quiere que sea un completo secreto no puede confiar en esa tropa de ineptos y al parecer mediante algún hechizo les impide saber la ubicación de ese lugar. – Ahora Malfoy sonreía socarronamente.

- Y supongo que entonces te darás cuenta que volvemos a estar dónde nos quedamos al principio. No sabemos nada. No tenemos ni una pista y tu actitud no es de mucha ayuda.

- Ya te dije que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que me lo diga.

- Tiempo es lo menos que tenemos, Malfoy. No podemos arriesgarnos a qué se produzca un ataque sorpresa.

- Mi madre no realizaría un ataque de envergadura sin avisarme antes. – Draco parecía muy serio al decir aquello.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque soy un Malfoy… - La miró arrogante a lo que ella rodó los ojos. - además siempre ha sido así.

- Entonces lo único que nos queda por hacer es tratar de descubrir que traman.

- ¡Wow! Dime, Granger… ¿Cuántas neuronas usaste para deducir eso? ¿Todas? Espero que no hayas quemado todo su cerebro.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a hacer algo útil en vez de esparcir tu veneno, serpiente? Por si no lo sabes tú eres la única manera de saber que traman tus amigos. - Y dicho aquello Hermione salió de la habitación dejando solo a un sonriente Draco.

- Todo a su tiempo, leona. Todo a su tiempo. – Habló Draco para si mismo mientras observaba la puerta por donde acababa de salir Hermione.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se dirigió molesta a su propio despacho. ¿Qué se creía el hurón botador? Ya lo haría pagar por todo.

- Así como me llamo Hermione Granger juro que me vengaré de ti, Malfoy. – susurró con los dientes apretados.

Estaba segura de que antes de dejar la mansión haría pagar al hurón. Todavía no sabía como, pero ya encontraría una forma.

Se dejó caer en un sillón mientras pensaba en sus problemas con Malfoy… en la misión… en los mortífagos… en no decepcionar a Dumbledore… en no decepcionarse a si misma…

Tic tic tic. Unos golpecitos en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con que una lechuza picoteaba el vidrio impaciente por entrar. Se levantó a duras penas y al abrirla se dio cuenta que no era una lechuza cualquiera. ¡Era Hedwig!

Al verse libre para entrar la lechuza fue inmediatamente hasta la chica y se posó en el brazo que le ofrecía ésta. Picoteó a Hermione con dulzura, despacito; a la vez que ululaba demostrando lo feliz que estaba de verla. Hermione también le demostró su cariño y gratitud acariciando al ave.

- ¿Es de Harry? – Preguntó animada Hermione al ver que la lechuza levantaba una de sus patas mostrándole un pequeño pergamino atado a ella. Como respuesta el ave ululó bastante fuerte.

Rápidamente la castaña desató y desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Hola! Espero que te encuentres bien. Ron y Ginny te mandan sus saludos. Te hemos extrañado muchísimo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó de alegría al leer aquellas simples frases. Sus amigos eran lo más importante de su vida, no había duda.

_Te escribo para avisarte que volveremos pronto. Aún no sabemos la fecha exacta, pero queremos que estés preparada. Ya sabes, preparada para divertirte, porque esta vez no dudaremos en sacarte arrastrando de tu departamento si es necesario. _

_Ron está ansioso por volver. Tú sabes que en realidad está ansioso por volver a ver a cierta persona. Jaja, no debería decírtelo, pero como no le mostraré esta carta no hay que temer. Ya sabes que Ron es muy fuerte y grande._

Hermione rió al imaginarse a Ron rojo de verguenza golpeando a Harry. Esos dos no tenían remedio, siempre peleaban o se golpeaban por cualquier cosa. ¡Hombres! En cuanto a Ron, siempre sería demasiado tímido en temas sentimentales. Y ella lo sabía de sobra.

Oh oh. Su rostro se ensombreció al pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al saber que estaba casada con Malfoy. Eso no sería para nada alegre. ¿Ron golpearía al hurón? ¿Harry se decepcionaría mucho de ella? ¿Qué diría Ginny?

_En mis cartas anteriores te he hablado de lo mucho que quiero a mi niña. No me creías que pudiéramos enamorarnos en tan poco tiempo. Pues por fin podrás verlo con tus propios ojos cuando volvamos a Inglaterra._

_¡Ah! Ginny me dice que te cuides de "tú sabes quién". No quiere decirme de quien se trata y mejor no insisto o me golpea. Parece que es de familia. Voy a llegar todo moreteado._

_Te queremos mucho, Hermione. Nos veremos pronto._

_Tu amigo, Harry._

Al terminar de leer Hermione tuvo que sentarse. Eran demasiadas las emociones y sentimientos que le despertaba esa carta. Se sentía demasiado feliz con sólo pensar en volver a ver a sus queridos amigos. Ya hace casi cinco meses que no los veía. ¡Cinco!

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de felicidad. Hedwig se acercó a ella y la picoteaba despacito tratando de aliviarla.

- No te preocupes, Hedwig. Lloro porque estoy muy feliz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Maldita mujer, maldita vieja, maldita Narcissa. – Esas palabras eran las que pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione mientras sonreía a su suegra.

- Oh, Hermione. Espero que mi hijo no te deje así de sola todos los días. – La voz amable de Narcissa eran tan falsa como su sonrisa.

- ¡Cínica! – pensó Hermione.

**- **No se preocupe, no me molesta. Además ya debe estar por volver. - Le dijo la castaña.

**- **Por supuesto, querida. Me alegro de que comprendas que para un Malfoy sus obligaciones sociales y económicas son muy importantes e ineludibles.

- Claro. – dijo la joven mientras se controlaba para no ahorcar a la mujer sentada frente a ella.

- Si me disculpan. - dijo de pronto, Narcissa.

Hermione y el hombre asintieron. Hermione hubiera querido decirle a la mujer que qué se creía al pasearse como la ama de la mansión. Después de todo esa era ahora SU casa y esa mujer ya no era la dueña. Lástima que no podía y se limitó a decir "adelante"

Cuando quedó a solas con el hombre que venía con Narcissa el silencio se apoderó de la sala de estar. Dirigió su vista hacia él y se sonrojó al notar que la miraba fijamente. Inmediatamente desvió su cabeza, fijando su vista en la alfombra. No pudo ver que una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre al notar la incomodidad y vergüenza de Hermione.

**- **Y dígame,¿ya se acostumbró a esta enorme casa?

Hermione lo miró todavía un poco roja. Sin embrago esta vez no desvió la mirada al contestarle.

- Pues la verdad es que todavía me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme. Yo me crié en una casa como la de la mayoría, osea pequeña.

- La entiendo. Imagínese que he venido a esta casa desde mucho antes que usted se casara con Draco y que yo mismo me crié en una enorme mansión. Aún así siempre termino perdiéndome cada vez que vengo. - Al decir esto último el hombre rió y la joven lo acompañó con una sincera risa.

A primera vista le había parecido que aquel hombre tenía un rostro frío y antipático. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que las apariencias engañan y que era muy agradable. Se preguntaba como siendo pariente de Narcissa podía ser tan agradable. Podría ser adoptado, no obstante su cabello rubio lo delataba. Era joven, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que no tendría más de unos 23 o 24 años. Era atractivo, sin llegar a ser guapo, alto, delgado y de ojos azules bastante parecidos a los de Narcissa. Y lo que más le agradó a Hermione fue notar que le chico parecía bastante inteligente.

- Me gustaría preguntarle algo. - Le dijo el joven una vez que hubo terminado de reir.

- ¿Qué quiere preguntarme?

**- **Quisiera saber si puedo llamarla Hermione.

**- **Porsupuesto que puede. – Hermione sintió que nuevamente toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

- Muy bien. – El joven sonrió y la castaña quedó prendada de su perfecta sonrisa. – Entonces usted también llámeme por mi nombre y no me trate de usted porque me hace sentir viejo, Hermione.

- Pero si usted no es para nada viejo, Thomas. – Hermione le sonrió de vuelta. - Y por favor tráteme de tú. – Ni ella podía creérselo. ¡Estaba coqueteándole a ese hombre!

- Cómo usted desee. – La miró con una sonrisa de lo más seductora que casi la derrite. – Eso significa que tendrás que tratarme de tú. Ya sabes, para estar parejos, Hermione. – Le guiñó un ojo.

- Jaja, por supuesto, Thomas.

- Sime permites Hermione, debo decirte que eres una mujer maravillosa y que Draco tiene mucha suerte en tenerte como esposa.

Hermione sintió que repentinamente el calor era insoportable. Se quedó callada, sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿No te he ofendido, cierto?

**- **No,… po… por supuesto que no… muchas gracias.

Entonces, tomándola completamente desprevenida, el joven se levantó del sillón en que estaba frente a Hermione; y sentándose a su lado tomó una de sus manos y la besó, sin dejar de mirar a la chica en ningún momento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco llegó bastante cansado. Había sido un día de trabajo duro y sólo esperaba no tener que encontrarse con Granger. Todavía su venganza seguía en pie, pero en esos momentos estaba tan agotado que sólo quería dormir.

Lástima para él que todas sus esperanzas de tener una noche tranquila se fueron a la basura al ver en la sala de estar principal una escena que jamás hubiera esperado observar. La mano de Granger era besada por… ¡ESE IMBÉCIL!

**- **Quisimos darte una sorpresa, hijo. – Casi pega un salto al ver a su madre a su lado.

**- **Me hubieras avisado que venías… y más si venías acompañada. Hubiera mandado que se les preparara una bienvenida como se merecen. – El tono sarcástico y molesto de la voz de Draco era imposible pasarlo por alto. Sin embrago su madre le contestó como si él le hablara con el más profundo cariño y preocupación.

**- **No era necesario. Como ves, – le dijo señalando a Hermione y Thomas. - tu esposa nos ha atendido muy bien… como nos merecemos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**¿Por qué Narcissa no confía en Draco? ¿Qué sorpresa le tiene?**

**¿A quién se muere por ver Ron?**

**¿A qué se refiere Harry con que Hermione podrá ver con sus propios ojos que él se enamoró en tan poco tiempo?**

**¿Por qué Ginny le dice que tenga cuidado con "tú sabes quien"?**

**¿Quién es ese otro rubio?**

**¿Qué hará Hermione para vengarse? ¿Qué hará Draco para vengarse?**

**Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan los próximos capítulos.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**A propósito, nunca dije que Hermione y Draco terminarían juntos.**


	9. Chapter 8

**¡Que mala soy! Lo último fue sólo una bromita. Es verdad, nunca dije que Hermione fuera a terminar con Draco, pero tampoco dije que NO fueran a terminar juntos. En realidad ese punto nunca lo aclaré… y no lo voy a hacer todavía, aunque estoy segura que ustedes ya se imaginan la verdad.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me dan mucho ánimo para continuar y sobre todo sus reacciones me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Algún día los responderé, pero es que ahora me falta tiempo.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- Veo que te tratan muy bien, Thomas. – Draco recalcaba malignamente el nombre del joven. Al escuchar su voz Hermione se soltó inmediatamente del aludido. Ambos jóvenes sentados en el sillón dieron vuelta sus rostros y se encontraron con el joven Malfoy, quien sonreía cínicamente mientras miraba a Thomas con chispas en los ojos.

- Ah sí. Tu esposa es un encanto, Draco. – El joven de ojos azules hablaba con descaro y ni siquiera se paró del sillón para saludar al recién llegado.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Notaba la tensión entre ambos rubios y aún sin saber la razón de ella, la ponía nerviosa.

- Por supuesto que lo es. – El tono sarcástico de Draco podía significar muchas cosas. Pero para la castaña significaba que no la consideraba un encanto, lo que la ofendió. - ¿No me saludarás, querida? – Repentinamente Draco se había dirigido a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Qué!... ¡Maldición! Estaba totalmente acorralada. Vio como Thomas la miraba confundido, como preguntándose por qué ella se mostraba sorprendida por tener que hacer algo tan natural para una esposa como tener que saludar a su marido.

Lentamente la muchacha se levantó y caminó hacia Draco. Al llegar frente a él aprovechó que estaba de espaldas al visitante para dedicarle a su esposo una mirada furiosa. Parecía que sus ojos llamearan.

- Disculpa, amor… es que Thomas me tenía taaaan entretenida que me tomaste por sorpresa. – A la castaña le hubiera gustado agregar "que me olvide de tu horrible y estúpida presencia" o "que si no hubieras llegado a arruinarme el momento quizás me hubiera escapado con Thomas, aprovechando para no verte nunca más".

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para el rubio Malfoy. La miró entornando sus ojos y le susurró. – Pues esto si que te va a tomar por sorpresa, sangre-sucia. – Hermione lo miró sin entender. Sin embargo sus dudas sobre lo que Malfoy iba a hacer quedaron disipadas en sólo un instante al ser besada por el joven.

Malfoy la tomó por la cintura con delicadeza con una de sus manos y con la otra tomó su nuca. Era un beso lento, exquisito, elegante, lleno de gracia,… amable, incluso hubiera podido considerarse tierno. En resumen, uno de esos besos que derriten como mantequilla a todas las mujeres, sin excepción. Uno de esos besos que las hacen pensar que el hombre que junta sus labios con los de ellas las respeta, las quiere, las ama.

Lástima para Hermione que aquel beso se lo daba el hurón. La castaña estaba segura que si Filch la hubiera besado así se habría enamorado del hombre en un instante, pero como era el maldito de Malfoy el que la besaba; sólo podía pensar en que Malfoy debía ser muy estúpido para creer que ella era como todas las mujeres o que caería rendida a sus pies después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

¡MALDITO HURÓN BOTADOR, BESABA ENDEMONIADAMENTE BIEN! Pero ni aunque fuera el beso más perfecto en la historia de la humanidad, ella dejaría de pensar que él era un cerdo.

Obligada por las apariencias llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Malfoy y respondió el beso lo más fríamente que pudo. Sin embargo era difícil. Malfoy la obligaba, con sus labios y sus caricias, a profundizar el beso; y la apretaba con más fuerza contra él.

Un carraspeo fue la oportunidad que la joven estaba esperando para separarse de su esposo. Al separarse del rubio no pudo evitar que un fuerte tono carmín inundara sus mejillas, no sólo por su beso con el hurón, sino también por la mirada un tanto reprobatoria que les dedicaba Thomas.

Ya se estaba hartando del tono carmín que con demasiada frecuencia la estaba agobiando. Estaba segura que ese día por culpa de aquellos dos rubios se había sonrojado más que en toda su vida.

- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto, primo! – La sonrisa que mostraba Draco casi no cabía en su rostro. - ¿Te incomodamos? No fue nuestra intención. Es que esto de recién casados es así; no podemos despegarnos una vez que hemos comenzado.

- No te preocupes por mi, Draco. Quizás cuando me case tenga la suerte de saber a que te refieres. Sólo espero que mi esposa sea como Hermione. TAN hermosa y dulce como Hermione. – Una sonrisa volvió a posarse en los labios de Thomas, quien miraba a Draco retadoramente.

- Tienes razón… - Draco nuevamente besó a Hermione tomándola de la barbilla. Esta vez fue un beso corto. – Mi Hermione es muy dulce. – dijo mirando a Thomas y relamiéndose los labios. Era como si le demostrara y recalcara a Thomas que la chica de cabello rizado era sólo de él.

Entre tanto la joven era sólo un espectador entre aquella verdadera batalla de indirectas y, por cierto, testosterona.

- Olvidaste decir hermosa. – Le dijo Thomas con la única intención de fastidiarlo.

- No lo olvidé. ¿Crees que es realmente necesario decirlo?

Thomas estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando apareció Narcissa Malfoy en la sala y con su sola presencia logró terminar la discusión.

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione se sintió agradecida de ver a su suegra.

- ¿De qué hablaban? – Todos estaban seguros de que la mujer sabía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Nada importante. – Contestó apresuradamente Draco. No tenía ánimos para tener que inventar algo más. A fin de cuentas, su madre sólo preguntaba para fastidiar.

- Pues a mi me gustaría hablar algo importante contigo, Draco. A solas si nos disculpan. – dijo mirando a Hermione y Thomas.

La castaña y el joven de ojos azules asintieron. Ella, confundida y preocupada y él, con una sonrisa mordaz que bien podría pasar por siniestra.

Antes de salir de la habitación junto con su madre, Draco le dirigió a su primo una mirada asesina.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y nuevamente la muchacha se encontraba a solas con el atractivo Thomas.

Se sintió como una tonta ahí parada sin hacer ni decir nada. Por fin se decidió a sentarse, pero esta vez en un sillón individual lo suficientemente alejado del chico para evitar que sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada nuevamente. Quizás mientras más alejada estuviera de él, menos atraída se sentiría.

- Dime, Thomas… ¿Draco y tú son primos? Narcissa dijo que tú y ella eran familiares, pero no dijo que era tu tía. No sabía que tuviera sobrinos. – Sabía que era una pregunta de lo más insípida y poco interesante, pero tenía que romper el silencio de alguna forma. Se sintió como una cotorra hablando tan rápido.

- La verdad es que no somos primos exactamente. Pertenezco a una de las ramas de la familia Black. Pero no te agobiaré con explicaciones de ramas familiares y esas cosas. El asunto es que soy pariente bastante lejano de Narcissa, algo así como un primo; por lo tanto Draco y yo casi no tenemos relación. Nos llamamos primos por… - El joven pareció buscar la palabra adecuada. - cariño. – Dijo finalmente

Sin embargo a Hermione no le pareció que entre Draco y Thomas hubiera una relación de cariño; más bien parecía que no se soportaban.

- Seguramente algo malo le hizo Malfoy. – Pensó la castaña. No creía que Thomas fuera capaz de cometer alguna barbaridad. Lo veía como un caballero. Y aunque estaba emparentado con Narcissa, ella sabía que no todos los Black eran malos. Un ejemplo de eso había sido Sirius.

- Ah… - No supo que más decirle al chico. Trataba desesperadamente de buscar algún tema de conversación en su cabeza para no quedar como una tonta, pero era inútil. Hasta hace sólo unos momentos le coqueteaba atrevidamente y ahora se sentía intimidada.

- ¿Tú y Draco estudiaron juntos, cierto?

¡Thomas al rescate!

- Sí, en Hogwarts.

- He oído hablar de esa escuela. – Hermione creyó percibir un tono amargo en la voz del joven. Quizás era su imaginación, así que no le dio mayor importancia. – Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero Narcissa me dijo que en la escuela tú y Draco no eran amigos. ¿A qué se refería?

- Eso es verdad. Nos odiábamos.

- ¿Y entonces cómo es que terminaron casados?

¡Oh oh! Hermione se recriminó mentalmente el haber dejado que la conversación llegara hasta ese punto. Ella y Malfoy tenían una historia que constantemente contaban, pero detestaba tener que mentir y siempre temía que le hicieran alguna pregunta que la hiciera equivocarse o contradecirse.

- Supongo que sabes la historia…

- Sí, la sé. – Al escuchar aquello la castaña gritó de alegría en su interior. – Sé que Draco te comenzó a cortejar hace un tiempo y que, bueno, caíste como muchas otras. – A Hermione no le hizo gracia el comentario.

-Lo que a mi me intriga es saber cómo una mujer tan inteligente, segura, agradable, hermosa… - El chico se había levantado de su asiento y caminaba hacia ella a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Parecía un gato acorralando a su presa. Hermione lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, encogiéndose en el sillón, temiendo que el rubio fuera a hacer lo que ella temía que estaba a punto de hacer.

- …atractiva, sensual… - Había llegado hasta ella y tenía ambas extremidades apoyadas en los brazos del sillón. La castaña parecía un ratoncito indefenso, totalmente encogida. Trataba inútilmente de alejar su rostro del chico; lo que era imposible debido al respaldo del inmueble.

-… terminó casada con un patán… - Estaba apunto de besarla. Sólo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

¡Qué hacer! Hermione estaba petrificada, sinceramente asustada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- No debiste traerlo, madre. – Draco apretaba los puños al hablar.

- Es mejor así. Sabes que si debo traerlo conmigo, debe ser de esta manera o lo reconocerían.

- No confío en él. No me parece que su lealtad hacia nuestra causa sea sincera.

- Pero parece que tu esposa sí. Podría ser una ventaja. Ya te he dicho que tu matrimonio con la sangre-sucia no sólo nos ha beneficiado socialmente, también debemos sacarle información. Y si tú no lo haces, otro lo hará. – Aquello sonaba a amenaza.

- Y yo también te he dicho que de a poco debo interrogarla. No queremos que sospeche. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

- Tienes razón, hijo. De todas formas nunca está de más tener un respaldo. Tú sólo preocúpate de mantenerla bien enamorada y de aumentar nuestras riquezas que yo me ocupo del resto.

- ¿Por qué no me incluyes en los planes, madre? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? – La voz de Draco destilaba resentimiento.

- Sabes que no es eso. Tu momento aún no ha llegado, hijo. – Se acercó hasta él y le acarició una mejilla, como si fuera un niño. – Ten paciencia, ya queda poco. En fin, ya veremos si ocupamos a nuestro "querido Thomas" con la sangre-sucia. Por lo pronto esa es tu tarea. Él me está ayudando con otras. Sólo podemos confiar en nosotros dos, pero el resto puede sernos muy útiles, hijo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thomas se acercaba cada vez más. Hermione veía como el rostro del chico estaba a sólo un par de centímetros del suyo.

Dos centímetros…

Un centímetro…

- Thomas, Draco desea hablar contigo en su despacho. Te está esperando. – Narcissa actuaba normalmente, como si no hubiera visto a su nuera a punto de besarse con otro hombre que no era su hijo.

Perezosamente el joven enderezó su cuerpo. Sin una pizca de vergüenza se dispuso a ir al encuentro de su primo, no sin antes dedicarle a Hermione una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño de su ojo.

- Yo me quedo a acompañar a Hermione.

La castaña tragó saliva al escuchar a Narcissa. No sabía que era peor en aquella casa: el estar a solas con Thomas, con Narcissa o con el hurón. Los tres la incomodaban terriblemente, claro que por diferentes razones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Qué mierda creías que hacías? – Le preguntó Draco tranquilamente a Thomas cuando este último entró al despacho. El joven Malfoy estaba sentado como un rey y su voz sonaba demasiado segura y serena, en contraste con sus duras palabras.

- No sé a que te refieres, Draco. ¿Podrías ser más específico? – Thomas hablaba haciéndose el inocente. Seguramente en otros tiempos aquella actitud hubiera sacado de sus cabales al joven de ojos grises, pero en aquellos instantes estaba más preocupado de otros asuntos. Draco lo miró seriamente.

- No me importa cuanto confíe mi madre en ti. Estás en mi casa y me respetarás. Óyeme muy bien, porque no te lo volveré a repetir: jamás, me oyes, jamás vuelvas siquiera a tocar mis cosas.

- ¿Tus cosas? Otra vez no te entiendo.

- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Ya estás advertido.

- ¿Me amenazas acaso?

- Tómalo cómo se te dé la gana. Yo más bien lo veo como una sugerencia. Yo en tu lugar la tomaría en cuenta.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal si decido ignorar tu sugerencia?

- Sufrirás las consecuencias. – La voz de Draco se escuchó realmente tétrica.

- No me amenaces Draco. Recuerda que soy el brazo derecho de tu madre. ¿Tienes miedo de que después de quitarte tu sitial de oro dentro de los mortífagos también te quite a tu esposa?

Como respuesta Thomas sólo recibió una sonrisa siniestra.

- Puedes retirarte, "primo".

- Es lo mejor. – Contestó Thomas dirigiéndose a la puerta, pro antes de salir se dio la vuelta. – Hermione debe estar esperándome. Tuvimos una charla TAN agradable mientras tú y tu madre conversaban. Lástima que nos interrumpió en el mejor momento. – Y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

Draco esperó aún varios minutos antes de salir al encuentro de su esposa y sus familiares. Tenía que pensar.

La presencia de ese estúpido sólo complicaba más las cosas. Por suerte había convencido a su madre de tenerlo alejado de Granger. Pero la tonta parecía haber caído rendida a los pies de su "primito".

¡Estúpida Granger! Qué no se daba cuenta de quién era realmente. Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo el problema era que no podía decirle a Granger la verdad sobre la identidad de su blondo familiar. No confiaba lo suficiente en la chica. Ella podría comportarse diferente, asustada, y en menos de dos segundos serían descubiertos.

¿A qué se refería su madre con eso de que aún no era su tiempo, que tuviera paciencia? Algo le tenía preparado y por lo visto algo grande.

Y en medio de todos sus problemas estaba Granger. No entendía como era posible que Snape pensara que ella podría serle útil. ¡Si desde que se habían casado todo era peor!

La chica era un dolor de cabeza permanente. Comenzóa enumerar en su mente todos los problemas que Granger le traía:

Uno. El sólo tener que casarse con la sabelotodo era una catástrofe. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no había podido ser una chica más agradable, más tratable, más coqueta, más femenina. En fin, menos… ella.

Dos. Lo hacía sentirse sumamente culpable por haber abusado de ella, si es que podía calificarse de abuso. No quería disculparse, pero ella también tenía la culpa. ¿O acaso él era el único que había besado, acariciado, etc? No, no había sido el único. ¡MIERDA, AÚN ASÍ SEGUÍA SINTIÉNDOSE CULPABLE!

Tres. Su venganza seguía en pie. Nadie lo despreciaba y su reputación estaba en juego.

Cuatro. Ahora ni siquiera podía dormir en su propio dormitorio. ¡SU DORMITORIO, NO DE ELLA!

Cinco. Tener que simular frente a todos y en especial frente a su madre que tenían un feliz matrimonio.

Seis. Granger coqueteaba con otro en su casa dejándolo en ridículo. Le importaba un comino si Granger se acostaba con diez tipos a la vez, pero mientras estuviera casada con él no lo dejaría como un cornudo, como un engañado. No a él, no a un Malfoy.

Siete. Ahora tendría que vigilarla. No confiaba en lo que su madre pudiera hacerle a la chica y menos su "primo".

Ocho. No tenían pistas aún. No tenían nada.

Siguió enumerando hasta llegar al número veinte más o menos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que bajar y "rescatar" a Granger. Se levantó cansinamente.

- Esta si que será una larga noche. - Suspiró.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione tuvo una terrible, horrible, incómoda, eterna y escalofriante conversación con su suegra mientras estaban a solas. Hablaron de trivialidades, nada importante. Sin embargo la rubia mujer no perdía oportunidad para darle consejos a la chica para que "cuidara bien de su hijo" o para que "fuera una buena esposa".

La castaña contaba los segundos esperando a que algo o alguien terminara con la tortura.

Al rato llegó Thomas y a pesar de que la joven se sintió más tranquila, algo en la cómplice actitud de Narcissa y el joven la inquietaba.

Cuando por fin apareció Draco, Hermione le dedicó inconscientemente una mirada de agradecimiento. Malfoy podía ser un cretino, pero por lo menos un cretino al que no temía, como le ocurría con Narcissa y con Thomas.

Al ver el semblante de alivio de la chica, Draco sonrió con satisfacción y sarcasmo. Una típica sonrisa Malfoy. Vio una oportunidad ahí y decidió acercarse a ella.

- Linda, ¿No crees que ya deberíamos cenar?

- ¿Ah? – Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a las palabras empalagosas de Malfoy para con ella. Era como si el chico le hablara a otra persona. – Sí, por supuesto.

Acto seguido apareció Sipsy y Draco le dio instrucciones de que sirviera inmediatamente la cena.

Draco ofreció su brazo a su esposa a lo que la chica lo tomó tímidamente. Antes de emprender la marcha el joven Malfoy miró a Thomas socarronamente y a continuación con su mano libre acarició con increíble suavidad una de las mejillas de Hermione. Los largos y finos dedos del joven al principio rozaron apenas la piel de la chica y luego su mano entera se posó en la suave mejilla. La chica lo miró atónita, a la vez que su cara tomaba el color de las frutillas, de los tomates, de las cerezas y de tantas otras frutas rojas como la sangre.

Hermione sintió que toda la sangre en su cuerpo se agolpaba en su rostro, especialmente en las mejillas, una de las cuales era mimada por Malfoy. Era tanto el calor que sentía que las frías manos en su carrillo le produjeron un escalofrió que la hizo temblar.

¿Era por eso que temblaba, cierto? ¿Por las heladas manos del rubio, cierto? ¿Tenía que ser eso, CIERTO?

El joven percibió el estremecimiento de la muchacha y su sonrisa se acentuó. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la observó un instante antes de besarla dulcemente en la comisura de la boca.

Rompiendo todos sus esquemas, Hermione hizo lo que no tenía que hacer: cerró sus ojos en el momento en que los delgados labios de su esposo se posaban sobre ella. Y como si aquello fuera poco, algo como una descarga eléctrica subió desde su bajo vientre hasta su pecho en aquel momento.

Narcissa Malfoy observó encantada a su hijo. - Tan encantador como su padre. Es capaz de conseguir lo que quiera. – Pensó la mujer.

Al separarse de Hermione, el rubio le pellizcó suavemente la barbilla. – Estás roja. – Le susurró.

Hermione arrugó el ceño. No se dejaría vencer. - ¿Ah sí? – Le contestó tratando de parecer segura. – Es que hace mucho calor en esta sala. – Dando por terminada la conversación la joven lo instó a seguir su camino, sin quitar la vista del frente.

De mala gana, Thomas ofreció el brazo a Narcissa y siguieron a la pareja.

Lástima para la castaña que el color rojo de sus mejillas no quiso abandonarla durante toda la cena, producto de las constantes muestras de falso cariño que le prodigaba Malfoy.

No entendía como, aún sabiendo que todo era para guardar las apariencias, se sentía como una colegiala siendo cortejada. Quizás se debía a que no estaba acostumbrada a ser galanteada y menos de una manera tan directa. Además, el estúpido del hurón botador podía ser muy convincente si quería.

Terminada la cena, Hermione se excusó a la primera oportunidad con los invitados alegando un repentino dolor de cabeza. Al llegar a su habitación se recargó en la puerta y suspiró aliviada. ¡Por fin sóla! Alegremente se colocó su camisón.

Pero parece que es no era su día, porque al momento en que se metía bajo las cobijas, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó un malhumorado Malfoy.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Le preguntó sin esconder la molestia que le producía el tener que verlo ahí.

- Mi madre y Thomas se quedarán esta noche. Tú y yo dormiremos juntos.

- ¡¿Qué!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Después de una larga espera capítulo 8.**

**Espero reviews.**

**Estuve por ahí leyendo unos fic sobre la pareja Draco-Ginny y me di cuenta de que esa pareja tiene muchos seguidores, no sólo en los fic, sino que en internet en general. ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ODIO A ESA PAREJA!**

**Hago un llamado a todos quienes prefieren a la pareja de Draco-Hermione a no dejarse vencer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Gracias por sus reviews. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS ATODOS.**

**Me he dado cuenta satisfactoriamente de que como yo, hay muchos que también odian a Ginny. Bueno, en realidad no la odio, pero si odio que la emparejen con Drakito. **

**Por fin llegué a los 100 reviews! Para celebrarlo subí un oneshot. No olviden visitarlo, se llama "Sabíamos que esto sucedería"**

**Recuerden, reviews!**

**Este capítulo me gusta bastante, pero no tanto como el próximo que es uno de mis favoritos.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco bufó exasperado.

- No me hagas repetírtelo, Granger.

- ¿Es que acaso tú estás loco¡¡YO NO DORMIRÉ EN LA MISMA CAMA CONTIGO!

- No te queda otra opción. – Draco rodó los ojos hastiado de lo que él consideraba una total inmadurez por parte de la joven.

- ¡Entonces dormirás en el suelo!

- ¡JA! Tú debes estar loca si crees que YO dormiré en el suelo. – Sin hacer caso a las protestas de la chica, Draco comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.

- ¿Pero que crees que haces! – Hermione miraba con los ojos desorbitados como ahora el rubio se quitaba los zapatos.

- Me preparo para dormir. Sabes, no acostumbro dormir con zapatos. – Le contestó irónicamente.

- Ten un poco de respeto. – Malfoy continuó con la corbata, sin prestarle la menor atención. - ¡VE A CAMBIARTE A OTRA PARTE!

- No me jodas, Granger.

- ¿Yo te estoy jodiendo¡Oh, discúlpame, gran Draco Malfoy!

- Estás disculpada, Granger.

Al principio lo único que el joven quería era dormir y evitarse una pelea con la chica. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que el verla de mal humor le quitaba a su vez a él todo su cansancio y su mal humor. Y mejor si era él mismo el causante de la furia de la chica. Entonces¿por qué no antes de acostarse tener una gratificante y revitalizante discusión con la rata de biblioteca Granger?

- ¡Maldito egocéntrico¡Haz lo que quieras, pero en esta cama no dormirás! – Y dicho aquello Hermione se dejó caer furiosa en la cama, justamente en la mitad del lecho tratando de ocupar con su cuerpo la mayor extensión posible.

Draco la observó divertido. Parecía una niña a la que se le ha negado algo. Siguió quitándose la ropa hasta que quedó sólo en ropa interior. Se miró un momento. La verdad era que acostumbraba dormir completamente desnudo, pero no sería muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta que ahora tendría que compartir el lecho con Granger.

Exactamente, compartir el lecho con Granger, porque él no dormiría en el suelo.

Se acercó hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama y con los brazos como jarras observó a la castaña. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el rostro contraído por la furia.

- Jaja. Oye, Granger, no es necesario que hagas tantos esfuerzos para no mirarme.

- No digas estupideces, imbécil. No es ningún esfuerzo el tener que apartar mis ojos de tu asquerosa presencia.

- No es necesario que trates de auto convencerte. Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti el tener que aguantarte frente a este cuerpo maravilloso.

- Más bien no sabes lo difícil que es para mí aguantar el vómito. – Hermione ya había abierto los ojos, pero seguía en la misma posición dándole la espalda al chico.

- Pobre, Granger. – Draco imitó una voz compasiva. – Ya no sabes ni lo que dices. No te preocupes que causo ese efecto en muchas mujeres. – Y después añadió tras pensarlo un momento. - En realidad en todas.

- Creo que tu única neurona ya se murió, Malfoy. ¡Ah no es eso, se me olvidaba que tu cerebro está lleno de testosterona¡O quizás sólo eres capaz de pensar con otra parte de tu cuerpo!

Draco rió abiertamente frente a los comentarios de la chica.

- No es mi culpa que yo tenga vivas esas partes, Granger. Hay otros, y OTRAS, a los que no se les despierta con nada. ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa gente?

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Claro que sé, porque conozco a UNA. Esa gente se llama AMARGADA. Tú deberías saberlo, porque eres un ejemplo perfecto.

Hermione apretó los puños furiosa. Pero decidió no darle en el gusto al rubio y quedarse callada. Draco la observó crisparse de enojo y sonrió complacido.

- Granger,… muévete.

No hubo respuesta.

- Granger, si no te mueves aún así no impedirás que me acueste en MI cama.

Seguía sin haber una respuesta.

- Tú te lo buscaste. – Draco se metió bajo las sábanas.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE EN ESTA CAMA NO DUERMES! – De un salto Hermione se había incorporado y le gritaba al rubio furiosa.

Draco se hizo el desentendido. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos tras su cabeza, se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Al verlo así, se hubiera dicho que los ojos de la muchacha despedían fuego.

- ¡Maldito hurón oxigenado¡Quién te crees que eres para…!

- Me creo el dueño de esta cama, Granger. – La interrumpió tranquilamente, sin abrir los ojos.

Hermione ya estaba en cuclillas sobre la cama. Y se quedó quieta mirando al rubio, tratando de asimilar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía por culpa de él.

- ¿No piensas dormir, Granger? – Le dijo abriendo un ojo. - Sé que soy un espectáculo digno para pasar la noche en vela, pero…

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Hermione se abalanzó contra él ciega de ira, dispuesta a golpearlo. Lástima para ella que ya no era como en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Ahora Draco era un hombre fuerte y de rápidos reflejos.

De un solo y rápido movimiento el joven Malfoy se incorporó tomándola de las muñecas y la acostó en su regazo. Hermione estaba a su completa disposición.

Draco la observó bajo él. El pelo totalmente revuelto. El elaborado peinado que Sipsy se empeñaba en hacerle todos los días ya era historia. Sus ojos brillantes de cólera, había fuego en aquellos ojos marrones que se encontraba en aquel momento abiertos de par en par mirándolo con un a mezcla de furor, miedo y confusión. Una mezcla que le parecía de lo más excitante. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, como ya había visto tantas veces esa noche. Sin embargo, al tenerla más cerca, pudo notar que las escasas pecas que cubrían parte de su rostro desaparecían completamente bajo el color encarnado.

- Cuando te sonrojas no se te notan las pecas. – Le dijo con voz profunda, aún sin soltarle las muñecas. Como respuesta Hermione lo miró todavía más extrañada y como era de esperarse, el color de sus mejillas aumentó a una intensidad increíble.

Draco sonrió al verla así. Tenía que conceder que Granger era una de esas mujeres que incluso enojadas se ven bonitas. Una de esas mujeres que con el pasar de los años van madurando hasta volverse tan apetecibles como un buen vino. Sí, porque desde sus años en la escuela notaba un cambio en ella. Ya no era la rata de biblioteca que él recordaba. No, ahora tenía entre sus brazos a toda una mujer. Una mujer hermosa, encantadora, tierna y dulce. A pesar de sus rabietas y su terrible carácter, Granger era todo eso y más. Y quizás era su horrible carácter justamente su principal atractivo.

A pesar de que la odiaba, la aborrecía y la despreciaba, debía admitir que la joven era atractiva. ¡SÍ MALDICIÓN, ERA ATRACTIVA! Qué más daba admitirlo. No era que estuviera enamorado de ella, simplemente la consideraba interesante.

Nuevamente, como ya había hecho durante la noche, acercó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la chica. Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para él el tener que tocar la suave piel de la chica. Sorprendentemente, ella no trató de zafarse de él al tener una de sus manos libres.

Suavemente Draco despejó el rostro de la chica quitando los rebeldes mechones de cabello castaño que insistían en tapar el espectáculo. Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Malfoy, no lo hagas… - Le dijo con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿No haga qué? – le dijo suave e irónicamente mientras sus dedos contorneaban los labios de la joven. Era increíble como Draco era capaz de mezclar en el tono de su voz aquellas características tan disímiles sin problrema.

- No hagas esto… no te atrevas. – Hermione aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. No pudo ver una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios de Draco al escucharla decir "no te atrevas".

Lentamente el rubio acercó su rostro al de ella. Cuando la punta de sus narices se rozó, Draco cerró también los ojos y liberó la otra muñeca de Hermione. Ahora ella era completamente libre para huir o para golpearlo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, la castaña llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Malfoy mientras éste posaba las suyas en la cintura de la chica. Abrazados, sin besarse, sólo sumidos en el perfume del otro. Apenas entre sus rostros el contacto de sus narices.

Finalmente el blondo fue quien la besó.

¿Qué se podría decir de aquél beso? Sería difícil explicarlo. Porque no era un beso de amor, ni de cariño. Sin embargo poseía todos los elementos que lo calificarían como tal: ternura, calidez, paciencia, tranquilidad.

Tampoco era uno de esos besos pasionales, frenéticos y apresurados. No obstante no por eso era menos apasionado, febril o ardiente.

En fin, era un beso que aún no tenía un verdadero hueco y significado en sus corazones, pero que más tarde podría significar mucho.

Pausadamente sus labios se movían contra los del otro. Parecía que no tenían apuro alguno por descubrir los misterios y rincones más recónditos de la boca del otro. Un ritmo acompasado por sus cuerpos, que se acercaban a medida que el abrazo se volvía más fuerte.

¿Han oído la expresión que dice que "todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un final"? Pues este beso no era la excepción.

Tan lentamente como sus rostros se habían juntado se separaron. Por unos segundos Draco pareció mirar a Hermione con ¿terror, pero ella no pudo notarlo pues aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía como si la joven estuviera en una especie de dulce y embriagante estado de trance. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y los labios aún abiertos. Se veía extremadamente tranquila y ¿feliz?

- Será mejor que durmamos. – Dijo Malfoy con voz neutral sacándola de su agradable sueño. La castaña abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar Draco la tomó suavemente de la cintura sacándosela de encima y la puso al otro lado de la cama.

A continuación el rubio se acostó dándole la espalda. Ella imitó su gesto. Sin embargo debieron pasar varias horas antes de que Hermione pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Se quedó totalmente quieta pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. El beso con Malfoy no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en su mente. Y había una razón para ello que la chica no podía pasar por alto. Era que, a diferencia de todos los besos anteriores, esta vez había actuado totalmente consciente de lo que hacía ¡y por voluntad propia! En sus besos previos a este había actuado presa de la desesperación y la pena u obligada por las apariencias, pero hace sólo unos minutos la situación había sido completamente diferente. Pudo haber golpeado al rubio y salir de entre sus brazos y no lo hizo. Y para aumentar su pesar estaba el hecho de que lo había disfrutado tremendamente. ¿Cómo era eso posible! No entendía como era que se había sentido en las nubes con un hombre como Malfoy.

Tenía que admitir que no era una experta en materia de besos (la verdad era que era una completa inexperta en sentido romántico o en cualquier cosa que relacionara a una hombre y una mujer). El hecho era que le había parecido un beso muy bonito. Sabía que la palabra "bonito" para describirlo era un tanto ridícula, pero eso era lo que sentía. Sólo sus labios en contacto, sin que sus lenguas formaran parte del beso (se sonrojó al pensar en eso). Y sin embargo, a pesar de ser un beso tan inocente, había sido de lo más excitante. Con sólo recordarlo Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica en su vientre.

Hermione estaba realmente preocupada y, por sobre todo, decepcionada de si misma. No podía creer que hubiera caído tan bajo. Y lo peor de todo era que no había sido ella la que había detenido el beso, sino que había sido el hurón. ¡Malfoy había detenido el beso¡¡¡MIERDA!

¿Es que acaso si él no hubiera actuado como lo hizo ella se le hubiera entregado sin reservas y completamente a gusto?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, temiendo la respuesta. No quiso responderse, pero muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que su mente le decía o más bien le gritaba. Comenzó a tararear una canción en su mente para opacar los gritos dentro de su cabeza. Trataba de concentrarse en la canción furiosamente. Suerte que nadie podía escucharla en esos momentos, porque realmente parecía una loca.

Y entonces recordó que Malfoy estaba a su lado en la cama. Aguzó el oído y sólo pudo escuchar la acompasada y tranquila respiración del rubio. Seguramente debía estar profundamente dormido. ¡Cómo podía dormir después de lo que había pasado¡Si ella apenas podía¡¡MALDITO HURÓN!

Y así pasaron los minutos y las horas en que la castaña reflexionaba y trataba de comprender su comportamiento, el cual ella calificaba de "inaceptable" y "reprochable".

- ¡Merlín! Parezco una virgencita amargada que no ha sido tocada jamás. – Se dijo a si misma con pesar antes de caer por fin en un intranquilo sueño.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que a sólo unos centímetros de ella, cierto rubio pasaba por una situación bastante similar.

Draco Malfoy al igual que ella, se encontraba totalmente quieto en el lecho. El chico no movía ni un solo músculo, temeroso de hacer notar su intranquilidad. A simple vista parecía dormir plácidamente, pero si alguien lo hubiera observado de cerca habría notado que dentro de él se producía una lucha sin cuartel. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios contraídos en una mueca de disgusto.

El joven Malfoy estaba tan o incluso más decepcionado de si mismo que Hermione. Sin embargo sus razones eran un tanto diferentes a las de la chica.

Tenía la chica a su merced, lista para lo que él quisiera. Y se había detenido. Esta vez no había sido ella la que se había arrepentido. ¡Había sido él! Sé sintió avergonzado de si mismo, actuando como una jovencita pudorosa.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Granger que él era el rey del sexo y lo había arruinado. Era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar su reputación sin manchas en materia sexual y la había desperdiciado. Era la oportunidad para vengarse y la había echado a la basura.

¿Por qué¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?

Sabía la respuesta, claro que la sabía. Por que con ese simple y estúpido beso había experimentado más sensaciones que con una sesión entera de sexo con muchas mujeres. Porque con ese insignificante beso se había sentido en las nubes. Porque había sido demasiado perfecto.

- ¡Pero que mierda, Draco! – se dijo si mismo. – Pareces una romanticota de esas que leen "Corazón de bruja".

Tendría que remediar la situación. No podía dejar que la sabelotodo Gragea lo venciera.

Por un momento se imaginó que quizás ella lo había planeado todo para desconcertarlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que esa teoría era una estupidez. Granger era una total inexperta y demasiado bobalicona como para algo así. Lo había notado desde su primer y desastroso "acercamiento". Sus movimientos torpes y tímidos la delataban. Y por supuesto su sonrojo era las principales evidencias. Granger era demasiado "virginal" en sentido físico y pasional.

Sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en las ventajas de su situación frente a la chica. Se sintió casi como un profesor dispuesto a ayudar a su alumna a descubrir un potencial escondido que ni ella sabía que tenía. Sí, porque Granger, con todo y su aura de niñita santurrona, destilaba una pasión y un ardor bastante llamativos. Era como si se esforzara en reprimir una fogosidad y un ímpetu colosales. Se daba cuenta de ese fuego interior al discutir con ella y pensó que quizás ella debería aprender que había otras formas de "descargar tensión".

Se durmió mucho más tranquilo y satisfecho de lo que la pobre Hermione lo hizo. Y además mucho antes de lo que ella lo hizo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco despertó con una sonrisa radiante y bastante descansado. En contraste, Hermione tenía unas ojeras atroces.

El rubio se levantó de un salto bastante animado y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando volvió ya completamente vestido se encontró con que su esposa continuaba en la cama, sin aparentes intenciones de levantarse. La miró divertido.

- Granger, eres una perezosa. – Le dijo hilarante.

- Muérete. – Fue la única respuesta de la joven, quien se removió bajo las sábanas y volvió a intentar dormir.

- Todos morimos algún día. – le dijo como si reflexionara como un filósofo. Draco estaba de tan buen humor que nada de lo que ella dijera podía molestarlo. Eso creía él.

Hermione bufó al escucharlo. – Déjame en paz. – le dijo somnolienta.

- Lamento - La verdad era que no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo. - interrumpir tu sueño, perezosa Granger, pero no sé si recuerdas que tenemos visitas y que ya nos deben estar esperando para desayunar.

Al escuchar aquello Hermione abrió por fin los ojos. Suspiró resignada y se levantó de la cama. En ese momento escuchó una carcajada por parte del joven que no le gustó para nada.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – le preguntó ácidamente al rubio. Éste rió todavía unos instantes más antes de contestarle.

- Tu cara. – le dijo simplemente cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Deberías mirarte a un espejo urgentemente y sabrías de lo que hablo.

- No sé porque estás tan feliz esta mañana, Malfoy. Quizás encontraste tu cerebro.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio y salió en dirección al baño. Cuando llegó a él entendió a lo que Malfoy se refería. Su aspecto era desastroso. Tenía unas ojeras del tamaño de Hogwarts, los ojos rojos y un rostro demacrado. Por si fuera poco, su cabello era una verdadera mopa para limpiar el piso. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo le recordó a su antigua apariencia antes de los atentos cuidados de Sipsy.

Se metió bajo la ducha y como esperaba, la frescura del agua hizo maravillas. Al mirarse al espejo nuevamente pudo ver que las ojeras habían desaparecido casi por completo y que su rostro volvía estar joven y lozano. Sonrió satisfecha y salió del baño envuelta apenas en una toalla. No esperaba que Malfoy siguiera en la habitación. Fue por eso que casi pega un grito cuando lo vio tranquilamente sentado al borde de la cama.

- ¡Se puede saber qué haces todavía aquí! – le gritó cubriéndose con los brazos por sobre la toalla.

- Te espero. – le dijo con un tono demasiado alegre para el gusto de Hermione. Al hacerlo la miró fijamente y como acto reflejo la castaña se cruzó de brazos para esconder su cuerpo. Se sentía desnuda frente a él. Al verla hacer eso los ojos de Malfoy brillaron.

- No es necesario que me esperes. – le contestó agriamente.

- Quiero que bajemos juntos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que te encuentres sola con Thomas.

Hermione no creía lo que oía. ¿Qué le importaba al hurón que ella estuviera a solas con Thomas¿Acaso estaba celoso?

- Ese es asunto mío.

- Te equivocas, Granger, es asunto tan mío como tuyo. No me interesa tu vida amorosa en lo más mínimo, pero mientras estés casada conmigo no me harás quedar como tonto.

¡JA! Y ella que había pensado que el hurón albino podía estar celoso. Qué ingenua. Él sólo estaba preocupado por no ser humillado.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que mientras esta farsa dure no puedo relacionarme con ningún hombre sentimentalmente?

- Exactamente.

- Entonces las cosas deben ser justas. Tú tampoco estarás con ninguna mujer. – le dijo resuelta.

Malfoy la miró como si ella estuviera contando un chiste. ¿Realmente era tan tonta como para pensar que él iba a dejar de estar con alguna mujer sólo porque ella se lo decía?

- ¿Es un chiste? Debes estar muy loca para creer eso.

- ¡Entonces olvida que yo te haré caso¡Yo estaré con quién quiera!

- Cómo si alguien pudiera querer estar contigo, Granger. – Aquello fue demasiado duro para Hermione. Se sintió profundamente dolida, pero no lo demostró. Sabía que no era la mujer más bonita, atractiva o sensual del mundo. Aún así le dolió. Nunca había tenido una gran confianza o autoestima al respecto. Sin embargo siempre había pensado que quien la quisiera, tendría que hacerlo por lo que había en su interior.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? No tienes idea sobre mi – le dijo con odio. – Tú no sabes nada de nada sobre lo que alguien ve para tener una relación.

- Sé mucho más que tú, en muchos aspectos sobre las relaciones.

- ¡JA! Cómo si supieras lo que es querer realmente alguien. Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, Malfoy.

En ese momento Draco se levantó furioso de la cama y se acercó a Hermione. Sus ojos despedían fuego. Parecía poseído y dispuesto a matarla. La joven se encogió, realmente el joven producía miedo.

Se acercó tanto que sus rostros quedaron a sólo centímetros.

- Escúchame bien, estúpida sangre-sucia, tú no sabes nada de mí. – La voz del joven era casi un murmullo. Un murmullo tétrico y amenazante. - ¡NADA¡¿ME OÍSTE! – Hermione pegó un saltito al escuchar el grito.

Sin siquiera mirarla Draco salió de la habitación pegando un portazo. Hermione quedó estática, completamente paralizada por el miedo, la confusión y el asombro. No entendía por qué Malfoy se había enojado tanto. Incluso parecía dolido ¿Qué era lo que ella no sabía?

Minutos después ya estaba lista para bajar gracias a la ayuda de Sipsy. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la sorprendió. Parado afuera del dormitorio y con una cara de pocos amigos estaba Malfoy. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo él la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la tiró para bajar las escaleras. En otros momentos Hermione hubiera chillado y reclamado, pero ahora estaba demasiado liada.

Mientras bajaban los escalones volteó a ver a Malfoy. Se veía serio. Demasiado. Su semblante estaba grave y su mandíbula tensa, como si apretara los dientes. Hermione tragó saliva y desvió la vista rápidamente del chico.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Narcissa y Thomas ya se encontraban ahí. Entonces Hermione observó por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de Malfoy cambiaba de expresión completamente para engañar a su madre y a su primo. Era increíble como todo vestigio de rabia o enojo había desaparecido, para dar paso a su habitual semblante sarcástico, confiado y tranquilo.

Todos se saludaron amable y fríamente.

- ¿Pasaste una buena noche, Draco? – preguntó Thomas con ánimo de fastidiar.

- Por supuesto. – le contestó el joven. Y al hacerlo le dirigió una lujuriosa mirada a Hermione con toda la intención de que Thomas notara la connotación de su respuesta.

Fue un desayuno bastante incómodo. Y silencioso. Hermione apenas habló y el silencio poco habitual de Draco le confirmaba a la joven su mal humor y su enojo todavía presente. Si a aquello sumemos las continuas miradas de odio entre Malfoy y Thomas y los mordaces comentarios de Narcissa; tenemos como resultado un verdadero infierno para Hermione.

Al despedirse de Narcissa Hermione se sintió increíblemente aliviada. Y cuando Thomas se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano particularmente prolongado, se sintió todavía más aliviada. Era obvio que Narcissa era su enemiga y por eso prefería tenerla lejos, pero con el rubio Thomas no sabía que pensar. Le atraía y no obstante había habido un momento la noche anterior en que había sentido una gran desconfianza hacia él. Además que sus continuas galanterías la incomodaban, la intimidaban y la avergonzaban.

Al instante en que los dos visitantes desaparecieron la careta de Malfoy se desvaneció y pasó a tomar lugar la amedrentadora expresión que había visto Hermione. Por suerte para ella no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el día y como era de esperarse tampoco lo vio.

Al llegar la noche Hermione se preparaba a dormir cuando recordó con aflicción que al día siguiente debía volver al trabajo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlo! Bueno, tomando en cuenta todas las emociones y extrañas situaciones que había vivido las últimas semanas, no era de extrañar que lo hiciera.

Estaba de pie junto a la cama lista para meterse bajo las sábanas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de un empujón. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y pudo ver como Malfoy se acercaba a ella con expresión de enfado, la tomaba bruscamente por la cintura y con voz resuelta le decía:

- Esta noche dejaremos las cosas bien claras, Granger.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. No olviden dejar reviews. **

**Un beso!**


	11. AVISO

**Lo sé! Hace mucho que no actualizo. Siempre trataba de actualizar cada una semana más o menos. Pero ahora estoy con mil pruebas. Tengo el capi a la mitad y no quiero publicar sólo ese pedacito porque no es lo mismo, quedaría mal. **

**Para no ser tan mala aquí va un pequeñísimo adelantito:**

- Ma… maldi… to… - le dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

- Dilo,… Granger… dilo… - Le respondió Draco con la voz tan agitada como ella.

- ¡Ah!... no… no lo… diré… ¡AAAH! - Apenas podía hablar

- Di… lo… - La respiración agitada de Draco golpeaba en su oído.

**Y eso fue todo. Trataré de actualizar pronto. **

**Tengo una pregunta y es muy importante la respuesta:**

**¿Alguien sabe como es físicamente Blaise Zabinni? Leí en una página que parece es oficial que él es un joven negro. ¿Eso es verdad?**

**Eso es todo**

**Un beso**


	12. Chapter 10

Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos por el asombro y la turbación. Realmente la tomaba por sorpresa y no sabía como reaccionar frente a la extraña actitud de Malfoy.

- No hay nada que aclarar entre nosotros. – Le contestó con voz firme mirándolo a los ojos. No quería parecer asustada, pero lo cierto era que la expresión del rubio era tan seria, grave, segura y molesta que era innegable que nada bueno saldría de toda aquella situación. No obstante su voz no tembló para nada.

Draco no le contestó. Siguió mirándola a los ojos como si la estuviera traspasando con la mirada. Era como si estuviera taladrando en su cerebro y quisiera saber que era lo que realmente pasaba en la cabeza de la castaña. Sus grises ojos parecían de hielo en aquel momento. Y por supuesto, Hermione sintió que se congelaba al sentirse expuesta a esos témpanos.

Los brazos del joven estaban firmes alrededor de su cintura. Sabía que sería imposible tratar de forcejear con él para que la soltara. Por eso no insistió. Sin embargo en un acto inconsciente llevó sus manos hasta los brazos del chico y trató de soltarlos. No fue un acto desesperado y ni siquiera utilizó demasiada fuerza.

A Hermione le pareció que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella había dicho la última palabra. La mirada del blondo fija en ella la estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba segura que con cada segundo que pasaba el rostro de Malfoy estaba más cerca del de ella. Alejó su rostro de él, pero el estar atrapada entre sus brazos no la dejaba llegar muy lejos.

- Malfoy, ya te dije que…

No pudo terminar aquella oración. En un acto totalmente inesperado, sin previo aviso y tomándola por sorpresa, el joven la había abrazado y descansado su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de ella.

Hermione trataba de continuar con lo que iba a decir, pero sus cuerdas vocales ya no le respondían. Los sonidos llegaban a su garganta y ahí se apagaban sin remedio.

La chica ni siquiera había notado, en medio de toda su consternación, que sus manos seguían apoyadas en los brazos de Draco. Y si después lo notó o no en algún momento, no las sacó de ahí.

La castaña tenía los ojos abiertos y no podía notar que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y que su expresión se había suavizado. Draco parecía estar en una tranquila ensoñación e incuso sería adecuado decir que en sus labios se veía el asomo de una leve sonrisa.

En la mente de Hermione había un lío. Ya ni siquiera trataba de buscar alguna explicación al extraño comportamiento de Malfoy. No existía una explicación razonable para explicarlo. La chica comenzaba a pensar seriamente que el rubio estaba un tanto loco. O más bien completamente loco.

En tanto en la mente de Draco sólo una idea tenía lugar. Y estaba seguro de que se saldría con la suya.

La serenidad del muchacho comenzó paulatinamente a contagiar a la ex-Gryffindor. Pronto ella se vio apoyándose a su vez en él. Y cuando ella lo hizo el joven levantó muy lentamente su rostro del refugio en que se encontraba y la observó. El rostro de Hermione estaba escondido en su pecho, como si se avergonzara de lo que hacía, totalmente tapado por sus rizos trigueños. Acarició el cabello de la chica suavemente y notó que su rostro se hundía aún más en su pecho. Entonces una fugaz sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Despegó sus manos del cuerpo de ella y las llevó hasta su cabeza. La tomó con increíble cuidado, como si fuera un cristal inmensamente frágil y delicado, y la obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarlo. Sólo entonces Hermione pudo notar el cambio en la fisonomía de Malfoy. Y se asustó. ¿Por qué Malfoy parecía tan calmado¿Por qué la miraba tan dulcemente¿Por qué su mirada parecía ser ahora una dulce caricia y ya no una fría bofetada¿Por qué¿POR QUÉ?

No tenía respuesta a sus propias preguntas y lo que más le asustaba no era lo que Malfoy pudiera hacer, sino lo que ella misma fuera a hacer. Las remembranzas de la noche anterior llegaban en tropel a su cabeza, recordándole que casi había sido capaz de… de… ¡AHHHHH¡Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en su propia cabezota!

Al pensar esto último cerró los ojos fuertemente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si con eso fuera a bastar para alejar aquellos "impuros" pensamientos. Draco al ver su rostro compungido y sus muestras de confusión, decidió que era tiempo de pasar al próximo "nivel".

La besó en la frente, suave y quedamente, tal como aquella vez. Sin embargo ahora había una gran diferencia entre las dos situaciones. Ahora ambos eran completamente conscientes de TODO lo que hacían.

Al sentir el contacto de los labios de Draco sobre su frente, Hermione casi estuvo segura que quemaba. Casi pudo escuchar como su piel ardía bajo aquellos labios y como se escuchaba el sonido de una quemadura, tal como cuando se marca a fuego la piel y se la escucha chamuscarse. Y pegó sus párpados todavía con más fuerza.

El rubio a continuación besó la punta de su nariz. Sí, tal como aquella vez. Y entonces comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por todo su rostro. La castaña sentía que su cara se encendía, y los besos del joven no ayudaban. Con cada uno de ellos el calor aumentaba considerablemente.

No obstante, en ningún momento besó sus labios. Todavía no.

Draco llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Hermione y ahí comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras la otra seguía en la nuca de la chica. Sus manos estaban tibias o más bien calientes, y la joven se preguntó si acaso sería que realmente lo estaban o que ella las sentía así. Después de unos momentos esa misma mano bajó quedamente hasta la base del cuello y de ahí hasta su hombro pasando por los tirantes del camisón de la chica. Siguió su camino a través del brazo desnudo de Hermione y a medida que avanzaba podía sentir como los vellos de la chica se erizaban, como su piel respondía al tacto de su mano pálida. Cuando llegó al final, hasta sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ante ello Hermione tragó saliva. Y cuando el rubio hizo lo mismo con su otra extremidad ya ni siquiera pudo hacerlo, porque su boca se había secado.

Se encontraban de pie uno frente al otro con las manos entrelazadas. Hermione aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Draco aprovechó aquello para permitirse sonreír socarronamente.

En ese momento la joven se apartó un poco de él, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sus manos seguían juntas. La sonrisa de Draco, en vez de apagarse, se intensificó más todavía.

Suavemente la tiró hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de distancia. Y finalmente juntó sus labios con los de ella. Se besaron por largo rato. Al principio Hermione no contribuía, simplemente se mantenía quieta y dejaba que el rubio presionara delicadamente.

La presión que Draco ejercía con sus delgados labios era tan sutil que seguramente ni la besadora más experta hubiera notado que poco a poco era "obligada" a corresponder. Y como Hermione era una chica inexperta, por su mente jamás pasó la idea.

Poco a poco, con pequeños besos alternados de suaves mordiscos en su labio inferior, el rubicundo se abría paso en su boca. Hermione trataba de pensar coherentemente, pero los besos, y por sobre todo la situación en la que se encontraba, no la dejaban concentrarse en que debía separarse del rubio. Lástima para su racionalidad, que todos sabemos que en nuestra vida muchas veces no escuchamos a nuestro cerebro y dejamos que otras partes de nuestro cuerpo gobiernen nuestros actos.

- No entiendo que sucede… - Se decía la chica mentalmente. – Podría golpearlo o quizás…quizás… yo… ehhh… ehhh…

A partir de ese momento toda frase con sentido se esfumó al posar Draco una de sus manos en la cadera de la joven y la otra en su brazo. Al parecer el rubio había notado que Hermione se tensaba y estaba concentrado en no dejarla pensar en ningún momento. Sabía que si Granger pensaba y se ponía a analizar todo como fastidiosamente siempre lo hacía, su plan se iba al demonio.

Las manos del chico subían y bajaban acariciándola. Y esta vez ella no pudo evitar que un gemido apenas audible escapara de su garganta. Y es que Malfoy, sin quererlo, había descubierto algo que ni ella misma sabía. El chico había descubierto que la zona de las caderas de Hermione era su punto débil.

¡El maldito hubiera podido tocarla en cualquier otra parte, pero tenía que empezar justo por ahí! Hermione sentía que miles de choques eléctricos subían desde su bajo vientre hasta su pecho.

Al comprender él lo que sus toques provocaban en ella, intensificó el contacto y llevó su otra mano hasta el lugar. Una sonrisa malévola y lujuriosa se posó en los labios del rubio mientras tomaba fijamente los flancos de Hermione y la arrastraba hasta la cama.

Cuando llegaron hasta el borde del lecho, aún besándose, Draco rompió el contacto labial inesperadamente y la miró con una de sus características sonrisas. Por un segundo ella estuvo a punto de librarse de sus brazos, pero sus intenciones fueron nubladas cuando Draco posó firmemente sus palmas en las nalgas de la chica y como si fuera una pluma la levantó. Hermione dio un respingo y estuvo obligada a agarrarse al chico con piernas y brazos si no quería caer al suelo.

Sin embargo el no tenía intenciones de dejarla caer en el suelo, sino en otro lugar mucho más blando y cómodo.

La colocó sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Y cuando Hermione sintió el suave contacto de las colchas bajo su piel y la seguridad de la cama, despegó inmediatamente sus extremidades del cuerpo de Draco. El problema para ella era que ahora tenía al chico sobre ella.

Y rápidamente el rubio había comenzado a actuar. Sin perder tiempo bajó hasta las piernas de Hermione y desde sus tobillos trazaba una ruta de besos subiendo peligrosa y lentamente por su pierna, a medida que subía el camisón de la chica. Tan lentamente que Hermione tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dejar de respirar.

Al llegar a sus rodillas el rubio levantó la cabeza para mirarla y se encontró para su satisfacción con que la chica tenía una expresión de vergüenza, remordimiento y placer en su rostro.

Era obvio que Hermione tenía una lucha interna en aquel momento.

Siguió subiendo quedamente por sus muslos y sintió como un escalofrío la recorría cuando acompañaba los besos con caricias circulares por la zona besada. Finalmente, cuando llegó hasta la ropa interior de la joven, apoyó una mano en cada muslo y las subió hasta llegar al borde del calzón pasando algunos dedos por debajo de los costados de la prenda. El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó ante aquella acción, como si temiera que el rubicundo fuera a quitarle la prenda.

Rechazando sus suposiciones, Malfoy sacó sus dedos de ahí y siguió subiendo con sus manos llevando con ellas el camisón dispuesto a llegar mucho más arriba, pero cuando ya estaban en la cintura de la chica, paró súbitamente como si recordara algo y la miró arteramente antes de retroceder nuevamente y posarlas en las caderas de la castaña. Al ver aquella mirada en los ojos del chico Hermione supo de inmediato lo que tramaba, y también supo que sería presa fácil.

La joven sentía el toque de las manos de Draco de forma exquisita. Las manos expertas del rubio se movían de arriba abajo, desde su cintura hasta sus muslos; de un lado al otro, desde su espalda hasta su ombligo. No le daba respiro. Y mientras realizaba aquella maravillosa tortura, no perdía oportunidad de besar su estómago, de lamerlo.

Hermione sabía que lo que hacía estaba en contra de lo que debía. ¿Pero que importaba lo que debía hacer en aquel instante cuando tenía a un chico sobre ella besándola y tocándola de esa manera¡Con una mierda que quien la hiciera sentir tan bien fuera el hurón Malfoy¿Acaso era un pecado sentir placer y disfrutar?

Era conciente todavía, mientras una de las manos de Draco se aventuraba más arriba de su cintura (bastante más arriba), que debía salir de esa cama deprisa, pero no podía… ¿O no quería?

¡A la mismísima mierda con todo¡No estaba dispuesta a terminar con esa mariposilla loca en su estómago que la volvía loca! Ya después tendría tiempo de llorar y arrepentirse por haberse acostado VOLUNTARIAMENTE con el hurón albino, pero ahora sólo quería más…

Aquella mano traviesa del chico ya se encontraba sobre uno de los pechos de Hermione, quien ahogó un gemido al sentir el tacto de la palma y los dedos de Draco. A esas alturas el camisón representaba una molestia demasiado grande como para no ser tomada en cuenta, por lo que él tomó la fastidiosa prenda y la sacó por la cabeza de la chica que cooperó levantando los brazos.

Y entonces por fin tenía a Granger casi completamente desnuda bajo él. Esta vez fue Draco quien ahogó un gemido al sentir por sobre la tela de su camisa los senos de la joven. Perdiendo momentáneamente la cordura prácticamente se safó de su prenda de vestir y la tiró a algún lugar del suelo junto con el camisón de ella.

Cuando esta vez percibió la suave piel pegada a la suya en todo su esplendor, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrase. Sabía que si además miraba la exuberante delantera de su esposa era capaz de dejarse llevar. Y no podía permitirse algo así.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y se quedó quieto un par de segundos con los ojos aún cerrados, tratando de ordenar sus ideas; lo que le resultó endemoniadamente difícil. Y más cuando escuchó su respiración. Y todavía más al sentir como Hermione lo tomaba de los brazos suavemente. Y todavía mucho más cuando notó sobre su pecho desnudo como los pezones de ella se endurecían.

Estaba seguro que merecía un premio por tanto autocontrol. Un muy gran premio. Un enorme premio, porque su tarea era titánica.

Al recuperar su sangre fría nuevamente (sólo una expresión, porque en esos momentos la sangre de Draco debía estar literalmente ardiendo) el rubio colocó ambas manos sobre los pechos de Hermione. Comprobó que los pezones de la castaña eran de erección fácil, además de considerable, circunstancia que aprovechó para jugar largo rato con ellos: los pellizcaba, los rozaba apenas con la yema de los dedos, los mordía, los chupaba, los acariciaba, los sobaba, los besaba, los lamía… y la ex-Gryffindor sentía que se moría de goce por dentro, incapaz de comprender cómo podía albergar dentro de sí tantos gemidos y como era capaz de excitarse tanto.

Despertaba en ella ciertas sensaciones difíciles de describir pero que la hacían ponerse tensa y expectante. Se sentía al borde del delirio.

Después sus manos fueron a sus glúteos, sobaron sus formas, se movieron con dulzura

Ella cerró los ojos; no sabía qué hacer. Es más, no sabía qué estaba haciendo, quién era ella, quién era ese tipo. Estaba húmeda y hambrienta de placer. Eso era lo único real.

Tras unos minutos de toques que ya estaban haciendo mella en ambos, Draco fue por fin hasta la boca de Hermione. Se basaron posesiva y lascivamente, hambrientos. Finalmente sus lenguas se tocaron con furia, con violencia, con lujuria… con pasión y desenfreno. En aquel instante la castaña estaba entregada completamente y se abrazaba a la espalda del chico recorriéndola entusiasta. Entonces Malfoy aprovechó para bajar sus manos hasta la prenda interior de ella y comenzó a masajearla y toquetearla por debajo de la tela.

Cuando la chica sintió los finos dedos explorándola tuvo que romper el beso e inhalar el preciado aire, lo que se escuchó más bien como un gemido. Él siguió besándola en el cuello y los hombros, lamiendo la piel seductoramente. Y ella sólo cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente.

Draco entonces comenzó a bajar lentamente pasando sus labios por sus pechos, su barriga y llegando hasta el borde de la tela. Volvió a mirarla desde ahí y ella sólo atinó a enredar sus manos en los sedosos cabellos rubios, invitándolo a que hiciera lo que quisiera. Draco entonces comenzó a trazar con su lengua formas sobre la tela, formas que para Hermione en ese momento no tenían ningún sentido. Ella sólo sentía la impaciencia y la espera, la exquisita ansiedad y por supuesto la fogosidad que le producía la ágil y delicada lengua de su esposo. Si hubiera estado concentrada en lo que el chico hacía, hubiera notado que él escribía "propiedad de Draco Malfoy" con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

Y cuando terminó su tarea, Draco decidió que era tiempo del siguiente nivel. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior estaban soportando una presión que se lo recordaba magistralmente. Se sacó los pantalones rápidamente y procedió a tomar con sus dientes el calzón de la castaña. Lo fue bajando poco a poco y cuando lo tuvo entre sus dientes se arrodilló sobre la cama, miró a la chica y lo tiró a un lado. Hermione no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara ante ese acto.

Y desde su posición de rodillas a los pies de Hermione, apreció todo su cuerpo en su completa desnudez. Ahora lo hacía, no recordaba haberlo hecho antes cuando fue su primer acercamiento. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había perdido. Granger no sabía el hermoso cuerpo que tenía. Sus voluminosos senos, sus sinuosas caderas, sus largas y torneadas piernas. En fin, un cuerpo lleno de curvas en las que quería perderse. Y para rematar un rostro dulce y melancólico que en aquel momento lo miraba con una expresión inequívoca de profundo deseo. Quiso grabarse esa imagen para siempre.

Hermione lo vio mirarla desde arriba y supo que la analizaba de pies a cabeza. Y pudo notar por el repentino estallido de calor en su cuerpo y sobre todo su rostro, que "sus pecas habían desaparecido por completo". Hubiera querido abrir sus brazos e invitarlo a acercarse, estirar sus brazos hacia él y decirle con voz ronca "ven", pero no podía. Su orgullo ya estaba por los suelos y no permitiría que lo estuviera más. Sin embargo se sintió decepcionada y apenada por no poder hacerlo.

Él la miró por una ráfaga de segundo enternecido, como si hubiera visto en sus ojos la confusión y la repentina decepción. Se quitó su última prenda sin movimientos bruscos o apresurados y se acercó hasta ella acomodándose sobre su cuerpo. La sintió estremecerse cuando ambas pieles se unieron. Y la abrazó buscando su calor, respondiéndole ella en igual medida. Así, abrazados y envueltos en un profundo beso, comenzó a penetrarla con cuidado. No estaba seguro si la chica aún podía sentir dolor.

Pero Hermione no sentía dolor alguno. Ahora entendía por qué había sufrido tanto su primera vez. Siempre había escuchado que lo importante era estar relajada, y esa vez ella no lo había estado. Bueno, por razones obvias. Sin embargo ahora lo estaba completamente y por eso mismo la docilidad y excesivo cuidado de Malfoy no le parecían suficiente. ¿Cómo hacérselo saber? No podía decírselo, no le daría el gusto. Por eso comenzó a moverse ella más rápido y a acercar su pelvis a la del rubio buscando un contacto más profundo. Draco entendió perfectamente a la vez que una sonrisa traviesa se posaba en sus labios. Esperó un poco para hacerla sufrir y de repente, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, comenzó a arremeter en el interior de Hermione sin piedad.

Draco la embestía fuertemente contra la cama. Y con cada embestida Hermione se sentía un paso más cerca del cielo. Trataba de respirar, pero el aire se le hacía a cada segundo más escaso. Tenía que respirar cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más intensidad.

- Di… que quieres… esto… di que me… quieres dentro… que te… gusta… - Era un tanto difícil para él hablar, pero no se daría por vencido. La haría decirlo, la haría confesar que lo estaba disfrutando, que quería más. Su reputación estaba en juego.

- Ma… maldi… to… - le dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada. Había tratado que su voz se escuchara normalmente, pero al decir sólo esa palabra se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que se le iba a hacer insultarlo mientras el rubio cada vez arremetía más profunda y rápidamente, sin darle tiempo entre cada embestida, de decir una sóla palabra sin pausas.

- Dilo,… Granger… dilo… - Le respondió Draco con la voz tan agitada como ella.

- ¡Ah!... no… no lo… diré… ¡AAAH! - Apenas podía hablar. Y estaba segura que ya no podría aguantar mucho más. El palpitar en su entrepierna comenzaba a aumentar furiosamente, acercándose peligrosamente a una inminente explosión de placer. Cada roce del miembro del rubio lo sentía multiplicado millones de veces.

- Di… lo… - La respiración excitada de Draco golpeaba en su oído.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Hermione había abierto la boca lista para gritarle que se fuera al demonio. En cambio, sus cuerdas vocales sólo había sido capaces de articular aquel poderoso grito al ser presa en ese instante del primer orgasmo de su vida.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver y oír lo que le ocurría Hermione. Realmente le parecía sorprendente que la chica hubiera llegado tan rápido. Y no había error, Hermione estaba en medio de un orgasmo. La chica apretaba los párpados fuertemente y arqueaba la espalda a la vez que abría la boca tratando de coger aire.

Hermione sentía que estaba en el cielo. Ningún placer experimentado antes en su vida se comparaba a ese. Era maravilloso. Era como si en esos momentos todo fuera perfecto. Y para su gratificación con cada acometida del chico ese pálpito se alargaba y se alargaba. Así era, Draco seguía moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de ella.

Draco se sintió un tanto decepcionado al ver que después de varios minutos Hermione dejaba de gemir y de moverse acompasada a él. "Qué rápida", había pensado. Y estaba dispuesto a parar sin él haber llegado a su punto culmine cuando la escuchó nuevamente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posó en su rostro al comprender que Hermione había tendido un primer orgasmo sólo para ahora tener un segundo. Y por supuesto él se encargaría de que lo tuviera. Y hasta un tercero y un cuarto y un…

Esta vez la golpeaba tan frenéticamente contra el colchón que prácticamente la hundía en él. La cama se movía furiosamente acompañada de sus crujidos y rechinamientos cada vez más fuertes y continuos. Draco parecía no tener límite de resistencia... y al parecer la cama tampoco.

- Di… lo… di…lo… ¡Ah!... – nuevamente Draco atacaba con aquella palabra.

- Mue… re… te… - Le respondió Hermione entre jadeos a la vez que rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas de él.

Draco estaba seguro de que podrían estar así eternamente y ella no lo diría. Debía usar otra táctica, por MUY difícil que fuera. Así que…

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al notar con espanto que Malfoy ya no se movía. Lo miró extrañada y enojada. Como respuesta el rubio se encogió de hombros y le respondió burlonamente:

- Si no quieres decirlo… debo entender que quieres que pare...

La castaña quería matarlo en aquel instante. Lo miró con furia. ¡Cómo se atrevía dejarla así! Aún con las mandíbulas apretadas y los ojos chispeantes de ira, movió su pelvis en contra de la de él, profundizando el contacto. Draco casi gimió ante ese acto. El chico comprendía perfectamente lo que ella quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser pasado a llevar de esa forma. Quería oírlo. Sabía que esa era la única manera de verla humillada.

Pero era TAAAAN difícil. Hermione continuaba moviéndose, cada vez más rápido bajo él. Era como si ella tomara el control de la situación. No lo estaba tomando en cuenta para nada. Si él no se lo daba, ella lo conseguía igual a costa de él.

Cuando Draco casi estuvo a punto de mandar todo al demonio y hundirse en ella nuevamente, decidió que de esa manera estando quieto no lograría sus propósitos. Pues entonces, si no lo lograba así, tendría que usar el otro extremo. Además… no estaba seguro de poder aguantar ni un segundo más.

Sorpresivamente hundió su miembro en ella de un solo golpe, casi con urgencia, asaltándola sólo una vez tan profundamente que Hermione se agarró a su espalda enterrándole las uñas y gritó. A Draco le pareció uno de los mejores grititos que hubiera escuchado de una mujer en toda su vida. Y él había escuchado muchos. Y por supuesto se excitó sobremanera al escucharla, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que una mujer se movía y jadeaba bajo él. Simplemente le encantaba saber lo que era capaz de provocar.

- Di… ¡Ah!... lo… - Era la última vez que se lo decía, estaba seguro. Además ya no era capaz de hablar.

- ¡MAL… DI…CIOOOON!... ¡ME GUS… TA, HU… RÓN¡SIGUE… SI… GUEEEE! – Ya no había podido aguantar más. ¿Y cómo demonios lo iba a hacer¡Si ella no era de madera¡Pero Malfoy parecía el hombre de hierro!

Como era de esperarse Draco aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza si era posible. Realmente parecía el hombre de hierro, de acero, el hombre incansable.

La chica se puso a gemir como una loca, como una salvaje. ¡Dios mío, si parecía que iba a morirse en cada orgasmo! Y lo más increíble es que aquello parecía no tener fin. Minuto a minuto, sus aullidos se sucedían con estrépito, sin que nada pareciera capaz de hacerla parar. O estábamos ante una multiorgasmica escandalosa, o Draco era todo un maestro del sexo.

Con diferentes intervalos y parones, aquel sexo salvaje duró más de tres horas.

Él iba y venía de adelante hacia atrás con fuerza, con violencia incluso; parecía que con cada embestida llegara más adentro de sus entrañas incrementando el placer de la chica hasta niveles inimaginables, mientras su erección seguía incólume minutos y minutos sin que llegara al punto final. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría enterrándose en ella, al tiempo que se derretía entre orgasmos brutales, orgasmos que ya no ponía interés en ocultar? Estaba loca, ida, hasta casi perder el sentido.

Sólo era capaz de experimentar un placer inmenso, desconocido, incomparable, diferente. Hermione se sentía un tanto humillada, diría que usada, y eso contribuía en no poca medida a desarrollar aquel inmenso placer. Sabía que le había dado en el gusto al hurón, sabía que ahora además de fastidiarla por ser una horrible, poco agraciada, tonta, etc sangre-sucia, le restregaría en la cara que la había llevado hasta el cielo envuelta en orgasmos devastadores. Le restregaría que la había poseído sin violentarla, sin obligarla. Le restregaría que ella se le había entregado gustosa y por sobre todo que ella había gritado "me gusta", "sigue".

Antes por lo menos podía echarle ella en cara a él que la había forzado y dañado, que había sido un cerdo maldito. ¿Y ahora qué le diría? Todo lo que hubiera pasado antes ya no tenía validez. Era ridículo. ¡Mierda! El hurón Malfoy sí que era un cabrón inteligente.

Y a pesar de todo aquello no le importaba. Sólo le importaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Hermione sintió finalmente como el rubio se hundía en ella poderosamente. Tuvo su último orgasmo y supo al sentir como un líquido se derramaba en su interior, que después de tanto tiempo, por fin Malfoy había llegado hasta el clímax. Ambos gritaron extasiados y el rubio cayó sobre ella. Sin embargo no parecía tan agotado como debería haberlo estado, o como estaba ella. La había dejado rendida, agotada, pero a la vez extasiada de placer. Se recostó un poco sobre el cuerpo sudado de Hermione procurando no aplastarla y la miró triunfante. Ella frunció el seño mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración y lo miró enfadada. "Estúpido" masculló, a lo que él soltó una carcajada que la hizo molestarse aún más. Y mientras se reía se levantó de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado. Ambos quedaron mirando el techo, uno a cada lado de la cama sin tocarse, pensando ella en lo que había pasado y él regocijándose y felicitándose por ser tan increíblemente bueno en la cama.

Hermione se preguntaba si así era el sexo o si sólo era así con Malfoy. ¿Todas las mujeres eran penetradas con esa furia salvaje, con esa intensidad tan sobrehumana¿Todas eran presas de orgasmos tan devastadores que por poco las hacían desmayarse¿Todas sentían tantos que perdían la cuenta¿Todos los hombres duraban tanto? Por que estaba segura de que cuando se había ido a acostar eran las once de la noche y ahora que miraba el reloj veía que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. ¡Mierda! Y debía ir a trabajar temprano en la mañana.

Cerró los ojos mientras se tapaba con la sábana. Claro que no tenía frío, pero por inverosímil que pareciera, le daba vergüenza dormir desnuda sin algo que cubriera su cuerpo con Malfoy a su lado. Se acomodó dándole la espalda al joven y estaba dispuesta a dormirse cuando escuchó la voz del rubio…

- ¿Recuerdas a Blaise Zabinni? – Su voz era pausada y tranquila, como si no hubiera hecho esfuerzo alguno hace sólo unos minutos. No obstante ella percibió cierto toque de tristeza en su voz.

Draco seguía en la misma posición, con la vista fija en el techo de la habitación. Pero tenía la mirada perdida en algo mucho más allá. Hermione lo miró de reojo y notó que no se había tapado. Como si se tratara de un imán su vista se clavó en la entrepierna del rubio y se asombró al fijarse por primera vez en el tamaño de "ese" lugar. Sintió un temblor recorrerla entera al sólo pensar en lo que esa parte del cuerpo del chico la había hacho sentir. Esta de más decir que toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, agolpándose sin piedad sobre todo en sus mejillas. Se obligó a volver la cabeza y agradeció que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de su inspección. Y sobre todo agradeció el estar de espaldas a él.

- ¿A quién? – De pronto recordó que él le había preguntado si recordaba a alguien.

- A Blaise Zabinni. – La contestó con la misma vos de antes. Sin embargo ahora la notó incluso más apagada que antes. – Estudió con nosotros en Hogwarts. Iba en Slytherin. Nuestro mismo año.

- Sí, aunque creo que jamás tuve una conversación de más de dos frases con él. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabías que él era un mortífago? – No había contestado su pregunta.

- No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué? – Volvió a insistir.

- Entonces tampoco sabes que él murió. – Su voz se había escuchado gélida; llena de resentimiento y odio.

- ¿Era tu amigo? – Hermione no sabía como reaccionar.

- Sí. – Le dijo escuetamente.

- Lo siento. – Dijo despacito la chica.

- Yo también. – Ahora se escuchaba dolido, afligido. – Cuando salimos de Hogwarts Blaise se enamoró perdidamente de Sofía, una bruja de muy buena familia. Lástima para él que ella era hija de aurores. Era obvio que los padres de Sofía no aceptarían que él se acercara a su hija, aún cuando en ese tiempo nadie sospechaba siquiera que Blaise era un mortífago. Pero los padres de ella sí lo hacían. Sin embargo ellos no contaban con que su hija mayor estaba tan enamorada como Blaise.

- Sofía dejó todo por Blaise. – Continuó el rubio. – Absolutamente todo. – Hermione estaba segura que la forma de pronunciar el nombre "Sofía" por parte de Malfoy escondía algo más. – Dejó un futuro como auror, una familia que la quería, una fortuna. Y se casó con él siendo desheredada por su padre. Desde ese día él la negó como hija y jamás volvió a ver a sus padres o a su hermana menor. Pero ella era feliz al lado de Zabinni y é era feliz junto a ella.

- Pero él sí era un mortífago. Una vez que tienes la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo ya no hay vuelta atrás. – Draco levantó uno de sus brazos y observó con expresión neutra la marca en el suyo. Suspiró. – Sofía quedó embarazada al poco tiempo y ambos fueron padres de una niña hermosa. Nunca creí que pudiera sentir celos por un hombre casado, pero los sentía. Pero no era una envidia mala, era una envidia sana. A mi me hubiera gustado en ese tiempo tener una esposa y una hija como las que tenía Blaise. Tener una vida tan feliz, al menos en parte. Porque para él era un sufrimiento constante el tener que esconderle a su esposa lo que era, lo que hacía. Blaise tenía una doble vida, pero por lo menos una de ellas era plena y tan feliz que opacaba a la oscura… Y todo terminó cuando Voldemort lo mató…

Draco se quedó en silencio unos minutos, perdido en sus recuerdos. Hermione no rompió el silencio. Sabía que el retomaría el relato cuando estuviera listo.

- Voldemort le había encargado matar a la familia de su esposa. Y él no podía hacer eso. Sabía que quizás su esposa jamás sabría quien había sido el asesino de su familia, pero él no podría cargar con eso. No podría verla llorara por sus padres muertos y saber que él era el causante de su llanto. Yo sé que era lo que Voldemort quería. – Era indudable por su tono de voz, que Draco albergaba un enorme odio en su corazón. – Él quería poner a Blaise en una encrucijada, adoraba hacer sufrir así a todos sus súbditos. Y cuando Blaise se negó tranquilamente, lo mató sin piedad; con rabia al ver que uno de sus vasallos se atreviera desobedecerle tan descaradamente. Recuerdo perfectamente la mirada que me dirigió antes de ser alcanzado por el rayo verde y lo que me recordó con ella. Yo, como un cobarde, sólo asentí, asegurándole con un simple y leve movimiento de cabeza que cumpliría la promesa de cuidar a las mujeres de su vida. Él me sonrió y cerró los ojos, entregado con calma a su muerte.

Otra pausa. Hermione sintió una profunda compasión y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Maldito Voldemort. Otra familia más destrozada por su culpa.

- No cumplí mi promesa… Sofía vino a vivir conmigo, estaba destrozada. Tenía apenas 19 años y ya era una viuda con una hija que crecería sin padre. Nunca le dije la verdad sobre la muerte de Blaise, pero estoy seguro que ella la sabía. Se notaba en sus ojos. Y a pesar de eso confiaba en mí. Los tres vivimos en esta casa por casi 10 meses y estoy seguro que han sido los meses más felices de mi vida. Aprendí a conocerla, y si antes la admiraba y la respetaba, en esos momentos yo ya comenzaba a amarla. No sé cómo ni cuando pasó que la vi con otros ojos; sólo sé que me sentía el hombre más afortunado de la tierra al llegar a casa cada día y encontrarla esperándome junto a la pequeña Susan. Pero no todo era felicidad. También me sentía un traidor, desleal a la memoria de mi amigo por amar a su mujer. Y aunque traté de evitarlo, fue imposible. Ambas eran las mujeres de mi vida en esos tiempos. Tampoco sé cuando Sofía comenzó a amarme a mí, sólo sé que aquel único beso que nos dimos esta grabado a fuego en mí. Ese día nos declaramos nuestro amor, pero ambos sabíamos que nada sucedería. Con lágrimas ella me dijo que no sería capaz de convertirse en mi mujer habiendo muerto Blaise hace menos de un año, por lo menos no todavía. Al día siguiente Voldemort me llamó. Cuando lo vi sentado en su "trono" supe de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Y no me equivocaba. Me dijo que había ciertas irregularidades y que él se encargaría personalmente de eliminarlas. No entendía a que se refería hasta que escuché unos gritos. El corazón se me paró en ese instante y cuando vi a varios mortífagos traer a la fuerza a Sofía y a otro traer en brazos a Susan, estoy seguro que dejé de respirara. El maldito de Voldemort me preguntó si acaso estaba enfermo, que por qué estaba tan pálido. Yo sólo veía como la mujer que amaba trataba de desprenderse infructuosamente de los brazos de sus captores y pedí a gritos que le devolvieran a su hija, mientras uno de los mortífagos le entregaba a la niña a Voldemort. El señor oscuro tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le hizo algunos mimos. Sofía imploraba envuelta en llanto que le pasara a su hija. Cuando finalmente se la pasaron, cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazando a Susan con desesperación. Y yo… aún no hacía nada. Miraba atónito sin hacer nada… nada. "Verás, Draco, debo reconocer que fui un tanto descuidado con nuestro querido Blaise, pero no cometeré el mismo error contigo. El amor es un obstáculo y pues los obstáculos simplemente s e destruyen", me dijo. No necesité ni una milésima de segundo para entender a qué se refería. Grité que no y estaba listo a abalanzarme en contra de él, cuando me percaté sin haber dado siquiera un paso que no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Mi padre, mi padre me apuntaba con su varita y me controlaba mediante el _Imperio. _No pude hacer nada por ella, sólo vercomo Voldemort la mataba sin piedad al igual que con Blaise, llevándose el rayo verde su vida y la de Susan. Y yo lloraba de rabia, de impotencia. Sólo quería matar a Voldemort. Lo hubiera hecho con mis propias manos si no hubiera perdido el conocimiento por culpa de mi padre. Recuerdo que cuando desperté quise pensar que todo era un sueño, pero cuando vi a Snape a mi lado y me dijo "lo siento" comencé a llorar como un niño acurrucándome en su pecho. Y el me abrazó como un padre. Gracias a él no me volví loco y decidí aliarme con Dumbledore. Cuando Voldemort murió a manos de Potter supe que nunca me sentiría satisfecho, pero que por lo menos en algo ayudaba la venganza. Y cuando mi padre murió… - Hermione no pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios del rubio, pero sí pudo escuchar su tono de voz. Era de satisfacción, de complacencia. – Me sentí mucho mejor, porque supe que él había sido quien había dicho a Voldemort lo que ocurría entre Sofía y yo. El maldito siempre fue mi héroe hasta el día que cometió el error de interponerse entre ella y yo… Ahora sabes por qué me he pasado al otro bando. Al de los "buenos".

Después de aquella impresionante revelación se quedaron en silencio largo rato. Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba segura que nada de lo que pudiera decir podría ayudarlo o serle de consuelo, por lo que prefirió callar. Ahora entendía muchas cosas a cerca de la personalidad de Malfoy y de su a veces extraño y loco comportamiento. Y sintió lástima por él. Él también había sufrido y también había perdido como ella.

Se sobresaltó al percibir que el rubio se levantaba de un brinco de la cama y se incorporó a medias para ver que sucedía. Malfoy la miraba como si ella fuera un _Dementor _o alguna criatura venenosa. Creyó ver terror en su mirada y ella también se asustó. Miró la cama y a ambos lados asegurándose que era a ella a quien él observaba de esa manera. Y comprobó que así era. Lo miró confundida y él sólo recogió su ropa rápidamente y salió del dormitorio.

Draco no volvió esa noche.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Después de tanto tiempo el capi 10. Me gusta mucho este cap y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, especialmente a quienes me dejan sus opiniones capítulo a capítulo. Y también les agradezco que me deseen suerte en los estudios. Gracias a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti y a todos ustedes. Y no se olviden de dejarme reviews.**

**Les adelanto que en el próximo capi Hermione irá a trabajar. ¿Con quién o quiénes se encontrará cuando vuelva al trabajo?**

**Un beso!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

- Señora…

Hermione se movió un poco. ¿Quién la despertaba?

- Señora…

¡¿Qué! ¿Acaso seguía ahí? Volvió a acomodarse esta vez tapándose con las sábanas completamente. ¿Es que acaso esa persona no sabía lo necesario que es dormir?

- Señora, debería levantarse ya.

Sipsy. Claro que tenía que ser esa condenada elfina. ¿Quién más le hablaba como si fuera su madre? Aún no comprendía cómo la pequeña elfina parecía dominarla sin llegar a darle órdenes directamente. Simplemente era su actitud, tan segura y a la vez amable que infundía respeto y confianza.

Hermione sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta.

- Debe ir a trabajar. – Le dijo inmutable la elfina parada a un lado de la cama.

Aquellas palabras actuaron en Hermione como si fueran un resorte, despegándola de la cama. En menos de un segundo la castaña ya estaba de pie paseándose como loca de un lado a otro en la habitación, murmurando nerviosa.

- ¡Merlín! - Decía la chica. – Voy a llegar tarde. – Seguía paseándose de un lado a otro, buscando ropa al azar. Sipsy la miraba con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. – Ay, llegaré tarde. – Repetía todavía la castaña.

Finalmente la elfina se acercó a ella y tomándola suavemente de la mano la llevó hasta la puerta del baño.

- Señora, debe darse primero un baño.

- ¡Verdad! – Dijo la castaña antes de entrar a tomar una ducha.

- Ahora entiendo porque el señor deseaba que yo personalmente me ocupara de arreglarla cada mañana. – Murmuró la elfina con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Después de un baño reparador, la chica se miró al espejo. Aquel acto se había vuelto casi un ritual para ella. Era como si cada vez que lo hiciera viera en su rostro las marcas de lo que sucedía en su corazón. Suspiró. Era inevitable. Su rostro parecía el reflejo de su mundo interior, de sus penas, sus preocupaciones, sus alegrías, sus sentimientos.

Notó las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos. Era obvio que las tendría, si apenas había dormido un par de horas. Se sonrojó cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior le recordaron el motivo de su falta de descanso.

Nuevamente suspiró. No sólo había sido eso, sino que después de la extraña salida de Malfoy de la habitación le había costado muchísimo dormir. Se había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama pensando. Pensando en todo. Preocupándose por todo. Como siempre.

¿Qué le había pasado a Malfoy? ¿Por qué la había mirado con miedo?

Trató de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no la halló. Sólo sabía que aquella noche había sido una de las más extrañas y la vez excitantes de su vida. Sabía que entre ella y Malfoy las casas ya no serían como antes. ¿Pero como serían ahora? Ya no sabía que pensar, porque cada vez que estaba decidida a tratar al chico de alguna manera, él resultaba haciendo algo completamente inesperado, rompiendo todos sus esquemas.

A su mente llegó el relato de Malfoy. Y volvió a sentir pena por él. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Así que el hurón sí podía amar.

Y para rematar estaba el hecho de que había sucumbido ante él. Tendría que hacer algo si el rubio se acercaba a ella nuevamente. Pero pensándolo mejor… ¡cómo si él se fuera a acercar otra vez! Sólo lo había hecho para humillarla, no porque la deseara.

- Como si me importara. – Le dijo al espejo. – Yo tampoco lo deseo. – Continuó como si fuera una niña pequeña. – Pero pensándolo mejor… no esta de más prevenir… si el hurón quiere humillarme nuevamente ya sé que haré.

Cuando Hermione salió Sipsy no esperó a que comenzara con sus ataques de nervios y rápidamente la sentó frente al tocador. Antes de que la chica pudiera reclamar ya estaba completamente vestida, maquillada y peinada.

Como siempre la elfina había hecho un trabajo excelente. Era como si detrás de esa pequeña criatura que se vestía desastrosamente hubiera una diseñadora de imagen lista para sacar el mejor partido a cualquiera. La Chica estaba segura de que Sipsy era capaz de convertir a un sapo en un príncipe.

Hermione se miró al espejo sorprendida. Llevaba una hermosa y elegante túnica color verde, que a pesar de ser recatada era coqueta. Su pelo estaba cogido en un medio moño, lo que impidiendo que algún cabello rebelde tapara su rostro; y a la vez destacando las formas de su rostro. Y su maquillaje, a pesar de ser ligero, resaltaba magníficamente sus largas pestañas y sus labios.

En resumen todo era simple pero llamativo.

A pesar de su baja autoestima la chica admitió para sus adentros que se veía bastante bien. Incluso podía afirmar que esta vez la elfina se había lucido. No era que la hubiera arreglado más que otras veces, sino que sabía escoger el mejor atuendo para cada ocasión.

- Me alegra que esté satisfecha, Señora. – Le dijo Sipsy sacándola de sus divagaciones.

- Claro, Sipsy. – La elfina le sonrió dulcemente. – Sabes, me gustaría mucho que me dijeras Hermione o por lo menos Señora Hermione. Es que llamándome "Señora" a secas me haces sentir un poco vieja.

La elfina la miró un tanto sorprendida. Jamás durante todos los largos años que llevaba sirviendo a esa familia, alguna de sus señoras le había pedido llamarla por su nombre. Ni una sóla. Sipsy hubiera podido negarse y actuar como cualquier otro elfo, pero ella era diferente a cualquier otro elfo doméstico. Siempre había demostrado una inteligencia y una sagacidad poco vistas en las criaturas de su tipo, y era por eso que era la sirviente de más alto rango en la mansión.

- Señora Hermione. – Le dijo dulcemente la pequeña elfina a la vez que inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Gracias. – Le contestó la castaña profundamente conmovida.

Ambas se miraron con gratitud. En sus corazones se había operado un cambio y ambas sabían que desde ese día más allá de tener una relación de servicio y respeto, había nacido una hermosa y pura amistad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Media hora después Hermione tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigía hacia el Ministerio. Esa era la única manera, ya que después de la guerra nadie tenía permiso para aparecerse en el edificio.

La chica se estaba quitando el hollín de la ropa cuando un gran número de conocidas voces la asustó.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín te ves espectacular! ¡Felicidades! – Sin tener siquiera tiempo de saber quien la abrazaba o quien le hablaba, se vio envuelta en un mar de abrazos y besos, felicitaciones y preguntas.

- ¡Dinos, Hermione, cuéntanos de tu matrimonio! ¡Cómo está tu esposo! ¡Cómo lo pasaste en tu luna de miel!

La castaña miraba en todas direcciones, sin saber que responder primero. O más bien sin saber que mentira decir primero. Se suponía que durante ese mes en que no había acudido a su trabajo ella y Malfoy se habían ido de luna de miel. Se sentía acorralada, con todos esos ojos fijos en ella. Odiaba mentir.

- ¡No la agobien de esa manera! – Hermione reconoció esa voz al instante. Y cuando vio una cabellera rubia abrirse paso entre la multitud de curiosos suspiró aliviada al saber que venía al rescate.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar, un joven rubio estaba vistiéndose. Seguía aturdido y confundido, pero por lo menos ya estaba seguro sobre algo. Lo había asustado su decisión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía negárselo. Después de todo no había dormido ni un solo instante pensando y pensando.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, miró a la chica que dormía profundamente. Y sintió lástima por ella. Esa chica no era suficiente para él. Y esta sería su última visita, lo que estaba seguro la muchacha no se tomaría bien.

Cómo otras veces, se fue antes de que la chica de cabellos lacios despertara. Y esta vez para no volver más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Vamos, déjenla respirar. – Decía la chica de larga cabellera rubia mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

- ¡Luna! – Ambas se abrazaron con cariño.

- Hermione, te ves… no hay palabras. – Le dijo Luna una vez que rompieron el abrazo.

- Supongo que eso es un cumplido ¿cierto? – Le preguntó la castaña risueña.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Y dándose cuenta de que los mirones seguían allí observándolas sin perderse detalle de su conversación, Luna tomó a Hermione del brazo y la sacó de ahí. – Si me disculpan me llevo a Hermione. – Sin esperar reclamos ambas se fueron en dirección a la oficina de la chica de eternos rizos.

Luna y Hermione se habían acercado al salir de Hogwarts. Y finalmente había nacido una bonita amistad cuando Hermione había llegado a trabajar ahí, donde Luna ya estaba desde hace un tiempo. En Luna la ex-Gryffindor había encontrado, sin proponérselo, una confidente y un punto de apoyo. La rubia no era una loca o rara como todos creían en el colegio, sino una chica perspicaz y muy lista que siempre tenía la palabra justa. Aunque claro, seguía siendo un tanto excéntrica en muchos aspectos, principalmente en cuanto a su forma de vestir.

- ¡Que alivio que llegaras! – Le dijo Hermione mientras su amiga iba cogida de su brazo. – Me sentía en un interrogatorio.

- Me di cuenta. Todos son una sarta de chismosos. Durante el tiempo que no estuviste había veces en que se les veía en círculos comentando El Profeta porque había un reportaje sobre tu matrimonio. ¡Era su único tema!

- Había olvidado ese periódico. – Dijo la castaña un tanto molesta.

- No te preocupes por los metiches. Ahora dime… - Le dijo Luna en actitud confidente. - ¿Y cómo estuvo tu luna de miel?

Hermione soltó una carcajada. – ¡Me hablas de chismosos y mírate tú! – Le contestó la castaña divertida.

- ¡Bah! – La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – No es ser metiche, Hermione, es interés y preocupación de una amiga hacia su otra amiga. Es amistad. – Le dijo simulando seriedad y con la mano en el corazón, dramatizando.

Ambas comenzaron a reír.

Y fue entonces cuando un joven levantó la vista de sus pergaminos al escuchar las risas, y observó a través de los ventanales de su oficina que daban al pasillo a las dos alegres jóvenes pasar.

El apuesto muchacho quedó pasmado al ver a la muchacha que iba junto a Luna.

- ¿Acaso esa es Hermione Granger? – Murmuró. No lo podía creer. ¿Ese bombón era Hermione Granger?

Jonathan tenía todavía en el rostro las muestras de su asombro. Pensó por un instante que quizás se hubiera equivocado de persona. Pero la verdad era que no. Era ella. Y se veía MUY bien.

Era un joven de 25 años. Tenía un alto puesto en la sección en que trabajaba Hermione, por lo que era técnicamente su jefe. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos café. Su rostro era anguloso y cautivador, siempre dispuesto a una sonrisa seductora. Y la verdad era que si él quería a una mujer, la tenía a sus pies con sólo sonreír. Claro que no estaba de más señalar que su dinero le ayudaba bastante.

- Tenía que ponerse bonita justo ahora que esta casada. – Se dijo a si mismo.

Durante todo el tiempo que la chica llevaba trabajando ahí no le había prestado mayor atención. Siempre la había visto como una fea con grandes senos. Pero nada más.

Aún así, el no tomarla en cuanta en su amplia lista de conquistas en la oficina, no le había impedido coquetearle o mirar los pechos de la joven descaradamente cada vez que se la encontraba. Es que él era un seductor innato y además un hombre. No obstante jamás la había invitado a salir.

- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? No se mi culpa que se vistiera como si fuera un saco de papas. – Pensó. – Si antes hubiera mostrado esa faceta las casas hubieran podido ser diferentes. – Siguió pensando con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

Además la chica siempre caminaba agachada, no se peinaba, no se pintaba, tenía un carácter espantoso y constantemente estaba deprimida. Y para rematar se notaba a leguas que era una reprimida sexual, por lo menos para él.

La comparó mentalmente con otras chicas. Recordó por ejemplo a Ginny, con la cual había salido hace ya bastante tiempo. La pelirroja tenía un cuerpo como el de esas modelos muggles, alta y esbelta; sin embargo Hermione, quien no era menos alta que la Weasley, era mucho más exuberante. Le pareció que la chica de cabello castaño tenía la figura más bien como la de esas actrices muggles que había visto alguna vez en películas, esas que se llamaban Monicca Belluci o Marilin Monroe.

Al parecer el esposo de la chica había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar a flote todo aquello que nadie había podido obtener.

- Pobre tipo. Fuiste inteligente, pero no tanto. – dijo para sí mismo. – Deberías haber guardado el secreto y no mostrar a los demás a la nueva Hermione. Nunca ha sido el matrimonio un inconveniente para mis conquistas.

Con paso decidido salió de su oficina en dirección a la de Hermione.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Aún así debiste habernos avisado, Hermione. – Le reprochó Luna. – Imagínate lo que fue para mí enterarme por el periódico que una de mis mejores amigas estaba casada. Y no con cualquiera… ¡con Draco Malfoy!

- Lo sé, Luna. Ya te he dicho que fue una ceremonia muy pequeña.

- Tan pequeña que tus amigos no estaban en la lista de invitados, ¿cierto?

- Por favor no te molestes conmigo. Recuerda que te escribí durante este tiempo.

- Sí. – El rostro y la voz de Luna parecieron suavizarse. – Y también recuerdo que me pedías que no le dijera nada a Ron o a Harry. ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue callar! ¡Y sobre todo con Ron!

- Ya me lo imagino. – Hermione sonrió. – Pero tú sabes que ellos no se lo tomarán muy bien. Prefiero decírselos personalmente cuando vuelvan.

- Te entiendo, amiga. – Le dijo Luna abrazándola. – Lo que no entiendo todavía es como TÚ terminaste casada con el hurón Malfoy. – Le dijo mirándola suspicazmente. – Y disculpa que lo llame así… es la costumbre.

- No te preocupes. – Le contestó la castaña riendo. – A propósito, - le comentó recordando algo. - ¿cómo está Bilius?

- Ay, Hermione, está de maravilla. Es un amor. – Le contestó Luna con los ojos brillantes. Hermione se enterneció al ver a su amiga de esa manera… tan felíz.

Justo en ese momento golpearon a la puerta.

- Si es alguno de esos chismosos otra vez te juro que…

Pero Luna no pudo continuar la frase al escuchar a Jonathan preguntar suavemente si podía pasar. Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas.

- Claro, pasa. – Contestó la castaña. El muchacho no se hizo esperar.

- Hola, Hermione. – La saludó haciendo despliegue de su encantadora sonrisa.

- Hola, Jonathan. – contestó a su vez Hermione un tanto turbada. Ese joven jamás había sido tan amable con ella. Si ni siquiera le dirigía más de un par de palabras. Miró a Luna quien parecía tan sorprendida como ella buscando una respuesta y su amiga se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Vine a felicitarte por tu matrimonio.

- Gra… gracias. – Hermione no sabía que decir.

- Si me permites debo decirte que tu esposo es un hombre muy afortunado.

- Pues gracias.

- No hay nada que agradecer, Hermione. Para mi es un placer halagar a una mujer como tú.

Esta vez la chica no supo que contestar y sólo lo miró con los ojos abiertos y la cara colorada. Al ver su reacción el joven pensó: "La tengo. Es mía".

- Ahora si me disculpan, damas, debo retirarme. – Y tras una elegante inclinación el chico se fue morando fijamente a Hermione.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta de la oficina Luna miró a Hermione y exclamó:

- ¡Viste eso!

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera responder la puerta se abrió dando paso a…

- ¡¡HARRY!

Hermione Se levantó de la silla presurosa y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, quien le respondió el abrazo efusivamente. Al separarse el chico de ojos verdes la miró sorprendido

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó ella intrigada.

- ¡Guau! – Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

Pero alguien más contestó por Harry…

- ¡Es que te ves estupenda, Hermione!

- ¡¡RON!

Esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo de recibir en sus brazos a su amiga de toda la vida.

- No puedo creerlo, Herm. ¿Qué te hiciste?

- Yo creo que se hizo de todo. Y que lo que se hizo le queda muy bien. – Contesto una voz femenina tras Ron.

- ¡¡GINNY! – Y ambas chicas se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, picarona. - Le dijo la pelirroja al oído.

Hermione sintió su rostro enrojecer. No sabía muy bien de que quería hablarle Ginny, pero con seguridad tendría que ver con un hombre. Harry y Ron podían ser muy despistados, pero su pelirroja amiga no lo era.

Y mientras Harry, Ginny y Hermione conversaban animadamente, una parejita se dedicaba besos y mimos.

- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡No coman frente a los hambrientos! – Les gritó Ginny. Al instante Ron y Luna se separaron.

- No es mi culpa que tu novio no esté aquí, hermanita. – Le respondió Ron en tono burlón. Al escucharlo la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la pelirroja y le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor. Todos rieron al verlos.

Harry rodó los ojos. Esos dos no estaban ni un segundo sin molestarse. Le recordaba los tiempos en que Hermione, Ron y él eran el trío dorado. Buenos tiempos que al parecer ya no volverían.

- Hace poco le preguntaba a Luna como está Bilius. – Le dijo Hermione a Ron con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡No lo llames así! – Le respondió Ron alarmado. – Llámalo Arthur.

- Jajajajajaaja sabía que reaccionarías así. – Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar, mientras Ron murmuraba cosas como "saben que odio ese nombre" o "se aprovechan de mi paciencia" y miraba a su esposa entre enojado y enamorado al verla reír con los demás.

El pelirrojo se había casado con Luna hace un año y medio, y tenían a un pequeño de poco más de un año llamado Bilius Arthur. El orgulloso padre odiaba el primer nombre de su hijo, pero Luna se había mostrado tan resuelta en llamar al pequeño así que finalmente había tenido que ceder a favor de su esposa. Después de todo la amaba demasiado como para negarle algo. Por lo manos el segundo nombre de su pequeño era aceptable.

Después de un rato de risas, bromas y nuevamente alusiones a lo bien que lucía Hermione, los chicos se despidieron porque tenían que ir a entregar el informe de su última misión.

- Ustedes vayan que yo los alcanzo en un momento. – Les dijo Ginny a los jóvenes. – Tengo que hablar algo con Herm.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hablaron mientras estábamos nosotros? O acaso es un secr… – Le dijo Ron suspicaz.

- Porque es una conversación de chicas. – le cortó Ginny fastidiada.

- Esta bien, pero procura no demorarte mucho, Ginny. - Le dijo Harry, siempre más comprensivo que Ron.

- ¡Mujeres! – Fue lo último que dijo Ronald antes de salir de la oficina.

Al ver que por fin las dejaban solas, Ginny se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la oficina de la castaña e instó a sus dos amigas a sentarse.

- Quiero que me digas si lo que escuché es cierto, Hermione. – Comenzó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga fijamente. Hermione tragó saliva y Luna se aguantó la risa al ver la cara de susto de la chica de cabellos castaños.

- Habla. – Le dijo Hermione al ver que Ginny no parecía continuar hablando sino que se dedicaba a mirarla seriamente. La menor de los hermanos Weasley tomó aire antes de hacer la temida pregunta. La espera estaba matando a Hermione.

- ¿Estás casada? – Soltó finalmente, sumamente seria.

- Sí.

Al escuchar la respuesta Ginny abrió los ojos de para en par. Miró a Luna buscando una confirmación. El asentimiento con la cabeza que le dio la rubia fue suficiente.

- ¿Con Malfoy? – Esta vez la pregunta había sido hecha casi con temor

- Sí.

Al escuchar la respuesta Ginny se llevó ambas manos a su boca, como si lo que acabara de oír fuera un sacrilegio.

- Pero, pero… ¿cómo?... osea… yo no entiendo… ¿tú y él?...cómo es que… ¡Hermione!

- Calma, calma, Ginny.

- ¡No me pidas calma, Luna! ¡Esto es muy grave!... ¡Espera! ¡¿Tú sabías de esto, cierto!

- Sí sabía, pero todavía no sé todos los detalles. – Y mirando significativamente a Hermione añadió. – Por eso estoy segura que nuestra amiga nos aclarará todo ahora mismo, ¿cierto Herm?

- Es una historia bastante larga. – Les respondió la castaña con una risita nerviosa.

- No te preocupes por eso.

- Es que los chicos te esperan, Ginny.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes. – A continuación la pelirroja volvió a tomar asiento. – Te escuchamos. – Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

Hermione suspiró resignada mientras veía a sus dos amigas que la miraban fijamente, ansiosas por escuchar la mentira de cómo había empezado su relación con Malfoy. Sin retrasar lo inevitable por más tiempo, comenzó el relato ficticio arrancando a medida que avanzaba distintas reacciones por parte de sus dos amigas. Por momentos las veía fruncir el entrecejo o bufar con enojo y otras las observaba sonreír disimuladamente.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó una vez que hubo terminado de hablar al ver que la rubia y la pelirroja no decían nada.

- No sé que decirte, Hermione. - Le contestó Luna con cierta preocupación en su voz. Hermione bajó el rostro entristecida. – Lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes todo mi apoyo y que más le vale a Malfoy no hacerte sufrir. – Inmediatamente la castaña levantó el rostro mostrándole a su amiga una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias, Luna! – Y mirando a Ginny le preguntó con un dejo de esperanza en su voz. - ¿Y tú Ginny?... ¿qué dices?

- Yo sólo tengo una pregunta para ti. – Le dijo la pelirroja con voz tan seria que la castaña no pudo menos que asustarse, temiendo que su amiga no reaccionara como Luna. - ¿Cómo es el sexo con el hurón? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona y un timbre alegre en su voz.

- ¡Ginny! – Le reprochó la castaña totalmente colorada.

- ¿Qué? – Replicó la chica como si no hubiera dicho nada malo, poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

- Tú no cambias – Le dijo Hermione entre risas. Las tres comenzaron a reír con ganas.

- Pues no. – Le contestó una vez que hubo terminado de reír. Y cambiando su expresión a una más formal, añadió. – Al igual que Luna, te digo que tienes todo mi apoyo. Por algo soy tu amiga.

Sin poder evitarlo, las tres jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño y agradecimiento.

- Gracias, chicas, en serio no saben lo que significa para mí que acepten esto.

- Ya si no es para tanto. – Dijo Ginny.

- Lo que yo quisiera saber es cómo vas a hacer para decirle a Harry y a Ron. – Concretó Luna.

- ¡Uy! – Ginny miró a Herm mientras formaba en su rostro una mueca de dolor. – No quiero ni imaginarme cómo van a tomarlo esos dos.

- Ni yo. – Respondió la castaña.

- De todas maneras tendrás que decirles pronto, porque podrán ser unos despistados, pero con todo lo que habla la gente aquí hasta ellos terminarán por darse cuenta. ¡Si lo primero que escuché cuando llegué fue que tú y Malfoy estaban casados!

- Ginny tiene razón, Herm.

La castaña asintió resignada mientras sus amigas se despedían de ella, no sin antes decirle que contaba con ellas y que por si acaso estarían presentes cuando le dijera la verdad a Ron y Harry.

Antes de salir Ginny se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Hermione. – Veo que debe ser muy bueno.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué debe ser muy bueno?

- Obviamente el sexo con Malfoy. – Contestó la taheña divertida.

- ¡Ginny! ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué dices eso!

- Deberías mirarte al espejo. Tienes escrito en la cara: "Mi esposo y yo tenemos el mejor sexo del mundo". – Y tras decir aquello la chica salió con paso rápido de la oficina, riéndose al ver la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de su amiga.

- No sé de qué está hablando esa Ginny. – se dijo la ex-Gryffindor comenzando por fin con su trabajo. Sin embargo, minutos después revolvió su bolso buscando un espejo y se miró en él. Se asombró al ver que tenía una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción y complacencia. – Esta sonrisa no significa nada. – Se dijo. – podría ser porque estoy feliz de ver a mis amigos. – Continuó, aunque lo cierto era que no estaba muy convencida de eso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Mientras esperaba a sus amigos no dejaba de mover las manos bajo la mesa. Había decidido decirles durante el almuerzo.

Cuando los divisó entrar en el casino del Ministerio, se tranquilizó un poco. Pro fijándose mejor pudo notar que Ron venía hecho una furia y que tras él Luna trataba de calmarlo o más bien alcanzarlo. Tras ellos, Harry y Ginny conversaban seriamente, entre tanto el ojiverde lanzaba miradas hacia la castaña que parecían ser de enojo. Hermione supo que las cosas no saldrían bien.

Al llegar hasta ella Ron paró en seco y parecía que simplemente fuera a echar chispas por los ojos. Hermione notó que tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

- ¡Ron! – Luna había llegado hasta él y tomó una de las manos de su esposo entre las suyas. – Debes calmarte. – Le dijo bajito.

- Tú no me hables… ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decírmelo, Luna!

- ¡Le prometí a Hermione que no lo diría!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Comenzó el pelirrojo levantando los brazos al cielo. - ¡¿Puedes creerlo tú, Harry! – El aludido negó con la cabeza. - ¡Mi propia esposa no es capaz de decirme que mi mejor amiga se ha casado con un… con un… CON UN BASTARDO!

Al escuchar el griterío todas las cabezas en el lugar se voltearon a ver que sucedía. Y como era de esperar los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse.

- ¡Ron, baja la voz! – Le dijo Luna avergonzada.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NI ME HABLES, LUNA!

- Ron, deberías calmarte un poco.

- ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN, HARRY! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS DE PARTE DE ELLAS! ¡NINGUNA FUE CAPAZ DE DECIRLO! ¡TUVIERON QUE ESPERAR A QUE NOS ENTERÁRAMOS POR OTROS! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERABAN, QUE QUIZÁS SOMOS TAN ESTÚPIDOS COMO PARA NUNCA DARNOS CUENTA!

- ¡Ron, ya basta! ¡Vamos a mi oficina a hablar! – Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del joven, Hermione comenzó a caminar.

- ¡CLARO QUE VAMOS A HABLAR! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! – Vociferaba el pelirrojo mientras salía del lugar seguido de su amigo, su hermana y su esposa.

Cuando los cinco hubieron dejado el casino, el lugar se llenó de voces que comentaban lo que acababa de ocurrir. No tardaron en aparecer numerosas hipótesis que explicaban lo acorrido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¿DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS PIENSAS HABLAR!

- Ya te dije que no hablaré hasta que te calmes, Ron. – Contestó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Al escucharla, el taheño resopló lleno de rabia. No viendo otra salida, respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Finalmente después de varios minutos parecía estar más sereno.

- Ya puedes hablar. – Le dijo haciendo ENORMES esfuerzos porque su voz se escuchara normal.

Hermione volvió a relatarles la misma historia que le había dicho antes a sus amigas. Esta vez sin embargo, las expresiones de enojo por parte de los chicos fueron mucho más fuertes. Tanto, que incluso muchas veces el relato fue interrumpido por Ron, quien perdía la paciencia con una facilidad increíble.

- Y así es como terminé casada con él. – Finalizó Hermione viendo como Harry y Ron la miraban con enojo y… ¿decepción? – Y si ustedes son mis amigos espero que lo acepten.

- Claro que somos tus amigos, Hermione. Y justamente es por eso que me cuesta aceptar lo que me dices. – Le dijo Harry negando con la cabeza. - Es que no puedo creer que estés enamorada de Malfoy.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Ese mal nacido algo te hizo. Quizás te hechizó o incluso esto es algún plan malévolo de su parte para dañarnos. – Al escuchar a Ron Hermione rodó los ojos.

- No es así, me escuchan. ¿Por qué no lo aceptan?

- Yo no cero que él realmente esté enamorado de ti, Hermione. – Refutó Harry, quien no se percató de lo que provocaría su comentario en la joven.

- ¡¿Entonces es por eso, cierto! – Le gritó la castaña perdiendo la paciencia. – ¡No creen que alguien pueda estar interesado en mi! – Hermione estaba profundamente herida.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Claro que pueden muchos hombres interesarse en ti! ¡Pero estamos hablando de Malfoy!

- ¡Herm, es el hurón! – Añadió Ron. - ¡¿Acaso olvidaste como te llamaba en el colegio! ¡¿Y cómo te trataba! ¡Es que no puedo creer que le hayas perdonado todo eso!

- ¡Ustedes no saben nada! – Les espetó la chica comenzando a llorar. Y salió de su oficina corriendo, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 11.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos quienes me dejaron sus reviews. Por primera vez responderé algunos, para agradecerles por su apoyo.**

**Teresa: Gracias, y ahí tienes la respuesta. Y todavía falta mucho por ver del enojo de Harry Y Ron. Sí, pobre Draco, sufrió muchísimo.**

**Hada: Gracias que me haces sonrojar! **

**Anna:gracias! Me demore en subir el capi pero espero que sigas escribiendo reviews! **

**Nayra: muchas gracias! Sí, yo quería que el capi no sólo fuera puro sexo y creo que quedó bien cierto? Me alegra que te guste!**

**asuka: aquí tienen el capi por fin! No puedo decir por qué Draco se fue! Tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capis. **

**Andrea Principe: Yo también amo a Draco! Jaja . Y en cuanto a lo de las páginas, disculpa la demora en mandártelas. Igual no hay muchas páginas buenas sobre Tom o Draco que pena! **

**Terry Moon: no te puedo contestar el porqué de la repentina desaparición de Draco, pero no te preocupes que cuando algunos capis más adelante se sepa verás si tienes razón o no. Gracias por tu constante apoyo. **

**Kmiriel: La verdad es que yo tampoco veía al personaje de Draco así, como alguien capaz de amar, pero a medida que iba creando el fic simplemente su personalidad nació. No puedo decirte si estas en lo correcto. Sigue leyendo el fic y lo sabrás. Y a mi también me encantaba ese capi, pero imagínate que muchos de los que vienen me gustan mucho más!**

**Rocio: Claro que no me molesta tu comentario como crees! Pero debo decirte que estás un poco equivocada. No todos son iguales, pero hay gente que dura mucho así como otros que duran poco. Y en cuanto a los orgasmos, uf! no hay número fijo en cuanto a los que puedas tener. Una aclaración: en el fic yo puse "con diferentes intervalos y parones" mientras ellos tenían sexo.**

**misatito: no sabes cuento me alegra que digas que Draco es un fresco de primera. Claro que sí lo es! Que bueno que alguien se haya dado cuenta!**

**alifelton: espero que cumplas lo que dices y dejes reviews seguido! jaja gracias por lo del lemon (es el primerito que escribo en mi vida)**

**Shirru-Malfoy: gracias por lo de la inspiración, porque hay veces en que me falla simplemente. Jaja te adelanto que tendrás mucho más por qué ponerte colorada!**

**Dragongirl: pero niña cálmate! Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado tanto! Al final este capi no tuvo nada de conmovedor pero ya veremos que sucede con los siguientes así que prepárate a gritar otra vez tú y tu prima!**

**Rocio-Lovegood: no puedo responderte a ti tampoco! Como he dicho a otras, sigue el fic y tendrás tu respuesta. Muchísimas gracias! Y lástima que este capi no tuviera nada de Drakito-Herm, pro así es la vida. En el próximo ya verás!**

**Laila Doremi: Oh! Sé que me había demorado mucho en actualizar y además ahora lo hice de nuevo! Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, cuando escribía el capi también me reía. Es que si ellos dos se insultan siempre ¿por qué iban a dejar de hacerlo durante el sexo? Y tienes razón: Drakito no es un animal sin sentimientos, por lo menos no en mi fic.**

**Annie Ryddle: jajaja que bueno que hayas adivinado, porque algunas no lo hicieron. Yo tampoco me resistiría a él! Ni loca!**

**Sailor Alluminen Siren: Gracias! Pues claro que Hermione no iba a dejar de insultarlo sino no tendría gracia! Pero todavía no es tiempo para que ella lo haga disfrutar a él no crees? De todas formas en el fic Draco disfruta viéndola a ella caer bajo sus redes. **

**Luthien: gracias por tus palabras. Si, yo también me aburro a veces. A mi en todo caso no me gusta poner tanto dialogo, prefiero centrarme en los pensamientos y las emociones de los personajes.**

**Lariana: gracias si me ha ido bastante bien en mis estudios por eso no actualizaba! Que bueno que a ti también te esté yendo bien! te felicito!**

**Aleja M: Jaja era una sorpresa que yo tenía la confesión de Draco. Y por lo que veo impactó! Ten paciencia que ya sabrás por qué se fue Draco. Claro que hicieron ruido y mucho! Pero recuerda que la habitación tiene un hechizo silenciador (Draco no es nada tonto)**

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: Gracias por tus palabras!... mmm… ya veremos si lo que crees es cierto o no… sigue leyendo el fic y lo sabrás.**

**Son Melee: jajajajaa tu review si que es fuera de lo común me dio mucha risa. Que bien que te guste Draco! Y en cuanto a Herm… mmm… pobrecita no le digas zorra tú podrías resistirte acaso a un hombre así? (yo no). Sigue con tus reviews tan chistosos y gracias!**

**LaBelle Evans: Hola! Gracias por tus constantes reviews! La historia de Draco es muy triste y pobre Blaise! Pero así siempre me la imaginé. Jajajaja sí adivinaste! Si todavía no entiendes por qué él se fue no te preocupes que ya lo harás. **

**Y para terminar un agradecimiento a todas quienes me respondieron la pregunta sobre Blaise y dejaron su opinión sobre el adelanto. Ya vieron que muchos adivinaron y otros estaban bastante equivocados. **

**Para terminar aquí van tres datitos curiosos. Les advierto que a muchas admiradoras de Blaise podría no gustarles:**

**Blaise Zabinni es negro.**

**Pansy Parkinson tiene el cabello negro.**

**- El segundo nombre de Ron es Bilius **

**En el próximo capi más datitos sobre la edad y fecha de nacimiento de algunos personajes.**

**Les aviso que cuando tenga 200 reviews subiré otro one-shot. Se basará en una canción y el que adivine que canción es puede que reciba algún premio…**

**Y eso es todo. Muchas gracias y un gran abrazo y un beso!**


	14. Chapter 12

Al salir Hermione de la oficina, los cuatro quedaron en un profundo silencio, notablemente incómodos y alterados; aún sin poder digerir la información que acababan de recibir sus cerebros.

Luna fue la primera en romper aquel mutismo.

- ¡¡Pero qué diablos te pasa, Ron! – Le gritó la rubia a su esposo, provocando que el aludido pegara un salto asustado.

- ¡¡¿A mí! ¡¡¡¿A MÍ! ¡¡MEJOR PREGÚNTALE ESO A HERMIONE!

- Definitivamente no te entiendo. – Le dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza. – Y a ti tampoco, Harry.

- Luna, creo que yo soy el que no te entiende a ti. Estoy de acuerdo con Ron en que tu actitud no es de lo más adecuada.

- No me vengas con eso, Harry. – Le contestó seria. – Son ustedes los que actúan fuera de lugar. No puedo creer que después de tantos años no conozcan a Hermione.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso!

- ¿Qué cómo puedo decirlo, Harry? Sólo mírense. ¿Acaso creen que Hermione sería tan tonta cómo para casarse con el hombre equivocado? – Mientras Luna hablaba, Ron y Harry la miraban como si Snape les estuviera diciendo que ambos eran sus alumnos favoritos. - ¡Por Merlín, estamos hablando de Hermione! Sé que desde la guerra y la muerte de sus padres nunca volvió a ser la misma, pero… ¡sólo mírenla ahora!

- Luna tiene razón, chicos. – Añadió Ginny. – Herm se ve radiante y debemos darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio. Es difícil incluso para mí entender todo esto, pero por lo menos podríamos tratar de analizar por qué nuestra amiga hizo lo que hizo. Estoy segura que debe haber una explicación razonable, conociendo a Hermione.

- Ese es justamente el punto, Ginny. – Dijo Harry. – Conozco a Hermione y sé que aún estando deprimida ella no se dejaría engatusar por el primero que la halagara. Y sé que sólo sería capaz de casarse con un hombre bueno que la amara de verdad y al que ella amara.

- ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema, Harry?

- El problema es que… ¿realmente crees que Malfoy sea un hombre bueno enamorado de nuestra amiga?

Al escuchar aquello por primera vez Luna y Ginny comprendieron que los chicos no estaban del todo equivocados. Y eso las asustó.

- ¡¡EXACTO! – Gritó Ron emocionado. - ¡¡Eso era justo lo que yo decía, Harry!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione iba a paso rápido sin fijarse bien en lo que hacía. Sólo quería salir de allí y dejar de escuchar los reclamos.

Si tan sólo pudiera decirles la verdad. Todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Sus amigos sabrían que ella jamás quiso casarse con el hurón, que ni loca se enamoraría de él, que él nunca se enamoraría de ella y… QUE TODO ERA UNA ESTÚPIDA FARSA.

Eso era lo que le dolía. Tenía que defenderse de todos esos gritos y ni siquiera era verdad.

Y para peor el escuchar las palabras de sus amigos sólo la hacía pensar que para ellos ella era una solterona amargada que había caído a los brazos de Malfoy por desesperación; y que había sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que él tenía alguna especie de plan para sacarle información.

¡¡TAMAÑA ESTUPIDEZ!

Casi por inercia llegó hasta el baño de damas y entró para apoyarse en uno de los lavamanos y abrir la llave del agua. Se miró al espejo con rabia pensando en que a pesar de ser todo una mentira eso no quitaba que se hubiera acostado con el hurón. Se sintió una cualquiera.

Bruscamente se mojó la cara, restregándose fuertemente las manos contra el rostro. Improperios y maldiciones se formaban en su cerebro en contra de Dumbledore y Snape por haber tenido tan "brillante" idea.

- ¡¡CON UNA MIERDA! – Gritó finalmente a la vez que le pegaba una patada a una de las puertas de los sanitarios.

- ¡Auch! No quisiera ser esa puerta.

- ¡Jonathan! – Exclamó la castaña viendo al joven parado con expresión divertida frente a ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Deberíamos ir a buscarla. – Propuso Harry luego de un rato.

- ¿Y a dónde? – Le preguntó Ginny.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Debe estar en el baño. – Dijo Luna. Su esposo la miró extrañado.

- Siempre he pensado que tú sabes más de lo que aparentas. – Le dijo Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No seas paranoico, Ronnie. – Contestó la rubia acercándose a su esposo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo desaparecer por arte de magia la mirada desconfiada del pelirrojo y la reemplazó por una cercana a la de un tontito enamorado.

- Jajajajajaja – Comenzó a reír Ginny.

- ¿Viste algo chistoso, hermanita? – Preguntó con un ligero tono de enfado.

- Jaja claro que vi algo chistoso: ¡tu cara! Jajajajaja.

Harry y Luna comenzaron a reír junto con Ginny al ver la cara de enfado del chico.

- No molestes a mi Ronnie. – Le dijo Luna a la pelirroja con falso tono de reproche. - ¿Qué no ves que se pone rojito? – Señaló con voz de mamá mientras abrazaba al aludido y le daba un besito en la nariz.

Ron hubiera querido enojarse, pero era imposible. Esos nunca cambiarían y justamente por eso los quería tanto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te vi pasar desde mi oficina. Te veías bastante alterada, Hermione.

- Ahh… bueno, sí… - La verdad era que no sabía que decirle al chico. Entre sus planes al ir al baño no estaba precisamente que alguien fuera hasta ahí. La idea era estar sola. Y por sobre todo Jonathan era la persona que jamás hubiera imaginado ver ahí con ella.

Al ver el rostro indeciso de la chica Jonathan sonrió.

- Espera un momento… - La expresión de Hermione había cambiado súbitamente para pasar a una de desconfianza. – ¡Este es el baño de mujeres!

Jonathan la miró un tanto sorprendido. ¡A quién le importaba si era el baño de mujeres o el mismísimo despacho del Ministro de Magia! Él había estado en lugares mucho más públicos y a plena luz del día con otras chicas y no precisamente conversando.

Notó con satisfacción que la joven no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que él realmente hacía ahí. O Hermione Granger se hacía la tonta o realmente era muy ingenua.

- Eso lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas.

- ¡Entonces! ¡Que tal si entra alguien y te ve aquí!... ¡Y nos ve aquí!

- No puedo creerlo, Hermione. – Le dijo el chico con voz dolida. – Yo que me preocupo por ti y tú me pagas así. Me preocupé realmente cuando te vi pasar frente a mi oficina llorando desconsoladamente. Somos colegas, Hermione, y eso significa mucho para mí. No se puede uno quedar de brazos cruzados viendo a un compañero de trabajo sufrir.

Tras aquella actuación digna de un Oscar Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

- Oh lo siento mucho, Jonathan. No fue mi intención tratarte así. – La ingenua joven le había creído todo. Si tan sólo hubiera conocido al muchacho un poco más no hubiera confiado ni en un "hola" por parte de él. .

- No te preocupes que en este momento yo no soy el importante. Ahora lo que importa es saber qué te sucede a ti. – Estaba realmente satisfecho. Sí, Hermione Granger era demasiado ingenua. Y él era el hombre perfecto para aprovecharse de eso.

- Verás… es un tanto difícil de explicar…

- No me digas que tiene que ver con un pelirrojo y un moreno de gafas.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Sus gritos se escuchaban de aquí a San Mungo. No fue difícil para nadie en este edificio saber lo que sucedía.

- Que vergüenza. – Susurró la chica bajando la cabeza y posando su vista en el suelo del baño.

- ¡Oh! No digas eso, Hermione. – Le dijo el joven poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

- Es que es la verdad, Jonathan. No sólo es una vergüenza el enterarme de que todos en esta oficina escucharan y vieran aquel escándalo, sino que… - En ese instante los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó el castaño visiblemente preocupado, haciendo gala de su increíble capacidad actoral.

- Es que… no sabes lo triste que es saber que quienes considerabas tus mejores amigos no te apoyen…y es tan humillante que además todos tus compañeros de trabajo además lo vean… - Para ese instante silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Al verla así Jonathan pensó: _Esta es mi oportunidad._

- No pienses en ellos, Hermione. – La abrazó "protectoramente" y ella se recargó en él buscando apoyo y amistad, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos marrones aún más intensamente. – Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.

- Gracias, Jonathan. – Le decía entre sollozos. - No sabes lo que significa para mi que alguien…

- Shhh… shhh no te preocupes por nada… - Le decía mientras acariciaba sus rizos. - Yo estoy aquí…

Y entonces el chico supo que por fin había llegado el momento. Lentamente tomó el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la joven y la obligó gentilmente a levantarlo hacia él. Por su parte la pobre Hermione, sumida en su propia pena, no se daba cuenta de nada.

Acercó su rostro al de ella. Lentamente. Sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, todavía llorando, pero ya más calmada.

Estaba más cerca de su objetivo. _Ya casi_, se dijo mentalmente. _Sólo un poco más_.

Y cuando ya estaba a punto de posar sus labios sobre los de la chica…

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ginny al abrir la puerta del baño.

Aquel grito bastó para que Hermione abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo comprometedora que era la posición en la que se encontraba con Jonathan… solos…. en el baño… abrazados. Se separó de él.

En tanto que al escuchar a la pelirroja el joven la maldijo internamente con tanta vehemencia, que si la aludida lo hubiera escuchado seguramente le hubiera lanzado una maldición imperdonable ahí mismo. Y al ver como Hermione se separaba de él un tanto avergonzada tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para no ahorcar a Ginny.

- Te estábamos buscando, Herm. – Le dijo a la castaña con expresión de reproche. Y acto seguido miró al chico con una mirada que claramente decía "No te metas con mi amiga o te haré sufrir". El chico de cabellos castaños entendió perfectamente la efusiva mirada y le respondió con otra que parecía decir "Eso ya lo veremos". Ginny sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia y decidió que lo mejor era llevarse a su amiga lo más pronto posible de ahí.

- Si me disculpas Jonathan, me llevo a mi amiga. – Le dijo al chico lanzándole una fría mirada. Tomó a Hermione de un brazo y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del baño de damas.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que diablos te pasa, Ginny? – Le dijo la castaña una vez que se vio libre del agarre de la pelirroja ya varios metros lejos del baño.

- No puedo creer que me preguntes eso, Hermione. Eso fue salvarte del casanova más grande que ha pisado este departamento.

- ¿Ah? – Hermione parecía genuinamente extrañada por las palabras de su amiga. - ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

- No me digas que no te diste cuenta de lo que ese Don Juan de pacotilla trataba de hacer. – Le dijo con ojos tan abiertos como dos platos. Y al ver la expresión de incredulidad de la chica Ginny bufó enfadada. - ¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione! ¡¡No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua! ¡¡Estuviste a punto de caer en sus redes!

- Ginny, realmente creo que estas equivocada. Jonathan sólo actuaba como un amigo.

- Jaja. Hermione, si Jonathan estaba actuando como un amigo yo soy Severus Snape con una peluca pelirroja. – Hermione sonrió al imaginarse al arisco profesor de pociones con una peluca y un vestido dando una clase. – Jaja – Rió Ginny quien también había tenido aquella visión en su cabeza. – Bien. Volvamos al punto. El asunto es que Jonathan es un conquistador de primera. Créeme, amiga, yo fui una de sus víctimas; así que conozco sus tácticas. ¡Si hasta te lo advertí en una de mis cartas!

- Ahhhh… así que era eso a lo que te referías.

- ¡Por supuesto! Si tu eres una de las pocas que le falta… ¡o quizás la única!

- Aunque todo el personal femenino del Ministerio haya caído bajo los encantos de ese hombre, Ginny, no creo que él haya tratado de conquistarme en el baño. Estás exagerando.

- ¿Así que eso es lo que crees? – La pelirroja alzó una ceja sarcástica.

- Sí.

- Dime… ¿te dijo que se preocupaba por ti?

- Sí, pero que tú lo sepas no significa nada. Todo el mundo se preocup…

- ¿Te dijo que en ese momento lo importante eras tú y no él? – La interrumpió la chica de cabellos rojos.

- Sí… sí – Contestó la chica turbada.

- Y supongo entonces que después puso sus manos en tus hombros y que a continuación te estaba abrazando y que te dijo que…

- ¡¡¡Sí! – Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos, avergonzada de su gigante ingenuidad. - ¡¡¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!

- Ay amiga. – Le dijo Ginny suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza y le palmeaba la espalda. – No te preocupes que todas hemos pasado por eso. Lo importante es que tú sabes que él es un patán antes de que sucediera algo de lo que después te fueras a arrepentir.

- Gracias, Ginny.

- No es nada… oye, - Ginny la miró seriamente. - tengo hambre. - Vamos a comer algo porque su discusión interrumpió mi almuerzo.

- Jaja tú no cambias – El estómago de la castaña rugió sonoramente a lo que ambas rieron con ganas. – Sí, tienes razón. Vamos a comer algo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione llegó hasta la habitación sólo con ganas de tirarse en la gran cama y poder sumirse en las profundidades del sueño. Se desvistió y puso el camisón. Cuando se metió bajo las sábanas cerró los ojos inmediatamente, sin embargo sólo después de varios minutos el sueño comenzó a dominarla. Ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió que la cama se hundía bajo un peso extra. Se asustó muchísimo y seguramente se hubiera incorporado en la cama si no hubiera sido porque sobre ella se encontraba Malfoy.

- Qué diablos estás haci…

- Shhhhhhh…. – El rubio puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de la chica impidiéndole seguir hablando. La miró fijamente.

Y a continuación comenzó a besarla.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquella semana sí que había sido extraña para Hermione.

Cada noche el rubio la hacía suya. Al principio habían sido una, dos veces, pero luego tres, cuatro… las que fueran posibles.

Y ella se dejaba… y por sobre todo lo disfrutaba.

Pero además tenía su pequeña venganza. Porque cada noche mientras el joven la poseía de su boca no escapaba ni un solo sonido. Ni uno.

Pudo notar primero la turbación por parte del joven, en seguida la confusión, hasta llegar al asombro, luego el enojo y por último la noche anterior que lo había visto (y sentido en carne propia) desesperado.

Era profundamente gratificante ver como Malfoy hacía todo lo posible por escucharla gritar o por lo menos gemir. Pero ella se mantenía completamente firme.

Malfoy la provocaba mientras la poseía, la incitaba a insultarlo entre besos, lo picaba con sus burlas; sin embargo jamás le suplicaba. Antes muerto.

El rubio buscaba nuevas formas de penetrarla, de tocarla, de besarla y ella se mostraba dócil a cada una de ellas, pero sin que de su boca saliera sonido alguno.

Podía notar como su actitud cada día hacía más mella en Malfoy. Lo notaba en lo hambriento que se tornaban sus besos, en lo furioso de sus movimientos al interior de ella, en la cantidad de veces que tenían sexo, que aumentaba considerablemente.

Sin embargo durante el día su relación seguía tal como antes. Los insultos iban y venían, las miradas rencorosas y las frases hirientes.

Y al llegar la noche se perdían en el cuerpo del otro.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo, Hermione comenzó a notar con culpa que la mejor parte de su día era justamente la noche. Cada día sólo esperaba ansiosa por aquellos momentos junto al rubio.

Y aunque le resultaba inmensamente gratificante verlo sufrir por la falta de sus gritos en la cama (porque fuera de ella le gritaba tanto como era posible en sus interminables discusiones), el asunto se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura también para ella. Simplemente cada día le era más y más difícil reprimirse. Estaba segura que cualquiera de esos días sencillamente explotaría en un grito ensordecedor presa de un orgasmo.

¿Por qué no podía ser como el resto de las mujeres? Toda su vida había escuchado a cerca de lo complicado que es encontrar una mujer que haya tenido un verdadero orgasmo. La mayoría tenía grandes dificultades para conocer esa maravilla y si es que lo hacía era con uno. Pero justamente tenía que ser ella la que además de tener unos orgasmos brutales y con una facilidad que le parecía abismante, resultaba ser una multiorgasmica.

¿Por qué Malfoy no podía ser como el resto de los hombres? Aunque no lo sabía por experiencia propia, ya que sólo había estado con el hurón, estaba segura que el chico era más resistente que una mula y seguramente más resistente que la mayoría de los hombres. _Si tan sólo mostrara esa energía en otros aspectos como nuestra misión todo sería más fácil, _pensó la chica.

Además comenzaba a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de que Malfoy fuera algún tipo de maniático sexual o algo por el estilo. Era la única explicación posible que hallaba al hecho de que llamándola sangre sucia y despreciándola por ser hija de muggles después sin ningún empacho se acostara con ella. Y para añadir estaba el hecho de que parecía un masoquista. Mientras ella más se reprimía él parecía tener mas ganas de poseerla y lo hacía con un ímpetu y una pasión que la estaban volviendo loca.

En resumidas cuentas no sólo tenía que aguantarse, sino que tenía que reprimir sus muestras de placer el doble, el triple o el cuádruple cada noche.

Y era MUUUUUUUY difícil.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por milésima vez Hermione vio la hora. Eran las diez de la noche y aún ella y Malfoy no lograban nada. Cuando ambos habían llegado de sus respectivos trabajos habían comenzado a investigar y a sacar conclusiones sobre lo que tramaban los mortífagos, y nada habían logrado en las cerca de tres horas que llevaban en el despacho del rubio. Sólo habían logrado una cosa: fastidiarse mutuamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cansados hasta de discutir. Hermione se desplomó en uno de los sillones mientras el rubio lo hacía en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Me gustaría ir a ver el pasadizo. – Finalmente la castaña rompió el silencio.

- ¿Te refieres al túnel por el que llegan los mortífagos?

- Sí. Me gustaría verlo, Malfoy.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

- Para saber más sobre este asunto. – Lo miró con disgusto. – Debería haberlo visto hace mucho… ya he esperado demasiado.

Malfoy suspiró derrotado. Sabía de antemano que cualquier cosa que dijera no la haría cambiar de opinión.

- Esta bien, Granger. Pero recuerda que tendremos que hacernos invisibles. Y también espero que tengas muy claro que no estaré pendiente de tu seguridad.

- Lo que sea, Malfoy.

Con evidente desgana, el blondo se levantó de la silla.

- Vamos.

Hermione no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto del sillón. Estaba muy entusiasmada y ansiosa, segura de que esta vez si conseguirían una pista y si tenían suerte algo más.

Lo que nuestra protagonista no sabía era que no estaba equivocada…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**¡¡¡Lo sé! Me demoré muchísimo con este capi. La verdad es que el capítulo tenía muchas más cosas, pero resultó tan largo que tuve que cortarlo en dos.**

**Por fin terminé el semestre en la Universidad y aprobé todo. Por eso no pude escribir. Bueno, eso y una relación amorosa que resultó ser un total desastre.**

**Sé que prometí un one-shot, pero como la inspiración parece haberse ido de mi cabecita espero subir dentro de poco el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que da vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. ¡Si no la subo me vuelvo loca! Así que en vez del one-shot los dejaré con ese capi. **

**En cuanto a mi otra historia, la dejaré pendiente hasta nuevo aviso. Es que hay ciertas cosas en las que no me decido aún y necesito aclararlas antes de continuar.**

**A ver, como había prometido, aquí van tres datitos curiosos. Quizás son cosas que ustedes ya han leído en otros fics, pero ¿creían que eran verdad o sólo invento de los autores de los fics?**

**- Sirius Black tenía runas tatuadas en el pecho.**

**- Draco Malfoy nació el 5 de junio de 1980.**

**- Draco no tiene mascota, pero sí un águila para la correspondencia.**

**Creo que eso es todo. Espero actualizar pronto, cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones.**

**Un beso a todos quienes leen. Espero sus reviews. Y no se preocupen, que aunque no los conteste, son mi inspiración y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	15. Chapter 13

El túnel por el que avanzaban con cautela Hermione y Draco, era tan antiguo como la familia Malfoy. Y como era de esperarse, en el último tiempo sólo era utilizada para propósitos oscuros y malvados.

Como era sabido por Hermione, el corredor subterráneo, que por lo menos debía medir unos cuantos kilómetros, llegaba hasta una antigua mansión, hoy abandonada. Era ahí donde se perdía el rastro de los mortífagos. ¿Cómo se trasladaban desde esa mansión en ruinas hasta su escondite secreto?

A medida que avanzaban por el oscuro pasadizo apenas iluminado por débiles antorchas cada cierto trecho, totalmente resguardados de cualquier enemigo gracias a un hechizo de invisibilidad, la chica notó roídas escaleras en las paredes que se dirigían hacia el techo de la galería. Las siguió con la mirada y pudo notar que terminaban en una especia de tapa en el techo del lugar; algo así como las tapas de las alcantarillas.

- Malfoy… - Le susurró tan bajo como le fue posible. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta. – Oye… Malfoy… - Nuevamente el chico no respondió. _Maldito sordo_, pensó la chica frunciendo el seño.

Lo que nuestra querida Hermione no sabía era que el chico de cabellos rubios la había escuchado desde un principio.

_¡Por todos los magos! ¿Es que acaso Granger es tonta? ¡La van a oír! ¡Grita más fuerte, Granger, creo que no te oyeron en el ministerio! _Pensaba nuestro joven Malfoy mientras se hacía el desentendido frente a los cada vez más fuertesllamados de la castaña.

- ¡Auch! – Aquella expresión ahogada de dolor por parte del rubio bastó a la chica para saber que por fin había captado su atención. - ¡Qué demonios crees que haces! – Le susurró dándose la vuelta y sobándose la cabeza. - ¿Quieres dejarme calvo?

- No exageres, fue sólo un tirón de pelo, Malfoy. – Le contestó la chica rodando los ojos. – Además era la única forma de llamar tu atención. _Además no te veo, estúpido. Agarré lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance._

- Para la próxima procura alejarte de mi hermoso cabello, Granger.

La muchacha iba a replicar, pero prefirió hacerle la pregunta por la que se había armado todo ese barullo y así evitar que se vieran envueltos en una discusión con la que perderían tiempo valioso.

- ¿Hacia donde conducen esas escaleras en las paredes?

- Hacia distintos lugares del Londres mágico y muggle. Una forma rápida y fácil de escapar y esconderse aquí.

- ¿Osea que en cualquier momento puede aparecer un mortífago por una de esas compuertas?

-Sí, así que ahora quédate callada si no quieres que nos descubran. – Le contestó el chico con un tono de ofuscación bastante evidente. – Y sigamos avanzando que queda bastante camino por recorrer.

- Hurón. – Masculló la joven a la vez que comenzaba a caminar tras el chico.

- Te oí, rata.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cerca de 40 minutos después aún seguían caminando por el túnel. Hermione ya estaba bastante harta y más de una vez había tropezado con la espalda del chico al tratar de apresurar el paso. Todo su entusiasmo y ansias por descubrir el paradero de sus enemigos se esfumaba a cada segundo de su mente. En aquellos instantes tan sólo quería ir a dormir.

_¡Mierda!_ Otra vez había chocado contra la espalda del chico. Y esta vez iba tan sumida en sus divagaciones que casi cae al duro y frío suelo del lugar.

- No vas atenta, Granger.

- No es mi culpa que tú pares de improviso. – Fue entonces cuando al levantar la vista la chica notó que el túnel se dividía a su vez en dos, una a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

- Vamos. – Le susurró el chico.

- ¿Ah? – _¿Y éste como quiere que yo sepa por cuál de los dos senderos ir?- _Malfoy… mierda, Malfoy… yo no sé cuál es el camino… - Le dijo a la nada un tanto nerviosa y rogando internamente porque el chico no la hubiera dejado sola a su suerte.

_¡Esta mujer me tiene harto, _farfulló en su interior el chico mientras se daba vuelta en seco y tomaba bruscamente una de las manos de la joven.

- Y ahora para de ser un maldito estorbo, Granger. – Le espetó el chico casi arrastrándola por uno de los pasillos.

Hermione no respondió. Se sentía bastante turbada al tener su mano unida a la de Draco. Y a pesar de que no podía verlas, podía sentir la calidez de la mano del rubio sobre la suya. La tenía cogida con fuerza y seguridad.

Y no pudo evitar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. Agradeció que fueran invisibles y se sintió estúpida al tener tales manifestaciones en una situación como aquella.

_No es el momento ni el lugar, Hermione_, se dijo mentalmente.

Sin embargo, por la mente de cierto rubio pasaban exactamente las mismas palabras.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entre tanto, lejos de ahí, en una antigua y espléndida mansión, una rubia mujer hablaba con un hombre.

- Tendremos que encargarnos de ella lo más pronto posible. – Le dijo la mujer con odio impregnado en su mirada.

- Tranquila, Narcissa. Ninguna sangre-sucia se interpondrás en nuestros planes. No te preocupes. Aún no es tiempo. – La voz del hombre era fría como el hielo.

- Pero su influencia sobre Draco… no sabemos que puede provocar ella en él. Ya una vez cayó rendido frente a una mujer y sabemos muy bien lo que es capaz de hacer. No podemos arriesgarnos nuevamente.

- No te preocupes he dicho. Démosle tiempo al niño y hagámosle creer que tiene todo bajo control. Además – Esta vez había cierto tono socarrón en las palabras del hombre. – Fuiste tú la que insistió en casar a Draco con ella.

- Sí, pero mis planes eran que Draco le sacara información, no que ella nos espiara.

- ¿Crees que ha estado espiándolos?

- Estoy segura.

- Pues entonces es una sangre-sucia muy estúpida. En todo caso no hay de que preocuparse. Draco aún no sabe nada, así que por lo tanto no hay nada que ella pueda sacarle. Por ahora deja las cosas como están, Narcissa. Ya llegara el momento en que Draco sepa todo y que nos deshagamos de su "esposa".

- Tienes razón. – Le contestó Narcissa bajando la mirada. Pero la verdad era que aún así no permitiría que esa repugnante sangre-sucia se entrometiera en los planes que tenía para su hijo. Estaba segura que esa estúpida era sabía mucho más de lo aparentaba. Ya le diría a "Thomas" que la mantuviera bien vigilada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_No es el momento ni el lugar, Draco. _Se dijo el blondo mentalmente.

Trataba de pensar con claridad en lo que estaba haciendo y que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un mortífago, por lo que tenía que estar alerta. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse turbado por la mano de la castaña unida a la suya.

Era la primera vez que tenían algo así como un acercamiento físico fuera de su dormitorio, o más bien fuera de la cama. Era extraño, como si no estuviera bien, como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero a la vez se sentía bien. Su pequeña mano, tibia y suave, lo tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo lo ponía nervioso. Suerte para él que estaban invisibles y así Granger no podía notar su rostro consternado.

Por fin, después de un tiempo que para Hermione fueron siglos, llegaron hasta lo que parecía el final del túnel.

La muchacha miró estupefacta la pared que se alzaba ante ellos impidiéndoles continuar.

- ¿Qué demonios?... oye Malfoy… el túnel termina aquí… no me digas que te equivocaste de corredor… - Le susurró.

- No, Granger. Yo no me equivoco. – La chica rodó los ojos ante la falta de humildad tan evidente de Malfoy.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces quédate callada de una vez por todas y no me fastidies. – Le dijo el blondo dando por terminada la discusión.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se acercó a la pared de piedra y soltando la mano de Hermione comenzó a palpar la pared.

- No te alejes de mí. – Le dijo en tono autoritario mientras continuaba su inspección.

- No pensaba irme a ningún lado. – Le contestó molesta. Sin embargo se acercó hasta el joven y lo tomó de la túnica, para que él supiera que estaba allí.

- ¡Bingo! – Draco había localizado lo que buscaba.

Presionó una de las piedras que sobresalían del muro y éste simplemente desapareció. Hermione estaba anonadada, contemplando con los ojos abiertos como la pared desaparecía de su vista.

Inmediatamente el rubio volvió a tomar su mano y la arrastró hacia la oscuridad. Al pasar por el lugar donde tendría que estar la muralla, Hermione levantó la mano con que sostenía la varita palpando el aire. Notó con asombro que efectivamente había desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo…

- Magia oscura, Granger. Vamos, apresúrate. En unos segundos volverá a aparecer.

Y tal como Draco dijo, apenas cruzaron el umbral, la pared volvió a aparecer. Hermione, aún asombrada, tocó la muralla, notando que no era ninguna ilusión. Realmente la pared aparecía y desaparecía.

Nuevamente cogidos de la mano, ambos magos avanzaron por lo que a la chica le pareció una oscura habitación. Quizás un sótano.

Entre tanto el rubio avanzaba seguro. Era evidente que conocía aquel lugar. Después de caminar un corto trecho entre la penumbra, subieron unas escaleras. Tuvieron que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, porque los escalones de madera estaban tan roídos que crujían y se astillaban a su paso.

Cuando terminaron de subir los escalones, se encontraron con una puerta de madera totalmente arruinada. Lentamente Draco la abrió y fue entonces cuando finalmente Hermione pudo ver lo que parecía una mansión en ruinas.

La castaña devoró con sus ojos el lugar, tratando de encontrar algún indicio o pista que le indicara como era que los mortífagos viajaban desde ese lugar hasta su escondite.

Pero el lugar parecía estar abandonado completamente hace años. Las maderas en el techo y piso estaban podridas y grandes agujeros se abrían en ellas. Muchas de las paredes estaban caídas y absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de telarañas y polvo. Además absolutamente todo se veía negro, como si en algún tiempo un incendio hubiera tratado de arrasar sin éxito con el lugar, que a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie.

La castaña no lograba entenderlo. Aquella casa parecía más apropiada para ser utilizada como un refugio o un escondite en último caso.

Volvió a observar la mansión. Las cortinas sólo eran pequeños jirones de tela quemada. Los muebles estaban la mayoría carbonizados y los pocos que aún existían estaban completamente chamuscados. Los adornos y lámparas, los cuadros y tapices, todo, absolutamente todo estaba destruido.

Draco también observaba atentamente a su alrededor sin perder detalle. Sin embargo él sabía lo que buscaba. Había escuchado en una ocasión a Goyle decir algo que le había dado una gran idea. El problema era que no conocía su forma.

De improviso, un ruido proveniente del segundo piso los alertó. ¡Mierda! No estaban solos.

Agudizando sus oídos, y totalmente quietos, escucharon lo que parecía una conversación entre dos hombres. Al parecer uno era Nott, pero ni siquiera Draco fue capaz de reconocer la voz del otro; por lo que supuso era un mortífago de poca monta.

- Supongo que esta es tu primera visita a la mansión Malfoy. – Le dijo Nott al desconocido, el cual asintió.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Draco y Hermione se abrieron como platos, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba aquello. Debían volver inmediatamente a la casa.

- Me han dicho que es enorme. – Comentó el mortífago.

- Sí. Draco tiene suerte.

Para entonces ambos hombres ya estaban en el primer piso, acercándose hacia el sótano. El rubio tiró de Hermione para seguirlos.

Pronto se vieron bajando sigilosamente las destruidas escaleras tras ambos mortífagos.

- Espera. – Ordenó Nott al mortífago. - ¿Escuchaste eso? – Le preguntó señalando hacia arriba. Nott se dio media vuelta y miró hacia arriba, quieto como si tratara de ver o escuchar a algo que estaba ahí.

Por inercia Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio, temiendo lo peor. Quizás los había escuchado. ¡Los había descubierto!

Tanto ella como Draco se quedaron quietos como estatuas. Esperando.

- Yo no escuché nada. – Dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

- Voy a ver. – Dijo Nott comenzando a subir los escalones de vuelta hacia la casa en ruinas.

_¡Con una mierda!_, pensó Draco antes de empujar bruscamente a la castaña hacia la pared, justo a tiempo antes de que el mortífago pasara por su lado. Ambos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, sin mover un solo músculo. Incluso contenían la respiración mientras veían pasar a Nott casi rozándolos.

Después de unos minutos que al matrimonio les pareció un siglo, en que escucharon al mortífago caminar de un lado a otro por la casa. Finalmente lo oyeron exclamar "Maldita" y lanzar un hechizo.

Hermione y el rubio no pudieron evitar un crispamiento en sus cuerpos, pensando que quizás había alguien más en el lugar y que había sido descubierto y atacado por Nott.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó el otro mortífago, que había estado bastante aburrido mientras esperaba.

- Era una condenada rata. – Dijo Nott de mal humor, situándose a su lado y volviendo a bajar.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde había quedado apoyada una de las manos de Draco. Había sido tanto el miedo y la adrenalina del momento, que ninguno de los dos se había percatado que al empujar Draco a la joven apresuradamente contra la muralla, su mano izquierda había quedado justamente sobre el seno derecho de la chica. Claro, había que tomar en cuenta que él no la veía y que en aquel instante por su rubia cabeza pasaba de todo menos sexo.

Sin embargo el peligro ya había pasado. Por lo menos el peligro más grave. Y ahora ambos se daban cuenta de su comprometedora posición. No podían ver, pero el rubio, despejada ya su cabeza, notó con claridad lo que su palma abierta estaba abarcando. Abrió los ojos con espanto y notó con claridad, antes de retirar su mano rápidamente de allí, como el pezón de la chica se endurecía.

_¡Oh no!_, pensó Hermione notando ella también como su cuerpo respondía al tacto de la mano del joven. ¡Qué verguenza para ella!

Ambos se quedaron un par de segundos sin tocarse y pensando en lo bochornoso que resultaba el asunto. Pero como su prioridad en esos instantes era regresar a la mansión antes que los mortífagos, no podían darse el lujo de permanecer más tiempo en esa escalera presos de la incomodidad. Ya más tarde habría tiempo para eso.

El rubio volvió a tomarla de la mano y con una suerte increíble alcanzaron a los hombres en el preciso instante en que la pared desaparecía.

- Quizás hasta podríamos hacerle una visita a la señora Malfoy. – Dijo Nott mientras caminaban por el túnel. El rostro del rubio se tensó al oirlo.

- No sabía que Draco estuviera casado. – Comentó el otro.

- ¡¿Pero en qué mundo vives, Travis! – Le dijo Nott verdaderamente asombrado. – Salió en todos los periódicos. – Añadió.

- No acostumbro leerlos. – Le dijo el joven como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Con razón eres un estúpido_, pensó Nott.

- ¿Y cómo es ella? – Preguntó después de un rato de silencio el chico. Parecía haber imaginado durante todo ese tiempo el aspecto de la mujer que había atrapado al mujeriego Draco Malfoy.

Nott lo observó divertido y lanzó una carcajada antes de responderle.

- Mmmm… digamos que ese ratoncito de biblioteca se ha convertido en una brujita bastante apetecible. – Le contestó Nott con mirada lujuriosa.

Al escucharlo Draco apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica. Ésta tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor.

Travis miraba a Nott desconcertado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de ratoncito de biblioteca, Nott? – El aludido lo miró recordando que el mortífago a su lado era aún un mocito de apenas 18 años que había estudiado en Durmstrang, por lo que seguramente jamás en su vida había oído hablar de Hermione "ratón de biblioteca" Granger.

- No importa. El asunto, mi querido Travis, – Continuó con voz fría el chico de cabellos negros. – es que la esposa de Draco incluso a mi me provoca el plantearme eso de la soltería.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Le preguntó el chico asombrado.

- No. – Le contestó Nott divertido. – Pero sí estaría dispuesto a darme un buen revolcón con ella. – Ambos mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas.

Entre tanto, Hermione escuchaba la conversación con creciente incomodidad. ¡Qué asco! Ese Nott era despreciable y hablaba de ella como si fuera un simple pedazo de carne.

Si la castaña hubiera podido ver el rostro de su esposo hubiera notado que si las miradas mataran, Nott estaría muerto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Varios minutos después Hermione y Draco llegaban al final del túnel con prisa. Hace rato que habían dejado a los mortífagos atrás, pasando por su lado y apurando el paso para llegar a la casa antes que ellos.

Corrieron a prisa hacia la mansión y Draco prácticamente la arrastró escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la habitación casi con desesperación se quitaron sus ropas a la velocidad del rayo y mientras el rubio quedaba sólo en ropa interior, la chica se puso su camisón. Ninguno siquiera se molestó en fijarse en el cuerpo del otro.

De un salto ambos estaban bajo las sábanas, sin mover un músculo. Atentos a cualquier sonido proveniente del exterior de la casa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Malfoy observó como la punta de su varita se tornaba de un rojo intenso. Esa era la nueva manera que tenían los mortífagos para contactarse.

- Nott me esta llamando. – Le dijo a la joven simplemente a la vez que se levantaba lentamente de la cama y se ponía una bata negra de seda.

Con paso seguro y tranquilo el rubio salió de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Hermione. Ella no supo que decirle ni que hacer. Simplemente lo vio partir, temiendo que nada bueno saldría de la conversación que tendría Malfoy con los mortífagos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Por fin te dignas a hacernos gala de tu aristocrática presencia!

- A qué viniste, Nott. – Le dijo Draco fastidiado.

- ¡Uy pero que humor! – Le dijo el chico con tono alegre. – ¡No me digas que interrumpimos algo! – Añadió poniendo cara de sorpresa y tapándose la boca can ambas manos. - ¡No fue JAMÁS nuestra intención!

- Deja las estupideces de lado y dime a que viniste.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Realmente se odiaban. Travis pasaba su vista de uno a otro totalmente perdido.

- Vine a decirte que tendrás que partir de viaje en dos días. Tu madre te espera en Noruega. – Los ojos azules de Nott brillaban con intensa malicia al ver como el rubio fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.

- Por cuánto tiempo.

- Una semana… quizás dos. Quién sabe… hasta podrían ser tres.

Nott disfrutaba increíblemente al ver como con cada una de sus palabras la ira interna de Malfoy aumentaba, reflejándose en la arruga en su frente que aumentaba y aumentaba.

- Bien. – Finalmente Draco había roto el tenso silencio. – Puedes irte.

- Ya me voy, mi querido Draco. – El rubio observó como los dos hombres daban media vuelta y caminaban hacia el túnel. - ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! – Nott se había detenido y lo miraba con auténtica maldad. - ¡Dale mis saludos a la adorable señora Malfoy!

El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar lanzarse como una fiera sobre el mortífago. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado.

Y comprobando que el túnel quedaba bien cerrado, el joven subió hasta su habitación reflexionando sobre lo que le acababan de comunicar.

Era extraño. Hace mucho tiempo que su madre no lo mandaba al extranjero para atender asuntos monetarios. Ahora que era ella la que viajaba la mayor parte del tiempo era casi innecesario que él tuviera que encargarse de sus propiedades y su dinero fuera del país.

Y sin embargo su madre requería de sus servicios. ¿Sería realmente para eso? ¿O finalmente le confiaría un papel más importante?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La castaña, de espaldas en la cama hacia la puerta, escuchó como ésta se abría para que el rubio entrara. Percibió como él se quitaba la bata y finalmente se acostaba en la cama.

- ¿Qué querían? – Le preguntó la chica, demasiado ansiosa como para esperar a que él le contara al día siguiente.

Draco se demoró unos instantes en contestar.

- En dos días debo viajar a Noruega y encontrarme allí con mi madre. – Le contestó el joven con voz realmente cansada.

- ¿Y para qué?

- Supongo que para lo mismo de siempre: asuntos monetarios.

La verdad era que podría haberle comentado a la chica sus sospechas, pero no estaba de humor como para tener una larga y eterna discusión sobre mortífagos y sus planes. Conociéndola, empezaría con sus conclusiones y no habría forma de pararla.

- Ah. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione. Realmente no sabía mucho sobre el dinero y las propiedades de su esposo.

Por eso mismo era que estaba dispuesta a preguntarle cuando repentinamente el joven habló.

- ¿Y entonces…

- Buenas noches. – La cortó súbitamente Draco.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Se dio media vuelta en la cama y vio con asombro como el chico se acomodaba dándole la espalda para caer inmediatamente en un profundo sueño.

_¡Pero qué diablos es esto!_, pensó la chica. No pudo evitar que una profunda decepción, aún más grande que la rabia que le producía que la dejara con las palabras en la boca, se apoderar de su ser.

Y aquella decepción, aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía una sola razón.

Después de tantas noches "agitadas", volvería a tener una noche completamente tranquila.

Y eso no la alegraba precisamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione despertó asustada. Se incorporó a medias en la cama y observó al responsable de los murmullos y exclamaciones que no le habían permitido continuar su sueño.

- ¡Sofía! ¡Sofía! – El rubio parecía tener una pesadilla.

Y al escuchar ese nombre Hermione recordó la historia que Malfoy le había contado tiempo atrás. Sofía era la mujer a la que el blondo había amado tanto. Y al notar su rostro compungido y su voz anhelante la castaña sólo pudo pensar que quizás a la que todavía amaba.

Algo en su pecho se removió al tener ese pensamiento. No sabía lo que era, pero no le gustaba.

Acercó una de sus manos para despertarlo, pero justo antes de tocarlo el joven pareció calmarse. Hermione se quedó quieta, esperando un nuevo chillido. Nada. Malfoy volvía a dormirse tranquilamente.

Lo observó unos instantes, con miles de pensamientos contradictorios revoloteando por su cabeza totalmente confundida, antes de acomodarse de espaldas a él dispuesta a dormir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Otro día más de trabajo. _

Con sólo pensar en aquello Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba la montonera de papeles sobre su escritorio.

No se sentía con ánimos de trabajar. Se había levantado de mal humor y no sabía por qué.

¿O sí lo sabía y no quería reconocerlo?

- ¡Menuda estupidez! – Exclamó tirando un montoncito de papeles lejos de su escritorio.

Toc toc toc

La muchacha observó la puerta con aprehensión. _Por favor que no sea Jonathan_, pensó afligida. Últimamente el chico se le aparecía hasta en la sopa y sus intentos de conquista ya la tenían harta. Gracias a Ginny había descubierto que ella era su nuevo objetivo. Y aunque reconocía que el tipo era extremadamente guapo y galante, simplemente no le atraía y no tenía ganas de tener nada con nadie por el momento. Además, estaba el hecho de que ella se suponía era una mujer felizmente casada. Y no se vería para nada bien que anduviera por ahí con otros si se suponía que ella amaba a Malfoy. Se preguntó si acaso el chico pensaría igual. La verdad era que no lo había visto con nadie y menos había llevado a alguna amiguita a la mansión. Sin embargo ella no podía saber que hacía su rubio esposo fuera aquellas cuatro paredes.

- Adelante. – Dijo rogando internamente porque no fuera Jonathan.

- ¡Herm!

- ¡HARRY! – No podía estar más aliviada. Era tanto que corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Pero si te vi hace unos días! – Le dijo el chico riendo por la reacción de su amiga. - ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

Hermione se sintió un tanto avergonzada, por lo que un tanto ruborizada rompió el abrazo.

- Nunca se exagera cuando se trata de los amigos, Harry.

Tanto la castaña como el chico de la cicatriz dieron vuelta sus rostros para mirar a la recién llegada que había hablado.

Era una joven realmente hermosa, de cabellos negros y unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Su piel blanca contrastaba con lo rojo de sus labios; y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas le daban un toque verdaderamente encantador.

- Herm, te presento a mi novia: Sara Savage. – Le dijo el joven de gafas mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y ambos se sonreían con ternura.

- Mucho gusto, Hermione. – La castaña se acercó a la joven para darle la mano, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que la muchacha la abrazaba. – He escuchado tantas cosas buenas de ti, Hermione. – Le dijo con entusiasmo.

Al verse libre de aquel abrazo la castaña notó que la joven le sonreía cálidamente. No pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Sentía que aquella joven la opacaba, como si fuera mejor en todo que en ella, como si fuera capaz de ganarle en cualquier cosa. A pesar de que Sara era más baja de estatura, Hermione se sintió como una niña pequeña admirando a un inalcanzable.

- Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas. – Le dijo la joven de ojos azules.

- Yo también. – Le contestó con una sonrisa. Pero en el fondo sabía que no lo decía sinceramente. Había algo en Sara Savage que no le gustaba, algo que la incomodaba y la hacia sentirse vulnerable. Y a pesar de percibir que era una buena persona y que sus palabras y sus gestos eran sinceros, no dejaba de sentirse perturbada.

Hermione no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

Aquella joven solo le traería más preocupaciones a su ya de por sí ajetreada vida.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Aquí me tienen con el la segunda parte del capi anterior. Ahora se dan cuenta de que si los dejaba juntos hubiera quedado excesivamente largo. Bueno, no hay escenas romanticotas ni nada por el estilo, pero espero que les guste y supongo que les traerá aún más dudas.**

**El personaje de Sara Savage es inventado por mí, pero no quise sacarlo de la nada. Por eso pensé que su madre podía ser Hestia Jones o por último ser familiar de ella. Si saben como es físicamente Hestia se darán cuenta de que me refiero. Y en cuanto a Savage, es un personaje que también existe en los libros.**

**Los dos próximos capítulos me encantan. En ellos por fin veremos a nuestros protagonistas celosos el uno del otro.**

**Recuerden… ¡¡¡REVIEWS!**

**No me gusta eso de que si no consigo 40 reviews no subo el próximo capi, pero igual espero sus comentarios. Me pongo muy contenta al leerlos y son mi ánimo para seguir. **

**Subí el primer capi de una nueva historia, espero que la lean. Se llama "Aquellos ojos grises"**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Alanis Malfoy, iris warren, snapeforever, Caperucita Roja, MALFOYTEAMO, Kmiriel, Terry Moon, kisymy, LaBelle Evans, ProngsAndMoony, celia+ç, Lara Malfoy-Lynn, delita, Neishon, D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ, annia, Aleja M, LilyRiddle86, EROL HARUKA, Shirru-Malfoy, shey, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Luthien, Asuka16, ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL.**

**Y creo que eso era todo para el capi anterior. A todos los que me escribieron en los capis anteriores también MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Un saludo gigante para todos y un beso!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Aquí esta el capítulo 14. Disculpen las tardanzas. Demasiadas cosas en mi vida y la mayoría nada de buenas. En compensación este es el capi más largo que he subido. Ojalá que lo disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia y espero sus reviews porque estoy muy deprimida así que espero sus palabras para que me suban el ánimo, que lo tengo por los suelos.**

**Un beso para todos quienes me han escrito y por supuesto también para los que no.**

**Recuerden, sus reviews que estoy muy triste!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Definitivamente no había sido un buen día para Hermione.

Y todavía faltaba muuuucho más.

Después de haber tenido que almorzar junto a sus amigos y la novia de Harry (estaba segura que nunca en su vida había hablado tan poco), prácticamente se había pasado el resto de la tarde esquivando a Jonathan.

Recordó la comida con sus amigos y Sara. ¡Qué rabia! La chica de ojos azules había sido el centro de atención en todo momento. Todos la habían considerado tan simpática. Todos la escuchaban atentos. Todos le prestaban tanta atención. ¡Todos creían que era hermosa y dulce! ¡Todos la admiraban! ¡TODOS LA QUERÍAN!

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan condenadamente perfecta?

Además había algo más.

No dejaba de recordar un nombre que le taladraba la cabeza: "Sofía". Estaba segura que si seguía pensando en esa mujer terminaría volviéndose loca. Sin embargo la intrigaba sobremanera el saber como había sido, cual era su aspecto, su carácter, sus virtudes. En fin, que había tenido esa mujer que ninguna otra hubiera tenido como para enamorar a Malfoy a tal punto. Recordó con algo de frustración las palabras del rubio cuando había hablado de ella y por lo que él le había dicho parecía simplemente perfecta.

_¡Bah! Nadie es perfecto_, se dijo mentalmente; mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre la cama.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó un portazo unido a fuertes gritos que provenían de la planta baja.

Y eran los gritos de una mujer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio… pensando.

Con un vaso casi vacío de whisky en la mano, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Siempre hacia lo mismo. Al llegar se encerraba por unos minutos en su despacho con un vaso de whisky y se dedicaba a pensar. A pensar en su vida. A pensar en sus problemas. A pensar en su madre y los mortífagos. A pensar en su pasado. A pensar en ella…

Hace tiempo que no había pensado en ella. Sobre todo después de la llegada de Granger, ya que la condenada sabelotodo había resultado ser una distracción y un dolor de cabeza constante. Claro, y como no podía ser de otra manera, también un dolor de cabeza en la cama.

Sonrió al pensar aquello. ¿Por qué la rata de biblioteca no podía ser como todas las mujeres del mundo y simplemente gritar como una chiflada cada vez que él se acostaba con ella?

No. La muy maldita lo hacía a propósito. Se quedaba callada como una muerta, a pesar de que se movía y actuaba normalmente. Lo provocaba. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que con esa actitud lo incitaba más y más? ¿O acaso lo sabía?

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro del rubio al pensar esto último.

No obstante, a pensar de que admitía para sus adentros que no lo pasaba nada de mal con la chica; la noche anterior no había deseado tocarla. No sabía por qué. Simplemente había sido un día demasiado ajetreado. Demasiadas preocupaciones habían llegado para perturbar su ya trastornada cabeza.

Y no sabía por qué, pero ese día había pensado en ella. En Sofía. Y creía haber visto su rostro angelical en sueños. ¿Habían sido sueños o se estaba volviendo loco?

- Sofía… - Aquel nombre se había escapado de sus labios casi como un suspiro.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes del primer piso de la mansión. Eran los alaridos de una mujer. ¡Mierda! Una mujer que él conocía muy bien.

Rápidamente dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y salió presuroso escaleras abajo. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente. _Que Granger no la haya escuchado. _O tendría a un par de mujeres histéricas y furiosas a las cuales controlar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡¡Dónde esta Draco! ¡¡Quiero verlo ahora MISMO, maldita elfina!

Sipsy se mostró inflexible. Totalmente serena frente a la mujer que tenía en frente.

- En estos momentos el Señor Malfoy se encuentra ocupado. Si gusta puede dejarle un mensaje y yo le diré lo que desea.

La mujer de negros cabellos miró con profundo desprecio y desdén a la pequeña criatura, que con toda confianza y soltura le hablaba de aquella manera que ella consideraba tan poco apropiada para alguien de su condición.

- ¡¡Pero quién te has creído que eres, pequeña sabandija! ¡¡¡A MÍ nadie me habla así y menos un pequeño gusano como tú!

Sipsy siguió observándola tranquilamente, sin siquiera inmutarse por la ofensa recibida. Sin embargo, a pesar de su completa armonía exterior, sus ojos despedían fuego, en representación de su orgullo herido. La mujer notó el desafío y la provocación impregnados en ellos.

- ¿Me podría decir su nombre, señorita? Así yo podré decirle al señor, cuando este desocupado, quien lo busca.

- ¡JA! ¡¡DILE QUE LO BUSCA PANSY PARKINSON EN PERSONA! ¡¡Y HAZLO AHORA!

La pequeña elfina no se movió. Sólo sostuvo la irritada mirada de la mujer.

- No será necesario, Sipsy. – Finalmente el rubio había hecho acto de presencia en la sala. – Puedes retirarte. – Le dijo a la elfina, la cual con una inclinación salió de la sala con porte orgulloso.

- Deberías darle un buen escarmiento a ese bicho. No me gustó nada su actitud. – Le dijo Pansy como si fuera ella la esposa del rubio.

Draco se limitó a mirar a la joven sin expresión aparente en su rostro. Quizás con cualquier otra persona se hubiera enfurecido ante aquella falta de respeto y exceso de confianza mostrados por la morena. Sin embargo, en el caso de Pansy le parecía incluso divertido. No podía creer que fuera tan estúpida como para pensar que él, Draco Malfoy, le haría caso.

La verdad era que Pansy Parkinson no era para nada estúpida si lo analizaba. Por el contrario, era bastante astuta e inteligente, además de hermosa. No era gritona ni chillona, nunca le exigía nada, ni mucho menos lo increpaba por su falta de romanticismo para con ella. En resumen, la chica siempre se había comportado como lo que era: la amante preferencial de Draco Malfoy.

El problema de Pansy, era su falta de cultura. No educación, sino cultura. La chica no tomaba El Profeta ni siquiera para leer la sección de chismes. Por supuesto aquello al rubio le daba lo mismo; él no iba a su casa buscando una interesante conversación sobre "el actual problema de la inflación del dinero mágico en China" (y podía apostar toda su fortuna a que la insufrible de Granger sí lo sabía). No, él sólo iba con ella por una buena dosis de sexo. Iba.

- Qué haces aquí, Pansy. – Aquello no había sido una pregunta. Era más bien un reclamo. Y la joven lo comprendió de inmediato.

- Haz dejado de ir a verme. – Le contestó con un tono de voz más tembloroso de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Pansy había pensado en miles de cosas que decirle a Malfoy en su camino a la mansión. Lástima para ella y sobretodo para su orgullo que había dicho la única que no estaba en su lista. Desde el principio el rubio le había dejado muy en claro que entre ellos no había nada serio, nada romántico. Y ella lo había aceptado, conciente de que era lo único que podría obtener de él. Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado. Por eso había aceptado ser sólo su amante. Por eso jamás se había comportado como esas estúpidas que celan y le reclaman a los tipos con los que se acuestan por derechos que no son suyos. No, ella no era así. Pansy sabía que ya poseía demasiado. Además, jamás se hubiera rebajado a eso.

No obstante todo aquello, ahí se encontraba, frente al rubio, humillándose.

Humillándose porque sabía que había perdido lo único que tenía de él: su cuerpo.

- ¿Y? – Le dijo Draco mirándola con desinterés.

Para la joven aquello fue como una bofetada. Hubiera querido llorara, pero bien sabía que jamás derramaría una lágrima que la hiciera ver débil. Antes muerta. Pero ya que su orgullo estaba en el suelo, pisoteado por el blondo, daba igual pisotearlo un poco más, así que habló.

- Y deberías haber ido. – Respondió con un deje de ira en su voz que le fue difícil controlar, hecho que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para Draco.

- ¿Debería? – Le preguntó con sorna. – Yo no debo o no hacer lo que tú creas, Pansy. Cuida tus palabras. – Draco comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Pero…

- En primer lugar la osadía tuya de venir a presentarte a MI casa a "reclamarme" por no haber ido contigo ya es inaceptable. No sé que diablos te sucede, pero no tolero este comportamiento por parte tuya. – Draco la miró con enojo y Pansy tuvo miedo. Sabía que lo que hacía podría traerle graves consecuencias, y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlas. Después de todo, una mujer enamorada es capaz de muchas cosas.

- ¡No me hables así! – Exclamó la joven a punto de perder la compostura. El rubio la miró sorprendido. Ciertamente no se esperaba una escena digna de un culebrón por parte de Pansy.

- ¡Yo te hablo como me de la gana! ¿Quién diablos te crees para venir a exigirme algo?

- ¡Me creo la mujer con la que hasta hace poco compartías cama! – Estalló la morena.

- No te creas tan importante por eso. – Le espetó el rubio mientras una sonrisa despectiva cruzaba su rostro.

- Sé muy bien que no fui nunca la única. Pero tú también sabes que eso a mí nunca me ha importado.

- Entonces no veo cual es tu punto.

- ¡Demonios, Draco! Al principio no me preocupé. Después de todo tú tienes tu vida y eso a mi no me concierne. Incluso acepté tu matrimonio con la asquerosa sangre-sucia porque todos sabíamos que tu madre te obligó y además seguías visitándome. Pero ya va demasiado tiempo desde tu última visita a mi casa. Busqué muchas explicaciones a tu comportamiento y sólo llego a una conclusión: ¡¡PREFIERES A LA REPUGNANTE SANGRE-SUCIA QUE TIENES POR ESPOSA!

Aquello si que Draco no se lo esperaba. Y por una simple razón: porque era verdad. Ya incluso había perdido la cuenta desde hace cuanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer que no fuera Granger.

No supo que contestar. Y ya que Pansy no era tonta, supo interpretar aquello como la confirmación a sus palabras.

- ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – Continuó destilando odio y rabia. - ¡¡PREFIERES A GRANGER ANTES QUE A MI! ¡¡A GRANGER! ¡¡ESA HORRIBLE SABELOTODO…

- Deberías bajar el tono de voz, Parkinson.

Pansy calló al instante, y tanto ella como Draco voltearon para mirar a quien había interrumpido.

- ¿Y porqué debería bajar el tono de mi voz según tú? – Le preguntó Pansy mirándola con profundo aborrecimiento. La mujer frente a ella era la causa de aquello. LA ODIABA. La odiaba tanto que sería capaz de matarla con sus propias manos. Esa despreciable rata de biblioteca tenía lo que ella siempre había soñado: el apellido Malfoy.

- Porque yo lo digo. Porque estás en Mi casa. – Respondió Hermione mirándola como si de un bicho se tratara.

- Pensé que era la casa de Draco.

- Y yo pensé que yo era su esposa.

Esas palabras habían sido el golpe maestro. Pansy no pudo replicar. Abrió y cerró la boca tratando de encontrar algo que decir, pero las palabras no acudieron en su rescate.

Draco sonrió. No pudo evitar mirara con admiración a la castaña. Por supuesto que nadie más que él notó aquella mirada.

- Lo mejor será que te vayas, Parkinson. – Le dijo Hermione, ganándose una mirada tan llena de los peores sentimientos que le provocó un escalofrío que para su suerte nadie notó.

- ¿Y acaso tú crees que yo le haría caso a una repugnante rata como tú? – Pansy destilaba tanto odio que parecía imposible.

Draco miraba a ambas como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Obviamente él no intervino en aquella discusión. Los tres sabían que hubiera sido demasiado hipócrita de su parte.

Hermione no respondió a aquella ofensa. Prefirió contestar de otra forma, mucho mejor que las palabras.

Se acercó a Draco y tomó su mano. El rubio la miró sorprendido, claro que no tanto como lo estaba Pansy.

- Bueno, ya que no te vas, quizás deberíamos sentarnos ¿no creen? Y conversar un poco. – Y diciendo aquello instó al joven a seguirla hasta uno de los sillones en la sala. Y cuando lo hizo sentarse, ella se sentó en sus rodillas.

Pansy no pudo disimular su rabia. Su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos desorbitados y sus puños apretados la delataban terriblemente.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Parkinson? – Le dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el cabello de su marido y lo miraba amorosamente. – La verdad es que mi querido rubio no me ha hablado de ti. – Y al decir aquello le dio un dulce beso al chico.

Draco no podía estar más sorprendido. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Granger se tomara la presencia de Pansy de esa manera. Él esperaba gritos y reprimendas, pero nada como lo que estaba recibiendo. Aunque la verdad era que no le molestaba para nada. Por el contrario, lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera.

Se permitió bajar una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica hasta su trasero. Pudo sentir como ella daba un respingo, lo que le provocó bastante diversión.

Pansy sabía que estaba derrotada. Pudo notar claramente la mirada lujuriosa que Draco le dirigía a su esposa y las claras atenciones que ésta le demostraba. Un odio profundo y mortífero se adueñó de su corazón. Un odio que sabía jamás se iría. Por lo menos no hasta que una de las dos muriera.

Pansy había tomado una decisión.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme. – Dijo levantándose con una calma que no auguraba nada bueno. Tranquilamente se encaminó hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta para hablar. – Dime, Granger, ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde estaba tu esposo las noches que no llegaba a casa? – Y con esa palabras bailando en el aire salió de la mansión.

Hermione sintió una rabia incontrolable al oír aquellas palabras. No era tonta, claro que sabía que Malfoy tenía muchas mujeres. A ella no le importaba, no era de su incumbencia. Además ya lo habían conversado y el rubio le había dejado bastante claro que él no dejaría de tener amantes sólo por estar casado con ella.

El problema era otro.

Al bajar las escaleras había escuchado claramente la mayor parte de la conversación entre Malfoy y Parkinson. Y no le había costado nada atar cabos. Ahora entendía a dónde había ido el rubio cuando no había estado con ella. Y simplemente le producía asco.

¿Cómo no iba a asquearle saber que después de haber estado con esa estúpida, repugnante, asquerosa, cabeza hueca de Parkinson; Malfoy estaba con ella? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Las mismas manos que habían estado sobre el cuerpo de Parkinson también habían estado sobre el suyo! ¡Los mismos labios que habían la besado a ella también habían besado a Parkinson!

No pudo evitar que su cabeza comenzara a recrear horribles imágenes de Malfoy y Parkinson revolcándose, gimiendo como locos, tocándose en los lugares más recónditos.

Y quiso vomitar.

Fue sólo entonces que notó que se había quedado unos cuantos minutos absorta en sus pensamientos. Y que seguía sentada en las piernas del blondo. ¡Y que él todavía tenía su mano en su trasero!

Bruscamente se levantó y lo miró con llamas en sus ojos marrones.

- No vuelvas a tocarme en tu puta vida, Malfoy. – Casi escupió.

El aludido levantó una ceja, mirándola confundido.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora, Granger?

- Cerdo. – Casi escupió antes de subir las escaleras con paso seguro.

Draco se quedó sentado aún confundido, No podía entender la actitud bipolar de la chica. En un momento lo abrazaba y besaba frente a Pansy y luego se alejaba de él como si tuviera lepra.

Un momento, ¿No estaría enojada por…? No, no podía ser eso. Era imposible que a Granger le hubiera molestado que él se hubiera acostado con Pansy. ¡Su matrimonio ni siquiera era de verdad!

¿Acaso Granger estaba celosa? Porque eso parecía. No le veía otra explicación.

Dispuesto a aclarar las cosas cuento antes subió la escalera a zancadas. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio la joven ya la estaba cerrando.

- ¡Granger, espera un momento! – Pero ella no le hizo el menor caso.

- ¡Quita tu pie! – Le gritó ella al comprobar que no podía cerrar la puerta porque él había puesto su pie entre ésta y el marco de la puerta.

- ¡No lo haré hasta que me digas que diablos te pasa!

- ¡¡Quítalo!

- ¡¡He dicho que no!

- ¡¡¡QUITA TU ESTÚPIDO PIE! -Le gritó la chica ya fuera de sí.

- ¡¡NO! - Le gritó firmemente él a su vez, no dejándose amedrentar por la expresión furibunda de la chica.

- ¡¡SÍ!

- ¡¡¡NOOO!

- ¡¡¡SIIIIIÍ!

- ¡¡¡NOOOO...AUUUUUUCH!

Finalmente Hermione había perdido toda la paciencia y había optado por lo que le había parecido más práctico: azotar la puerta contra el pie del rubio.

- ¡¡MIERDA, GRANGER! ¡¡¿QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA! - Le espetó el blondo mientras se tomaba el adolorido pie en las manos. - ¡¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!

- ¡¡TÚ ERES EL DEL PROBLEMA, CERDO!

Y dicho esto último la castaña simplemente cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo, dejando al rubio totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡¡Hey, Granger! - Gritó el joven tratando de entrar a su dormitorio sin resultados. - ¡¡Maldición, Granger, abre la maldita puerta!

Con rabia, notó que sería imposible. Seguramente Granger había puesto una inmensidad de hechizos para impedir que él entrara. _Claro, si la condenada sabelotodo se sabe hasta los hechizos más inútiles del mundo_, pensó frustrado. Y aunque seguramente después de un rato lograría descifrarlos todos, no estaba de ánimos.

Y lo peor de todo, ¡nuevamente tendría que dormir en otra habitación que no era la suya!

_¿Quién rayos se cree que es, _se preguntó, mientras se agachaba para observar su maltratado pie.

Y una vocecita en su cabeza, quizás la voz de su conciencia, le respondió:

Tu esposa.

Tu amante.

La mujer con la que compartes lecho.

Con profunda rabia ante aquellas verdades se paró de un salto y le pegó un puñetazo a la madera.

- ¡Maldición! - Masculló. - Esto ya no tiene sentido.

Y era verdad. El comportamiento de ella frente a Pansy no había tenido sentido. Ni siquiera su pelea había tenido sentido. ¿Por qué habían discutido esta vez? ¿Acaso por la abrupta presencia de Pansy? ¿Acaso porque él se había acostado con Pansy?

¿Sería acaso posible que Granger estuviera celosa de Pansy?

_No, sería una locura. _Pensó mientras negaba con su cabeza. _Una completa locura. _

- Seguramente ella piensa como yo y no quiere parecer una cornuda frente a la comunidad mágica. Sí, eso debe ser. - Murmuró camino a otra habitación. - Claro, y por eso se comportó tan cariñosamente frente a Pansy, para aparentar que tenemos un feliz matrimonio.

_¡Cómo no me di cuanta antes,_ pensó golpeándose la frente. _¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!_

Y con aquellos pensamientos, un rubio muuuucho más tranquilo durmió plácidamente toda la noche.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquella era una mañana bastante tranquila en la mansión Malfoy. Más bien, demasiado tranquila comparada con el griterío de la noche anterior.

Pero era bastante obvio también, si se tomaba en cuenta que el singular matrimonio que habitaba esa casona ni siquiera se había visto.

Draco se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su amplio comedor, bebiendo un café cargado mientras leía el periódico.

Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, su tranquilidad se terminó.

Una lechuza gris se encontraba posada en el respaldo de una de las sillas cercanas a él, ululando insistentemente para atraer su atención.

Miró al ave con enfado, a lo que el pájaro respondió ululando aún más intensamente.

-Ya... ya... ya... - Le dijo al ave con fastidio. - A ver, pásame eso, pajarraco.

El ave, sin dejarse intimidar por el trato brusco del joven, le entregó lo que parecía una carta ululando alegremente.

Al ver de donde provenía la misiva, Draco arrugó el ceño. Si la carta venía de Hogwarts, definitivamente no contenía nada bueno.

Y cuando abrió el sobre y leyó la carta, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

_Estimado Sr. Malfoy:_

_No sabe cuanto me alegra que todo vaya a la perfección entre la Señorita Granger y usted (¡Oh disculpe, la Sra. Malfoy!). _

_Siempre he esperado grandes cosas de ustedes dos y hasta ahora no me han defraudado._

_Esperamos con ansias informes y es por eso que le aviso que hoy a la una de la tarde en punto tendremos una reunión en el despacho del Profesor Snape, para discutir asuntos relacionados con su misión y con los próximos pasos a seguir._

_Supongo que su "esposa" se encontrará trabajando en el Ministerio a esas horas. Así que...¿no sería apropiado pasar por ella alegando que desea almorzar con su esposa?_

_Los esperamos._

_Atentamente_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Al terminar de leer la misiva la cara de espanto del chico no podía ser peor. Draco sabía que aquella reunión sería un completo fastidio. No estaba de ánimos como para soportar las chifladuras de Dumbledore y las miradas de reproche de su padrino. Y lo peor de todo, no estaba de humor como para soportar a Granger.

¡La muy problemática lo había obligado a dormir en otra habitación toda la noche!

Quizás al fin y al cabo había sido mejor no tener que verla al levantarse, porque estaba seguro que aquello sólo habría provocado una de sus ya memorables discusiones.

_¡Es sólo una cobarde, _pensó el blondo. _Sabe que esta haciendo un berrinche por nada y por eso me evitó esta mañana yéndose tan temprano al trabajo._

- ¡Mierda! – Y con un suspiro resignado Draco Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a dejar en su día un hueco para ir en busca de su "esposa" al trabajo y así juntos "ir a almorzar".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione llegó al Ministerio bastante temprano, más bien demasiado temprano. Y prueba fehaciente de ello era que los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos.

Evidentemente resignada a que tendría que matar el tiempo por más de media hora, se dirigió a su oficina con desgano.

Al llegar a ésta, y mientras prácticamente se tiraba en la silla frente a su escritorio, suspiró tan profundamente como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

Se sentía una verdadera estúpida al tener que estar a esas horas de la mañana en el trabajo, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para no tener que ver el rostro arrogante de Malfoy.

Lo detestaba.

Se sentía humillada por él. Y lo que menos deseaba era tener que verlo para que como el imbécil que era le exigiera explicaciones sobre su comportamiento.

Ella no tenía que darle ninguna explicación. ¡Era él el que debía darle explicaciones!

Se dedicó a pensar. A pensar en muchas cosas.

Estaba realmente confundida. Confundida por su misión, por ella misma, por Malfoy, por la relación tan extraña que ambos estaban llevando.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado al otro negando. Siempre había sido un sueño para ella el perder su virginidad con el hombre de su vida cuando se casaran. Pues que irónico había sido el destino, ya que justamente había perdido su virginidad con su esposo, el hombre que se había casado con ella con todas las de la ley: Draco "hurón" Malfoy.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes del día anterior. Primero los gritos de Parkinson, aquella conversación que había escuchado y que la había impactado profundamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sentido aquella opresión en el pecho?

Desde aquel instante había actuado de una manera extraña hasta para ella misma. Pasando por su actuación en las piernas de Malfoy hasta el cerrarle la puerta en la cara al rubio.

La noche anterior al preguntarse el porqué de todo aquello su cabeza le había respondido que porque era su orgullo el que estaba comprometido y que obviamente la muy perra de Parkinson no se merecía salirse con la suya. Si para ridiculizar a Parkinson debía disimular que ella y el hurón vivían en un continuo nidito de amor valía la pena.

Pero ahora todo se veía demasiado confuso en su cabeza.

¿Realmente había sido sólo para herir a Parkinson?

¿Realmente había sido sólo para guardar las apariencias?

¿Realmente había sido sólo por orgullo?

Al hacerse esas preguntas y no tener una respuesta afirmativa inmediata, su corazón dio un vuelco de 360 grados, porque una palabra que jamás en su vida creyó aplicar a si misma llegó a su mente para trastornar todo lo que creía tan claro.

Aquella palabra era simplemente: celos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonathan observó pasar frente a su oficina a Hermione conversando alegremente con Luna.

Y aquello bastó para cabrearlo.

Desde hace ya demasiado tiempo que estaba tras los pasos de la chica de cabello castaño y ella ni siquiera daba alguna mínima señal de sentirse siquiera mínimamente atraída por él. Lo había intentado casi todo y los resultados eran siempre los mismos: absolutamente nada.

¿Cómo podía ser que de entre todas las mujeres del mundo ella fuera la única que no estuviera interesada en él?

Era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer lo rechazaba tan tajantemente.

Y lo peor de todo era que eso lo único que había provocado en él era que su fijación en la chica ahora se acercara peligrosamente en una obsesión.

Pensaba en ella todo el día. El resto de las mujeres habían dejado de serle interesantes y hasta su vida diaria se le hacía pesadamente rutinaria. Sólo podía cavilar continuamente sobre sus curvas, su sonrisa, su rostro.

Sabía que la única manera de sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza era acostándose con ella. ¡Y por Merlín que lo haría!

Aprovechando que ya quedaba poco para la hora del almuerzo decidió que iría hasta la oficina de Hermione para invitarla a comer a algún restaurante. Algún lugar romántico e íntimo que propiciara el ambiente perfecto para hacerla caer.

Con satisfacción vio como la rubia se despedía de su "presa" y que ésta entraba a su oficina completamente sola. Osea completamente a su merced.

Así que sin perder un segundo, se dirigió hacia allá.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione se había comportado normalmente durante toda la mañana. Tal como siempre había reído, conversado y trabajado con la mejor de las sonrisas. Pero por dentro era un torbellino de preocupaciones y confusiones.

Y todo por culpa de cierto rubio que no abandonaba su cabeza ni por una milésima de segundo.

Fue por eso que, absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Oh! – Se llevó las manos al pecho asustada. - ¡Por Merlín, Jonathan! ¡Me asustaste!

- No fue esa mi intención. – Le dijo francamente. Y era la verdad, ya que en su apuro y ansias por verla no había reparado en lo abrupta de su presencia. Quizás en otra época sí hubiera sido su intención asustarla.

La joven lo miró extrañada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas cargadas de dobles sentidos y sensuales por parte de su jefe, en cambio ahora lo veía mirarla demasiado sinceramente, sin matices de seducción de por medio. Por primera vez Hermione vio a Jonathan tal y como él era.

- No te preocupes. – Le sonrió dulcemente.

Si Hermione hubiera sabido que provocaría esa simple sonrisa en el joven frente a ella quizás nunca lo hubiera hecho. Porque para el castaño esa fue simplemente la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida y se permitió perderse en ella.

Desde ese preciso instante Jonathan se había enamorado de Hermione. Y para desgracia de más de una persona, lo estaría hasta el fin de sus días.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Aquella voz dulce lo había sacado del mundo perfecto y fantástico en el que volaba libre su imaginación, creando imágenes de él y la castaña viviendo felices, tomados de la mano o simplemente compartiendo un beso. Todas cosas que antes ni loco hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Ah?... Disculpa, ¿qué me dijiste?

- Que qué es lo que te trae por aquí.

- Bueno… - Repentinamente el joven se sentía nervioso. El saberse enamorado de una chica era una sensación completamente nueva para él y no sabía como comportarse. Prefirió sentarse. – Quería saber si tienes planes para almorzar.

Hermione lo observó tan sólo un instante antes de responder. Parecía tan diferente que no pudo menos que darle otra oportunidad. _Para ser amigos_, pensó la joven.

- La verdad es que no. Luna saldrá a comer con Ron, Ginny no esta y Harry se encuentra con su novia. Había pensado en almorzar en el casino…

- ¡No no no! – Al ver la vehemencia con que él negaba Hermione rió, avergonzándolo. – Me refiero a que si quieres salir fuera a comer conmigo. ¿Quieres? – Le preguntó temiendo un no como respuesta.

- Sí. – Le sonrió nuevamente, apoderándose de su corazón cada vez más. - ¿Y dónde iremos?

- Eso es una sorpresa. – Le cerró un ojo, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en que la muchacha sabía que él trataba de conquistarla, esta vez le pareció el gesto de un amigo, tal como lo harían Harry o Ron. – Pero te aseguro que te gustará.

- Y así, aprovechando que aún quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que comenzara la hora de almuerzo, el castaño se quedó sentado en la oficina de la joven, conversando realmente por primera vez con ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco sabía que Granger no pondría buena cara cuando lo viera en el Ministerio. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera un berrinche frente a toda esa gente.

Al llegar al mesón de informaciones puso su mejor cara de galán para preguntarle a la joven bruja por Granger.

- Disculpa. – Inmediatamente la chica se sonrojó. - ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Hermione G…Malfoy?

- Ehhh… espere un momento. – La vio revisar unos pergaminos, evidentemente nerviosa por su presencia y aún sonrojada. – La Sra. Malfoy se encuentra en el tercer piso.

- Gracias. – La chica le sonrió embobada, a lo que él sólo esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas marca registrada Malfoy, que casi la dejaron babeando su mesón.

Al llegar al piso indicado por la chiquilla oyó como alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!

Se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió bastante al ver a la Lunática corriendo hacia él y agitando la mano en señal de saludo. Atrás venía el Pobretón, visiblemente molesto.

- ¡Hola! Me alegra que estés por aquí. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¡desde Hogwarts!

_Sigue igual de loca,_ pensó Draco.

- Hola. Ehhh… sí, desde Hogwarts. – Se sentía inmensamente incómodo, pero la rubia le sonreía como si no se percatara de ello.

- ¿Vienes a buscar a Hermione, cierto? – Le preguntó animada.

- Sí.

- ¡Excelente! Nosotros te levaremos hasta su oficina. ¡Ron! Ven a saludar a Draco, no seas mal educado.

Gruñendo algo ininteligible, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta ellos y apenas estrechó la mano del rubio. Hubiera sido posible ver las chispas que despedían los ojos de ambos.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! Está aquí cerca.

Y rendido a su suerte Malfoy siguió a la alegre muchacha que no paraba de hablar lo que para él eran puras chifladuras tomada de la mano de su ceñudo esposo, que a cada momento daba vuelta la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada bastante amenazadora.

_¡Ja! ¡Cómo si me asustaras, Pobretón!_

Y después un rato que para el rubicundo fue una verdadera tortura, finalmente Luna se paró frente a una puerta. Sin embargo Draco la vio titubear al mirar por el vidrio de la oficina.

Al observar él también hacia el interior abrió los ojos e inmediatamente una expresión molesta surcó su rostro.

¡Quién mierda era ese tipo! Y lo más importante: ¡¡Qué mierda hacía besando la mano de Granger!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Oh! ya son casi la una de la tarde. – Se percató Jonathan. – Voy a buscar mi abrigo para que salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

El joven se sentía feliz, y por eso fue que no pudo evitar acercarse, tomar la mano de una sorprendida Hermione y besarla caballerosamente.

- Gracias por tan agradable conversación. – Le dijo aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a quien la castaña menos hubiera esperado.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí! – Le gritó bruscamente, soltándose de Jonathan.

- Vengo a verte, ¿Qué más? – Le contestó él con tono irritado.

- ¡Vete ahora mismo!

Entre tanto Luna, Ron y Jonathan observaban la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

- No me hagas perder la paciencia. – Draco respiró profundamente antes de continuar para así que su voz se escuchara más tranquila. - Vine a buscarte para almorzar juntos.

- ¡Ja! ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que almorzaré contigo después de lo de ayer?

- Creo que no es tema para hablarlo aquí. – Le contestó amenazadoramente.

- Y yo creo que no iré contigo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué crees eso?

- Porque Jonathan me ha invitado a almorzar. – Le dijo señalando al chico de cabellos castaños.

Draco ni siquiera movió ante aquella oración. Parecía no importarle que su esposa prefiriera salir con otro hombre antes que con él. Sin embargo Hermione no sabía lo mucho que lo había trastornado el descubrir la existencia de Jonathan.

- Supongo que tu amigo comprenderá que tienes deberes con tu esposo antes que con cualquier otra persona. ¿Comprendes, Jonathan? – Preguntó dirigiéndose al aludido ante el asombro y la rabia de Hermione.

- Claro. – Respondió ácidamente.

- Entonces no hay más que hablar. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos. – Se despidió de los presentes con un seco "adiós" y en seguida salió de la oficina.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos con la boca abierta producto del asombro, la rabia y la impotencia que sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a tratarla así?

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, Luna. – Y tomando bruscamente sus pertenencias se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dar media vuelta para dirigirse a los presentes. – Nos vemos en la tarde, chicos. Lo siento, Jonathan. Para otra vez será.

Jonathan sólo sonrió, tratando de disimular el gran vacío que sentía en el pecho. Apenas la castaña se fue, se dirigió a su propia oficina, maldiciendo en su mente a aquel rubio que le impedía acercarse a la mujer que amaba. Aquel rubio tan frío que se atrevía a tratar de aquella manera a un ser tan dulce y amable como Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera casado con un monstruo como ese?

Entre tanto, Ron y Luna parecían no caber en su asombro.

- ¡¿Viste eso, Luna! ¡¿Lo viste! ¡¡¿Viste!¡A mi no me pareció ver ni una pizca de amor ahí! ¡Más bien parecían los mismos de Hogwarts!

- Seguramente algo sucedió. Alguna pelea quizás, Ron.

- Yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado. ¡No me vengas con cuentos sobre peleas!

- Pues para tu información todas las parejas pelean. – Terció Luna con molestia, antes de dejarlo parado en medio del pasillo.

- ¡No! ¡Luna! ¡¡Lunita, espérame! No quise hablarte así, amor… - Gritaba un pelirrojo tras su esposa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡¿Podrías explicarme que significó tu actuación de hace un rato! – Hermione casi debía correr para seguirle el paso.

- Apúrate. Vamos al despacho de Snape. –Le habló como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- ¡¿Qué! ¡Dijiste que íbamos a ir a almorzar! ¿Qué estás tramando?

- Escúchame, Granger. – El rubio se había detenido y dado media vuelta sorpresivamente, encarándola; lo que la tomó tan desprevenido que estuvo a punto de chocar con él. – Dumbledore nos mandó a llamar. Quizás si hubieras estado en la casa esta mañana podrías haber leído la carta que mandó. Nos espera a la una en el despacho de Snape, así que deja las tonterías a un lado.

Hermione lo miró con llamas en los ojos. Detestaba que la tratara como si fuera una niña malcriada, como si él fuera el que se tomara el asunto en serio y ella no. Y detestaba aún más que eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina entre ellos.

No era su culpa que él actuara siempre como un maldito témpano de hielo sin sentimientos. Tampoco que ella fuera tan emotiva.

Sin embargo ella no imaginaba que lo que haría Draco tan sólo unos minutos después tendría poco que ver con un témpano de hielo.

De mala gana lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Una vez ahí el rubio tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Repitió la operación un par de veces más y aún nada.

- ¿No dijiste que nos estaban esperando? – Le preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja.

- Eso dije, Granger. – Le contestó malhumorado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Son las 12:45. La reunión sería a la una.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- Pensé que eras más inteligente, Granger. Yo opino que esperar. – Le contestó sarcásticamente, a lo que se ganó una mirada bastante molesta por parte de la joven. – Además no se tú, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí parado como tonto todo este rato. Yo esperaré dentro.

- ¡No puedes entrar así como así! ¡Es propiedad de alguien más!

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Draco abrió la puerta con una facilidad que sorprendió a Hermione.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es mi padrino. Por algo me fue bien siempre en pociones. – Le dijo antes de entrar como si fuera su propio despacho.

- Y sabía yo que tenías ayuda, hurón. – Masculló la joven antes de entrar ella también.

Draco se sentó en un sillón oscuro, visiblemente relajado. Pero la muchacha permaneció de pie, incómoda por el silencio que se había formado y por lo tétrico y frío del lugar.

Trató de fijarse en los cientos de frascos sobre las repisas para distraer su atención, pero al sentir la mirada del rubio fija en ella le fue imposible.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – Le preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Quién era ese que estaba contigo en tu oficina? - La pregunta no pudo menos que sorprenderla.

Ella no podía saber que Draco, a pesar de lo calmado y distante que había parecido desde que la había ido a buscar, por dentro era un volcán a punto de estallar. El rubio se había estado haciendo esa pregunta desde hace ya varios minutos. ¿Quién demonios era ese imbécil que estaba con Granger en su oficina?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Sí que lo es.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque no quiero que vuelva a poner sus manos sobre ti. – Le dijo fríamente.

- ¡Eso es problema mío! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que él no puede tocarme!

- Claro que lo tengo. – Draco se puso de pie. – Y escúchame bien. Ni él… - Y a medida que hablaba se acercaba más y más a ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared. – ni nadie más que yo puede tocarte.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así! ¡Me importa un bledo! ¡Tú no me mandas!

Totalmente inmune a sus gritos, Draco se acercó aún más a ella hasta arrinconarla totalmente. Tomó con fuerza las muñecas de Hermione e inmovilizó sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame, hurón repugnante! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de encima de mí! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más en mi vida!

En respuesta el rubio pegó su cuerpo completamente al de ella y enterró su nariz en los rizos de Hermione oliéndolos. Aquello era tan sensual que Hermione no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, sin embargo se mantuvo en su actitud de desprecio y enojo hacia él.

- ¡¿Porqué mejor no te vas a revolcar con Parkinson! – Le espetó profundamente dolida.

El rubio se alejó un poco para observarla a los ojos. Sólo entonces comprendió la actitud de la joven. Y sólo entonces la entendió, porque hace sólo momentos él había sentido lo mismo.

Celos. Simplemente celos. Porque a pesar de que no se querían o amaban, había nacido en ambos algo difícil de explicar, un sentimiento enfermizo y egoísta de posesión el uno sobre el otro.

- Porque no quiero. – Le negó tranquilamente, seguramente. – Ella no me interesa. La única razón por la que me acosté con ella fuiste tú. Solamente tú.

- ¿Yo? Tú debes estar loco. ¿Cómo voy a ser yo la razón para que te acuestes con ella?

Draco sabía que si continuaba hablando ya nada sería igual. Se arrepentiría por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero debía hacerlo.

- Aunque me cueste creerlo ya no puedo estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú, Granger. No puedo. Y eso me asustó. Tenía que comprobarlo. Y resultó ser cierto. Acostarme con ella no significó absolutamente nada. Sólo sirvió para darme cuenta que a la única que quiero hacer vibrar de placer es a ti, Granger. – Y esto último lo susurró al oído de la castaña. – Sólo a ti.

Hermione cerró los ojos, finalmente rendida a las palabras del rubio. Sabía que él era sincero, que aquellas palabras eran valiosas proviniendo de él.

El blondo besó su cuello provocando un gemido por parte de ella, un gemido proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma que fue como el canto de un ruiseñor para Draco. Después de tanto tiempo sin escucharla no pudo aguantarse y eufórico se apoderó de su boca con pasión desenfrenada.

A esas alturas los brazos libres de Hermione rodeaban con fuerza la espalda del joven, mientras que éste apretaba con fuerza las caderas femeninas, pegándolas a su entrepierna.

- ¡Oh!... Malfoy… pueden entrar… - Hermione apenas podía hablar, presa de sensaciones demasiado intensas.

- No… no te preocupes… tenemos tiempo justo… - Las manos de Draco se deslizaron bajo su túnica, abarcando excitantemente sus muslos, su trasero y su intimidad.

- Pero… nos pueden ver… - Era como si las palabras que salían de los labios de Hermione no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que hacía su cuerpo, el cual se retorcía de placer.

- No me importa… ya no aguanto más. – Le dijo el rubio antes de atrapar su boca en un nuevo beso para acallar las protestas de Hermione. Y surtió efecto, porque aquel beso hizo morir definitivamente la razón en la cabecita de la castaña.

Casi con desesperación el rubicundo desabrochó los primeros botones de la túnica de la muchacha, dejando a la vista sus pechos.

- ¡Merlín! ¡No saben cuanto los extrañaba! – Les dijo antes de besarlos por sobre la tela, lo que provocó una risa por parte de la joven que inmediatamente fue sustituida por un gemido.

Sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo y presa de su propia desesperación, Hermione dirigió su mano hasta el cierre del pantalón de Malfoy y lo bajó de un solo tirón.

Él la miró enarcando ambas cejas, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya no aguanto. – Susurró la castaña con los ojos encendidos.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que Draco la levantara con fuerza de las caderas y la aprisionara contra la pared y su propio cuerpo.

- ¡Espere!

Ambos se miraron con terror al escuchar el grito procedente del exterior del despacho.

- ¡Ese era Ron! – Exclamó la castaña.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Draco antes de soltarla.

Con nerviosismo y lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitían, la joven comenzó a abotonarse la túnica. El rubio, quien por supuesto había utilizado su varita para componer su ropa, no dudó un instante en dirigir su varita hacia la chica, quien mágicamente quedó completamente bien vestida nuevamente; justo antes de que la puerta del despacho se abriera y por ella entrara un Snape con cara de pocos amigos.


	17. Chapter 15

**No he dejado esta historia. Sé que este capi es un poco corto, pero ya los recompensaré.**

**Miles de gracias a todos quienes me han dejado sus reviews y muchas gracias por sus saludos y por su preocupación por mí. Ya me siento mucho mejor y en gran parte gracias a sus palabras. Me emocioné mucho al leerlas. De todo corazón gracias. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

- ¿Para qué crees que Snape nos llamó? – Le preguntó Ron a su esposa mientras esperaban fuera del despacho de Snape a que éste apareciera.

- No lo sé, pero si nos dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie supongo que debe ser algo importante. – Contestó Luna. – Debo confesarte que me sentí bastante mal cuando le mentimos a Hermione diciéndole que iríamos a comer a un restaurante sólo tú y yo.

- ¡Luna, eres demasiado buena! – Respondió Ron abrazando a su esposa y echándose a reír.

- No es que sea tan buena, es que tú eres demasiado despreocupado.

- No lo soy. – Le dijo el pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo. – Y para demostrártelo no sabes cuanto me preocupa que en estos momentos no te estoy besando. – y dicho aquello atrapó los labios de su esposa en un dulce beso.

- Creo que interrumpimos, Harry.

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó Ron separándose de Luna. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- Snape nos mandó a llamar. – Les dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. – Y no me preguntes la razón porque no tengo ni la menor idea. – Prosiguió el ojiverde adelantándose a al pelirrojo.

- Esto está raro. – Comentó Ginny. - ¿Y por qué no llamó también a Hermione?

- Ni idea. – Dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

- ¡A que no adivinan lo que vimos hoy en el Ministerio! – Exclamó de repente Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Malfoy fue a buscar a Hermione al trabajo. – Comenzó a relatarles Ron tal como una chiquilla contándoles un chisme a sus amigas.

Y después de contarles todo lo sucedido en esa oficina exclamó:

- ¡No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que Malfoy es un maldito cretino y que ni en diez vidas él y Hermione podrían estar enamorados!

- ¡Ron! – Lo reprendió su esposa. – Ya te dije que quizás sólo fue una pelea.

- Quizás Luna tiene razón. – Concedió Ginny.

- ¿Entonces quien explica que Hermione le haya reclamado a Malfoy por algo que él le había hecho? – Acotó Harry.

- Esas son cosas de casados, yo también le he reclamado a Ron muchas veces cuand…

Pero Luna no pudo continuar, porque un sonoro gemido fue escuchado por todos. Un gemido proveniente del despacho del Profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Preguntó Harry.

- Un gemido. – Respondió el pelirrojo.

- No me digas, Ron. – Contestó irónica Ginny.

- ¡Pues eso preguntó Harry!

- ¡Silencio! – Chilló Luna. – A mí me pareció una mujer.

- Y a mí me pareció… ehhh… bueno… Hermione. – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó incrédulo su hermano. - ¿Y por qué ella tendría que estar ahí dentro gimiendo?... ¡Ya sé! ¡Ese malvado de Snape debe estar haciéndole algo malo!

Todos lo miraron con expresiones que decían "estúpido".

- Ay Ronnie. – Suspiró Luna. – Siempre tan lento. Pero no te preocupes que yo te quiero así.

- No entiendo… entonces ¿qué pasa ahí dentro?

Fue entonces cuando otro gemido se escuchó, acompañado de palabras que llegaban apagadas producto de la pared. Sólo que esta vez era de un hombre.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de para en par al comprender la situación.

- ¡Ese era Malfoy!... y si la otra voz es la de Hermione… ¡Por Merlín! – Harry rodó los ojos. - ¿Ustedes creen que ellos estén… ya saben?

- ¿Haciendo el amor? ¿Teniendo sexo? ¿Haciendo pequeños huroncitos albinos y de pelo indomable? – Le preguntó la pelirroja. – Yo creo que sí.

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó su hermano escandalizado. Todavía le costaba aceptar que su hermanita menor era toda una mujer. – Además quizás sólo están conversando. Hoy estaban peleados.

- A mi me parece una excelente forma de reconciliarse. – Acotó Ginny.

- Ginny tiene razón, Ron. Además, teniendo en cuenta su pasado… no debería extrañarte.

- No comprendo.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ronald! – Estalló Ginny. – Dos personas que se odian de la forma en que Hermione y Malfoy sólo pueden terminar de dos maneras: amándose o matándose. Ellos eligieron la primera y… ¡sólo piensa que ahora en vez de pelear y discutir como en el colegio descargan esas tenciones de otra manera!

- ¡Ya entendí! – Gritó Ron.

- Mierda, ¡silencio ustedes dos! – Los reprendió Harry.

- Lo siento, Harry. Es sólo que es un tanto perturbador el saber que una de tus mejores amigas esta a sol unos pasos de ti… y teniendo sexo con un bastardo. – Se defendió Ron.

- Lo sé, Ron.

- Supongo que ahora sólo nos queda esperar. – Dijo Ginny.

- Por supuesto. Yo ni loco entro a ese despacho. –Dijo Ron.

- Somos dos. – Añadió Harry.

- Tres.

- Cuatro. – Completó finalmente Luna.

- ¿Cuatro qué?

Todos se dieron vuelta para observar al dueño de esa voz que conocían tan bien.

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Quite esa expresión de su rostro, Sr. Weasley. Ya no es mi alumno, no voy a castigarlo. – Le dijo el hombre con voz fría.

- Sí… sí, señor… disculpe… profesor. –Tartamudeó el chico.

Snape chasqueó la lengua perdiendo la paciencia. Y mirando a todos preguntó:

- ¿Sólo ustedes han llegado?

- Ehhhh… no… - Comenzó Ginny. - Hermione y Malfoy también están aquí, pero…

- ¡Bien! ¿Y dónde están?

- En su despacho, pero…

- ¡Mejor! Vamos todos adentro. Síganme.

- ¡No, espere! – Gritó Ron interponiéndose entre el arisco profesor y la puerta.

- ¡Basta de tonterías, Sr. Weasley! – Bramó el hombre.

- Usted no entiende. No es buen momento para entrar.

- ¡Tonterías! – Y dicho aquello pasó junto al joven y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Espere! – Fue lo último que gritó el muchacho antes de ver como se abría la puerta.

- Sólo espero que esos dos estén decentes. – Murmuró Harry.

- Aún no escucho gritos, así que supongo que sí. – Dijo Luna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Snape entró a su despacho seguido de cerca por Ron, ambos pudieron observar a una Hermione más tiesa que una tabla mirándolos con ojos como platos y a un Draco completamente sereno.

- No sé cuál era el escándalo, Sr. Weasley. Aquí dentro todo esta bien. – Le dijo molesto el Profesor, a lo que el pelirrojo lo miró con rencor, antes de posar su vista en Hermione, quien había abierto aún más los ojos al escuchar al hombre de cabellos negros.

Ron notó que la chica entrelazaba frenéticamente las manos y que parecía bastante agitada. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, y al verse la chica sometida a tal escrutinio por parte de su amigo, miró nerviosamente a su esposo; quien a su vez observó a Weasley con descaro.

Aquello parecía una lucha de miradas. Y Ron pasaba su vista de uno a otro tratando de encontrara algún indicio que confirmara las sospechan que tenían mientras se encontraban fuera del despacho.

Harry, Ginny y Luna entraron en ese momento, y al igual que Ron, sometieron al rubio y la castaña a un exhaustivo examen visual, cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones.

_Por favor, por favor que no nos hayan escuchado_, pensó la castaña.

Mientras Harry observaba cierto bulto en la entrepierna de Malfoy, Ginny sonreía maliciosamente a su amiga y Luna le dirigía a Hermione una mirada comprensiva, ésta sólo era capaz de enrojecer cada vez más notando que su amigos parecían estar plenamente concientes de lo que ella y Malfoy habían estado haciendo.

- Sólo falta una persona para comenzar. – Dijo Snape.

Draco estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su padrino quién faltaba o, mejor aún, ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí San Potter, el Pobretón, la pequeña Comadreja y la Lunática?

Sin embargo por lo menos una de sus preguntas fue respondida al instante cuando Albus Dumbledore entró al despacho con su habitual sonrisa.

- Me alegra verlos a todos reunidos nuevamente. – Les dijo a modo de saludo el anciano director de Hogwarts. – Severus, por sus caras asumo que aún no les has explicado ¿me equivoco?

- Lo esperábamos a usted para comenzar.

- ¡Bien! – Y dirigiéndose a los jóvenes les dijo entusiasmado. - ¡Por favor tomen asiento!

Ginny y Luna fueron las únicas que se sentaron. Entretanto Draco aprovechó para acercarse a Hermione, posando relajadamente una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

- Todos sabemos bien que aún quedan mortífagos sueltos. – Comenzó Dumbledore. – Y también sabemos todos que una de las tácticas más utilizadas por los aurores ha sido siempre la infiltración. Severus sabe mucho de eso, y justamente por esa razón es que en forma conjunta con el Ministerio hemos estado trabajando desde hace bastante tiempo a través de un mago de confianza que durante muchos años nos ha prestado su ayuda infiltrándose entre las filas de mortífagos y dándonos información valiosísima.

Todos lo miraban atentamente, a excepción de Draco, quien observaba a Snape bastante confundido, exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación para lo que creía que el anciano mago estaba a punto de hacer. El profesor de Pociones le hizo un gesto indicándole que no habría problema.

- Esta persona de la que estoy hablando incluso tuvo mucho que ver con la caída de Voldemort y de sus más fieles seguidores. – Y después de una pausa que pareció un siglo, finalmente continuó. – Estoy hablando de Draco Malfoy. – Inmediatamente todas las cabezas se voltearon a mirar al rubio, quien parecía a punto de estrangular al Director. – Sí, Draco ha sido una gran ayuda. – Afirmó el hombre mirando al aludido serenamente, expresándole un sincero agradecimiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos esta tratando de decir? – Preguntó Harry.

- Les estoy tratando de decir que desde ahora en adelante ustedes también tendrán cierta participación en esto. El matrimonio de Hermione y Draco… - En ese momento tanto la castaña como el rubio caso podían jurar que el anciano estaba a punto de revelar que su matrimonio era una farsa. - … nos pilló por sorpresa a todos, pero resultó traernos ciertos beneficios. – Ambos jóvenes miraron con asombro a Dumbledore. ¡No había dicho la verdad! ¡¿Por qué! – Nos ha permitido tener mayor con tacto con los informes de Draco, sin levantar sospechas, a través de Hermione. Les preguntamos y ambos han estado de acuerdo.

- ¡Pero Hermione podría estar en peligro! – Exclamó Ron.

- Es ahí donde entran ustedes. Son las personas de más confianza para nosotros y queremos que estén atentos para proteger a su amiga y, por supuesto, a su esposo.

- Yo no necesito a nadie que me proteja. – Replicó fríamente Draco.

- No es momento para ser orgullosos, Malfoy. – Le contestó Harry. – Personalmente creo que es muy irresponsable de tu parte exponer así a tu propia esposa, pero si no que da otro remedio estoy dispuesto a involucrarme y apoyarlos en lo que pueda. Si amas y te preocupas por Hermione sabrás que no la abandonaremos y por ende, a ti tampoco. – Y con una sonrisa añadió. – Sé que Hermione no nos perdonaría que dejáramos que algo te pasara. Y la verdad es que ya la he visto enojada y quisiera llegar vivo a mis 30. – El chico cambió su expresión risueña a una más seria. – Tú también, Hermione. Nunca creí que fueras tan irresponsable.

Hermione se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Sin embargo Draco no se iba a quedar callado. Cuando estaba a punto de rebatirle a Harry una voz interrumpió.

- Entonces está decidido. – Dijo Snape. – ya saben lo que esta ocurriendo y los mantendremos informados. – Añadió dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny. – En cuanto a ustedes dos, sé que en unos momentos tú Draco debes irte y supongo que mientras se encuentre sola Sra. Malfoy no dudará en pedir ayuda a sus amigos si es que tuviera algún inconveniente.

- No se preocupe. Así lo haré. – Contestó Hermione.

- ¡Bien! – Exclamó Albus Dumbledore. – ¡Esta reunión has sido todo un éxito!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una vez fuera del despacho del Profesor de Pociones, un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

- ¡Merlín, Hermione! – Gritó de súbito Ginny, ganándose miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos. – Te apoyé en esto, pero ¡jamás pensé que tu marido fuera un mortífago!

- Ex–mortífago, Weasley. – Corrigió Draco.

- ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Para los mortífagos tú sigues siendo uno de ellos! – Y acercándose a Draco y apuntándole amenazadoramente continuó. – ¡Escúchame bien, Malfoy! ¡Cuando esos bastardos descubran la verdad, y espero de corazón que eso jamás suceda, no tendrán piedad ni de ti ni de Hermione!

- Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. – Contestó el rubio malhumorado.

- Espero que así sea. – Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

- Yo tengo que irme. – Dijo de pronto Draco mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – Le preguntó la castaña.

- Sí, ya habíamos hablado de esto ¿recuerdas?

- Sí… - Balbuceó Hermione evidentemente incómoda.

Draco también lo estaba y más aún si los cuatro chicos los miraban como si se tratara de un show en un parque de diversiones. Tomando a Hermione del brazo se la llevó unos metros alejada de sus amigos.

- Me hubiera gustado terminar lo que empezamos en ese despacho antes de irme. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ejerciendo mayor presión en el brazo de la joven.

- A mí también. – Susurró Hermione, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Y Draco no pudo aguantar más. Se apoderó de la boca de Hermione apasionadamente, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, explorando con su lengua todos los rincones de la boca de su joven esposa.

Ambos se olvidaron de todo, porque eso es lo que consigue un beso perfecto, que te olvides de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Sólo eres capaz de sentir a la persona que te esta besando.

Cuando se separaron, no fueron capaces de romper al abrazo. Se encontraban en un estado de euforia que no eran capaces de comprender.

Al sentir los suaves besos de Draco en su cuello Hermione cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan feliz. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que Malfoy se fuera. Se apretó aún más a él. No le hubiera importado permanecer así por largo tiempo.

Sintió como el chico también apretaba sus abrazos con más fuerza a su alrededor y suspiraba.

- Esto me esta costando más de lo que me costaría abrazar a Potter. – Le dijo el rubio, provocando que la joven riera. Separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla continuó. – Recuerda que si tienes cualquier problema debes llamar a esos escandalosos amigos que tienes.

- Sí, Malfoy. No soy una niña.

- Y que debes tener cuidado con Pansy. – Prosiguió ignorando el cometario de la muchacha.

- Sí. – Dijo ella cansinamente rodando los ojos.

- Y no se te ocurra ir hasta el túnel.

- Sí, Malfoy.

- Y no permitas que ningún desconocido entre a la casa.

- Sí, Malfoy.

- Y… ¿Por qué diablos no te estoy besando? – Le dijo arrancando otra risa más por parte de Hermione y atrapando nuevamente los labios de ésta.

Se estuvieron besando largo rato, juntando sus cuerpos y acariciándose por sobre la ropa, olvidando por completo que tan solo unos metros más allá cuatro jóvenes los miraban con la boca abierta.

Draco dejó la boca de la castaña y se dirigió hasta su cuello, repartiendo besos a lo largo de éste y haciéndola suspirar.

- ¡Auch! – Soltó repentinamente la castaña llevándose una mano hasta el cuello. – ¡Si serás tarado! – Le dijo al rubio golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, indicio de que no estaba realmente enojada. - ¡Me va a quedar una marca!

- Por supuesto. – Le dijo él evidentemente satisfecho con su labor. – Una bonita marca que significa que… - Y acercándola a el le susurró al oído un par de frases que hicieron a Hermione enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, arrancándole a la chica un gemido. Le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja antes de separarse de ella. – Adiós, bonita. – Le dijo para posteriormente darle un fugaz beso en los labios a la chica, acariciar con ternura su mejilla y dar media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo.

- Adiós. - Susurró la joven, quien permaneció en la misma posición por largo rato, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡Demonios, Hermione! Jajajajaja ¡Ese sí que es un gran chupón! – Le gritó Ginny sacándola de su trance.

- Debe ser una picadura o algo así. – Le contestó la castaña tapándose.

- ¡Ja! – Se burló Ron. – Te creería si no hubiésemos visto el espectáculo.

Hermione abrió la boca avergonzada, mientras sus amigos estallaban en carcajadas y lanzaban comentarios bastante subidos de tono acerca de ella y Malfoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar a la mansión la joven se desplomó en uno de los sillones. Mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara, se preguntó cual había sido la razón por la cual Albus seguía ocultando que ella y Malfoy se habían casado como una treta para engañar a los mortífagos. Claro que considerando el temperamento de sus amigos, éstos jamás estarían de acuerdo con algo así. Considerando como habían reaccionado creyendo que ella se arriesgaba estando enamorada, las cosas serían aún peores si se enteraban de la verdad. Sí, quizás Dumbledore tenía razón y lo mejor era seguir con la farsa.

Farsa. Aquella palabra ya parecía no tener ningún significado. Ella no había fingido frente a sus amigos. No había fingido esos besos, ni las caricias, ni los abrazos. Ni las palabras.

"Una bonita marca que significa que… eres mía y de nadie más. Que sólo yo puedo besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo."

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Las palabras de Malfoy, su aliento cálido golpeando en su oído, sus pulgares acariciando disimuladamente sus pezones.

Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba como jamás había deseado algo en su vida.

- ¡Hermione, querida! ¿Qué haces tirada ahí?

Horrorizada al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz, Hermione se levantó precipitadamente del sillón, sólo para ver a Narcisa Malfoy acompañada de su falsa sonrisa… y de alguien más.

- Hola, Hermione. – La saludó Thomas.


	18. Chapter 16

Por un instante Hermione creyó estar alucinando. ¡¡¿Qué diablos hacían Narcisa y Thomas en su casa! No era que le extrañase que aquella mujer pusiera sus pies en la casa de su propio hijo, pero no tenía sentido que estuviera ahí si se suponía que Malfoy había viajado a encontrarse con ella.

¿Y Thomas? Bueno, si lo pensaba también era lógico que visitara a su primo. Pero tomando en cuenta lo evidente del rencor entre ambos rubios, no parecía tan lógico. Además, y aún más importante, si Malfoy había ido al encuentro de su madre era obvio que ésta se lo dijera a Thomas.

El problema era que Narcisa… su suegra… ¡¡¡su suegra era una maldita mortífaga! Y aunque no lo podía saber con certeza de Thomas, su extraña cercanía a la rubia mujer y la manera en que había tratado de seducirla, sumados a su rivalidad con Malfoy; la alertaban a no confiar totalmente en él.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Y lo peor. Estaba sola. Y no era posible pedir ayuda a sus amigos. ¿Acaso los llamaría diciéndoles que su suegra y el primo de su esposo la visitaban? ¡Ridículo!

Así que, apelando a todo su valor como toda una Gryfindor, Hermione se dirigió a saludar a las visitas con su mejor sonrisa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si nuestra protagonista creía que las cosas no pintaban nada bien, definitivamente tenía más razón de la que creía.

Después de someterse a otra interminable cena con la madre de Malfoy, en que por momentos creyó que iba a escupir la comida o atragantarse con el vino al escuchar los comentarios de su madre política o al sentir las manos de Thomas apoyarse peligrosamente en sus muslos por debajo de la mesa, Hermione debió apelar a todo su autocontrol para invitarlos al salón para saborear una taza de té.

_¡Por Merlín,_ pensaba la castaña mientras se llevaba la taza de porcelana a la boca. _¡Esta situación es realmente insoportable! ¡Por favor que se vayan!_

- Querida. – Aquella palabra en boca de su suegra resultaba tan fuera de lugar como se sentía ella misma entre el par de blondos. – No es mucho el tiempo que me quedaré aquí acompañándolos. - _¿Acompañándolos? ¿Plural?_ – Tengo que ir a resolver algunos asuntos financieros con Draco, como él ya te lo habrá mencionado. Pero supongo que serás tan buena anfitriona con Thomas como lo has sido conmigo.

_¡¡¡¡Qué! _Por unos instantes Hermione creyó que incluso su rostro la había traicionado.

- Disculpe, creo que no he entendido bien.

- Narcisa se refiere a que apreciaría mucho ser bienvenido en tu casa, Hermione.

¡¡Por todos los magos y brujas! ¡¡Ella y Thomas solos!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al abandonar su suegra la mansión parte del peso se desprendió de los hombros de nuestra protagonista, sólo para ser sustituido inmediatamente por él que representaba el primo de Malfoy.

Evitando cruzar miradas con el rubio, inmediatamente se disculpó con él alegando que se sentía en extremo cansada.

- Sipsy te llevará a tu habitación. – Le señaló antes de abandonar la estancia.

Lástima para Hermione que ella no sabía que una vez que la oscuridad y el silencio se hubieron apoderado de la mansión Malfoy, y Morfeo hubo desplegado su hechizo en sus habitantes; una sombra se escabullía por entre los pasillos. La sombra de una persona que se adentró en el despacho de la castaña y que salió de allí mucho tiempo después con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Aquella persona tenía en sus manos las pruebas que sellarían el destino de Hermione. Y no para bien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos cuantos días después (día domingo para ser más exactos) en que Hermione no debía presentarse a trabajar, nuestra protagonista decidió quedarse unos instantes más en la cama. Sipsy decidió no importunar a la joven ama, por lo que Hermione se imaginó que la elfina pensaría que se encontraba cansada; pero lo cierto era que la criatura era mucho más astuta de lo que la castaña o cualquiera se hubiera imaginado.

Sólo bastaba observar el comportamiento de Hermione durante el día para saber lo que la aquejaba.

Por todos los medios posibles la joven trataba de evitar cualquier encuentro con Thomas, pero el destino parecía estar en contra de ella, porque en cada pasillo, en cada habitación y en prácticamente cualquier rincón de la enorme mansión en que ella se encontrara, el también estaba ahí.

La muchacha estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios si la situación seguía así. El rubio primo de Malfoy no dejaba de acosarla o lanzarle insinuaciones en todo momento. Al principio ella se había limitado a actuar como si no lo escuchara, pero el día anterior había sido el colmo. Thomas, aprovechando que ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, se había acercado silenciosamente hasta quedar detrás de ella. Y apoyando sus manos en la cintura de Hermione le había preguntado con voz sedosa al oído si deseaba dar un paseo por el jardín.

En aquellos instantes la joven casi creyó tener un ataque cardíaco. Se había paralizado completamente. Y apenas había logrado balbucear, alejándose nerviosa del contacto de las manos del rubio, que estaba ocupada con algunos informes que debía entregar en el Ministerio.

¡¡Merlín! Si la situación seguía así no sería capaz de soportar ni un día más. Y no quería llegar hasta el punto de tener que abofetear a Thomas para ponerlo en su lugar. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no respetaba ni a la esposa de un miembro de su familia? Sus acercamientos eran descarados y cada día lo eran más.

- Me pregunto como actuaría Malfoy si yo le dijera lo que su primo esta haciendo. – Murmuró la joven en la soledad de su habitación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco ya no podía esperar. Estaba demasiado ansioso, demasiado deseoso, demasiado excitado.

Después de aquellos días sin ella le parecía como si llevara un año lejos de Granger. Él mismo sabía que era una completa locura extrañarla, pero era exactamente lo que había sentido cada uno de los días, cada uno de los minutos, cada uno de los segundos que había estado sin ella. No tenía sentido negárselo a si mismo. Mientras nadie lo supiera todo estaba bien.

Había sido una verdadera tortura el estar todo ese tiempo junto a su madre, realizando tareas insulsas que perfectamente hubiera podido llevar a cabo otra persona. ¡Diablos! Si hasta el imbécil de Nott hubiera sido capaz de hacer todas las ridiculeces que su madre le había impuesto esos días. No podía creer que hubiera estado todo ese tiempo haciendo negocios. ¡Negocios! ¡Cuando perfectamente hubiera podido mandar a otro y él hubiera estado aprovechando mejor el tiempo con Granger!

Aquello no le daba buena espina. Algo se traía entre manos su madre como para alejarlo de su esposa de esa manera. Sólo esperaba que la chica no hubiera sido tan tonta como para dejarse sacar información por alguien o mejor dicho… por "Thomas". Ese imbécil era lo que más le preocupaba. _Si el muy maldito se atrevió a acercarse a ella lo voy a matar_, pensó el blondo.

Con paso rápido subió las escaleras esperando encontrarla. Realmente no le importaba que fueran las siete de la mañana o que estuviera dormida. Quería verla, quería sentirla. Necesitaba sentirla con todo su ser.

Pero grande fue su contrariedad cuando encontró la habitación vacía. ¿Habría ido ya a trabajar? ¿Tan temprano?

Qué decepción.

Sin embargo un ruido proveniente del baño lo sobresaltó. Era el ruido del agua del lavabo corriendo.

¡Era ella! ¡Sólo podía ser ella! Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Definitivamente Granger no se le iba a escapar. En ese baño no había escapatoria.

En dos zancadas estuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar. Simplemente la abrió. Que suerte para él que la muchacha no había cerrado con llave o algún hechizo. Seguramente él la hubiera abierto igual, pero se hubiera tardado más. Y no estaba como para tardanzas.

Cuando la castaña oyó la puerta abrirse se dio vuelta alarmada. No obstante un suspiro aliviado se escapó de sus labios al ver que sólo era Malfoy parado en el umbral de la puerta. No pudo evitar extrañarse. El chico la miraba de una manera bastante inquietante. Y cuando vio aquel brillo en sus ojos comprendió que era lo que él quería. Sin que pudiera controlarlo, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas a la vez que los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Era capaz de anticipar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Eeehh… Malfoy… volviste… - Se sentía como una verdadera tonta. No sabía que decir. - ¿Acaso quieres ocupar el baño? – _¡¡Estúpida!_

El rubio no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió de una manera que a la joven le resultó terriblemente encantadora. Era como si en aquella sonrisa se mezclaran la sorna y la ternura.

Realmente la ponía nerviosa.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes que a ambos les parecieron un siglo.

Draco se permitió unos instantes entre todas sus ansias para observarla. Llevaba puesto unos de sus típicos camisones que la cubrían hasta los tobillos. Claro, como iba a ser capaz de utilizar la ropa que su madre le había comprado para dormir. Aunque a él no le hubiera molestado para nada. En cambio, esa simple prenda de seda era algo que la chica sí usaría. Obra de Sipsy por supuesto. Y agradeció a la elfina, como tantas otras veces, por eso. Y es que aquella camisola, sin poseer un escote vertiginoso, dejaba al descubierto el inicio de sus pechos; y sin mostrar su cuerpo, se ajustaba a sus curvas con maestría. Insinuaba más de lo que mostraba.

El rubio notó la mirada de la joven sobre él. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Pero no había asomo alguno de miedo o desprecio, ni siquiera odio en su rostro.

Y se había sonrojado.

Ya sin poder contenerse prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla. Fue tan súbito que Hermione tuvo que sostenerse del mármol con ambas manos para no chocar con el lavabo. La besaba con ahínco, con pasión y con toda la locura y las ansias que había sentido todos esos días extrañando su cuerpo. Y la castaña no tardó en corresponderle aquel beso fogoso mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del blondo.

Y mientras su lengua recorría con furor la boca de su esposa, sus manos no se quedaban quietas. ¡Por Merlín! Sentía que sus pantalones iban a explotar con solo tocar sus muslos.

Con premura dejó la boca de la chica, para bajar con besos ávidos por su cuello. Cuando llegó a su escote se encontró con el maldito estorbo que representaba la tela; por lo que un gruñido se escapó de su boca a la vez que miraba con odio la camisola. La joven rió ante su comportamiento; lo que, sin proponérselo, animó aún más la ya creciente erección que el chico ya tenía.

- Trapo del demonio. – Masculló Draco. Con manos hambrientas agarró la prenda y se la sacó por la cabeza siendo ayudado con entusiasmo por Hermione.

Al ver sus pechos desnudos, sintió que la locura se apoderaba de él. Como una fiera se fue sobre ellos.

La joven sintió que moría de goce. Sentía la lengua y los labios del rubio sobre su cuerpo como fuego. Habían sido demasiados días.

Se besaron nuevamente, como si no pudieran estar mucho tiempo sin sentir la calidez de sus bocas. E inconscientemente, mientras la camisa del blondo volaba lejos y recorrían sus cuerpos hasta donde sus brazos lo permitían; comenzaron a frotar sus caderas el uno contra el otro.

Después de unos segundos ambos tuvieron que romper el beso. Estaban tan excitados que aquel rítmico movimiento había sido demasiado. Con las respiraciones agitadas, abrazados y todavía con sus cuerpos completamente pegados, reposaron sus frentes en la del otro. Cerraron sus ojos.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Draco, con solo abrir los ojos y verla tan agitada, supo que no podría aguantar más. Nuevamente se sentía animado y loco. Con premura se quitó los molestos pantalones y sin perder tiempo tomó entre sus largos dedos los bordes de la ropa interior de la chica. Pero contrario a lo que ella hubiera esperado, que las bajara; él simplemente las rompió. Aquello provocó un gemido por parte de la joven, que vio brillar con intensidad los ojos de su marido y sonreír travieso antes de tirar la prenda lejos.

Volvió a besarla. Y fue entonces cuando Hermione sintió como el rubicundo posaba sus manos en su trasero y con fiereza la levantaba para sentarla en el mármol del lavamanos. No podía estar más excitada.

Inmediatamente abrió las piernas y las enroscó alrededor de las caderas de Malfoy, pero grande fue su sorpresa y sobretodo su contrariedad, al notar que él ¡todavía tenía puesta su ropa interior!

Esta vez fue ella la que gruñó, provocando que el muchacho comprendiera inmediatamente que tenía que quitarse la única prenda que le impedía unirse a la chica. Casi con desespero el chico se separó de ella para quitársela y tirarla lejos.

La penetró de manera brusca, apoyando con fuerza sus manos en las caderas de la chica. De un sólo movimiento estuvo dentro de ella hasta el fondo. Tuvieron que romper el beso que se estaban dando para gemir sonoramente. Había sido demasiado para ambos.

Se quedaron unos segundos completamente quietos. Hermione lo abrazaba casi con furia, respirando entrecortadamente en el cuello del rubio. Había estado a punto de tener un orgasmo y estaba tan excitada que casi era doloroso.

En cuanto a Draco, tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella y se encontraba mucho más calmado de lo que ella estaba. Era verdad que al entrar en ella había sido demasiado para él, y se había asustado pensando que incluso podría acabar antes de tiempo. Pero ya estaba más recuperado y se sentía listo para continuar.

Se movió dentro de ella y casi al instante la oyó dar un pequeño grito y lo apretó aún más con sus brazos. Inmediatamente dejó de moverse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó con un tono un poco más hosco del que hubiera querido usar. No pudo evitar asustarse pensando que quizás le había hecho daño con su rudeza al poseerla, pero tampoco era como para ser un cursi y preguntarle "¿Te he hecho daño?".

La chica no le respondió. Seguía escondida en el hueco de su cuello, respirando agitada., llena de sudor.

- Te hice una pregunta. – Sabía que no era el momento para iniciar una discusión, pero odiaba que lo ignoraran. Además estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos para no continuar con sus movimientos.

Y al comprobar que nuevamente ella no contestaba, tomó el rostro de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Esta vez su tono había sido más pausado, menos brusco.

La verdad era que Hermione sí lo había escuchado antes, y le hubiera respondido; si no hubiera sido porque le era imposible hablar. Aún cono los ojos cerrados, tragó saliva para humedecer su reseca garganta y por fin le habló.

- Es que… - Estaba totalmente sonrojada, quizás por la situación, o quizás por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Quizás por ambos. –… es que… fue… muy intenso… yo… casi llegué. – Susurró finalmente con evidente vergüenza.

El rubio la observó atentamente mientras ella murmuraba aquellas palabras entrecortadamente, con voz apenas audible. Y aprovechando que ella no podía verlo, sonrió de una manera totalmente indigna de un Malfoy, y seguramente digna de Harry Potter.

Sin esperar más, calló los susurros de la joven con un beso que casi la derrite. Era increíblemente suave y gentil, mientras que sus manos sostenían el rostro de la castaña.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior. Sin pedirle permiso. Hubiera podido hacerlo, preguntarle con voz suave si podía continuar. Sin embargo ambos sabían que ese no era su estilo.

Pronto el beso se tornó salvaje y tan desesperado como en un inicio. Las embestidas de Draco también aumentaron su ritmo y su intensidad. Entraba y salía de ella como un demente, apretando las nalgas de Hermione como si quisiera acercar sus cuerpos todavía más (lo que era prácticamente imposible dado que casi no había espacio entre sus cuerpos). En tanto ella enlazaba sus piernas en torno a las caderas del chico tan fuertemente que seguramente Malfoy tendría moretones al día siguiente.

La castaña gemía sin contenerse y a cada nuevo gemido Draco sentía que estaba un paso más cerca del cielo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un par de horas más tarde los gemidos se habían trasladado a la habitación.

Hermione se encontraba sobre Draco, moviendo sus caderas armoniosamente al ritmo que el rubio marcaba.

En un momento, cuando el chico quiso abarcar con sus manos los pechos de la chica, ésta tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se lo impidió. Sin dejar de moverse sobre él, Hermione llevó las manos del blondo y las aprisionó contra la cama, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él.

- No. – Le dijo jadeando, mientras una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba su rostro.

Draco respondió acelerando el ritmo, provocando la desconcentración de la chica y así llevando nuevamente sus manos hasta sus abundantes senos. Sin embargo ella no se dejó embaucar por aquel truco y de nuevo quitó las extremidades del rubio de su cuerpo.

- No… no hasta que…me digas… que… ahhh… que me extrañaste.

Draco la miró fijamente. ¡¿Qué diablos quería Granger! ¿Acaso estaba loca? Por supuesto que él no iba a decirle que la había extrañado. Antes decirle a Potter que lo amaba. ¡¡Y la muy maldita no lo dejaba tocarla! ¡¡Pues no lograría que lo dijera!

- Dilo. – Jadeó la joven aún aprisionando entre las suyas las manos del rubio. Sus movimientos sobre él aumentaron la velocidad.

- Nunca… estás loca… - La miró molesto, sin embargo no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como ella se movía más rápido. Draco trataba de pensar, de poner en orden su mente y así no caer en el juego de Hermione, pero la tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo (tan dulce por cierto) lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Y quería tocarla!

Trató de liberar sus manos, pero ella se lo impidió con fuerza, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Malfoy!... – Hermione arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, olvidando las manos del rubio por un instante y llevando las propias hasta su cuello. Al verla sí, con los ojos cerrados, acariciándose, gimiendo y con sus pechos moviéndose al compás; Draco estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo y decirle lo que ella quisiera.

Otra vez sus manos fueron al encuentro de su esposa, y nuevamente ella se lo impidió, tapando sus pechos con sus brazos.

- Dilo… me…extrañaste…

La miró profundamente. Se veía tan hermosa.

- Mal… dita… extrañé el sexo… contigo

- No te dije… eso… - Hermione sonrió con sorna. Sabía que ganaría.

Malfoy gruñó. Sabía que estaba derrotado.

- Te… extrañé… rata… - Le dijo despacio, entre jadeos, mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo…sabía. – Logró articular la joven.

Entonces Draco se incorporó bruscamente, quedando sentado con Hermione sobre su regazo. La abrazó con fuerza pegándola a su tórax. La miró a los ojos entrecerrando los suyos, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

Sin embargo el rubio sabía que ahora sería él quien tendría su premio.

Con una sonrisa feral su boca fue al encuentro de aquella parte tan ansiada del cuerpo de su esposa. Y esta vez ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

Aquel día Hermione no se presentó a trabajar.

No obstante, presas de aquella pasión como ambos estaban, la castaña olvidó comentarle al rubio un detalle bastante importante. Un detalle con nombre de hombre.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Me gustaría que me acompañaras a visitar a Hermione un día de estos, amor. – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Te refieres a la casa en que vive con su esposo? – Le preguntó Sara.

- Sí. – Respondió el joven besándola en los labios.

- Por supuesto, amor. ¿Y cómo se llama su esposo?

- ¿Cómo? ¡No me digas que no lo sabes! ¡Fue la noticia del mundo mágico!

- Recuerda que estuve con mis padres en una misión, Harry. Sabes que volví a Inglaterra contigo después de mucho tiempo fuera de este país.

- Verdad… bueno, su nombre es Draco Malfoy, supongo que has oído hablar de su familia. Es una de las más poderosas del mundo mágico, pero también una de las más siniestras.

Sin embargo Sara ya no lo escuchaba. Después de escuchar aquel nombre había dejado de escuchar.

Draco Malfoy.

_Es él_, pensó con amargura. _Tiene que ser él. No puede haber dos hombres llamados así._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Estoy de vuelta. ¡¡¡¡¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! Es que simplemente la inspiración no acudía a mí.**

**El capítulo es un tanto corto y sé que los deja con bastantes interrogantes. Lo sé, soy mala.**

**Pero no se preocupen que aún quedan bastantes capítulos y todo se irá aclarando. Pero mientras tanto pueden ir sacando sus propias conclusiones. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y nuevamente les pido millones de disculpas por la tardanza.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Lo sé!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me demoré demasiado! **

**El capítulo no es tan largo, pero es bueno. Un tanto romanticón. Podrán apreciar klos cambios que se están gestando en la relación de los protagonistas. **

**Disfrutenlo! **

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Ah! Les recomiendo una agrupación buenísima, su nombre es Battlelore. Y aún más les recomiendo la canción "The river flows frozen" de la banda Eternal tears of sorrow. La canción es hermosa. Otra canción muy linda es "Wish you were here" de Blackmores night. Ojalá las escuchen. **

**Besos!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Por supuesto al día siguiente Hermione sí se presentó a trabajar al Ministerio. Llegó al lugar con una sonrisa radiante que no le pasó desapercibida a Ginny, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en preguntarle con una sonrisa picara la razón de aquella sonrisilla.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar estar todo el día preocupada. El día anterior no había hablado con Malfoy a cerca de Thomas. Ambos se habían quedado en su habitación durante todo el día y toda la noche, sumergidos en una pasión tan intensa que les había sido imposible quitarse las manos de encima.

Aquel había sido con seguridad uno de los días más excitantes de su vida. Habían tenido una maratón de sexo tan increíble que aún le parecía demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Y entre aquellos momentos de placer habían dormido (por supuesto no abrazados, jamás dormían abrazados), sólo para volver a despertar a nuevos placeres. Así había sido su día…y su noche. Qué maravilloso había sido despertar en la madrugada notando que Malfoy ya estaba dentro de ella, moviéndose lentamente en su interior y mirándola fijamente.

- Por fin despiertas. – Le había susurrado él.

- ¿Y… si no lo hacía pensabas continuar sin mí? – Le había preguntado ella a la vez que inmediatamente comenzaba a responder a su lento vaivén.

Él se había limitado a reír entre dientes y a enterrarse profundamente en ella, arrancándole un gemido de intenso placer.

- Cállate y disfruta. – Fue lo último que él le dijo antes de besarla con ardor.

Recordaba perfectamente cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos intensos y profundos, incluso su voz grave. Los recordaba tan bien que parecía estar reviviéndolos en ese mismo instante.

¡Merlín, lo extrañaba!

_¡¡No no no!!_, se dijo Hermione mientras se golpeaba la frente. _Extraño el sexo con él, NO a él._ Repuso más tranquilamente como si con aquellas palabras fuera capaz de convencerse.

Se obligó a despejar aquellos lujuriosos pensamientos de su cabeza para concentrase en lo que era primordial.

Thomas.

¡Diablos! ¿Y si Malfoy ya lo había visto? Cuando ella se había levantado en la mañana el rubio se había quedado profundamente dormido en la cama. Recordaba como antes de dejar la habitación lo había observado. Tenía una sonrisa perezosa y satisfecha en el rostro y el pelo absolutamente desordenado. Estaba de estómago en la cama, con las sábanas tapándolo a medias, arremolinadas en torno a su cintura y una de sus piernas destapadas casi colgaba del colchón. Abrazaba una de las almohadas.

Recordaba haber fruncido el ceño al notar como él ocupaba más de la mitad de la cama.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco en aquel momento. Y en ese instante, mientras sentada frente a su escritorio lo recordaba, su corazón volvía a experimentar lo mismo.

¡¡¡¡Diablos y más diablos!!!! ¡No se estaba concentrando!

Nuevamente volvió a tratar de concentrase en el primo de su esposo. Tan solo le quedaba esperar. Al llegar a la mansión sabría por la mirada que le dirigiera Malfoy si es que se había topado con su "adorado" primo.

Ojalá no lo hubiera visto. Pero si no era así entonces ella tendría que decírselo. Y eso no era muy alentador.

Y aquel fue el último pensamiento que dirigió a Thomas.

Durante el resto del día Hermione mantuvo a cierto rubio en su cabeza y a una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al despertar Draco notó que Granger ya no estaba. Qué decepción. No le hubiera molestado para nada tener una sesión mañanera de buen sexo.

Con un suspiro se dio media vuelta, con las manos apoyadas en la nuca observó el techo a la vez que pensaba.

No pudo evitarlo y la verdad era que ni siquiera lo intentó.

La extrañaba.

Extrañaba a la rata de biblioteca.

Extrañaba a la pelo de escoba.

Extrañaba a Granger.

¡Demonios cuánto la extrañaba!

Suspiró. No tenía caso negarlo si incluso se lo había admitido a ella el día anterior. La muy bruja no era tonta. Y la verdad es que incluso hubiera dicho que amaba al cara rajada con tal de que ella lo dejara tocarla.

Con un nuevo suspiro se miró entre las piernas. Iba a ser un día muuuuuuuy largo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar esa noche a la mansión Hermione cenó sola. Según le informó Sipsy, el señor se encontraba en su despacho inmerso en su trabajo, por lo que había dicho que cenaría ahí y en cuanto al primo del señor, éste no se había presentado en la casa en todo el día.

¡Qué alivio! Bueno, tenía que haberse imaginado que Malfoy no había visto a su primo. De lo contrario le habría echado una buena bronca nada más poner un pie en la mansión.

Pero de todas formas debía hacer algo. Aquella situación se estaba transformando en un problema innecesario para sus nervios.

Mientras se llevaba los bocados a la boca decidió la estrategia que utilizaría para apaciguar la ira del rubio. No era que le tuviera miedo ni nada de eso, pero últimamente la relación entre ambos era tan…mmmm…agradable que no se atrevía a estropearla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La puerta del despacho de Draco estaba abierta. Antes de entrar Hermione se permitió observarlo.

Estaba sentado en un amplio sillón verde oscuro. Tenía un montón de pergaminos en la mano. Notó que se encontraba profundamente concentrado y fruncía el entrecejo. Al parecer alguna suma no le cuadraba, porque cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algunas cifras. Finalmente volvía a abrirlos y observaba molesto los papeles entre sus manos.

Parecía cansado. Se había arremangado la camisa, la corbata estaba totalmente suelta alrededor de su cuello y su cabello rubio estaba completamente fuera de su habitual orden.

Hermione no se percató hasta muy tarde de que una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro. ¡Maldita sonrisa que no la había dejado en paz en todo el puñetero día! Se reprendió a si misma por ello. Menos mal que nadie podía verlo. Y sobre todo, menos mal que él no podía verla.

Borró aquella traidora sonrisa de su rostro y se preparó para entrar.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza hacia ella apenas dio el primer paso. Llevaba una bata de seda que la cubría hasta los tobillos. La prenda estaba cerrada completamente, pero se ajustaba con maestría al cuerpo de la castaña. No necesitaba mirarla dos veces para saber que no llevaba nada bajo aquella delicada prenda.

Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en toda su larga extensión por su espalda, sobre sus hombros, sobre sus…pechos.

Draco tragó saliva y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para que su boca no se abriera desmesuradamente hasta chocar contra el piso.

Se veía demasiado deseable. Pecaminosamente deseable.

Hermione se felicitó internamente al verlas reacciones que provocaba en Malfoy. La miraba fijamente con una aparente expresión de completa neutralidad. Él no había movido ni un solo músculo del rostro después de verla, sin embargo no la engañaba. Para ella era evidente que se contenía al ver aquel brillo que se había encendido en os ojos del rubio.

Definitivamente conocía ese brillo. Ya lo había visto muchas veces en Malfoy. Era deseo. Puro e intenso deseo.

Caminó en dirección al blondo sin apartar la vista de él.

Draco estaba bastante extrañado.

¿Qué demonios quería Granger?

¿Y por qué estaba vestida así?

¿Y por qué caminaba hacia él?

¿Y por qué lo miraba así?

Y lo más importante…¿Por qué él no hacía algo?

Demasiado tarde para Draco. Hermione, sin perder un sólo segundo, le había quitado los papeles de las manos y para después tirarlos a un lado y luego se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el rubio. Él, inconcientemente, había puesto sus manos en las caderas de Hermione.

Mientras la tenía encima, Draco sólo era conciente de de que tenía los senos de hermione justo a las altura de sus ojos. Parecía hipnotizado. La joven tuvo que contener una risita al verlo así, con la mirada fija en sus pechos.

Tomó suavemente el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Al verse forzado de esa manera (por cierto tan dulce) de dejar de admirar "tan bello paisaje" (según los pensamientos de Draco), el chico gruñó y recién entonces pareció reaccionar.

- Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo. La voz de Hermione era dulce y pausada, pero a la vez profundamente sensual.

Y dicho aquello lo besó. En un principio el blondo fue tomado por sorpresa y pareció no atinar. Pero solamente al principio, porque cuando se dio cuenta de su ventajosa situación con Hermione casi desnuda (si no fuera por la bata) sobre él, se fue con todo a responder el beso.

La castaña casi pierde el control totalmente y por poco se deja ser controlada. En un inicio el beso había sido liderado por ella, haciéndolo erótico y pausado. Pero ahora que Malfoy había despertado se estaba transformando rápidamente en un beso demasiado apasionado como para permitirse continuarlo. Y por si fuera poco las manos de él bajaban peligrosamente hacia su trasero.

Finalmente Hermione rompió el contacto entre sus labios antes de que le fuera imposible pensar.

Tomando conciencia nuevamente de que era ella la que tenía que controlar la situación, cuando el rubio trató de besarla nuevamente, alejó su rostro del de él.

- ¿Se te olvida que tengo que hablar contigo? – Le dijo aparentando inocencia.

- ¿Ah? – Draco la miró confundido, como si ella fuera una loca por decir algo así en un momento como aquel.

- Quiero hablarte. – Le repitió con voz cándida mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio.

- ¿De qué? – Lástima para el joven que su voz había sonado demasiado ansiosa. Hermione sonrió.

- Tengo que advertirte algo.

Al escuchar aquella frase inmediatamente los sentidos de Draco se alertaron. Ahora entendía todo. ¡Ja¡ Si creía que con sólo unos cuantos besos y una bata iba a conseguir cualquier cosa de él estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada.

La miró escéptico, a lo que Hermione comprendió que había sido descubierta demasiado pronto. Tendría que usar métodos más efectivos.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que tienes que advertirme? – El tono de voz de Malfoy lo decía todo. No sería fácil convencerlo.

- Verás… - Comenzó la castaña mientras se movía sobre él, como si "inocentemente" se estuviera acomodando mejor.

Draco no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir el cuerpo de la chica rozar aquel lugar tan sensible de su anatomía. Apretó sus manos a la cintura de la chica.

- Tengo que decirte que… - Continuó Hermione a la vez que volvía a moverse contra la entrepierna del rubio.

Esta vez Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente y emitió un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido. ¡Merlín! ¡¿La muy maldita acaso quería matarlo?! Hubiera querido ser más fuerte, realmente le hubiera gustado no sucumbir tan fácilmente a las manipulaciones de Granger, pero con esos rocecitos "inocentes" lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa si te molesté…es que estaba un poco incómoda. - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. – Si quieres me levanto.

Y ya estaba haciendo ademán de hacerlo cuando el rubio la agarró con fuerza de la cintura impidiéndole levantarse de su regazo.

- No. – Le dijo él con voz ronca.

- ¿No? – Preguntó Hermione, esta vez moviéndose sin disimulo sobre él.

- No. – Repitió Draco tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que su voz no sonara como un gemido.

El joven cerró sus ojos y trasladó sus manos a los muslos de Hermione. Era perfectamente conciente de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al roce con el cuerpo de la castaña, quien también estaba comenzando a ser muy conciente del bulto cada vez más grande que presionaba entre sus piernas.

La apretó con ímpetu a su miembro. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione cerró los ojos y se apretó contra él, abrazándolo. Ella también se había excitado increíblemente.

- Lo que sea que querías decirme tendrá que esperar. – Dijo Draco.

- ¡No! – Aquellas palabras habían sacado parcialmente a Hermione de la neblina de lujuria y placer en la que estaba sumida. - ¡Es import…

Toda protesta que ella hubiera podido formular quedó ahogada en su garganta cuando con una rapidez asombrosa el rubio desató el nudo de la bata y abriéndola llevó su boca hacia uno de los pechos de Hermione.

Ahora era el turno de ella de sufrir. La lengua de Malfoy rodeó el pezón de Hermione, para luego su boca succionar sin piedad. La joven sólo pudo arquear su cuerpo, ofreciendo su pecho desnudo a la exigente boca de él.

Hermione dejó de pensar. Se limitó a sentir. Y mientras la boca de Draco se desplazaba entre ambos pechos, ella enredaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su esposo, como si le transmitiera una silenciosa orden de continuar con lo que hacía.

- Oh… sí…así… - Murmuraba Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

Un gruñido intenso y profundo escapó de la garganta de Malfoy. Apartó la boca y besó a la castaña con violencia. El beso era rudo, hambriento, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

- Te voy a penetrar ya. – Le susurró Malfoy al oído.

¡Por Merlín! Hermione casi tuvo un orgasmo ahí mismo cuando escuchó la voz ronca y erótica de Malfoy.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy. ¡¡Por todos los magos y brujas de la tierra!! Hermione hubiera sido capaz de arder en llamas literalmente frente a aquella mirada. Era tan intenso el fuego que ardía en los ojos del rubio, tan insondable el anhelo que se reflejaba en sus pupilas, tan penetrante el deseo que inundaba aquellas profundidades grises; que Hermione dejó de respirar.

Se quedó mirándolo como una tonta, completamente perdida en él. Sin moverse, sin siquiera pensar; tan sólo sintiendo. Sintiendo algo que no entendía, pero que la inundaba completamente.

Y lamentablemente así fue como los encontró Thomas.

- Draco, es import… - La voz del primo del blondo se apagó al ver a los amantes. - ¡Diablos!

- ¡Por la mierda! – Gritó Malfoy, mientras una avergonzadísima Hermione cerraba su bata y se ponía de pie. - ¡¡Acaso no sabes que hay que tocar primero a la puerta antes de entrar!! – Gritaba el rubio mientras sin darse cuenta se ponía frente a la castaña y así evitaba que su impertinente primo tuviera algo que ver.

- ¡Hey! – Se defendía el otro rubio. – No todos podemos imaginar que tras la puerta de un despacho se están realizando actividades no precisamente… aptas para un lugar así.

- ¡Lo que yo haga o no haga con MI esposa en MI casa es asunto mío! – Y en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba la presencia de Thomas en la mansión. - ¡¡¿Y qué diablos haces tú aquí?!!

_Yo sí que tengo mala suerte_, pensó Hermione. _Tan sólo unos minutos más. ¡¡Condenado Thomas y su maldita interrupción!!_

- ¿Acaso Hermione no te lo dijo? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Draco volteó el rostro para poder mirar a su esposa. Ésta parecía haber perdido unos cuantos centímetros de lo encogida que se encontraba. Y lo miraba como diciéndole: "Oh… ¿qué cosas no? Se me habrá olvidado"

- ¿Tú sabes qué hace Thomas aquí… cielo? – Hermione casi podía sentir filtrase en cada palabra el enojo que el rubio sentía.

- Eeeeeeeeeeehhh… bueno… tu madre y él llegaron de visita el día que tú te fuiste y… Thomas se quedó aquí.

_¡¡Tenía que ser obra de mi madre!!_, gritó en su mente el joven.

- No importa. – Hermione vio como el rubio se relajaba visiblemente al dirigirse a ella. – Ve a nuestra habitación. Yo iré en un momento. – Le habló dulcemente.

- Está bien. – Por primera vez en su vida Hermione ni siquiera titubeó al prácticamente obedecer a Malfoy. Es más, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. – Pero no tardes. – Le dijo cuando llegaba a la puerta.

- No lo haré. Sólo serán unos instantes. Thomas y yo tenemos que hablar. – Al decir aquello dirigió a su supuesto primo una de aquellas típicas miradas de hielo que desde hace tanto tiempo ya no dedicaba a Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco se obligó a si mismo a controlarse. Sentía una furia ciega hacia el hombre parado frente a él. Pero aún más, sentía aquella furia multiplicada cientos de veces hacia su madre.

Cerró los ojos tratando de que algo de autocontrol acudiera a su mente. Las manos le temblaban con las ganas casi enloquecedoras que tenía de ahorcar a su "primo". Ni siquiera un _Cruccio _sería suficiente. Realmente quería usar sus puños. Necesitaba descargar su enojo en ese estúpido malnacido que hacía todo lo que su madre le decía.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad Draco abrió sus párpados. Se topó con la mirada insolente de Thomas fija en él.

El maldito se osaba esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

- No me importa lo que mi madre te ordene. Esta es mi casa y jamás volverás a pisar un pie en ella sin mi autorización. – Siseó el blondo.

- No son tus órdenes las que yo obedezco, Malfoy.

La maldita sonrisa seguía ahí. Draco deseó quitársela a puñetazos.

- Ese es tu problema. Ahora puedes irte de mi casa. – sin vacilar Draco se dirigió a la puerta, seguro de que sus palabras serían escuchadas. O las consecuencias para su "primo" serían nefastas.

- A propósito, Malfoy… - Oyó la cínica voz de Thomas a sus espaldas. – Ahora que acabo de ver lo…fogosa que es tu esposa… - Había recalcado maliciosamente la palabra fogosa. - ¿crees que me la prestarás cuando terminemos con ellos? Yo también quisiera probar a la sangre-sucia.

El ojigris apretó los puños tan fuertemente que marcas rojas le quedarían en la piel de las palmas. Sin embargo él ni siquiera las sitió. Sólo fue capaz de sentir una ira y un odio abrasadores hacia el hombre tras él.

En ese instante Draco se juró a si mismo que lo haría pagar muy caro cada una de sus insolencias.

Y fue también en ese instante que "Thomas" supo tendría que matar a Darco…antes de que Draco lo matara a él.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba nerviosísima. Parada en medio de la habitación se mordía las uñas pensando en lo que estaría sucediendo entre el par de rubios.

_Que no se maten…que no peleen…que nada le suceda a Malfoy…que Thomas no le haga nada a Malfoy…que Malfoy no este herido…_

Todos sus pensamientos tenían una sola dirección.

Y fue por eso que no notó cuando la puerta se abrió, ni tampoco como un rubio la observaba largo rato; y como el rostro de aquel blondo se transformaba de la ira y el odio a la pasión y la tranquilidad.

- ¡Ah!

Malfoy la había abrazado por la espalda.

- ¿Te asusté? – le susurró Draco al oído.

- ¡Claro que sí, tonto!

- ¿Y si te digo que esa no era mi intención? – Las manos blancas y fuertes del rubio se mantenían firmes en su cintura.

- Yo te diría que eres un mentiroso.

- Es verdad… - susurró con aquella embriagadora voz que invitaba a incontables placeres. – Mi intención es otra, Granger.

E inmediatamente Hermione supo cuales eran las intenciones de su esposo, al abrirle éste la delicada bata y deslizarla por sus hombros, no sin antes depositar en uno de ellos un beso.


	20. Chapter 18

Vio a Granger sentada en la sala conversando con sus amigos

**Volví!!**

**Después de más de un año! Realmente pasó todo ese tiempo?**

**Sé que soy una malvada, una pérfida desconsiderada… pero por favor discúlpenme!!**

**Mi vida ha dado giros de 360º desde la última vez que actualicé (y tomen en cuenta que escribí giros, más de uno!) Murió mi abuelo, estoy en mi último año en la universidad y se me ha hecho difícil, mi hermano al que estoy muy unida estaba en el otro extremo del país haciendo el servicio militar mientras mi vida era una completa mierda, etc etc etc**

**En fin, sé que no es problema de ustedes. **

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Miles de gracias a cada una de las personas que me han escrito reviews, a los que incluso me escribieron a mi correo electrónico desesperados, a los que me han invitado a foros, etc**

**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes, y disculpen si no les respondí en su momento. **

**Quizás me demore en terminar esta historia, pero definitivamente la voy a terminar. **

**Gracias gracias gracias****. Besos y abrazos para todos. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vio a Granger sentada en la sala conversando con sus amigos. Ni siquiera miró a Cararajada, Comadreja o la Lunática. Simplemente sus ojos se posaron directamente en ella.

Estaba riendo, y le pareció que aquella risa era el sonido más hermoso que hubiera escuchado. La veía hermosa, radiante…luminosa.

Sin percatarse de ello, se apoyó en la pared y se quedó observándola fijamente. Una sonrisa boba surcaba su afilado rostro.

Fue así como Ginny lo encontró. Y la pelirroja se asombró genuinamente. La joven jamás hubiera pensado que en su vida vería tal expresión de arrobamiento en Malfoy. Era abismante la diferencia entre esa expresión y la habitualmente fría y desdeñosa que el joven mostraba al mundo.

Se acercó divertida hasta él y con sorna notó que el joven no había reparado en su presencia.

Pasó una mano por delante de los ojos de Draco y con sorpresa y diversión vio como él estaba tan concentrado que no se percataba de nada.

_Uf, este si que está enamorado_, pensó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¡MALFOY!! – Le gritó al oído. El rubio casi quedó pegado al techo producto del susto.

- ¡Maldición, Weasley! ¡No es necesario que grites!

- Eso crees tú. – Le dijo la chica riendo. – Desde hace bastante rato trataba de captar tu atención y tú nada, Malfoy. Aunque… - En el rostro de Ginny apareció una sonrisa malévola. - …era evidente la razón. – Le dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y acto seguido se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los demás, dejando a Ginny sola y aún riéndose.

Cuando el joven llegó hasta el salón todos voltearon a verlo. Los saludó secamente y a continuación fijó su vista en Hermione.

La castaña lo miró un tanto cohibida. Siempre era así cuando estaban en frente de otros y más si esos otros eran sus amigos. Y aún más cuando notó la sonrisa entre traviesa y malévola que esbozó el rubio.

Sin siquiera notar al resto de los presentes, Malfoy caminó directamente hacia ella; para a continuación quedar de pie frente a su esposa.

- Hola, bonita. – Le dijo lentamente.

- Hola. – Contestó Hermione con voz apenas audible.

_¡Por Merlín!,_ pensó la joven. _No puedo ser más patética._ Ahí estaba él, parado con su eterna suficiencia, mirándola con aquella sonrisa que le ponía la piel de gallina, y ella se sonrojaba como una adolescente.

Sin apartar los ojos de Hermione y, por supuesto, sin borrar aquella sonrisa pícara y a la vez petulante de su rostro (sólo Draco Malfoy era capaz de tal combinación), el rubio tomó delicadamente la barbilla de Hermione con su mano derecha para levantarla hacia él. Y se agachó para besarla.

Y mientras sus labios se encontraban la castaña fue muy en contra de su voluntad conciente de algo: Draco Malfoy era el mismísimo diablo. Era Lucifer, que disfrazado de serpiente le entregaba la fruta prohibida de sus labios. Y tal como Eva, Hermione supo que ella había caído presa de la tentación para ser expulsada del jardín del Edén.

Sólo esperaba que las consecuencias no fueran tan terribles; porque sabía que sin importar cuales fueran, ella mordería la fruta prohibida tantas veces como le fuera ofrecida.

_Después de todo Lucifer era el ángel más hermoso_, pensó Hermione al separar el rubio sus labios de los de ella. _Y el más malvado_. Le recordó su conciencia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos horas e incontables discusiones después; Harry, Ginny, ron y Luna dejaban la Mansión Malfoy. Para cualquiera podría parecer una visita de los amigos de Hermione, pero principalmente se había tratado de una reunión para establecer unas cuantas reglas para la protección de Hermione y Draco. Obviamente todas impuestas por Harry, y que por supuesto no sentaron nada de bien a Malfoy.

- Ellos están enamorados. – dijo Luna de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en que se había sumido el grupo.

- Pues a mi me pareció repugnante. – Sentenció Ron con una mueca. – Lo siento, pero ni en cien años me voy a acostumbrar a ver al hurón con Hermione.

- Pues al parecer tendrás que acostumbrarte Ron. Realmente creo que Luna tiene razón. Solo hay que ver las expresiones de corderos degollados que ponen cada vez que se ven.

- Aún así hay algo que no me calza en todo esto. – Dijo Harry. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo. Sólo Harry Potter era capaz de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Lo peor era que generalmente, sino siempre, estaba en lo cierto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una semana después la castaña se encontraba frente al espejo con expresión indecisa.

- La ama se ve hermosa. – dijo la elfina con su voz chillona.

- En realidad no se si debería ponerme este vestido. – Murmuró Hermione dándose vueltas frente al espejo.

- Definitivamente debería. El amo la encontrará espléndida.

Finalmente la castaña suspiró y claudicó. Sabía que no había otra opción. Malfoy le había dicho que la elfina le entregaría un vestido especialmente escogido por su madre y que más le valía ponérselo.

¡Por Merlín, cuánto odiaba a Narcisa Malfoy! ¡Esa despreciable mujer buscaba hasta la menor oportunidad para hacerle a vida imposible! ¡Cuando todo terminara la iba a…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus cavilaciones. De un salto se dio vuelta enfrentando al rubio.

- Se nos hace tarde, Granger. - Le dijo el rubio echándole una corta pero potente mirada.

- Ehhh…ya casi estoy lista.

- Apúrate. – concluyó él. Pero justo cuando el joven se disponía a cerrar la puerta una visión lo dejó completamente estático en su sitio. Granger se había dado vuelta para ponerse un par de pendientes frente al espejo.

Draco tragó con fuerza. El vestido le había parecido bastante corriente de frente. Era azul marino, casi negro y tapaba a la muchacha de pies a cabeza adaptándose a sus curvas; pero simplemente no mostraba ni una sola porción de piel.

Pero por detrás. La espalda. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si no existía espalda en aquel vestido! Tan solo piel. Piel y más piel al descubierto, hasta llegar justo hasta el final de la espalda. Draco se imaginó que si tan sólo ese vestido se deslizaba unos milímetros más hacia abajo y el trasero de Granger estaría a la vista de toda la comunidad mágica.

- ¿Estás segura que te pondrás eso? – Le preguntó con la vista fija en el final de la espalda de la chica. Aquel punto prohibido para cualquiera… menos para él.

- Sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tú mismo dijiste que no tenía otra opción, Malfoy. – Contestó Hermione sin darse la vuelta. Además, ¿era su idea o la voz de Malfoy había sonado un tanto chillona?

- Verdad. – Escuchó que decía el rubio, sin embargo su voz había enronquecido.

De repente la joven pegó un salto al sentir al rubio a su espalda. Las manos de Malfoy estaban posadas en sus caderas, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre la piel desnuda.

- Voy a matar a mi madre. - Le susurró al oído, para a continuación morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione de la cabeza a la punta de los pies; y no pudo evitar recostar su espalda contra el pecho del rubicundo.

- Cuando termine esta maldita fiesta te voy a arrancar este condenado vestido. – Murmuró mientras deslizaba con descaro sus manos por sobre los pechos de Hermione. – Va a quedar hecho jirones, Granger.

¡Oh Merlín! Hermione casi desfallece ahí mismo al escuchar las palabras calientes de Malfoy.

Lamentablemente, ya estaban atrasados; y ya habían confirmado su asistencia a la maldita fiesta; por lo que unos minutos más tarde un par de magos bastante frustrados hacían su aparición en la fiesta anual que celebraba el Ministerio de Magia.

_Definitivamente esta será una larga noche, _pensó Malfoy al ver como su esposa entregaba su capa a uno de los mayordomos y aquella indecente porción de piel quedaba al descubierto.

Y por supuesto Hermione pensó exactamente lo mismo al ver la mirada de Draco Malfoy fija en ella: ardiente, abrasadora, llena de crudo deseo. Las piernas de la joven flaquearon y su corazón se aceleró. Por unos momentos, como en aquellas tontas películas románticas que la castaña siempre despreciaba, se quedaron mirando fijamente y todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Sólo ellos dos.

_¡Maldición!_, pensó la joven. _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Estúpida estúpida Hermione!_

El rubio debió de haberse percatado del cambio en la actitud de la joven, quizás su rostro había revelado parte de su miedo; porque comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella con expresión preocupada cuando un grito ahogado rompió el silencio en que la pareja estaba envuelta.

- ¡Por Merlín! Draco, ¿eres tú? – Apenas susurró una muchacha, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione observó atónita a la mujer que acompañaba a su amigo Harry. Era una joven hermosa de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al rubio. Harry también parecía bastante sorprendido, por lo que la castaña llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Sara – Tan sólo esa palabra escapó de los labios del rubio. Se veía que estaba tan conmovido como lo estaba la joven; si bien no tenía lagrimas en los ojos, su rostro estaba surcado por una profunda expresión de anhelo y afecto. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al verlo, porque tenía que admitir que jamás había visto tal expresión en la cara de Malfoy. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que jamás había visto tal expresión cuando la miraba a ella.

Y como si aquella joven supiera como hacer aún más daño a Hermione, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, quien le respondió con ímpetu.

- ¡Oh, Draco! ¡Jamás creí que volvería verte! – Sollozaba la joven. - ¡¿Cómo has estado?!Cómo está Severus?! ¡¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?! ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Mis padres han preguntado por ti!

- Tranquila, tranquila. – El rubio tomó con ternura entre las suyas las manos de la joven y las llevó hasta su boca para besar el dorso con delicadeza. – Una pregunta a la vez. He estado bien, Severus también, y me he casado.

Tan sólo en ese instante el rubio se dio vuelta hacia Hermione.

- Esta es mi esposa, Hermione Granger. Hermione, esta es Sara Savage. – las presentó el rubio.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó efusivamente la joven, abrazando a Hermione, quien aturdida sólo atinó a esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Se conocían? – Preguntó extrañado el rubio.

- ¡Claro! Harry me la presentó hace un tiempo. ¡Oh! Disculpa, olvidé mencionarte que Harry es mi prometido. – Dijo la chica señalando a Harry.

- No te preocupes, Sara. Malfoy y yo ya nos conocemos. – _Lamentablemente_. –Lo que me gustaría saber es como se conocen él y tú. – Si Hermione no se equivocaba, había cierto resentimiento en la voz de su amigo. Seguramente el mismo tipo de resentimiento que la inundaba a ella. O más bien, los mismos celos que la inundaban a ella.

- Larga historia, Potter. – Dijo Draco. – Una larga historia que Sara te contará en otro momento. Por el momento te digo que Sara y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y que sólo somos buenos amigos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Sólo somos buenos amigos"_

Aquellas palabras no dejaban de rondar por la cabeza de Hermione. ¿qué diablos significaba aquello?

- Buenos amigos y una mierda. – murmuró al espejo del tocador. Tras lo que le pareció una tortura interminable conversando con Sara y Harry, por fin se había escabullido con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño. Ya llevaba varios minutos mirándose al espejo, escuchando una y otra vez en cabeza esas cuatro palabras.

"_Sólo somos buenos amigos"_

Ella y Harry sólo eran buenos amigos, ella y Luna sólo eran buenas amigas, ella y Ginny sólo eran buenas amigas. Pero definitivamente Malfoy y Sara no eran "sólo amigos".

- ¡Maldición!

Las lágrimas empañaron su vista. Sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta, sintiendo celos d Malfoy. ¡De Malfoy! Pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía. Cuando se habían quedado mirando fijamente hace tan sólo unos minutos se había dado cuenta de algo. De algo espantoso y aterrador que la había asustado como nunca antes algo la había asustado en su vida.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. El haber sido tan tonta como para permitir que pasara.

- De alguna u otra manera, siempre logras hacerme sufrir, Draco Malfoy. – Murmuró con pesar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Después de cerciorar en el espejo que todo estaba en orden, finalmente la castaña decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar su refugio. Había llegado a la conclusión de que debía permanecer firme y no dejar ver lo trastornada que se sentía.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Malfoy y Sara bailaban al compás de un vals en medio de la pista de baile. Era como si hubieran nacido para bailar juntos; elegantes y sofisticados, se movían con gracia extrema por la pista de baile; mientras reían y conversaban como dos personas que se conocen íntimamente y desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No sabía que tu marido conociera a Sara Savage.

- ¿Ah? Oh… hola Jonathan. ¿Qué… tú la conoces acaso?

- Por supuesto. Esa mujer es una de las mejores aurores del mundo. Seguramente no sabes de ella porque se ha especializado en misiones en el extranjero, pero es condenadamente buena en lo que hace. Y muy hermosa, por cierto.

Lo único que la castaña sabía era que a cada palabra del joven ella se sentía más y más insignificante.

- ¿Es cierto que es la prometida de Potter?

- Sí, así es.

- Y entonces… ¿qué hace bailando con tu marido y no con su prometido?

Hermione hubiera querido responderle que ella se hacía la misma maldita pregunta.

- Son amigos, se conocen desde hace mucho. – ¿A Jonathan le sonaría tan falso como le sonaba a ella?

- ¿Ah sí? – Una de las cejas del joven se había levantado con suspicacia. Definitivamente le había sonado completamente a basura. - ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo, Hermione?

La joven lo miró, después miró a la pareja sonriente en la pista, volvió a mirar a Jonathan y su vista nuevamente volvió a Malfoy y Sara.

- Por supuesto. Vamos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casi una hora después Hermione se encontraba conversando muy animadamente con Jonathan. Entre trago y trago habían conversado de todo un poco, a cada momento que pasaba la joven se sentía más y más libre, contenta y relajada. La verdad era que Hermione sabía que tendría que haber parado de beber al segundo o tercer trago, nunca había sido una buena bebedora, pero la sensación de no tener problemas era tan placentera que había mandado al demonio lo correcto.

Además Jonathan era tan amable y atento (no como ese antipático de Malfoy) que no había ningún peligro. Había un pequeño diminuto y recóndito lugar de su cerebro que le gritaba que se alejara de ese hombre inmediatamente, pero Hermione decidió anularlo. _Jonathan sí es un buen hombre, es un caballero_, le decían sus sentidos embotados por el alcohol. _Jamás intentaría aprovecharse de mí. _

- Nunca te había visto tan desinhibida. – Le dijo el joven.

- Gracias. Pero la verdad es que no creas que siempre soy así.

- No te preocupes… me gusta. Me gusta esta nueva Hermione.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque esta nueva Hermione parece capaz de muchas cosas…de tomar riesgos.

¿Era su idea o Jonathan estaba cada vez más cerca de ella?

- Vamos a bailar, bonita.- Le susurró el joven con todo su despliegue de galantería. Sin embargo Hermione no lo notó, o más bien no quiso notarlo. A pesar de eso, no pudo dejar de percibir que aquella palabra, "bonita", sólo se escuchaba bien los labios de cierto rubio.

_Cierto rubio que esta bailando con otra_, se recordó a si misma.

- Vamos. – Sonrió mientras enlazaba su brazo al del joven.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Draco, deberías tranquilizarte. Sabes que Hermione conoce a casi todas las personas de este lugar. Podría estar con cualquiera de ellas. La mayoría son sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Lo sé, Sara. Ese no es el problema. – El rubio parecía realmente enfadado y preocupado. – El problema es que ni siquiera Potty la ha visto… - El seño fruncido de la joven le advirtió de su error. - …bueno….Potter…¿contenta?...ni él ni esos amigos suyos la han visto.

- ¡Oh mira! ¡Ahí está!

Sui en aquel momento alguien hubiera visto el rostro de Draco Malfoy, definitivamente hubiera pensado que tenía intenciones serias de asesinar a alguien. Su esposa, ¡su esposa!, bailaba con ese galán de película porno barata llamado… ¿Cómo mierda se llamaba? ¡No importaba! ¡¡Y para colmo apretaba demasiado a SU esposa!!

- Definitivamente deberías calmarte, Draco. Sólo están bailando. – No era necesario ser un adivino para notar lo el rubio estaba pensando.

- Bailando mi culo. – Casi era posible ver como salía vapor de las orejas del rubicundo.

- No seas grosero.

- ¡Mira lo pegados que están! ¡¿Lo ves!? ¡Voy a matarlos! ¡A ambos!

- Estás exagerando. Además tú y yo estábamos bailando antes y Hermione no armó ningún escándalo.

- Pues estás a punto de ver uno, porque a mi nadie me ve la cara de tonto. – A continuación el rubio se dirigió resuelto hacia la pareja.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión de bailar con Jonathan. Se suponía que en un baile entre amigos tu amigo no te abraza tanto, ¿cierto? Además, no era la mano de Jonathan aquella que bajaba peligrosamente hacia su trasero…¡por su espalda desnuda!

- Creo que deberías soltarme un poco, Jonathan.

- Vamos, Hermione, si no es nada.

- No. Hablo en serio. Estamos muy juntos. – La joven trataba de soltarse, per las manazas del hombre parecían de hierro.

- No seas así. No pasa nada. Nadie se da cuenta.

_¡Qué pesado!_

- No es ese el punto… yo no quiero, Jonathan. Por favor, suéltame.

- ¡Oh vamos! No seas mojigata

_¡Qué!_

- Ya te dije que me sueltes.

- Y yo te digo que…

- Mi esposa te acaba de repetir creo por cuarta vez que la sueltes. – El rubio definitivamente estaba enojado. Hermione podría jurar que jamás había visto una expresión tan seria e intimidante en el rostro del rubio.

Como activados por un resorte, los brazos de Jonathan soltaron inmediatamente a la castaña.

- No exageremos, amigo. Tu esposa y yo sólo bailábamos.

- Te recomiendo que salgas de mi vista en este instante. – Fueron las afiladas palabras del rubio.

Y por supuesto Jonathan demostró ser lo que todos creían, un completo cobarde, que en menos de un microsegundo ya estaba fuera de la vista de la pareja.

Malfoy no perdió tiempo, velozmente tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos. La muchacha podía sentir la rabia que emanaba de su esposo, tan perceptible era. A pesar de que sus movimientos seguían siendo gráciles y elegantes, había una rabia inmensa contenida en la forma en que la sostenía.

La forma en que la sostenía… tan diferente a como sostenía a Sara. La forma en que la miraba, con hostilidad; no como la dulce mirada que le dedicaba a Sara.

- Estás bebida. Ni siquiera puedes coordinar bien los pasos del baile.

La forma en que le hablaba, dura; tan diferente al tono afectuoso con que se dirigía a Sara.

- ¿Por eso dejaste que ese malnacido te manoseara?

Hermione no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a esconder su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Respóndeme, Granger. ¿Por eso lo dejaste manosearte frente a toda esta gente?

¿Acaso eso era lo único que le importaba? ¿No quedar como un cornudo frente a la sociedad mágica? La joven ni siquiera lo miró. Malfoy no merecía una respuesta a una pregunta como aquella.

Harto del silencio de la joven, el rubio levantó su rostro.

- ¡Demonios, Granger!, te estoy preg… - Al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Hermione las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta. El rostro de la castaña expresaba tanta pena, tanto sufrimiento; que el rubio se sintió morir.

- Por favor, sólo sácame de aquí. – Lo cortó la castaña al ver que él quería decir algo. – Tan sólo sácame de aquí, Malfoy.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**No vemos, espero, dentro de poco tiempo. Paciencia!**


	21. Chapter 19

Apenas llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio sin decir una palabra

Apenas llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio sin decir una palabra. Draco la observó subir los peldaños, parecía completamente derrotada. No, más bien como si se hubiera rendido.

¿Qué le sucedía? Se había comportado de forma extraña toda la noche. Draco no la entendía, no comprendía su extraña actitud por más que trataba de analizarla una y otra vez. Sin embargo había una cosa que el rubio sí entendía. La joven sufría. Sufría intensamente. Y aquel sufrimiento le causaba a Draco una extraña sensación en el pecho; lo oprimía, estrujaba su corazón y lo dejaba sin aliento.

¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¡Maldición! – Masculló el rubio.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, absolutamente decidido a terminar con aquella sensación que lo dominaba.

Encontró a la joven quitándose el abrigo y tirándolo descuidadamente al piso. Ni siquiera hizo ademán de notar su presencia en la habitación. Estaba molesto, pero aún así se maldijo a si mismo, porque al ver su cuerpo enfundado en aquel condenado vestido la deseó.

Que el diablo se lo llevara, pero la deseaba. La deseaba con una intensidad que rayaba en lo enfermizo. Ese pensamiento lo asustó. Y lo encolerizó.

- Esto ya ha sido suficiente, Granger. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Como si no lo hubiera oído, la castaña se sentó a los pies de la cama para quitarse las medias. Al ver sus piernas otra oleada de deseo atravesó el cuerpo del rubio.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta, maldición!

- Sabes, Malfoy, realmente me gustaría dormir. – Ni siquiera lo miró.

- ¡No! ¡¡Me dirás que mierda te pasa y me lo dirás AHORA!!

Sólo entonces, al oír la atronadora voz del rubio, Hermione dejó de lado aquella pose de indiferencia para dirigirse a él con el rostro completamente contorsionado de furia y dolor.

- ¡¡Lo que a mí me pase no es de tu incumbencia!! ¡¡Nunca lo ha sido!! ¡¡Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?!

Nuevamente había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez Draco estaba tan consumido por la rabia, la frustración y la confusión que ni siquiera lo afectó.

Se acercó hasta ella con pasos amenazadores. La muy maldita. ¿Qué quería que le respondiera? ¿Qué sí le importaba? ¡Pues jamás se lo diría! ¡¡Granger no lo controlaría!!

- Tienes razón. - Le dijo con su rostro casi pegado al de ella. – Nunca me has importado. Ni antes ni ahora… sangre sucia.

Al oír aquello Hermione no puso evitar que un gemido brotara de su garganta. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de evitar que su rostro lo demostrara, pero por un instante, apenas una milésima de segundo, todo el dolor y la sorpresa se reflejaron en ella. El rubio lo vio. Quiso arrepentirse, decirle que lo sentía, que la rabia lo había dominado. Pero ¿cómo hacer aquello sin parecer su perrito faldero? No podía permitirse aquello. ¡Su orgullo!

- Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría dormir sola hoy. – El rostro de la joven volvía ser una máscara de indiferencia.

- Muy bien.

Y apenas Malfoy dejó la habitación dando un portazo, Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus hombros se sacudían presa de los sollozos que desgarraban su garganta.

¡Maldito maldito y mil veces maldito hurón!

Harta de llorar y tan solo queriendo olvidar, Hermione tomó su varita y convocó una botella.

- Veamos si es posible ahogar las penas en alcohol. – Susurró mientras llevaba la botella a sus labios.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy se paseaba como león enjaulado por su estudio. Llevaba más de dos horas en el lugar, rumiando sus desbocados sentimientos, sus confundidos pensamientos. Un vaso de wisky sin tocar era testigo de su atribulada situación.

Granger. Todo era culpa de ella. Se comportaba como una loca y lo trataba como si fuera su culpa. ¿Cómo mierda iba a ser su culpa si ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba a la muy loca?

Sin poder aguantar ni un solo segundo más salió del lugar en dirección al dormitorio. La despertaría si estaba durmiendo, pero le diría qué era lo que le pasaba.

- ¡Grang…

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Malfoy al ver el estado en que se encontraba la joven. La castaña estaba despatarrada sobre la cama, con una botella en la mano vacía hasta la mitad y cantando lo que parecía ser… ¿el himno de Hogwarts?

- ¿Estás borracha?

La castaña continuó cantando, o intentando cantar, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio. El joven se vio obligado a acercarse a la cama.

- Granger.

Nada.

- ¡Granger! – Esta vez la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.

- ¿Ah? – Lo miró bastante rato como si tratara de enfocarlo, antes de que su rostro se transformara producto del enojo. – Ah…erezz tú.

- Estás borracha. Dame esa botella.

- No. – Un mohín se dibujó en los labios de la chica. – Si tú…quierez… tendráz que buscarte la tuya.

- Dámela, Granger.

- ¡No! – La joven le dio la espalda en la cama y abrazó la botella contra su pecho. - ¡Ezz mía!

Draco se tendió a medias sobre ella, forcejeando para quitarle la botella. Hermione, a pesar de la borrachera, prestó una dura batalla, por lo que el rubio terminó a horcajadas sobre ella.

- ¡Listo! – Finalmente había logrado quitársela, y manteniendo el cuerpo de Hermione prisionero con el suyo, la hizo desaparecer con la varita de Hermione que no dudó en lanzar lejos.

- ¡Cuidado con mi varrrita, hurón!

- Ahora hablaremos. – Le dijo el rubio seriamente.

- ¡Yo no hablare nada contigo! ¡Te odio! – Hermione se retorcía para liberarse.

- Perfecto, yo también. ¡Ahora estate quieta!

- ¡Zuéltame! ¡Maldito hurón, te odio tanto! ¡Te odio, te odio!

- Estás actuando como una niña, Granger. – Era tan fácil para el rubio someterla que la castaña dejó de luchar. – Muy bien, así está mejor.

- No…nada está mejor. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Hermione. – Y ezz tu culpa.

- ¿De qué hablas, Granger? ¿Mi culpa?

- Zzii,… porque…¡porque tú me haces sufrir! – El llanto se había desbordado y Draco no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. Estaba ya saliendo de encima de ella cuando la chica lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, mojando su camisa. - ¡Te odio! – Murmuraba ella contra su pecho, confundiéndolo aún más. – Te odio…te odio

Y como tantas otras veces a causa de aquella castaña, Draco Malfoy no supo que hacer. ¿Acaso tenía que abrazarla?

Casi como un robot, el rubio obligó a sus brazos a cerrarse alrededor de la chica. Y solo eso. No era como si se fuera a poner a sobarle la espalda o darle pequeños besitos en el pelo.

Tras lo que al rubio le pareció una eternidad, los sollozos cesaron. ¿Habría logrado calmarla con su cuasi-abrazo?

Pero para su consternación un ronquido le confirmó que no era ese el caso, sino que la joven se encontraba dormida en sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho como un gatito.

La observó un momento. Un pequeño momento de debilidad de su parte, que sólo se permitió a causa de que ella dormía. Era tan hermosa. Aún con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas, los labios hinchados y el pelo alborotado a más no poder. Aún borracha, balbuceante y hablando tonterías. Aún enojada, gritona y encolerizada. Aún mandona. Aún amiga de Cara-rajada y La Comadreja. Aún come-libros. Aún "sangre sucia"…

Se dio cuenta con cierta sensación de derrota que podría seguir con los "aún" infinitamente. Maldición. Ella lo había derrotado.

- Y ni siquiera lo sabes, Granger. – Le susurró para luego depositar el más delicado de los besos sobre los labios de la muchacha.

Con cuidado trató de acostarla en la cama, pero en sus sueños la joven se negaba a separase de él. Trató infructuosamente de zafar las manos de la joven de su camisa, pero éstas parecían tenazas. Finalmente, tras notar que sería imposible (además no deseaba despertarla por ningún motivo), se recostó junto a ella.

Por un instante temió que la castaña se despertara, ya que la joven se había movido entre sus brazos. Pero era algo mucho peor lo que se avesinaba.

- Mmmm… Te amo…

_¡¡Qué?!_

La joven hablaba en sueños mientras ese acomodaba en los brazos del joven. Malfoy estaba paralizado.

_Pero no ha dicho un nombre… no ha dicho ningún nombre_

- Te amo… hurón

_MIERDA. Simplemente mierda.__ Sólo Granger es capaz de declarar su amor de esa manera. _

¿Y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer él con respecto a lo que acababa de decir Granger? ¡Era demasiada información! _Quizás debería olvidarlo, como si jamás lo hubiera escuchado. Ella ni siquiera sabrá mañana que ha dicho que me ama. _

_Me ama._

_Granger me ama._

Y al decirse aquellas tres palabras el rubio no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, que su pecho se inflara. Era una sensación eufórica, hilarante, que lo dominaba y lo hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca.

Y Draco Malfoy, exmortífago, eterno enemigo del trío dorado y último heredero del Linaje de los Malfoy; hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho y que jamás imaginó que llegaría a hacer. Se recostó para dormir junto a Hermione Granger, abrazado a ella, acariciando sus rizos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione se despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida. Inmediatamente bajó los párpados, ya que la luz de la mañana prácticamente le quemaba los ojos.

- Ohhhhhhhh… - Un gemido lastimoso se escapó de su garganta lastimada. – No volveré a beber alcohol jamás. – Murmuró con voz rasposa, mientras se llevaba una mano a la adolorida garganta y se incorporaba en la cama.

Craso error. Un dolor de cabeza espantoso azotó sus sienes.

_Maldición. Nada puede ser peor que esto,_ pensó.

Pero… ¿realmente nada podía ser peor? En ese instante Hermione recordó como el día anterior había decidido emborracharse después de la pelea con Malfoy. Recordaba que al principio el wisky le había quemado la garganta, pero conforme desaparecía el contenido de la botella el dolor se esfumaba y la alegría surgía. Creía recordar a Malfoy entrando nuevamente en la habitación, incluso le parecía que habían discutido por algo nuevamente. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué había sucedido?

Observó que la cama junto a ella parecía haber sido ocupada por alguien. ¿Acaso después de haber discutido Malfoy se había acostado junto a ella de todas maneras? ¿Por qué?

_Solo espero no haber hecho nada__ de lo que pudiera arrepentirme, _pensó la joven; sin saber lo equivocada que estaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En ese preciso instante Draco Malfoy era recibido en la Mansión de su madre. Se trataba de un edificio imponente, ubicado no muy lejos de la Mansión Malfoy en donde él y Granger vivían.

El rubio estaba molesto. Su madre le había mandado una lechuza en la que le decía que era urgente verlo. Diablos, en ese momento para él eran otras cosas urgentes. Granger por ejemplo.

Finalmente había decidido qué hacer.

Le había costado horas conciliar el sueño, pensando una y otra vez en qué hacer al respecto, como solucionar aquel problema. Y finalmente al despertar aquella mañana la respuesta había llegado sola. Simplemente abrió los ojos y lo supo.

Pero el maldito oportunismo de su madre tenía que hacer acto de presencia. Así que había salido dejando a la joven dormida.

- Aquí estoy, madre. Como lo pediste.

- Draco. – Había cierta sonrisa extraña en el rostro pálido de Narcisa Malfoy. Como si estuviera disfrutando demasiado la presencia de su hijo. A Draco no le gustó. – Me alegro de que hubieras venido tan rápido.

Y realmente parecía alegrarla.

- ¿Para que me necesitabas con tanta urgencia? – Draco quería ir al grano. No estaba de humor y ahí le olía a gato encerrado.

- Es a cerca de nuestros planes, Draco. – Los ojos de la mujer brillaron. – Por fin a llegado tu momento, hijo.

El rubio quedó atónito. ¡Por fin su madre le diría dónde se encontraba el actual escondite de los mortífagos!

- ¿Estás segura? – Aún así no podía dejar de desconfiar. - ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque ya sé todo lo que necesito saber, Draco. Confío en ti y sé que no eres un traidor.

_¡¿Qué?!_

- No me mires así, hijo. Debo confesarte que por un tiempo tuve la duda. Pensé que podías haber cambiado. Ya sabes, con todo eso que sucedió con tu padre. Pero ya sé que no es así.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Por dentro el rubio estaba en ebullición. "con todo eso que sucedió con tu padre". Si con aquella frase se refería al asesinato de Sofía su madre era peor de lo que él imaginaba.

- Porque te he mandado a vigilar.

_¡¡Maldita!!_

- Nott. No fue precisamente muy sutil de tu parte, madre. Sabías que yo conocía su verdadera identidad.

- Así es.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué entonces lo mandaste a vigilarme?

- Porque la sangresucia no sabía de quién se trataba. Ella nunca supo que Thomas era en realidad Nott.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel apelativo sonara tan mal en los labios de su madre? ¿En sus años de escuela se escuchaba así? ¿Tan denigrante, tan hiriente, tan… estúpido.

- ¿Y qué te dijo ese?

- Lo que esperaba oír por supuesto. Tú no eres ningún traidor, hijo. Pero esa inmunda sí.

Miles de alarmas se accionaron en la cabeza del rubio. Sintió miedo, verdadero terror, sin embargo no podía dejar que su madre lo notara.

_Una segunda vez no. Una segunda vez no, por favor. _

- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – Su voz sonaba todo lo contrario a como se sentía: fría e indiferente

- Nada por ahora. Dejémosla que crea que ella tiene todas las cartas bajo la mesa. Nos puede ser muy útil todavía.

¿Su madre habría notado como su cuerpo se relajó con aquella respuesta? ¿Cómo la opresión en su pecho se había esfumado?

- Entonces vamos a lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Narcisa Malfoy sonrió. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione estaba a punto de llevarse la tasa a la boca cuando sintió un gran estruendo en, la sala.

Inmediatamente hizo además de tomar su varita del bolsillo, pero se dio cuenta de que la había dejado en la habitación.

- Sipsy… ¡Sipsy, ¿qué sucede?!

No recibió respuesta.

Lo que sí recibió fue la sorpresa más aterradora de su vida.

Frente a ella se encontraban Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, ambos apuntándole con sus varitas.

- Buenos días, Señora Malfoy. – Le dijo el hombre haciéndole una reverencia. – Siempre tan encantadora.

- Déjate de estupideces, Nott. – Le dijo la morena. – No manches ese apellido con esta asquerosa.

Hermione hubiera querido decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa perdida, pero sabía que su principal arma en esos momentos era su silencio.

- ¿No dices nada, sangresucia? – La provocó la mujer. Pero Hermione se mantuvo sin decir una sola palabra. – Pues a ver si esto te hace hablar. _¡Cruccio!_

Durante la guerra Hermione había sufrido ya esa maldición. No era algo nuevo para ella. Sin embargo eso no bastó para aminorar el dolor. Su cuerpo se dobló en dos y cayó al suelo, presa de las interminables maldiciones que lanzaba la pelinegra.

Después de lo que fueron los minutos más largos de la vida de la castaña, finalmente Parkinson bajó su varita.

- Qué asco. – Prácticamente escupió. – No sé como pudiste querer follártela, Nott.

- Para mí es bastante obvio, Parkinson. Y debo decirte que si tu adorado Daakito no hubiera llegado a casa antes de lo previsto nos hubiera encontrado a su esposa y a mi bastante… ocupados, por decirlo suavemente.

¿De qué diablos hablaba Nott? ¿Ella y él? ¡Jamás siquiera lo hubiera dejado acercarse a ella!

- Veo por tu rostro, mi querida, que estás algo sorprendida. Verás, seguramente es porque me conociste bajo mi alias. Me disculpo. A tus servicios, el primo Thomas.

¡Por Merlín!

Si era posible sentir más miedo, Hermione lo sintió. Apoyándose en una silla se puso de pie lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a sus atacantes.

- Son unos malditos cobardes. – Les dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Siempre tan valiente! Deberías haberte quedado en el suelo como la sabandija que eres, Granger. – Nuevamente Pansy Parkinson la apuntó con su varita.

- Lo siento, querida. Si estuviera en mis manos tu y yo tendríamos un bello futuro juntos. Pero ya sabes, órdenes son órdenes. – El pelinegro también levantó su varita.

- Yo quiero tener el honor. – dijo Pansy Parkinson; la sonrisa más malvada y satisfecha que Hermione hubiera visto jamás.

_Draco…__¿dónde estás?_

_Draco_

_Draco_

_Draco_

Aquel fue el último pensamiento de Hermione Granger antes de que el rayo verde la impactara. Sólo eso. Sólo Draco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo no muy largo, pero decisivo.**

**Disfrútenlo. Y nuevamente miles de gracias por sus comentarios. Siempre son muy amables. **

**Besos para todos quienes leen y escriben.**

**No contestaré personalmente, pero mi forma de responderle es subiendo un nuevo capi. **

**Nos vemos en un triste próximo capítulo. **


	22. Capítulo 20

Draco Malfoy dejaba la mansión de su madre a toda prisa. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, presa de la ansiedad y la angustia. Qué difícil había ido aparentar frente a su madre que todo estaba bien cuando había sentido aquella terrible opresión en el pecho.

Era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él. Por un instante, apenas una milésima de segundo, casi pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador. Durante aquel aterrador momento pudo sentir el miedo y el dolor… de otra persona.

Y después… simplemente se desvaneció. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Sin embargo el rubio pudo sentir, en su propio cuerpo, como algo le era arrebatado. Como si una parte de él se hubiera ido también… para siempre.

Supo que alguien había muerto. Y sólo había una persona en este mundo que pudiera importarle tanto como para sentir todo aquello. Ya no le importaba admitirlo.

Presa de la desesperación, el joven entró a su casa corriendo y gritando "Granger". La buscó por todas partes, en cada una de las habitaciones.

Nada. La Mansión estaba completamente vacía. No había rastro alguno de la castaña. Ni siquiera Sipsy contestó a sus ensordecedores llamados. Agotando todas las posibilidades fue hasta el túnel. Lo revisó exhaustivamente. Y nada.

La casa parecía no haber sido testigo de nada fuera de lo normal. Todo estaba tal y como siempre había estado. Pero Draco sabía que algo había ocurrido.

Finalmente, aceptando que Granger no se encontraba en los terrenos de la Mansión, el rubio decidió hacer algo que jamás imaginó.

Pedir ayuda a Harry Potter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Nott y Parkinson ya se encargaron de la sangre-sucia. – Informó Narcisa a un encapuchado que se encontraba sentado frente a una chimenea.

- Me alegro. Era una espía, como sospechábamos.

- Yo también me alegro. Pero tengo mis dudas con respecto a Draco… no sabes lo repugnante que era ver como la miraba.

- No importa que se haya enamorado de la inmunda. Sabes que cuando se entere vendrá a mí exigiendo venganza. Él vendrá a mí. Y te puedo asegurar que se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Narcisa sonrió. Por fin llevarían a su hijo por el buen camino. Draco había estado perdido durante mucho tiempo y ya era hora de encarrilarlo. Su hijo tenía ante sí un gran futuro y ellos se encargarían de que lo tomara. Ninguna sangre-sucia se interpondría en sus planes para Draco. Sin embargo, que útil había sido la muy estúpida. Ahora sabían que estaban siendo espiados por Potter y sus amiguitos. Ellos serían los primeros en desaparecer una vez que Draco tomara el control de su destino.

Y lo más importante. Narcisa sabía que cuando Draco se enterara de la muerte de la inmunda su ira sería inmensa. Y la ira puede ser un gran aliado del poder. Draco sería el más poderoso y ellos le enseñarían a manejar aquel poder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny lloraba silenciosamente en el pasillo. A su lado Harry la abrazaba, conteniendo la rabia que sentía. En una silla, una Luna inusualmente seria observaba el ir y venir de un molesto, e inusualmente callado, Ron Weasley.

La elfina Sipsy, quien había ido en busca de los aurores, estaba sentada junto a Luna, enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Finalmente un medimago salió al pasillo. Inmediatamente los amigos lo rodearon y comenzaron a acribillarlo a preguntas.

- Escuchen… - pidió el hombre. – La Sra. Malfoy se encuentra estable, dentro de su gravedad. No morirá. Aún no entendemos como pudo sobrevivir al _Avada Kedavra._

- ¡Oh Por Merlín! ¡Un _Avada_! – Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Nosotros no pensamos que hubiera sido eso. – Murmuró Ron. – Hermione estaba inconsciente cuando la encontramos, pero vivía.

- Lo sé. Estamos realizando pruebas para ver que sucedió. Supongo que sería la segunda persona en sobrevivir a uno. – Comentó el hombre mirando a Harry.

- ¿Estará bien? – Preguntó Harry.

- Probablemente. Como les dije está estable.

- ¿Podemos verla? – Preguntó ansiosamente la pelirroja.

- Aún no. Esperaremos hasta que esté un poco mejor. Si me disculpan, debo volver.

Cuando el medimago se hubo ido, los jóvenes se miraron. Una mirada lúgubre que expresaba toda la rabia, impotencia y deseos de venganza que sentían. Nott y Parkinson lo pagarían caro.

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron con un dejo de desconfianza en la voz.

- ¿No creerás que él tuvo algo que ver con esto… o sí? – Preguntó Luna. – Él la ama.

- No sé, Luna. Me parece muy sospechoso que Malfoy no estuviera junto a Hermione cuando esto sucedió. – Comentó Harry.

- ¡No! – Gritó la elfina. – El amo Malfoy jamás le haría daño a la ama. Él tuvo que irse rápidamente porque su madre lo mandó a llamar. El amo no le haría algo así a la ama. – Y nuevamente la elfina rompió a llorar. - ¡Es culpa de Sipsy! ¡Sipsy debió quedarse junto a la ama Hermione, para defenderla!

- No, Sipsy. – Le dijo Harry amablemente, arrodillándose frente a la criatura. – Y aunque te hubieras quedado, lo más probable es que te hubieran matado. Finalmente resultó ser lo mejor. Y gracias a Merlín Hermione está viva.

- ¡Pero el amo se enojará terriblemente con Sipsy! – Continuaba sollozando la elfina. – ¡La castigara por no quedarse junto a la ama Hermione!

- No dejaremos que te castigue. – Murmuraba afablemente el ojiverde a la pequeña criatura.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó una voz bastante lúgubre.

Todos se dieron vuelta para observar al dueño de aquella voz. Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se hacían presentes.

- Que bueno que están aquí. – Les dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione? – Preguntó el anciano.

- Dicen que está estable. Aún no nos dejan verla. – Respondió Harry. – El médico confirmó que fue un _Avada._ – Remató el joven.

- Me lo temía. – Murmuró el anciano. Y a continuación dirigió su mirada hacia el adusto profesor a su lado. Fue una mirada fúnebre. – Tenemos que decirles algo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malfoy caminaba desesperado por los pasillos de San Mungo. Su cabello, su ropa, incluso sus pensamientos, se hallaban en completo desorden. El mismo se sentía en completo desorden.

Después de dirigirse a las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia en busca de Harry Potter se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida. El héroe del mundo mágico no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo se había encontrado con una noticia que hubiera preferido jamás escuchar. Una secretaria, después de haberlo visto desesperado en busca del auror, le había comunicado que tanto Potter como Ron Wesley y su esposa y Ginny Wesley, se habían ido a toda prisa. Según la mujer, una elfina histérica se había aparecido pidiendo ayuda para su ama.

- ¡¿Recuerda usted cómo era la elfina, su nombre o el de la ama por la que pedía ayuda?! - Le había preguntado el rubio prácticamente zarandeando a la pobre mujer.

- Gipsy o algo así… creo que así se llamaba la elfina. – Le respondió la mujer asustada.

- ¡¡¿Sipsy?!!

- ¡Eso!

Entonces Draco había vuelto a la Mansión, esperando que hubiera alguien ahí. Alguien, quien fuera, que le dijera qué diablos sucedía.

Sin embargo el silencio continuaba. Sabiendo que no podría postergarlo más, Draco supo que debía dirigirse a San Mungo. No quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que era el único y último lugar al que acudiría.

Y ahora, mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar al que la recepcionista lo había mandado después de preguntarle con ojos desorbitados por su esposa, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Que estuviera viva… y que continuara así.

Porque si Granger moría él no se lo perdonaría jamás. Por no estar ahí. Por haber caído en la trampa de su madre.

Por ser un estúpido… que nunca fue capaz de asumir y decirle que la…

Al doblar una esquina supo que había llegado al lugar correcto. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraban los amiguitos de su esposa, junto a Snape y el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore.

- ¡Lo sabían y no nos dijeron nada! ¡Este es el resultado! ¡¡Hermione podría morir por culpa de ustedes!!– Gritaba fuera de si Ron. - ¡¡Acaso no pensaron en ella, en su vida!!

- Hermione sabía de los riesgos de esta misión, Ron. - Dijo firmemente el anciano.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Esta es la mayor mierda que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Si Hermione muere ustedes serán los únicos responsables. - Los señaló acusativamente el pelirrojo.

Y fue justo aquel nefasto momento para que Ron viera a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡TÚ!

El rubio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Presa de la ira, ron se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula. Ambos cayeron al suelo, envueltos en un enredo de piernas y brazos; ron golpeando sin piedad y Draco devolviendo aquellos golpes.

- Maldición, ¡ayúdenme a separarlos! – Decía Snape, quien sólo con ayuda de Harry y Dumbledore fue capaz de detener a los jóvenes.

- ¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Todo esto es tú culpa!! – Gritaba Ron fuera de sí, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Harry.

- Es suficiente , Ron. Ya te hemos dicho que el señor Malfoy no es culpable de esto. Los mortífagos lo han hecho. Lamentablemente descubrieron nuestros planes.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no escuchaba a nadie. Para él Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un mortífago.

- ¡¡¿Acaso no fue suficiente con todo lo que la lastimabas en el colegio?!! ¡¡¿No es suficiente hasta matarla?!!

El rostro del rubio se volvió tan blanco como el papel. Inmóvil, miró con ojos desorbitados al hombre que le gritaba.

- ¿Qué? – Su voz parecía un graznido lastimoso. - ¿Qué haz dicho, Weasley?

- ¡¡He dicho que eres un maldit…

Nadie pudo preverlo. En dos zancadas el rubio se encontraba junto al pelirrojo, agarrándolo por la túnica.

- ¡¡Maldita comadreja!! ¡¡Dónde está!! ¡¡Dime si está muerta!! ¡¡Dímelo, maldición!!

Todos observaron atónitos la escena. No porque Draco Malfoy perdiera los estribos y como un loco preguntara por Hermione Granger. Sino porque el rubio no notaba que estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas, mientras zarandeaba al pelirrojo, que lo miraba boquiabierto.

- No está muerta, Malfoy. – Suavemente Harry poso su mano en el hombro del rubio. – Vamos, suéltalo. Hermione está viva.

Draco lo miró asombrado, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Y bruscamente soltó al pelirrojo, que casi cae de bruces.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar. Aquella muestra de desesperación por parte del rubio era demasiado esclarecedora. Daba a entender algo que asombraba a todos los presentes, a unos más que otros, pero al fin y al cabo a todos.

Y quizás aquel silencio se hubiera alargado indefinidamente. Con el rubio mirando el suelo en medio de todas aquellas personas que lo miraban como si le hubieran salido tentáculos del cuerpo. Sin embargo el medimago escogió aquel momento para aparecer nuevamente.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? – Draco miró al sanador aturdido, sin emitir palabra. – No se preocupe por su esposa. Ella se encuentra mucho mejor. Venía justamente a decirles que ahora pueden verla.

Inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a la habitación señalada por el sanador. Todos menos Draco. El rubio se quedó en el mismo sitio, mirando al vacío.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así? ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de saber que ella estaba bien siguiera sintiendo aquella horrible presión en su pecho? Quiso arrancarse el cabello, pero sus manos parecían entumecidas. Todo su cuerpo parecía entumecido, presa de un letargo y al mismo de unos temblores convulsivos. Draco Malfoy jamás se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida. Tanto física como emocionalmente.

Además tenía miedo. Miedo de que ella lo culpara. Miedo de que lo echara de la habitación. Miedo de que lo despreciara. Ahora estaban todos sus amigos con ella, ¿para que iba a necesitarlo?

Comenzó a apretar los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nidillos se volvieron blancos.

- Malfoy. – Luna Lovegood lo llamaba suavemente. – Vamos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa genuina. - ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Hermione?

¿Qué? ¿Si acaso no quería verla? ¡Moría por verla!

- Voy. – Carraspeó el rubio. No le pasó desapercibido que su voz se escuchaba como un graznido lastimero.

_Por Merlín_, pensó el joven. _Si hubiera sabido cuando iba en Hogwarts que terminaría así por Granger. _

Ironías de la vida.

No obstante no tuvo nada de irónico cuando entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba la joven. Yacía inmóvil sobre una cama, palidísima. La pequeña Weasley le tomaba una mano inerte mientras lloraba.

Draco sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Sí, estaba viva. Lo sabía. Pero parecía un cadáver inerte sobre aquellas sábanas.

Súbitamente un odio aterrador lo llenó. Odio contra su madre, contra los mortífagos. Contra todos aquellos que tuvieran siquiera una minúscula culpabilidad en lo que le había pasado a ella. Lo pagarían caro.

La observó a una distancia prudente. A pesar de todo se sentía como un extraño en aquella habitación, llena de toda esa gente con la que no se sentía para nada cómodo.

Era tan hermosa que le quitaba el habla. Tan hermosa que hacía que su corazón dejara de latir. Mirándola arrobado no se percató de que junto a él estaba Harry Potter.

- La amas. – No era una pregunta. Ambos continuaban mirando a la joven.

- De que diablos estás hablando, Potter.

- Debo confesarte que nunca creí completamente eso de su repentino amor y después casamiento. Siempre creí que era alguna locura por parte de Hermione. Después de todo ella ha sufrido mucho después de la muerte de sus padres. Y obviamente que tú tratabas de obtener alguna ventaja socioeconómica casándote con ella. Y cuando supimos que todo había sido una farsa vi que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que tú llegaras a amarla.

Sólo cuando el ojiverde hubo terminado Draco Malfoy giró el rostro para mirarlo a la cara. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con lo que vio. Quizás burla, desprecio, rabia u odio; pero no comprensión.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Potter.

- Típica respuesta tuya. – Harry sonrió. – Sólo te diré que espero que en el futuro la cuides mejor.

El rubio lo miró asombrado. ¿Aquello significaba lo que él creía? ¿Acaso Harry Potter le estaba dando su consentimiento para estar con ella?

- Por supuesto, Potter. – Respondió arrogante.

Y con un a simple y adusto asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chico de gafas, aquella discusión quedó zanjada. Entonces el ojiverde se dirigió junto a la cama, para estar más cerca de Hermione, así como lo habían hecho el resto de los presentes en aquella habitación. Sólo Draco Malfoy se mantenía aparte. Se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella escena. No por ella. Jamás a causa de ella. Sino porque todo lo que había compartido con Granger había sido en la intimidad, casi nunca frente a otros. Siempre eran ellos dos, y ahora en cambio tenía que soportar a ese grupo de fenómenos que nunca terminarían de ser de su agrado.

Draco la observó con aprehensión. Parecía apenas dormida, pero estaba tan pálida que daba miedo. Quiso ir hasta la cama y abrazarla, bessarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Quería tocarla desesperadamente; besar su frente y tomar sus pequeñas y finas manos entre las suyas.

¡La quería, Maldición!

¿Podía su existencia llegar a ser más patética? Finalmente se había enamorado de una hija de _muggles_. De unja sangresucia. Se había enamorado y estaba en el bando de todo lo que le habían enseñado a odiar desde que tenía uso de razón. Y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Una mueca pasó por su rostro al imaginar como su padre se estaría retorciendo en su tumba.

Justo en ese momento el médico se acercó a él para explicarle la situación de su esposa. Su esposa.

- ¿Qué le sucedió exactamente? – Preguntó Draco fríamente.

- Señor Malfoy, ha recibido un _Avada Kedavra_.

Cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de Draco se tensaron. Y un odio desgarrador azotó su mente. Sólo había un par de malditos capaces de dañar a Granger a ese extremo. Y esos malditos tenían los días contados. Pero algo no calzaba.

- Espere un momento. ¿Acaso dijo un _Avada Kedavra_?

- Así es.

- Pero eso es imposible. ¡Ella está viva! Y nadie sobrevive a una maldición así. ¡Nadie!

El médico se limitó a mirar a Harry alzando una ceja.

- No me venga con eso. – contestó Draco. – Potter estaba protegido por un hechizo demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Y si su esposa estuviera protegida por el mismo hechizo? – Preguntó el medimago.

Draco lo observó asombrado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría suceder algo así? ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el malnacido que se había atrevido a amar tanto a Granger como para hacer algo así?

- Yo averiguaré qué sucedió. – Se limitó a decir Draco. – Ahora me gustaría saber cuando despertará.

- No lo sabemos. – contestó el hombre ganándose un bufido por parte de Draco. – Señor Malfoy, su esposa está grave. Aún no sabemos los efectos que haya podido tener esa maldición en su cuerpo. Sólo le puedo decir que está estable y no morirá. – Terminó bastante ofuscado el medimago.

_Gracias por nada_, pensó Malfoy.

- Si no tiene nada más que preguntar me voy. – dijo el hombre antes de dejar la habitación.

Sólo entonces el rubio se permitió suspirar. Un Avada. ¡Un puto Avada! ¿Cómo habría sobrevivido Granger?

Pero un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritaba Ginny

- ¡¡¡Necesitamos a alguien aquí!!!

Inmediatamente Draco se acercó a la cama para observar como una enorme mancha de sangre manchaba las sábanas blancas en las que se encontraba la castaña.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer algo. En un segundo la habitación estaba llena de medimagos y enfermeras que los hicieron salir. El rubio se negaba a salir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de ella, por lo que finalmente dejó que el personal del hospital lo arrastrara fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Lloraba Ginny – ¡¡Era demasiada sangre!!

Todos estaban pálidos por la conmoción. Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de asimilar qué sucedía con su querida amiga.

Draco los observó mientras se daban apoyo mutuamente, abrazándose y tratando de consolarse. Nadie podía consolarlo a él. Sólo el verla bien, riendo, gritándole, golpeándolo o diciéndole que era un maldito hurón botador lo haría sentirse bien. Sólo eso.

Y después de un par de horas que a todos les parecieron años, finalmente el medimago salió de la habitación. No tenía un buen semblante. Draco se fijó en eso y en sus manos y ropas manchadas de sangre.

¿Acaso Granger habría…? Ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo.

Esta vez el rubio no fue capaz de dirigirse como un huracán y exigir una respuesta. Simplemente se quedó ahí parado como si estuviera viendo a la muerte venir por él.

- Señor Malfoy… - El hombre titubeó. – Lo siento mucho…

Un grito ahogado se escuchó tras Draco.

- Nunca pensamos que era eso, lo sentimos…

Una exclamación se escuchó esta vez. Quizás una palabrota o una maldición, al rubio no le podía importar menos.

- Ella… acaso ella… - Jamás en su vida Draco Malfoy había temido tanto decir una frase.

- Su hijo está muerto. La señora Malfoy ha abortado.

El rubio quedó en blanco. Aquello era lo que menos hubiera esperado escuchar.

Su hijo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Volví!!!**

**Después de tanto tiempo!!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! Cada vez que leo uno me emociono. Es muy gratificante saber que les gusta mi historia, mi manera de escribir o que simplemente me mandan saludos. **

**Un beso a cada uno de mis lectores. **

**Ah! No maté a Hermione. No soy tan mala. ****Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura. **


End file.
